<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Training of Jeff Stintum by JoyceJulep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182815">The Training of Jeff Stintum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceJulep/pseuds/JoyceJulep'>JoyceJulep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Cum Fetish, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroat, Degradation, F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, Height Comparison, Humiliation, Long Tongue, Rape, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slave Training, Slow Growth, Tongue Fetish, blowjob, f/m - Freeform, short guy, short man - Freeform, size comparison, size fetish, slave - Freeform, slave boy, slow shrink, tall girl, tall woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:36:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceJulep/pseuds/JoyceJulep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff is a 28 year-old washed up musician who has lost his way in a life of drugs and alcohol. When he develops a bad hip as a result of his poor lifestyle, he has to go to the hospital for an x-ray. There he gets the surprise of his life: his former neighbor, Sarah Helleger, works for the hospital and is going to take his x-ray. The last time Jeff saw her, he was 18 and going off to college, and she was a little 11 year-old tomboy. </p><p>Now, 10 years later, so much has changed. Sarah has grown up into an alluring, captivating woman. And she's taller than Jeff. Much taller. And much bigger too. Jeff feels overwhelmed by her presence, and the more they interact, the more interested in Jeff she seems. But what does Sarah really have planned for Jeff?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Waiting Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff Stintum had begun to suspect that his party-hardy, rock-and-roll lifestyle was coming back to haunt him. For six years, ever since his graduation from college, he had done almost nothing but enjoy himself, barely managing to pay his bills by working in the local restaurant. It was a far cry from what had been expected of him when he was 18, a bright young boy who excelled in school and aimed to be a doctor. But in college he had started to challenge the authority around him, and by the time he (barely) graduated, he was sticking it to “The Man” full time. For the next six years he played drums in his band, The Wretched Loners; he went to parties thrown by his friends; he drank like a fish and smoked like a chimney. When his friends wanted to try other drugs, he tried them too. He had no ambitions, no goals, no real plans for the future. After all, weren’t “plans” just a servile, meaningless way to fit into the “system?”</p><p>Gradually, however, Jeff Stintum began to notice some changes in his body. He had a persistent cough that never really went way. Every morning he would wake up hung over, and didn’t have enough energy to do much of anything till mid-afternoon. This pattern eventually led to him getting fired from his restaurant job, so he began living off money from his begrudging parents. His drinking and smoking appetites were now eclipsing his appetite in a major way, and he began losing weight. Jeff was already a smaller man, but he used to be “chiseled,” as they say, when he first began playing drums six years before, at 22. His band didn’t play much anymore, however — much of the group had moved on to other musical projects, and Jeff, now at 28, had lost his one source of exercise. This fact, along with years of hard living, explained why he was losing much of his muscle mass. But none of this mattered to Jeff. He was living outside the system, and doing what he wanted. So there. </p><p>Even he couldn’t ignore this pain in his hip, though. It had begun as a dull pain a couple of years before, but as the months stacked up, the pain intensified, to the point where Jeff had to walk with a limp. His friends had urged him to get an x-ray, but Jeff had so far refused, retorting that hospitals were just phony, for-profit machines run by corrupt bureaucrats. Finally, one day after his mother saw him simply fall down, she had yelled at him: “Jeff!! Look at you!! You can’t even stand up!! Look at your legs — you’re getting so skinny and you’re in so much pain!!! GO TO THE HOSPITAL OR WE’RE CUTTING YOU OFF!” He didn’t really have much of an option now. </p><p>And so here he was in the hospital waiting room, looking up disdainfully into the fluorescent lights and glancing suspiciously at the fish tank. He crossed his hands in his lap as he looked down at his blue jeans. It was true, he had definitely gotten smaller. His baggy jeans (which were a size small men’s) hardly looked like they contained any legs at all. His mind jumped away from the thought. ‘Plenty of rock stars are skinny,’ he thought. ‘That’s why people are jealous of —” “JEFF STINTUM!”</p><p>His thought stopped dead in its tracks, but not because his name had been called. It was WHO had called it. Standing there next to the attendant’s desk, with full wavy blond hair that cascaded down a short-sleeve royal blue scrubs top, a folder and clipboard in one hand and smiling like the sun, was Sarah Helleger. Jeff was dumbstruck — she was a woman now, that was for sure. He couldn’t speak or move. Sarah’s smile widened and she beckoned him to her with a manicured hand. Jeff struggled up and limped over to her, and it was only then that he realized that she was taller than him — a good bit taller, at least three or four inches. He glanced desperately down at her shoes and saw that she was wearing flats. </p><p>He looked back up into her radiant face, which had begun to descend as she leaned in for a hug. Her ams easily engulfed his body and she squeezed, not very hard for her, but as far as Jeff was concerned he literally felt her squeeze the air out of him. He attempted to wrap his arms around her in kind, but could only manage halfway around her back with either arm. How could she have gotten so big??</p><p>“Oh Jeff,” she said warmly as she released him and stood back up to her full height, “it’s so lovely to see you.” </p><p>“Great…to see you too,” Jeff managed, getting his breath back. “I didn’t realize you had already graduated.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The X-Ray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh I haven’t graduated yet,” laughed Sarah as she put a hand up to her hair, tossing it back. Jeff could not help but notice how long her fingers were. And just how…..large her hand was. He turned up his chin to give her face a quick glimpse and then had to look away quickly. It was like staring at the sun — was this for real? </p><p>“Uh…oh, wow!” managed Jeff, looking nervously around and stumbling through the conversation. “You aren’t graduated yet?” </p><p>“Yeah, I still have one more year to go. I’m pre-med so I thought I’d do a summer internship here to get some experience, you know, before I start the long haul.” She smiled and put her hands on her hips genially, shifting her weight to one hip just like she used to. </p><p>Jeff could think of nothing to say. He just stood there stupidly, a crook in his back, his posture a wreck from the pain in his hip, and his shoulders slumped forward in embarrassment, staring down at the floor before his old neighbor, 7 years his junior, who had apparently grown all the way up. She had been 11 the last time he saw her before he went off to college — a scrawny little tomboy, with her nose always in a book when she wasn’t running around outside. </p><p>And now…well, he had been completely caught off guard. She was utterly transformed. Her hands on her hips nonchalantly emphasized their sheer, rounded size; her thick thighs barely hid behind her hospital outfit; she wore a few decorative rings on her fingers, and a watch and a number of colorful bracelets on her wrists, which only served to accentuate her full but feminine wrists and forearms; she wore red lipstick and hoop earrings on either ear. She just looked…so adult. Jeff felt tiny in her presence, and not just because she had clearly grown quite a bit taller than him. He felt that everything about her was bigger. </p><p>He heard a tinkle of soft laughter from somewhere above him, and he looked up quickly to see that Sarah had turned towards the main door. Her mane of blond hair swayed as she inclined her head inside. </p><p>“Well, right this way, Mr. Stintum,” she said, smiling. And she pushed open the door, Jeff following in tow. She reached back obligingly and held the door for him. </p><p>“Still playing the drums?” she asked without turning her head as she walked in front of him down the hallway. </p><p>“Oh…here and there,” Jeff mumbled, distracted by her movements. He was staring at Sarah’s ass as it danced up and down in front of him with every step. Weren’t these hospital pants usually baggy? Weren’t they just for practical use? And yet Sarah’s ass and hips seemed to almost totally fill them, leaving little to the imagination. Jeff looked up at her top and saw that the same was true of her short sleeves — her upper arms almost filled the sleeves completely. He swallowed, feeling truly intimidated by her size. </p><p>“You’ve got a nasty limp there,” she said as they rounded a corner. She looked back at him with concern as she ushered him before her into a dark room. “I take it we’ll be looking at that right hip?”</p><p>“Um, yes,” said Jeff, limping by her into the room, unable to prevent himself from noticing that her own hips sat a good deal higher than his, and had to be almost twice as wide. “Yeah, this hip right here.” He tried to sound casual, but the intense pain, coupled with the seriousness of the x-ray room and Sarah’s concern, made his attempts futile. More than anything else, though, he still could not recover from the shock of seeing an adult Sarah. He turned to look at the giant x-ray machine as Sarah shut the door. </p><p>“Ok Jeff, I’m gonna need you to go into one of those changing rooms over there,” she pointed with a long finger (the bracelets on her wrists murmured softly), “and put on one of these x-ray outfits. Just for the procedure, you know.” She smiled as she handed Jeff some baggy grey shorts and a top. The clothes had seemed like a nice little stack in her hand, but as they plopped down in his arms they seemed like quite a handful — he had to adjust his arms to keep from dropping anything. He stood there with the clothes, the prospect of wearing them seeming utterly ridiculous. </p><p>“What — ” he began to ask as she started to move into the technician’s room. She turned around, anticipating his question: “Oh don’t worry — they’re one-size-fits all. I’m gonna get everything set up here, and you just let me know when you’re ready.” She smiled warmly at him and went into the side room, and Jeff went to get changed. ‘How am I noticing all this stuff about Sarah?’ he thought as he went to the changing room. He was a chill guy, an easygoing kind of dude, who just let everything be what it was. And yet all of a sudden he was honing in on all these details about Sarah’s body, and letting them get to him — it was almost if she was emitting some kind of pheromone that drew him in and made him unable to look away. He suddenly smiled and shook his head as he pulled the changing room curtain. ‘Look at me,’ he thought, ‘all out of sorts over Sarah Helleger. Boy has she grown into a lovely young lady. I should…send her parents an email or something.’</p><p>He had to stop thinking and focus on getting the hospital shorts on. They were oversized and roomy, with an elastic band around the waist to supposedly fit all sizes. Jeff slipped them on after he had taken his own jeans off, and uncomfortably noticed that his waist seemed to barely hold the shorts up. He took his own shirt off, reaching his arms to fit the big hospital top over his torso, and felt slightly sick when he sensed the shorts slip straight down his legs to the ground. He put his arms through the top and then bent down (painfully, for his right hip) and started to pull the shorts back up past his legs, which for some reason now looked utterly different to him. They looked…almost childlike, and he realized he was thinking of the twin pillars that were Sarah’s thighs, poorly hidden behind her professional uniform. About this time he pulled the shorts right into his erection, which he had completely failed to notice. </p><p>Had he developed this boner just now? Or had Sarah seen it? No — she couldn’t have. He had his jeans on before. Baggy jeans were good at hiding erections...Jeff knew a thing or two about hiding erections. Even though he was a shorter guy, and skinnier recently, he had always had a big dick. And there it was in the pale light of the changing room, some kind of uninvited, full-fledged purple monster, up from the underworld and twitching undeniably in the hospital air. He pulled the pants up roughly past it and was happy to see that the shorts stayed up this time. But this was no good! The only thing keeping the shorts up was his huge erection! He fumbled about for a bit in disarray before he decided to sit down in the changing room and close his eyes while thinking about his parents having sex in a bathtub full of cantaloupe. Jeff hated cantaloupe. </p><p>After a minute or two his ploy worked, and he breathed in relief as he pulled the curtain aside. He hadn’t gone three steps before the shorts fell down again, and Jeff huffed in frustration and bent down as quickly as he could, snatching the shorts back up. This time he just held them in a bunch around his waist as he walked back into the x-ray room. </p><p>“Oh, here he is!” said Sarah happily, who had been talking with a middle-aged female coworker who also apparently helped operate the machine. The two technicians turned to face Jeff, and his thoughts of the last few minutes were entirely wiped away. He felt just as awkward, just as exposed, just as tiny, as before. </p><p>“All right! Well before we take the x-ray we need to measure and weigh you,” said Sarah, indicating the way to a corner of the room with a height chart and scale, “You know, just procedural junk.” Jeff panicked inwardly, and could not understand why he was feeling this way. He also felt his dick twitch, and he regathered the ball of elastic waistline he held. </p><p>“All set with the clothes?” asked Sarah as she pointed for him to stand next to the height chart while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jesus it felt huge against his bony structure; he felt her big warm hand engulf the small ball of his shoulder and then extend well down his back on one side, and down close to his nipple on the other. He felt his dick stir further as he felt the warmth from her hand literally radiate throughout his body — he had poor circulation, so he was always a little chilly. </p><p>“Uhhh, actually, these pants were a little big on me,” he said quietly without looking at her as he made his best effort to stand up straight. “But it’s ok, I can just hold them up like I’m doing now.” </p><p>Sarah frowned a bit. “Really, they don't fit? That’s really curious. Hey Dana, Dana do you think that — ” and she paused, seeming to realize something, and walked into the technician’s room to continue the conversation without Jeff hearing. Jeff could still see the two women through the clear glass, but couldn’t hear them. He could see Sarah’s coworker Dana look over at him, and then Sarah looked over at him and then quickly back at Dana. Jeff saw Dana shake her head and Sarah shrugged and came back out. </p><p>“Sorry about that. Well, anyway, um, haha, this is kinda silly. Do you have anything that could hold up your pants? We can’t have your hand near your pelvis during the procedure — it’ll block the images. Any kind of belt without any metal on it?” Sarah laughed a little, appreciating the strangeness of her question.</p><p>“Ahhh, I don’t think so,” said Jeff, feeling more ridiculous by the second. </p><p>“I’ve got it!” said Sarah suddenly, cracking the air with a snap of her fingers. Jeff noticed her nails were manicured and blood-red, just like her lipstick. With a jangle Sarah brought her left wrist up and finagled a black hair tie -- that had been nestled tightly around her wrist among her bracelets -- off her arm and held it in front of Jeff’s face as she stretched it out. “This’ll do,” she continued as she bent down in front of him, “and it’s kinda weird, but you know, problem-solving, right?” She laughed again and within a couple of seconds held a foot-and-a-half opening with the hair tie close to the floor. </p><p>She looked up at Jeff from her crouched position. “Come on Jeff,” she said encouragingly, “just step right on in, and I’ll pull it up around you. It might be pretty tight for a few minutes, but that’s all the time we need.” </p><p>Jeff mechanically obeyed her, negotiating his feet into the opening she had made. He was busy wondering how high she would come up to him if she was actually kneeling down. She was just crouching and already the top of her heat went well past his waist. He looked down at his feet next to her hands — good Lord were her hands as big as his feet? Bigger?? He looked up at the ceiling in desperation as he felt his dick getting hard again. What the fuck was all this? </p><p>“All set? Ok, up we go!” she chirped, quickly maneuvering the hair tie past his shrunken legs and up to his waist, where the elastic easily held the shorts up. Jeff was still looking at the ceiling, afraid of his erection getting bigger and Sarah noticing, if she hadn’t noticed already. He almost winced as he felt her hand wrap around his left calf as she began to stand up. Her fingers had gone all the way around it. As Sarah rose in front of him, until her bust was level with his face, Jeff stuffed his hand unceremoniously down the pants, pretending to "readjust" himself. He really was readjusting himself: he was tucking his erect dick under Sarah’s hair tie, the only thing that could hope to keep it at bay during the procedure. </p><p>“Sweet, problem solved,” said Sarah, clapping her hands. And now, let’s see…your height…standing up straight? Yes…ok, 5’6.” She wrote down the result on her clipboard and moved to the right near the electronic weight scale. Jeff stood unmoving by the height chart. He wasn’t surprised by his height. He had been 5’6 since he was 17. He had just expected…well, a little more of a comment from Sarah about her own height, how she was now so much taller than him. He had expected to learn her height. He looked wordlessly at her. </p><p>“Yes Jeff?” she asked kindly, smiling at him. A few seconds passed between them as they just looked at each other. Was there something of a smirk in that smile she was giving him? No — she was just being accommodating and sweet, as always. “Anything you wanted to say?” Her eyebrows arched ever so slightly. </p><p>“No…nope, nothing.” Jeff limped over to the the scale and stepped on. Sarah stood by with the clipboard. It suddenly occurred to Jeff that he hadn’t actually weighed himself in years. He wondered what — and then he looked down. 113.1 </p><p>How could that be possible?? People weighed that much in middle school!! He had used to weigh 140, 150 pounds a few years ago!!! </p><p>“What’s it say, Jeff?” came Sarah’s calm voice behind him. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest as unpleasant tingly sensations zapped down his legs and arms to his fingers and toes. His dick, already grown to its full length under the hair tie, grew thicker. What was happening? </p><p>“It says,” said Jeff in a dry voice that was more of a croak than anything else, “113.1.” He heard Sarah write down the number on her clipboard, and as he turned back away from the scale he saw her eyes go up and down his body a couple of times dispassionately, scanning him briefly. Was she noticing how small he was? Could she believe it? Was she disgusted by it? What was her weight? What did she think about him? Jeff found himself longing to know her thoughts, and yet he could discern nothing from her face. </p><p>“Great!” said Sarah brightly, allowing the moment to pass, “Well, hop on to that table there and we’ll get everything all positioned for you.” Jeff did as he was told and Dana the coworker placed the appropriate panels and plates around his right hip. Both women sat in the technician room as the procedure happened, and it only lasted a few minutes. He saw both women looking at the images they had just taken, and he was not encouraged to see Sarah’s brow darken as she looked intently at the images. She was talking with Dana and frowning and shaking her head, pointing to this and that on the screen. Jeff was still trying to wrap his head around this whole spectacle: sweet little Sarah, an adult, a med student, looking at his x-ray. ‘I guess people do actually grow up,’ he laughed to himself as Sarah came back into the room. </p><p>“Well, how does it look?” he asked Sarah casually, getting up gingerly from the table and feeling more like himself again. Sarah blinked slowly once and inhaled through her nose as she smiled down at him.</p><p>“Well, we can’t really say right now. We’re just technicians, after all. We have to wait until the orthopedist looks at it. But thanks for being so still — one of the easiest x-ray procedures I’ve ever had!”</p><p>Jeff laughed and walked on past her back to the changing room. He only realized when he pulled the curtain again how comfortable the hair tie had been around his waist. It hadn’t even left too much of a mark. He wasn’t worried about that, though. He had only had it on for a few minutes. He put his real clothes back on, threw the hospital clothes into the dirty bin, and unconsciously slipped Sarah’s hair tie into his pocket. </p><p>“Well, you’ll be hearing back from the hospital in a couple weeks with your results,” said Sarah as he came back into the room. She stood next to Dana, her hands back on her hips. Jeff gawked. A few seconds passed by. Finally Sarah took a single stride and bent down to engulf him in another hug, just as overwhelming as the first.</p><p>“It really was great to see you again, Jeff,” she breathed to him as she rose before him, regarding him down her bust with kind, gentle eyes. “You were always so nice to me growing up. It’s just good to see…good to see you.” </p><p>“It’s good to see you too,” said Jeff, barely able to form words. He could smell her sweet scent all around him; he was looking straight forward into her ample breasts, and could feel her huge organism breathe from feet away. He was rooted to the spot, unable to speak more or move. The seconds passed by, and Jeff looked up at Sarah’s face long enough to see her exchange an expressionless glance with Dana and turn back to look down at him. A few more seconds passed and she blinked slowly again and smiled as she produced a piece of paper from her pocket and smartly tore off a slip. She wrote down something and reached down and handed the paper to Jeff, taking care to bend over so she could look him straight in the face. </p><p>“There Jeff, that’s my number,” she said softly. “If you ever wanna hang out and catch up or something, you can text me. Ok?” Her voice was so sweet, and still Jeff knew this was his cue to leave. He turned wordlessly away and walked out of the room, the hallway, the hospital, all the while holding Sarah Helleger’s number, and carrying her hair tie in his pocket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jeff's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff’s mind was a whirl of white smoke as drove home in a daze. He couldn’t think about anything specific for more than a second. He didn’t even notice the sound of thrashing guitar and screaming vocals that cut through the air in his car from the CD he had been listening to. His brain flashed through image after image, unable to alight on a single one: Sarah’s bright face looking down at him, the red lipstick on her full lips, her hand on her hip, the watch and bracelets on her wrist, how her butt moved tremendously, teasingly in front of him in the hallway, her thighs, her slow, confident strides, her large, long hands next to his feet. Had she really put her hair tie around his wait?!? Her number!! And here Jeff realized that he was clutching the piece of paper she had given him, and he nearly swerved into oncoming traffic.</p><p>He arrived at his house rattled and out of breath. He looked down at the piece of paper. Neatly written in a firm hand was: 617-727-8577. She had written a little &lt;3 under it, along with “Sarah’s #”. He kept looking at her handwriting as he walked the muddy, unkempt path to his door, past the disordered heaps of empty beer cans and the overflowing trays of cigarette butts. He could hear some discordant notes from a guitar inside, and he carefully folded the paper and put it in his pocket before he walked through the front door. </p><p>He was met with the ever-present haze of weed smoke as he walked in and shut the door. Two of his roommates were there in the living room. Dave had his shaggy black hair hunched over a bong from which he was in the process of taking a very large hit. He pulled the carb out and cleared the bong, holding the smoke in for a second before exhaling it out into the air. Cassie was stretched out on the love seat texting on her phone. Through the haze it looked like she had on long sleeves but Jeff knew those were just her sleeve tattoos. </p><p>Neither roommate said anything to Jeff as he entered — Dave jerked his chin up once in a “what’s up” motion before easing back into the sofa, hands crossed behind his head. Cassie didn’t even look up from her phone. Jeff stood awkwardly in front of his roommates, unsure of how to proceed. Usually he just went right to the fridge for a beer or sat down next to Dave and smoked, but he felt different right now. He felt like…telling them what had just happened. He hoped somewhere in his struggling mind that they could make sense of it for him. </p><p>“I…went and got that test done today,” he told no one in particular. Dave didn’t move. </p><p>“Test?” came Cassie’s firm clear voice. “What test?” She still hadn’t looked up from her phone. These last few weeks, ever since Cassie had made official plans to move, she had been more distant with everyone, especially Jeff. He guessed that maybe he had done something to piss her off, but he didn’t know what, and he was afraid of asking Cassie about it. She sure could be intimidating. She had used to party a lot with Jeff, and enjoyed being “one of the guys,” as Jeff had called her. Recently, though, she had started taking her music really seriously, and her hard work paid off — she was joining a popular band in New York. Although she tried to be nice around the house, it was clear that she was ready to get the hell out.</p><p>“The…uh. The x-ray. Of my hip. To see what’s making it hurt.”</p><p>“Oh. I thought you just walked that way.” Cassie’s deadpan delivery made it impossible to tell what she meant by this comment, and Jeff felt something like anger welling up inside him. Clearly they did not appreciate what had happened. </p><p>“The nurse was actually an old friend of mine.”</p><p>“Was it Julia Weber?” came Dave’s stoned, sudden question from the sofa.</p><p>“What? No…no!” Jeff was getting frustrated.</p><p>“I wonder what’s become of that Julia Weber,” murmured Dave as he nestled himself deeper into the sofa. </p><p>Jeff felt like stamping his foot and yelling and Cassie noticed his impending outburst and got off her phone. </p><p>“Well who was it Jeff?” she asked loudly, turning her whole body to face him, chewing her gum vehemently. She had a short leash for Jeff these days; he felt like everything he did annoyed her, and he didn’t know why. </p><p>“It was…” and here Jeff realized that Cassie would have no idea who this person was, but he said it anyway: “Sarah Helleger.” </p><p>“Who’s that?” Cassie asked quickly and impassively.</p><p>“Oh! Sarah Helleger!” came Dave’s voice from somewhere in the cushions. “That little girl who used to ride her bike everywhere when we were growing up. How is she now? Probably in college, right?”</p><p>“There’s…nothing little about her now,” said Jeff in a shaky voice. He was finally getting out what he needed to get out. </p><p>“Jeff, what are you talking about?” asked Cassie, sighing and rolling her eyes. “Is she super fat now? Does she have rolls? Did your childhood sweetheart not grow up to be the woman you thought she would?” </p><p>Dave chortled into the cushions. “Childhood…sweetheart,” he said laughing, moments later, “Cassie, this girl’s like ten years younger than me and Jeff.” </p><p>“Seven,” corrected Jeff, not seeing how any of this was funny. </p><p>“Oh. Jeff was just acting weird and upset so I just assumed he was in love or something.” Cassie was losing interest and going back to her phone. </p><p>“And she’s not fat!” said Jeff to Cassie with much more energy than he realized, “And she doesn’t have rolls!” </p><p>Cassie put her hands up and lifted her brow: “Well excuse me, Jeff! I’m sorry I don’t know anything about this girl I’ve never met and never heard of. Fuck!”<br/>
Jeff was breathing hard and had no idea how he had gotten himself so tangled up in this conversation. He looked to Dave pleadingly to help him make sense of everything. Dave was comfortably high and feeling rather mellow, and could see that his little friend needed some help. Dave and Jeff were the same age and had grown up together; however, unlike Jeff, Dave had grown into quite the man. He stood at 6’4, and had plenty of meat on his bones. </p><p>“So Sarah’s grown up, huh?” he ventured calmly to Jeff. “What does she look like now?” </p><p>“She’s…she’s really tall.” His voice sounded smaller to him in the hazy air. </p><p>“How tall?”</p><p>“Uh…taller than me.” </p><p>“Well, duh, Jeff,” said Cassie, her face back on her phone and her gum smacking away, “Most people are taller than you.” </p><p>“Like who, you?” Jeff shot back. He wasn’t going to take any of Cassie’s crap anymore. </p><p>“Yeah, me!” said Cassie, smiling as she put her phone down and bounded up to Jeff in her socked feet. Her phoenix-red hair flashed like a jungle bird through the smoke. She seemed enthusiastic about this comparison as she whirled Jeff around and put her back to his. “C’mon Dave, see who’s tallest!” </p><p>Jeff felt a heavy sinking feeling — he knew she was taller than him. Why had he reacted like that? He heard Cassie chewing happily on her gum as she did a little dance behind him. </p><p>“Cassie, stop it,” he muttered, feeling her butt rub against his. </p><p>“Uh, Cassie’s taller,” said Dave from the sofa, “by like an inch or so.” </p><p>“See big boy,” said Cassie, smiling and arching her eyebrow at Jeff as they turned around, “it’s not news that someone is taller than you, even if it’s a girl who’s much younger.” </p><p>“But…but it wasn’t just that she was taller,” stuttered Jeff, eager to tell the whole story, “She was…big. Everywhere. Like…..hips, and…uh…legs…..her arms….um..like….her butt was—”</p><p>“Damn, Jeff!” exclaimed Cassie, shifting to one hip, “So you were just checking this chick out like one hundred percent, weren’t you?” She could see that Jeff was at a loss for words, and so she took pleasure plowing on through. At least the conversation was interesting now.</p><p>“So she was bigger than you too?” Cassie laughed again. “Well I’ve got news for ya Jeff—most people are.” </p><p>“Shut up Cassie, I just haven’t been working out much recently.” Jeff was not getting the reaction he wanted. </p><p>“Let me show you something Jeff,” said Cassie, and waltzed back up to him. She lifted up one of her legs, which was also heavily tattooed. She wore short, tattered jeans, so most of her leg was visible. Cassie was not a large person by any means: at 5’7, 130, she was on the lighter side of normal. This was precisely the point she was going to make to Jeff. He always went around, acting bigger than he was; this would be a fun parting reminder to him. </p><p>“See this?” asked Cassie of her thigh as she held it up to Jeff. “This is a small thigh, like smaller than average. Put your hands around it. Around the middle part there.”</p><p>Jeff did and couldn’t get all the way around. He tried to but her thigh flesh couldn’t yield to his hands. It pushed back, and Jeff was surprised how firm and dense it felt. There were still three or four inches left before his fingers could touch. </p><p>“Mmhm. Good, now put them around your own thigh.” </p><p>“But I —”</p><p>“Don’t worry about your jeans. Just do it and see how it goes.” Jeff shook his head and tried, and felt his stomach drop as he was able to comfortably fit both of his hands around his thigh. Cassie couldn’t help but laugh in surprise. </p><p>“Haha! Oh fuck, I didn’t realize it would be that easy! And with your jeans on too, wow.” </p><p>“Fuck this shit, Cassie,” said Jeff angrily, moving to leave the room. “I don’t know what you’re trying to prove, but I’m outta here.” </p><p>“Wait, Jeff! Wait!” said Cassie eagerly, and contritely. “I’m sorry. Really, I am. I’m not trying to hurt your feelings or anything. Can we just do one more? One more?” </p><p>Jeff rolled his eyes. “Ok, one more.” He actually enjoyed the attention from Cassie, and relished her saying that she was sorry. This was more interaction than they’d had in weeks. </p><p>“Arms!” said Cassie, and held hers out. She was wearing a tank top, so her arms were completely visible. Jeff had to take off his jacket to get to the short sleeve shirt underneath. Cassie went over to him and stretched her arm out next to his. </p><p>Again, Jeff felt a sinking feeling as he looked at his arm next to Cassie’s. It looked like a child’s arm next to a grown-up’s; even though she was a normal-sized person, everything from her wrist to her forearm to her upper arm looked bigger and more substantial. Cassie’s tattoos didn’t help with the starkness of the contrast, nor did her forearm flexing, which she was doing with a grin on her face as she eyed Jeff, gauging his reaction to the visible muscles and tendons that moved underneath her skin and made her tattoos roll and dance. Jeff tried some flexing of his own and saw no discernible change. Cassie laughed, but genially this time. </p><p>“Wow, if you had tattoos and flexed your arm like this, none of your tats would move!” </p><p>“Ok, you’ve had your one,” said Jeff, frustrated again, as he moved to go back to his room. </p><p>“Aww, just one more?” whined Cassie playfully after him. “Biceps?” Jeff turned to look and she was striking a sprightly biceps pose, winking at him as she bit her tongue. Dave had gotten up from the sofa and had walked over to Jeff. </p><p>“Oh, Jeff, before you go into your room, just so you know I found a good situation with Louis and a few of those other guys, so I’m actually gonna be moving in with them in a couple weeks. I’m gonna get someone good to sublet, don’t worry.”</p><p>Jeff felt devastated. He knew that Cassie was moving away, and that Dave had been planning on moving out, but he had been holding out for Dave to stay with him and keep him going — he always had before. Dave must have seen Jeff’s shoulders slump, because he stepped over and engulfed him in a big hug.</p><p>“Nothing personal, Jeff. We all gotta do what we all gotta do. For me, I need a fresh start somewhere new. If you need me to help you with anything, let me know.” </p><p>Jeff nodded and slumped off to his bedroom, but not before he glimpsed John through a crack in the door, which he pushed open. John was playing an electric guitar quietly, and without purpose or direction. He looked up at Jeff and smiled, his eyes far off in some distant world. </p><p>“How about you, John?” asked Jeff, even though he may as well have asked a brick wall. “Are you gonna stay with me here?” John made no sign that he had heard or understood the question, but he kept smiling and said quite clearly: “Up around that bend there, the glen there, bogey walkaround. A Trice? Yes, indeed!” </p><p>Jeff pulled the door to on his way out, assuming that John was on acid again. He seemed to be on it almost constantly these days. Jeff finally made his way to his bedroom at the end of the hall and went in, shutting the door behind him. More beer cans and bottles scattered the floor, and Jeff walked a path he had cleared through them and other junk to get to his bed. There were no sheets, only a mattress that got dirtier by the day. In one corner of the room lay a disordered heap of papers from when Jeff had tried to write a novel and gave up after a week or two. In another corner sat cold, hard blocks of sculpting clay, ready to be formed into masterpieces whenever the inspiration struck. A single orange lamp lit the room with a dull glow. </p><p>Jeff felt exhausted and was going over what to do in his mind as he took his clothes off. He would have to find two more people to live here. Three if John went missing. How did it all come to this? There used to be so many people around this house! So much energy! What happened to it all? </p><p>Right then, Jeff put his hand in his pocket and felt the piece of paper with Sarah’s number on it. He took it out, unfolded it one more time, and put it on his nightstand. And what was — her hair tie! He had forgotten to give it back! He felt sudden shame, as if he had done something wrong, but this feeling quickly morphed into joy and excitement. He put the hair tie next to the piece of paper and stood grinning in the sickly orange light. After a few moments he began to feel ridiculous again. What was he doing? Making some kind of shrine? Was he….into Sarah Helleger? Did he…have feelings for her? He sat on the bed with his head in his hands, his feet dangling off the mattress. He tried to make everything in his head stop before he decided anything. </p><p>No! He realized quickly. He didn’t have feelings for her. She was attractive, of course, but all his confused thoughts weren’t about him being hot or him wanting to…be with her or something. These thoughts only expressed the pride he, Jeff, had in seeing Sarah grow into a beautiful young woman with a promising future ahead of her. He thought back to his youth, when he had shown Sarah how to use a sling-shot, and when he had helped her go back to her parent’s house after she fell and skinned her knee. Golly, was she crying then or what. Jeff lay back in bed with a smile on his face as these thoughts swirled pleasantly through his head. He was beginning to even feel pride for helping raise her, and was starting to congratulate himself on having been such a good neighbor. ‘Good for Sarah,’ he thought to himself. ‘Good to see her stepping up and joining the adult world.’ </p><p>Before he went to sleep, Jeff opened up his laptop and sent Sarah’s parents an email. He was in a mirthful mood, and wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to reach out. It read: </p><p>“Dear Jan and Chris, This is Jeff Stintum, your old neighbor. I was having a thing done today at the hospitall and I saw….guess who? Sarah!!!! That’s right :) :) anyway it was pretty much of a shock to me since i had not seen her in lots of years. And she looked great!!! I mean, really great. i was amazed. She has grown up so nicely, and really, the was she does her job is just splendid. i just wanted to let you folks know wbout this encounter, and maybe we can have a meal at my parents place or something. when Sarah comes home for the holidays mayeb we can make this happen. ok, i just wanted to let you know and say hi! </p><p>jeff"</p><p> </p><p>Jeff sent off this message and then turned off the light and laid back in his bed to sleep. He found sleep difficult, however, because thinking about Sarah did’t make him feel tired: it made him feel energized and awake. After some tossing and turning, he knew what to do. He turned his light on and looked at the hair tie that was sitting on the piece of paper. It didn’t looked stretched anymore — it had returned back to its normal size. Jeff couldn’t understand what these feelings were, but he was compelled to pick up the hair tie and examine it. Yes, it wasn’t stretched anymore; it looked like a normal hair tie. He didn’t know why, but he felt his dick becoming infused with blood. His engorged head was dragging along the angular fabric of his boxers. His heart was racing — why?</p><p>Gingerly, he put his hand through the hair tie until it was around his wrist. He put his arm up a bit and the hair tie slid all the way up his forearm until it stopped at the crook of his elbow. Jeff couldn’t believe it — wasn’t this the same hair tie that Sarah had been wearing around her wrist? Wasn’t it tight? And yet here it was, the same thing, not even tight around his upper forearm. Whatever this feeling was, Jeff did not like it. It was overwhelming, a hidden, mysterious something that he absolutely could not handle. He shook off the hair tie and put it back on his nightstand and turned off his light. In a few minutes he was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Change of Residence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amid odd phantasmagorias of color and clashing cacophonies of sound, Jeff awoke. His heart was beating rapidly and he realized he was soaked in sweat. He couldn’t recall the last time he had awoken from an actual dream. For years now, he had gone to bed drunk or high, and usually some combination of the two. He realized, lying on his mattress and staring straight up at his cobwebbed ceiling, that he actually hadn’t had anything to drink or smoke yesterday. ‘Excellent,’ he thought immediately, ‘No qualms about drinking today!’ He cheerily kept looking at the ceiling as he planned out exactly how he was going to get wasted, and where he’d go for the best chance at maybe meeting a hot chick to talk up. He thought back a little and remembered a some new beats he had come up with a few weeks ago. Yeah, those were pretty tight. </p><p>“Drummers always get the hot chicks,” he said out loud to the ceiling. He smiled to himself, feeling pretty optimistic about the day’s outlook. About this time he turned his attention to the massive erection he was sporting. He looked down his chest at his underwear, which bulged out tremendously. He flexed his erection a few times, enjoying how it strained the underwear fabric. He finally reached down a finger and freed his dick, allowing it to bounce around stiffly until it stood still, tall and proud at full mast. </p><p>Jeff loved looking at his dick. He loved flexing and relaxing, and letting his big purple head mushroom bigger and bigger with each flex. He didn’t need to stroke himself to get hard — all he needed to do was look at himself and that was enough. At just over 9 inches and impressively thick, Jeff’s dick was definitely his most physically impressive attribute. Years back, when he was playing music more regularly and when he was having a lot more sex, he had several girls tell him that they had never seen anyone bigger. He remembered their looks of awe, how their eyes almost misted over, how they had choked and gagged down on him, trying hard to be the first to deepthroat him. None of them ever succeeded, Jeff was often proud to recall. </p><p>He reached down and grabbed his erection with both hands and squeezed, enjoying how this made him look even larger. He suddenly noticed, with his arms outstretched, the marked contrast between the size of each arm and the size of his penis. Could it be? Was his dick….bigger than his arm? He sat up, pointed his dick forward with his left hand, and held his right forearm up next to it. His penis wasn’t just bigger than his arm: it was almost comical how much his arm was dwarfed. It was at least twice as wide, and many times thicker.</p><p>Jeff sat there staring at the contrast, almost not believing it. A strange feeling was beginning to seethe in his loins, and he was surprised to see himself grow even longer and thicker. He was getting turned on, very turned on, in a new way. Something about seeing the contrast, the hugeness of his member next to the tininess, the puniness of his arm, made him feel…it made him feel that something was somehow not right. That something unnatural was happening, and was almost irresistible, something that was inevitably coming on and would not be denied. </p><p>And then he suddenly thought of Sarah’s arms. He hadn’t even thought of his encounter with her yesterday until now, and all his confusion and disorientation came flooding back and mixed with this strange feeling intensifying within him. His dick grew larger still. He looked immediately to the hair tie on his nightstand, and without thinking reached over and snatched it up, breathing hard. Would it fit around his cock? It had fit tightly around Sarah’s wrist…</p><p>His heart beat even quicker as he tentatively held it up to his mushrooming head and then began pushing it over. It went over his head, but he did have to push it a little bit, and then once it got past the head it fell down to about a quarter down his length, where it stopped. Jeff caught his breath, and began to push it down farther. At his most wide, about 3/4th’s of the way to the base, the hair tie had to stretch a little bit — Jeff pulled it and let it go to see if it would snap, and it didn’t; it remained relatively flaccid around his dick’s thickest part, even though his thickness definitely filled the hair tie’s space. Jeff almost gasped in arousal as he realized that even though his dick was big, Sarah’s wrists were bigger. How puny had his own arms looked next to his erection, which now looked bigger than ever? What were these feelings? His hands began to pump his length from its base, as if he were in a trance.</p><p>A crash interrupted his reverie, and Jeff jerked his hands off his dick like he had been burned. A few more crashes followed, coming from John’s bedroom. It was John, bumbling around in the morning. Probably still tripping. Jeff shook his head, wondering why he kept his roommate around, and felt superior to him. ‘John’s got to get his shit together,’ he mumbled to himself, and he looked down at his erection, with the hair tie around it. Jeff was filled with disgust and ripped the hair tie off and threw it in the corner of his room among his papers. What had he been doing? What the fuck was all this shit? Was this because he was dreaming last night? It was probably just from the after-effects of being in a hospital. God knows what those hospital and pharmaceutical execs were pumping into the air. Those money-gouging schemers, who owned all the medical patents, who had all the control, who were just trying to make a buck off you. Poor Sarah, she had gotten conned by them — well, it was just a natural part of growing up. Maybe she’d see reason someday and stop being part of the system. Maybe he’d even write her a friendly email about it, offering some much-needed advice. </p><p>Anyway, he was still hard. Time for some actual porn, he thought happily. His mindset switched so seamlessly, such was his lack of self-awareness. It was enough that he did not wish to know or explore that which he found uncomfortable or undesirable — he could simply not think about it, and that was enough for him to proceed merrily along. One time recently a girl even called him “clueless” when he was flirting unsuccessfully with her. He knew, though, that she couldn’t handle his confidence, a man who knew what he wanted, so of course she had said “clueless” rather than what she had meant to say, which was “confident.” Clearly she couldn’t handle him. </p><p>That’s what Jeff was getting off to these days. Girls who couldn’t handle big men. “Big” here meant “big penis,” and as far as Jeff was concerned, the two were the same. He quickly splayed open his laptop and went straight to piracy website, searching “big dick small ass.” He liked to find the big white dicks (so he could pretend the dick was his) banging chicks who didn’t have much ass, and who were moaning in pseudo-pain as they were being fucked. Never in the ass, though. That was just gross. Why would anyone want anything to do with an asshole? In any case, he was pleased that he seemed to be into what everyone else was into. There were literally millions of videos of nice big cocks fucking nice tight little dripping pussies. He remembered how Cassie once complained about how most porn was so boring, and how hard it was to find stuff she liked. He chuckled to himself as he pumped his dick, watching a just-turned-18 girl get her pussy banged by a thick white cock. ‘Well, if Cassie gave into her more natural urges and wasn’t such a stubborn freak,’ he thought, ‘then maybe she’d have a little easier time of it.’ It didn’t take him long to have his morning orgasm; ten minutes later he was on the way to the fridge for his late-morning breakfast of Miller High Life and a Slim Jim. It was going to be a good day. </p><p>As the next days passed, Jeff went about his usual routine without even thinking about his hip x-ray. Sure, he still limped around, and sure, it hurt, but a little pinched nerve wasn’t going to stop him from doing what he wanted. He drank a lot of cheap beer, smoked a lot of weed (sometimes with Dave, although Dave had started moving his stuff out), and sometimes picked up his drumsticks and tried out some new beats on his rubber drum pad. He was even reading a great new book, called      87 Lies Of The Brave New World: What They’re Not Telling You About The Moon Landings, 9/11, The Federal Reserve, And Everything Else. This book was getting him excited about starting an activist group that could meet in secret and discuss various ways to undermine all the bad forces controlling society. So far, he hadn’t organized everything, but he would, right after he finished this book…</p><p>As the days turned into a couple weeks, however, Jeff noticed that although he wasn’t thinking about his hip or the x-ray results, he couldn’t stop thinking about Sarah Helleger. It was starting to really irritate him, how she would randomly pop up in his head at weird times. But he was starting to notice it more and more. It began with just remembering her gorgeous, smiling face, and how wonderful she had looked and sounded. He couldn’t help but be blown away by what she had grown into. But even with this seemingly innocent recollection of Sarah, Jeff felt perplexed and uneasy. There was something sinister that seemed to lurk in the feelings she inspired. He tried to just think of her as that little girl on the block, with her little bicycle, and feel something like fatherly or brotherly affection for her becoming an adult. But this didn’t work, because the apprehensive, amorphous, and slightly sickening feeling only intensified when he thought about how, in only ten years, she had blossomed, developed, and flourished from what she was then to what she was now. He thought about how gentle and how effortlessly adult she looked, and how she had bent down to look him in the face and hand him her number. Why all this fixation on her appearance, on her demeanor? On how grown up she looked? </p><p>Jeff’s discomfort grew and grew each passing day, because his usual strategy for ignoring things he did not like to think about wasn’t working. But he loved thinking about Sarah — she was so pretty and doing a great job because of how he helped raise her…but that was not the way he was thinking about her. He was thinking about her big, long hands and fingers on her hips, how tall she was compared to him, her imposing breasts, her grown-up scent, and her expressionless glance across his body after she learned that he weighed 113.1 pounds. He was thinking of how small she made him feel, and about how, despite the fact that he was 7 years older, she was much, much taller and bigger everywhere on her body than he was.</p><p>‘Everywhere except the dick,’ he tried to reassure himself. Even that didn’t work this time. And much to his displeasure, he would think about Sarah right after he noticed little things in the world. One day, in the self-check-out line at the grocery store, he had to show his ID to a store employee. The employee came up: she was short and petite, of Indian ancestry, and she was cute. Jeff was thinking of something witty to get her interested in him before he noticed her ass and hips squeezed into her employee pants, leading down to her thighs, which also fit into her pants skin-tight. Jeff was seized with panic as he realized, as he knew, that he could never fit into those pants like that. They would probably fall down around his waist. ‘Anything else, sir?’ came her amused voice, and Jeff turned and took his ID back, unable to meet her eye contact. He had gone home downcast that day, helplessly thinking about how Sarah had filled out her work outfit. </p><p>He was noticing these kinds of comparisons more and more, and they were stressing him out. They made him feel small and weak. He knew he wasn’t small and weak. He was just preparing to do great things. So many people, he thought, had to be shunned by society, had to live in the shadows for a time, in order to truly achieve greatness. </p><p>And yet he couldn’t help but notice, again and again, and more with each passing day, how big so many women were compared to him. Not fat…just      big. He was sure the fat ones were so many more times his size it wasn’t even worth counting. But just regular women, mothers, young women, even teenagers and sometimes younger, started looking big to Jeff in ways he had never really appreciated. A young woman in the parking lot who couldn’t have been older than 20: Jeff had glanced at her legs and noticed how shapely, firm, and muscular they looked in the sun. A mother of two, about his age, in line in front of him with her kids at the pharmacy: Jeff had ventured a look at her and noticed one of her arms as she held up her young son. Thick cords of veins, muscles, and tendons bulged in her undeniably strong arm as her large hand with long powerful fingers steadied her infant son’s legs. He couldn’t even be around Cassie anymore without fixating on her tattooed arms. Of course she noticed and couldn’t avoid flexing her forearms at Jeff, and then licking her lips and flicking her tongue at him when he saw her teasing him. </p><p>The worst part about all these things was that they were totally out of Jeff’s control — he was utterly powerless to stop these feelings when they started, and, perhaps most troublingly, they always led back to Sarah. What had she done to him? What was happening to his mind? It was almost as if something wicked had hijacked his psyche and opened a portal into some kind of permanent mental torture. Jeff tried to fight these distressing feelings in two ways. The first was to give himself pep talks about how much of a man he was. Yes, he was small, sure, in all the ways that didn’t count — he had a bigger dick than pretty much any guy who thought he was tough stuff. But who’s better at making girls happy, huh? Besides, plenty of small men did great things. He even went so far as to look up famous great men, and was happy to discover that his own height was shared by Napoleon Bonaparte and Winston Churchill. All he knew was that Napoleon was French and Churchill was English…all that really mattered was that they were 5’6 and “great.” Hell, even these guys named “Mussolini” and “Alexander the Great” were 5’6, and they were all pretty great, apparently. Jeff laughed as he thought about the dick length of this “Alexander the Great” being something like 16 inches. ‘History can be fun,’ he thought as he exited out of his search, having learned all he needed to know. His mirth, however, did not last long. </p><p>The other way (by far the more effective) he fought these encroaching feelings was to get even more wasted than usual. Generally he would get drunk almost every night, and then smoke some weed, and then eventually pass out on his mattress. These days, however, with these weird phantom thoughts swirling around his head about Sarah and feeling small and overwhelmed, he really had to take it up another notch. He would start drinking heavily in the morning and not really let up until he simply couldn’t drink anymore. He began finding John better and better company, since they would both often just sit and silently stare at things in the room. As these kinds of days stacked up, Jeff was truly beginning to lose it. He was constantly drunk, tottering around the house in his underwear, occasionally wetting himself. He awoke one morning to the sound of Cassie tugging her last suitcase down the hallway. He was splayed out on the floor in the living room, in a puddle of his own piss, with a smelly brown stain on the butt of his loose-fitting underwear. He looked indistinctly up at Cassie as she carefully, and literally, stepped over him on her way out the door. He had caught a look of disgust in her eyes, and she had even brought her free hand up to pinch her nose closed as she walked over his prostrate form. ‘Well, best of luck to you, Jeff,’ she had said ironically, and turned to leave. Jeff watched the two pillars of her thighs move in her jeans, and weakly watched her ass jiggle and dance its goodbye before she shut the door. He went immediately to his room and masturbated to Cassie’s body before he passed out. </p><p>Later that afternoon, in a hungover haze, he woke up and decided on a whim to check his email. Jeff didn’t check email much, because there wasn’t anything he was involved in. He hadn’t checked it in two weeks, since…he froze. Since he wrote that note to the Hellegers! He fumbled at his laptop even faster to see what Sarah’s parents had said to him…about Sarah. He opened his email and began to quickly scan his new messages, mostly from advertisers. However, one subject line caught his eye immediately: BAU HOSPITAL X-RAY RESULTS. Jeff quickly clicked on this link, thinking nonchalantly that he’d have a look. In reality he was prolonging the excitement for the Hellegers' email. He went through the “Patient Portal” and was met with this message:</p><p>Mr. Jeff Stintam:</p><p>An x-ray of your right hip showed the presence of significant osteonecrosis, otherwise known as avascular necrosis, on the femur head. This condition can be severe, especially when it progresses to the fourth and final stage, as it has in your case. Continued wear on the joint could further damage the femur head and lead to complete bone collapse and arthritis. We recommend prompt Total Hip Replacement surgery, since treatments which involve stem cells and core decompression have not been found to be effective after Stage 3. We are not sure what exactly has caused this condition in you, but risk factors include bone fractures and dislocations in the past, alcoholism, and the use of high-dose steroids. </p><p>Please contact the hospital as soon as possible to schedule your surgery. </p><p>All the best, BAU Orthopedics </p><p> </p><p>Jeff read the email a few times, feeling dazed. He had to get his hip replaced?? This couldn’t be right. And a bunch of words he couldn’t understand for good measure. It had to be bullshit, he decided. He closed down the hospital’s email and went looking for the Hellegers’. His heart jumped as he saw it, sent 13 days before. Those Hellegers were always on top of it, weren’t they? Jeff chuckled as he opened this email:</p><p>Dear Jeff, How wonderful to hear from you! What a lovely happenstance that you ran into Sarah at her work. Nothing too bad brought you to the hospital, we hope?! </p><p>Anyway, I’m sure Sarah took good care of you. She has grown up, hasn’t she?? She’s taller than both of us now; it’s incredible. She was a late bloomer too. She was tiny little Sarah up until she was 16, and then boom, she just kept growing and growing! </p><p>We really could not be more proud of her these days. She’s working at the hospital, and she’s a consulting researcher for several of the medical journals in the city. She’s young, but she’s already gained a lot of respect in many circles, and she’s even published a coupled of articles with other people! Haha, we know it’s obnoxious to brag about our daughter, but it’s just so hard not to! </p><p>We’d love to see you when the holidays roll around! Sarah keeps on coming back here, even though she’s got her own place now. She worked all through high school and college and saved up, because she knew what she wanted! A space of her own! We don’t even help her with any bills anymore. She’s got it all covered! </p><p>Well anyway, Jeff, enough about Sarah. How are you doing these days? Still playing drums? You were always so nice to Sarah growing up — I’m sure she loved seeing you again. Thanks so much for contacting us, and we hope to see you sometime soon.</p><p>Love, Jan (and Chris of course, but Jan wrote the email!) </p><p> </p><p>Jeff stared at the screen, his thoughts completely blank. Gradually, after a few minutes, everything came back into focus. Sarah had…her own place? Did she….OWN it?? She was totally on her own?? She was truly an adult. She had two, maybe three or four jobs? She paid for everything. Jeff had no job. He paid for nothing. His parents paid for everything. Her body…the contrast was too much to handle, and he went for his only option: whiskey.</p><p>An hour later, a phone call from his mother put a temporary stop to his binge. His parents had received an email as well about his condition, since Jeff always put down their contact information (sometimes in addition to his own, sometimes not) on any forms he was filling out, since they paid for everything and also since he didn’t have time to deal with a lot of nonsense. </p><p>His parents were grave over dinner that night, and Jeff noticed with annoyance that something dramatic had apparently happened. His parents, usually kind to a fault, were all business tonight. </p><p>“Jeff,” his mom began, “First thing’s first. You’re going to have this surgery.” </p><p>He looked at her in frustration and then simply huffed over his pasta and meatballs without saying anything. </p><p>“This explains why you’ve been in pain for so long,” his mother continued deliberately, “and probably why you’ve frankly been wasting away.” She gestured to his seated form, which sat cross-legged at the table. </p><p>Jeff rolled his eyes. “Mom, I’m not…wasting away at all, I just haven’t —”</p><p>“You are Jeff,” interrupted his mother firmly, “and what’s more, your lifestyle is what’s caused this condition. It says alcoholism is a risk factor, and you definitely drink too much, Jeff. You drink too much, you smoke too much, you don’t get good sleep, you’re not actively engaged in anything, and it’s made you start to crumble, on the inside and the outside.” Her voice quivered with emotion as she spoke, but her resolution never faltered. </p><p>Jeff looked around at anything but his parents, and decided to laugh. “Oh come on,” he said casually, trying to lighten the mood, “Can’t I be allowed some time to think and decide what I need to do? The world is a pretty messed up place, and I really need the — ” </p><p>“It’s been years, Jeff,” his mother interrupted again. “Years. You had a job a while back. You got fired from that job, for drinking, as I recall. And since then you’ve done nothing except drink and smoke weed and hang out with that pitiful John person. You don’t even play drums anymore. What has your life become?” </p><p>Jeff sat there with a silly grin on his face, unable to comprehend why his parents were being so serious all of the sudden. His mother turned to his father. </p><p>“Do you have anything to add, Carl?” Carl shook his head, staring at Jeff with his arms folded and a darkened expression furrowing his brow. </p><p>“Well, that’s pretty much it, then,” his mother continued. “This “avascular necrosis” condition has really hit home some important realities for us, Jeff. Your father and I have decided that you will move in with us. This surgery will be hard, and you will need time to recover. We want to provide a safe place for that, a place where you won’t be drinking and smoking. We’re going to help you start a rehab program for your drinking. And we’ll continue to provide you with love and support, with a roof over your head and good food to eat, through this whole process. The only condition is that you live here with us.” </p><p>Jeff was angry now. “Rehab?!? Are you fucking kidding me?” he burst out in a whine. “There’s nothing wrong with my drinking! Do you understand the thoughts I have under the influence of alcohol?? They’re deep thoughts, and they’re real, and they help me become a…a deeper person who appreciates…beauty more! And as for rehab — ”</p><p>“Jeff,” his father’s voice calmly cut in. “This is not up for discussion. Jen and I both love you very much, and we hate to see you angry like this, but as of tonight we’re cutting off your money. We can’t keep allowing you to live this self-destructive lifestyle that messes up your brain and makes your bones decay.” </p><p>Jeff got up from the table and slowly backed away. “This can’t be happening,” he said shakily as he backed up. “You guys can’t be…be serious about this. I’m a…I’m a man! A man needs his own space!” He noticed with sudden horror the arms of his mother folded in her lap, and how her legs filled the chair in which she sat. His mother wasn’t tall or robust by any means! And yet he noticed her stable wrists and sturdy arms, and strong hips that filled out her pants. An image of Sarah’s swaggering ass flashed in his mind, along with her long fingers tearing off a piece of paper as she looked down kindly at him. He shook his head desperately, unable to get rid of these thoughts, as he felt blood trickle decisively into his cock. </p><p>“You all are crazy!” Jeff managed as he backed his way to the front door. “You’re…you’re out of your minds!” He closed the door shut and got into his car and drove to the nearest liquor store as fast as he could, hoping that his parents hadn’t already cut off his money. He was relieved to buy a pint of cheap whiskey, and on his way home, he checked his account balance for good measure. $3.85. Enough for a coffee. He sighed. He knew that he was going to move in with his parents. What else was he supposed to do, get a job? In this messed up system? Also (he realized as he walked into his room with the whiskey) it’s free food. And his mom was a great cook. Not a bad gig, when you really thought about it. Jeff had pushed his mother’s words about his body and his lifestyle out of his mind. But he had bought this whiskey because Sarah Helleger existed in the world, and somehow she had cast a spell over his mind. He hated it; it made him feel crazy, helpless, controlled. And he was not going to be controlled. He opened the bottle and got drinking. </p><p>A few hours later, sloppy drunk, he finally did what he had been thinking about for weeks. He fumbled over to his nightstand, picked up the piece of paper with Sarah’s number, and called it. It was 1:22 am, on an early Tuesday morning. The ringtone rang one, two, three, four times, and then…Sarah’s chipper voice, but somehow deeper. Was that her real voice? As drunk as he was, Jeff could still see her talking: </p><p>“Hello, you’ve reached Sarah Helleger. I’m not able to come to the phone right now, but leave your name and number and I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Thank you!” </p><p>“Uh…hi..S-ssSarah…Sarah it’s me!! Jeff…uhuh..Jefffff Stintum. Ahhhha wwwellll, I was just umm, just ummmm…calling you to say — uh, what’s going on Sarah?? Huh?! I mean, uh…..uh how’ve ya been?!? Do you likkke, uh…..do you like, uhhh, like go on DATES with other people?!?! Hahahahaha!! Right?!? I mean like dudezz who go withh you, out with you…Do they have like BIG dicksss?? Hahahaha!!! Cause I do!!! Hahahahahaha!! I really, really doooo!! I thinkkk you’d be pretttyyyy impre — pretty impresssssed by it. Oh my goddddd too funny! Ahaha!! Do you date, like black dudes, Sarah??!? Sarah!!! I mean like maybeee you date girlssss toooo, no one’s judging not me I mean oh woooowww that would be hot!!! Ho Ho man!!! But black….black guys…um…uh….I’m trying to bite off this fingernail…thumbnail…uh, Sarah??!? Sarah!!! I think you did something to me Sarah!!!! What did you do to me!!?!? Oh fuck, I fell down…..Hahahahahaha!!! Well, that’s…that’s all I have, Sarah!!! Do you want to hang out let’s hang out. Be the adult you want to see…to see in the world!!! That’s the advice from me, and keep it easy, man…eeeasssyyyy…plus, Sarah — ”</p><p>And it was here that Jeff’s message was cut off, due to time length. Jeff laughed and put his phone down and promptly passed out on his floor. </p><p>The next morning, at 11 am, Jeff woke up with a carpet design imprinted into his face, and a splitting pain in his head. He lay awake with his eyes closed for a few moments, and then a sudden blaze tore through his brain: he had called Sarah last night!! He had left her a message!!!! What had he said???? Had she replied??? He caught up his phone in a flash and opened it and looked at his messages. One from Sarah Helleger. It read:</p><p>“Hi Jeff. Sure I’d like to hang out. How does this afternoon work for you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff was pretty sure he had thought everything through as he drove intown to the coffee shop that Sarah had suggested. He had strained his mind back to the night before, trying to recall his words, his tone…anything he had conveyed to Sarah in that message he left for her. Jeff couldn’t remember much, but one thing was for certain: he knew he had not talked about all the weird thoughts he had been having about their disparity in size. What a relief, he thought. That would have been super awkward to explain. Disrespectful, really. At least he had his pride intact. He sighed in relief as he reassured himself once again. This cycle of worry and reassurance had dominated his day ever since he had read Sarah’s first. There had been no consistency in anything Jeff had done to prepare…he had thrown some clothes on without thinking, yet taken great care to shave the (very thin) stubble on his face. He hadn’t bothered to take a shower, yet he had put on his best cologne. On a mad whim he had retrieved Sarah’s hair tie and stuffed it in his pocket, yet he had successfully managed to forget about it. </p><p>The coffee shop was a cute little boutique place tucked away in one of the quiet, wooded neighborhoods of the big city. Jeff couldn’t help but shake his head as he walked up to it after parking. It was painted a deep purple, and interspersed with little moons and stars. There was even a little book cart outside that sold a variety of books for $1 each. ‘Yeah,’ thought Jeff as he opened the door to go inside (and the bell attached to the door gave a little ring), ‘this place probably charges like $5 for a coffee. All fancy-pants, woo-woo shit. What did Sarah have against Starbucks?’</p><p>Jeff would’ve kept his thoughts coming, but he had just spotted Sarah. Any feelings of reassurance, of security, of confidence he had managed to build up vanished instantly. She was sitting at a small table in one of the corners of the one-room shop. Her cascade of blond hair made her impossible to miss, as did her…size. Jeff immediately went weak in the knees and stood rooted to the spot near the door. He had subconsciously worked his way up to promising himself that he would totally ignore any freaky thoughts he had about all the size shit that had invaded his brain the past few weeks. But one look at Sarah and every promise was broken. She wore skin-tight jeans that left nothing in her legs, hips, or ass to the imagination — she positively filled the seat she was sitting in, and some of her butt and hips even extended over the sides. She rose over the table imperiously; she wore a brilliantly red, short-sleeve top which fit her form and showed her long, full white arms and displayed her breasts…her breasts…Jeff felt his mouth go utterly dry. He had not realized she was that developed; her scrubs must have hid them when he saw her in the hospital. He could see that she was still wearing all the accoutrements on her arms, as she had them splayed out against the table…her bracelets and her watch, which all made her look so…so adult. And Jeff truly lost his breath when he saw that she was wearing black calf-high boots. Boots! He couldn’t believe it. It looked like they were the kind of boots with a heel too. He couldn’t look anymore. He broke his eyes away from Sarah as he fixed his stare on a particular corner of an ornate bookshelf. </p><p>What was going on? It was like he had no control, absolutely no option other than to notice everything about her, to take in as much as he could possibly take. Why couldn’t he just approach her like he did with everybody else — with that calm, confident, casual, don’t-really-care mentality? There was really something going on. He looked back at her. She was facing the door, but she seemed to be attentively typing on her laptop. Jeff also noticed that she had a book splayed in her lap, which she was now consulting. She had her earbuds in, and her head was nodding subtly in a rhythmic manner, so she must have been listening to music. </p><p>“Can I help you, sir?” Jeff was jolted away from his thoughts. The barista was at the counter, looking at him expectantly. Jeff darted his eyes once more over to Sarah. She still didn’t appear to realize he was there. </p><p>“Yes…uh, yes,” said Jeff, hurriedly limping his way to the counter. He scanned the menu above the counter, which was painted in colored chalk. “I’ll have…uh…I’ll have the, the, oh what the heck, the latte.” Jeff wasn’t exactly sure what a “latte” was, but it sounded fancy enough. Maybe Sarah would be impressed. </p><p>“Ok, sir,” said the barista, smiling, “That’ll be $4.35.” Jeff handed her his debit card, and then realized right after she swiped it that he didn’t have enough for the drink. Didn’t he only have like 3-something dollars left? ‘Oh well,’ he thought, ‘it’ll probably still go through, and I might overdraft but that’s fine, whatever, my parents and I can deal with that later…’</p><p>“Sorry, sir,” said the barista, staring at the computer screen with a concerned look on her face, “it seems like this card isn’t going through. Do you have another one? Or cash, maybe?” </p><p>“Uh…uh,” Jeff fumbled, growing increasingly red and flustered. He looked over at Sarah, who still seemed preoccupied with her work. He looked back over to the barista, who was looking at him sweetly with her eyebrows slightly raised in gentle concern. She was young, Jeff realized…auburn hair, cute face, and he was looking up at her. If he looked at her straight he would be looking straight into the middle of her neck. He shook his head, trying to chase away these thoughts. </p><p>“I’ll just uh, get the 12-ounce drip coffee,” he said quietly. The barista eyed him for a moment, unsure if he appreciated that his card didn’t seem to be working. But then she smiled at him and nodded and said “That’ll be $2.78…same card?” </p><p>Jeff nodded, and was relieved to see it go through. The barista got his coffee and handed it to him with another friendly smile, and now he was left to approach Sarah’s table. His heart began beating quickly. He became painfully self-conscious of his skinny legs that stuck out of his long shorts; was Sarah going to look down on him for ordering such a boring coffee? This shirt that he was wearing really was hanging loosely on him…how would it fit Sarah? What had he actually said in that message? Was Sarah going to hate him? But she had invited him to get coffee, right? What was it going to be like when she stood up in those boots? He could make sure they don’t stand next to each other. She had her own place. Could they go back there, maybe? The hair tie! Would she want it back?? He stood in front of her table. Her head came up to his chest. It was still beating gently in time to her music as she focused intently on her screen, typing. She fetched the book off her lap and marked a little note in it with her pencil. The bracelets clinked on her arms. Jeff continued to stand there with his coffee, unable to do anything else. She kept working, and he kept waiting. </p><p>Finally, after a couple minutes, Jeff managed to step forward and put his cup of coffee down on the table. Sarah immediately looked up and smiled at him, taking her earbuds out and closing her book and laptop. </p><p>“Hey!” she said merrily.</p><p>“Hey,” said Jeff, still fixed to his spot and unable to offer any emotion or feeling. He also couldn’t blink. He wondered when Sarah was going to stand up and give him another one of her hugs. </p><p>A couple moments passed, and Sarah laughed. “Well have a seat, Jeff!” He did, almost spilling his coffee in the process. When he sat down he realized how small the table actually was, or at least how small Sarah made it seem. Her arms took up well over half of the table, and she seemed to realize this, moving them back a bit to the middle. Sitting down, his butt felt tiny in the seat that Sarah so effortlessly filled, and he realized that his eyes were even with the bottom of her neck. He shut his eyes, overwhelmed. </p><p>“Hmm, let’s see, what did you get?” asked Sarah, leaning over the table to look in to his cup. “Oh! A black coffee. Black as night. No fuss or frills with your coffee, huh? I like it.” </p><p>Jeff opened his eyes. “Yeah, um. Yeah, I just like it mainly straight. Just the shot of caffeine is all that really counts, right?” He was doing it; he was having a conversation with Sarah Helleger. His confidence began to swell. </p><p>Sarah laughed and reached up a hand to flip her hair slightly. “Haha, yep! It’s one of the many pleasures in life.” She then leaned in forward on her arms, looking down into his eyes. “So tell me, what’s been going on in the life of Mr. Jeff Stintum? What’re you up to these days?” </p><p>Jeff made sure to take a nice long sip of his coffee before he started. Sarah waited patiently, her eyes hovering on him with interest. He had leaned back into his chair, so he wasn’t so close to her body. “Well, he said deliberately, “it’s a complicated thing, life. Sometimes you think you’re doing one thing and then you just end up doing another. Sometimes you have this one project but — damn it, something else comes up and you just gotta go after it, you know?” </p><p>Sarah nodded her head kindly. Jeff continued: “I mean, life is a crazy thing, you know! Right?” Sarah nodded again, saying gently, “It sure is.” Jeff felt his courage rise still more. “And, you know, there’s a lot of problems in the world. A lot of things wrong. And, well, I just feel that I can’t just sit around anymore and support the system.” </p><p>“The system,” said Sarah quietly. She raised up an arm and held her chin in thought as she looked at Jeff, furrowing her brow. “Hmmm, that’s interesting, Jeff. What do you mean by “the system”?” </p><p>“Everything!” said Jeff excitedly. He was so glad Sarah was asking him about his work. “Just…everything that happens. The rules we all live under. The uh…narratives that we are fed by the people in charge. It’s all just a big lie. A big smokescreen.” </p><p>“Uh huh,” said Sarah. She put her arm down and leaned in again. Jeff realized that, in his excitement, he had also leaned in, and their arms were right next to each other on the table. In a moment which temporarily froze his mind, he saw the clarity, the ridiculousness, the absurdity of their contrast. Her arms were so smooth and solid, from her wrist all the way up, and his were just skin and bone…surely with much smaller bones. Good lord her wrist had to be as big as his upper arm…bigger. Could it really be that her arms were…were as big as his legs? Sarah Helleger? His little neighbor? But all this was in a moment, and Jeff recovered. He was on a role. </p><p>“And,” he continued, “and the worst thing is, everyone walking around with their heads in the sand, and they have no idea. All they see is the smokescreen. They don’t see the truth.” </p><p>“The truth?” asked Sarah, raising her eyebrows. “Wow, this is so interesting, Jeff. What’s the truth?” Her questions were so innocent, Jeff realized, so much so that they were beginning to annoy him. She didn’t really seem to be grasping the gravity of the whole situation. </p><p>“What’s the truth?” he laughed a little and took another long sip of his coffee. Sarah again waited patiently, not taking her eyes off him. Jeff noticed with a bit of latent fear that her eyes were beginning to travel across his body, eying his torso, his limbs, his legs. </p><p>“The truth…the truth,” he said at last. Sarah eyes flashed back up to his face. She had been fixated on his wrists. “Where do I start…where do I start?” Jeff had no idea where to start. So he said, “Well, how about we just say that everything isn’t as it seems. Am I right?” </p><p>“You’re definitely right, Jeff,” said Sarah quietly. “Lots of things aren’t what they seem.” Jeff nodded vigorously as he drank more of his coffee. Sarah sighed a little and then extended her fingers out together, cracking them. The popping sounds made him jump, and Sarah laughed a little. </p><p>“Haha, sorry Jeff, I just can’t help it sometimes, it’s like a little tic, you know?” </p><p>Jeff nodded and for some reason decided to try and crack his own fingers — they cracked, but they barely made any sound. The conversation had dulled, and Jeff had no idea what to do. </p><p>“So you still play drums sometimes!” said Sarah. “That’s cool. I actually go to some shows myself. Fun times! You’ve been playing since you were a teenager, right?” </p><p>“Right,” said Jeff, failing to mention that he hadn’t played his drums in months. </p><p>“I’ve often wondered what playing drums does to your hands,” said Sarah. “Like, how calloused they get and everything. You’ve been playing for years — I’m curious. Do you mind?” She already had her hands ready and Jeff could not shake his head “no” even though he wanted to. He was afraid of what she’d find. She reached out her hands and took his right hand in her grip, flipped it over, and began examining his palm. Jeff had to shut his mouth to keep from making a loud exhale, and he felt the unmistakable glut of blood making its inevitable way into his cock. Her hands were unbelievably huge compared to his. And warm. And…strong. The way her fingers moved his palm, turned his hand, pried around his fingers…it all hit home to Jeff the unmistakable power in her hands. And they were still — feminine. Her nails were long and painted the same red as her top. Her skin was soft. And yet, underneath she was strong, and effortlessly taking control of his hand. </p><p>“Wow, Jeff!” she laughed, “Your hands are as soft as a baby! No callouses at all! How do you do it? What kind of lotion do you use? I gotta know.” </p><p>Jeff knew that his hands were soft from all the lube he used on himself, not lotion. But he said, as casually as he could, “Oh you know, a touch of that here and there. Not really a big lotion user.” </p><p>Sarah laughed again. “Well, they sure feel nice.” And she lingered a bit more on his hand, examining it. Then without warning she wrapped her hand gently around his wrist and held his hand up. Then she put her other hand up to his, in a comparison. Jeff couldn’t believe it; she just…did it…casually. There was nothing he could do against it — his brain hardened in fear as he looked. Her fingers rose above his and her hand extended beyond his on all sides. It was ridiculous, absurd. His fingers only came halfway up to hers, which looked even longer with her long, sharp nails extending even more outward. Her palm dwarfed his, encompassed it almost cartoonishly. This girl was 7 years younger. And she was doing this comparison offhandedly, nonchalantly, as a kind of curiosity. Their eyes met and she squinted at him and smiled genially, and then she brought fingers down in a claw on top of his, to emphasize the size difference. She looked at Jeff again and smiled once more, and then she engulfed his hand in hers and gave it a little shake, which literally shook his whole arm, from his hand all the way to his shoulder. Then she released him and sat back, smiling at him. He sat in his chair, unable to speak. </p><p>“Well, wanna take our coffees and go on a little walk, Jeff?” she said.</p><p>“Oh, but wait!” said added, catching herself, “I almost forgot about your hip! I noticed you’re still limping — maybe a walk wouldn’t be the best thing right now. How is it feeling?” </p><p>Jeff had to snap back from the brain freeze of Sarah’s easygoing, spontaneous hand comparison, but he managed to say, “Uhh…oh yeah! Yeah, my hip. Well….uh, not too good, actually.” </p><p>“Oh really?” Sarah looked concerned. “Have you gotten your results back from the x-ray?” </p><p>“Umm….yeah. They said I have this thing…this thing called, like, uhhh…macular acrosis or —”</p><p>“Avascular necrosis?” Sarah ventured.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, that’s it.” </p><p>Sarah blinked slowly and reached her hand over to Jeff’s arm and held it briefly. Jeff was too afraid to look down (but he felt the warm flesh of her hand and fingers extend across most of his skinny forearm), so with difficulty he kept eye contact with her. He noticed that her eyes were sea green. </p><p>“Aww Jeff, I’m so sorry you have to deal with that. It can be a nasty condition. Are you Stage 4?” </p><p>“Yeah,” said Jeff, and then he thought back to Sarah’s face examining his x-ray. “Did you…did you know already? Just from looking at my x-ray?” </p><p>Sarah sat back and sighed, swelling her diaphragm up and down. “I mean, that’s what it looked like to me. Dana thought it was some early-onset arthritis, but I thought there was just too much bone decay. To me, it looked more like avascular necrosis, but I didn’t want to believe it, because you know, you’re gonna have to get hip replacement surgery. And I really didn’t want to freak you out with a diagnosis that turned out to be incorrect.” </p><p>“Well, uhh…it’s pretty impressive that you got it right, though,” said Jeff, feeling able enough to continue on the conversation. “Is that what you’re training for? Bone stuff?”</p><p>Sarah laughed and looked at Jeff through her hair. “Orthopedics? Haha, yes, well that’s one thing I’m considering. I’m just fascinated by the human body, you know? We’re incredible organisms. For a while there in high school I was convinced I was gonna go into neurology, especially since there’s so much progress being made on degenerative brain diseases. But then I got super into hematology early in college and was kind of on that kick for a while; blood just seems pretty simple, right? Well, there’s actually tons more to it — and.…well anyway now I’m into my orthopedic phase, and I guess we’ll see where it goes from here!” </p><p>She laughed again, mostly at herself, and sat back in her chair. Jeff wasn’t really feeling able to comprehend all those words she had just used, but he felt like replying in a paternal way would remind himself that he was the older one here. “Well, just look at little ole Sarah! A full-fledged adult and on her way to medical school —”</p><p>“Fingers crossed!” interrupted Sarah, crossing her large fingers.</p><p>“Oh yes, fingers crossed on med school,” continued Jeff, choosing not to cross his own fingers. “I just…I just can’t believe it, Sarah. You’ve grown…up. Like, you’ve really grown up.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m big now,” Sarah laughed, puffing herself up and sitting even taller in her seat. Jeff immediately regretted instigating this behavior, as he now felt even smaller as she loomed over him. He felt especially tiny knowing that, even as he was now sitting up as straight as he could, there was nothing he could do to match her. She was just more person. “For a little bit there in high school I hated my size, but now I like it.” She stretched her arms out over her head to emphasize just how far she could reach, and Jeff couldn’t help but gape at her figure. She saw him staring and put down her arms, laughing. </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind me holding your hand like that, Jeff. Or stretching in front of you like this. I just feel comfortable around you. You were always so…so nice to me as a kid. And you would help me. Like remember when that mean boy took my bow and arrow?”</p><p>Jeff could not for the life of him recall this incident, especially now, but he said, “Oh, yeah! Yeah, the bow and arrow.”</p><p>“You made him give it back to me,” said Sarah. “You said that no one could mess with me because I was under your protection. And it was true — I felt safe that day. You were so sweet.” Sarah clearly meant her words in earnest, but even as she inclined her head to the side and looked down at him with her big affectionate eyes, Jeff could not avoid the thought that everything she was talking about was far, far away in the past.</p><p>“And now I’m all grown up!” said Sarah, laughing as she gestured both hands to her tremendous body. “Now I can protect YOU!” She said these last words playfully at Jeff, reaching one of her fingers and poking him gently in the chest. Even this simple motion from her caused Jeff to steady himself in his seat against the pressure from her finger. <br/>Sarah saw immediately that he did not know what to make of her lighthearted jests, so she sat back again and decided to change the subject. </p><p>“So, Jeff…you’ve been playing the drums…you’ve been standing up to the system…basically, you’re not conforming, right? That’s great!” Sarah smiled at him genuinely, and Jeff felt himself drop, afraid of what was coming next. “What else have you been doing? C’mon Jeff, tell me about your music! Have you gone on tour anywhere? What else do you do besides music? Where do you work? Or is music like your full-time job?” Sarah caught herself and smiled apologetically at Jeff, laughing as she took up his hands in hers and squeezed quickly and put them back down. Jeff looked down at the color slowly creeping back into his palms — she had squeezed the blood out of them. “I’m sorry Jeff, so many questions, I know! I just wanna know what’s been happening with you!” </p><p>Jeff rubbed his hands and tried once again to paint an accurate picture of his life for Sarah, a picture that depicted him as he saw himself. Every attempt, however, sounded bad when he said it out loud. </p><p>“Well, the music is good,” he began, easily enough. “And you know…well, yeah I’ve played some shows around town. With some of my, uh, bandmates. My music…yeah…but, uh, we haven’t really played any tours yet. Our, uh…experimental style is...well, uh...hard for some people to handle.” </p><p>Sarah looked at him and nodded graciously. She then sat expectantly, and Jeff realized that she really was awaiting more of a response. So he tried to give her one. “And well, aside from all that, I uh…write some stories.”</p><p>“Oooh stories!” said Sarah excitedly. “About what? Gotten any published yet?”</p><p>“Umm…no, not yet. My style is pretty….”</p><p>“Experimental?” Sarah offered, grinning. Jeff had no idea if she was mocking him or not, but he was distracted by her gorgeous face wreathed in her golden hair, and the sound of her fingers beating lightly on the table. Her rings made gentle rapping sounds, and Jeff was once again drawn to the immensity of everything she did. Even when she just moved her fingers, his world seemed to shake. </p><p>“Yeah. Umm, and I also…uh, I’ve tried some sculpting…some stuff with….clay.” He couldn’t say any more. There was nothing left to say. Everything else was just drinking, smoking, tying to fuck random girls, and then jacking off on the internet to what he couldn’t get in real life. He felt himself crumble before Sarah, and he bowed his head in shame. </p><p>Warm, strong fingers tenderly grasped his chin, and he felt light pressure incline his head upward to meet Sarah’s eyes. She was looking down a good many inches into his, and for a moment Jeff saw her face completely expressionless — she was just looking at him. The next moment, though, she smiled again at him kindly and spoke down to him playfully. </p><p>“Oooohh I see! You’re an artist, Jeff! You create things! Music, stories, sculptures…you’re a regular renaissance man!” She let him go and sat back again, seeming to Jeff to bask in her luxury. </p><p>“Yeah…yeah, I’m an artist,” he said as if he were realizing it for the first time. </p><p>“Well, I’d love to hear your music sometime! And read your stories and see your sculptures! I don’t really know many artists right now. Just stuffy old scientists, haha! Just kidding, I love my friends, but still — send me some of your stuff!” </p><p>It occurred to Jeff that the longer they talked about him, the sooner Sarah would realize that he had done nothing with his life. He did something that seemed to him drastic and crazy — he changed the subject. ‘And smoothly too,’ he proudly thought to himself as he stared hard at a small divot in the table in front of Sarah. He could not hold eye contact with her for more than a second without starting to panic, and (as he hadn’t even realized) without getting hard. </p><p>“Oh, well…I’d love to, Sarah! But enough about me — how about you? Your…uh parents tell me that you have a place of your own.”</p><p>“What?? You talked to my parents??” Sarah laughed. “When??” </p><p>“Um…I, uh, I sent…uh, I sent them an email a few weeks ago. I mentioned that I ran into you in the hospital, and they uh, told me what was going on with your, uh, stuff.” </p><p>“Aww, that’s so sweet of you, Jeff, emailing my parents!” Sarah laughed. “Those silly beans; they didn’t even tell me you’d contacted them. Although I guess I am pretty busy these days…oh well, here we are, right? So I guess you know all about my life, then, huh?”</p><p>“I…uh,” stammered Jeff, focusing on the divot. “I…know you have your own place.” </p><p>“Sure do!” said Sarah proudly, ridiculing herself in mock-self importance by sitting up tall in her chair and putting her hands on her hips. Her bracelets jangled, her weight shifted, her hair jumped around her face, and Jeff was sure he heard the chair groan a little. How much did she weigh? “Mom and Dad didn’t even need to help me with it. Hard work, grit, and some luck will go a long way, right?” </p><p>“Right…um..and they also said you were famous in your field or something.”</p><p>Sarah really laughed hard this time, even snorting a bit. “Fam — haha, what?? Famous?!? My parents are out of their minds!! I’m not famous at all — I’ve only just started working with all these professional people, and let me tell you, Jeff, I have a lot to learn. Ha! My god, my parents are silly. I co-write a few articles that get published and they totally lose their shit.”</p><p>And here Sarah stopped for a moment, because Jeff had blinked and visibly jolted a little bit when she said “shit.” She discerned his reaction and slowly, ironically raised her eyebrows as a sly grin crept across her face. The right side of her cheek suddenly jutted out a good ways, and Jeff realized that she had thrust her tongue into it. </p><p>“Oooo yeah, that’s right,” said Sarah, nodding slowly down at Jeff as her tongue worked in her cheek and her eyebrows went up and down her forehead. “I don’t just look like an adult — I TALK like an adult now.” A few seconds later she broke her act and descended into laughter. Jeff made his best attempt to laugh with her, but could only manage vague croaking sounds as the color burned in his face and his erection (which he now absolutely noticed) strained in his pants. </p><p>“Well, enough of that,” said Sarah, her giggles dying down. “Where’re you staying these days, Jeff?” </p><p>He had no energy to invent some kind of story; he had nothing left. “I’m uh, staying with my parents right now.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Cool stuff.” Sarah had begun fishing around in her purse, which gave Jeff time enough to at least explain his situation a little more. </p><p>“Uh…we thought it’d be better that way, you know…because I have that surgery coming up.”</p><p>“Oh yes, Jeff, your surgery!!” Sarah had found her phone and stopped looking in her bag. She turned her full attention to Jeff, her eyes compassionate and…something else. Determined? Jeff was not in the habit of looking at people the way he found himself looking at Sarah, and this novelty of analysis had already left him exhausted to his core. </p><p>“Jeff, I want to help you through this process. I mean, how lucky, that I was the one who took your x-ray!” </p><p>“Yes,” managed Jeff, whose mouth and throat had gone dry. </p><p>Sarah leaned in further on her crossed arms, and Jeff saw their firm bulk widen as she put her weight on them. Her long fingers were randomly playing with each other and tugging on the bracelets and hair ties around her arms. “Yeah. There’s no reason to worry about this procedure. They don’t even cut through your quadricep — they actually pry your muscles apart and go straight at the ball of the femur. It’s a really interesting procedure; I can tell you all about it later.” </p><p>“Th-thanks,” said Jeff simply. He was able to raise his head to meet her eyes. Sea green…..Sarah looked at him for a moment longer, and then smiled as she broke away. </p><p>“Well, this has been lovely, Jeff. Unfortunately I’ve gotta run, though. I have a meeting with a colleague about some research he’s doing.” She was packing her things away, and had already stood up. Jeff put his hands in his lap as he braced to stand up, and he suddenly felt the hair tie in his pocket. He acted quickly, grabbing it and standing up so that he faced her. His arm stretched out, his hand offering the hair tie back. </p><p>“Www-wait, wait Sarah! Don’t leave without this!” Sarah looked at the hair tie in his outstretched hand and paused a moment, confused. In this moment Jeff realized the situation. Sarah was towering in front of him, standing wide-legged in her calf-high black boots and her skin-tight jeans and bold red top barely managing to restrain her luscious curves. Her thighs, her hips, her arms…they didn’t didn’t seem possible to Jeff. And the effortlessness with which she stood. And here he was, holding out a hair tie to her with a shaking hand. He felt like a frightened child. </p><p>“Um, what’s this, Jeff?” Sarah turned casually and made a step towards him. He could see that Sarah was even taller than he remembered. He was afraid to look up long enough to see, but he fought through and did it anyway and looked straight ahead. Into her breasts. Her lower breasts. He couldn’t stand there like this any longer. He looked up at her desperately, up her chest and into her face. </p><p>“It’s that hair tie you gave me at the hospital. The one you used to…to help —”</p><p>Sarah’s mouth had dropped open as her face reacted in adoring surprise. “Oh THAT’S what it is?!?! Oh my god, Jeff, you’re just…you’re just the cutest little thing!”</p><p>She bent down and hugged him, cracking his bones. As she ascended again she gave him a little kiss on the cheek for good measure. She rose and rose up until she was standing tall in front of him, and the two shared a moment, him looking sheepishly up at her, and her looking down amused at him. </p><p>“It’s wonderful to see you again, Jeff,” said Sarah quietly, breaking the silence but not her steady eye contact. She jostled her body a bit, as if to emphasize her size. Jeff saw her hips, legs, and ass wobble slightly with her motion. “I know it’s probably pretty crazy to see me all grown up like this, especially, well…anyway, just know that it’s still me, Jeff. It’s just me — I’m that same little girl who was riding around on her bike, shooting bows and arrows, exploring the world. I’m just…really tall now.” She put her hands playfully on her hips and moved them in a fluid motion from side to side as she added, laughing, “And big in all the right places. But really, Jeff, I’ll hit you up sometime soon — I’ll have you over to my place and we can hang out some more. Please send me some of your stories, and I wanna hear your music and see your sculptures too!” She bent down again and gave him one last hug, and turned to leave.</p><p>Jeff just stood there, the hair tie in his hand. Sarah looked back as she pivoted, remembered, and reached down, snatching it up happily from his hand. “Well thank you sir! Till next time!” she said in mock formality, snapping it back on her wrist, where it fit tightly. Jeff’s breath caught in his throat, realizing the reality of her size as he watched her walk out of the coffee shop, her legs long confidant pillars, her ass and hips working like they were grinding pepper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For weeks after meeting Sarah for coffee, Jeff really didn’t know what he was doing. His parents had made all the necessary arrangements with his landlord to front the rent for his old place until new tenants were found, and Jeff now lived in their upstairs guest bedroom (which he refused to call “his” bedroom, since it was temporary), where he spent much of his time sitting and staring into empty space, often drinking as well. He had stopped going out to bars, trying to pick up girls. He wasn’t reading his conspiracy theory book anymore, because he just didn’t have the energy. He had tried to write down some story ideas on a piece of paper, but after just a few scribbles he had weakly pushed the pen through the paper and let it drop to the floor. He had picked up a brick or two of his sculpting mix and attempted to fashion a thing or two, but they just came out as amorphous blobs. The same had happened with his music; he simply had no ideas, no inspiration, no spirit. His appetite had waned even further, and his body grew thinner still. He spent his days mostly lying in his bed, listless, his mind straying into places he was trying to avoid, and yet felt so drawn towards. </p><p>What he did know was that Sarah had put some kind of spell on him. That was the only explanation for how he was feeling — it had to be. She was some kind of scientist…she probably knew about chemicals and aerosols and all of that stuff, so she had obviously dosed him with something, right? There could be no other reason why his mind, his life, could be taken over like this. Ever since their brief little coffee date, Jeff’s thoughts seemed helplessly, inevitably drawn to Sarah, to the memory of her body, her smell, her voice, her aura. In just a brief few minutes of interaction, she had turned his mind into a compass that always pointed north, to the North Star, to her.</p><p>Of course, Jeff didn’t think specifically in these terms. He was too confused to make much sense of anything that was going on in his head. What he knew was that as soon as he went home after coffee with Sarah, he had masturbated. Not to the porn he usually watched, but to….her. What it was about her, Jeff didn’t know. He couldn’t really explain it to himself. What he began to realize as the weeks went by was that he was masturbating more and more, every day, to the thought of Sarah doing…of her talking — no, that wasn’t it…of her standing over….of her body next to his…he didn’t really know. </p><p>What he was vaguely, slowly becoming aware of, was that the idea, the feeling of her looming over him, or of her limbs or body next to his, made him defenselessly aroused, to the point of disability. Jerking off, next to drinking, was now his main preoccupation, and he felt caught in this terrible haze of arousal and self-loathing. He hated this sex-induced paralysis — he should be organizing those meetings! Reading those books! Churning out those beats! And yet any sense of agency, any motivation, was utterly absent. His thoughts alighted on nothing, nothing, nothing, until, unavoidably, they pointed once again, over and over, to Sarah. </p><p>The thought of texting her, or even calling her, was constantly on his mind, but he didn’t act. He felt like if he did, he would be lost forever, carried away in a flood of something he could not control, something he despised. The way she had just snapped that hair tie back on her wrist as she walked away…he just couldn’t understand how an action so simple could sum up so much of what he was jerking himself off to every day. He wasn’t even marveling at the size of his cock anymore. Nothing about him was big, nothing. He was beginning to have the slow realization that he had taken a tiny step into a much larger world, one totally incomprehensible to him, one without grounding and swirling with indistinct, huge, and threatening shapes. And he…couldn’t get enough of it. </p><p>One late morning, hung over as usual, he woke up to a text from Sarah. “Hi Jeff! It was great seeing you a few weeks ago — I’ve been thinking about you :)hope that hip isn’t too bad. Is your surgery scheduled yet? Hit me up! I can have you over to my place. Bring some of your art! &lt;3” That was the extent of the text. But Jeff sat on his bed, hunched over his phone, reading and re-reading it for some time. What did it mean? Was she seducing him? Was this part of her grand plan for ensnaring him? No, that was crazy thinking, this was Sarah! His old neighbor! Smart, cute, funny, little —no, that narrative didn’t work in his head anymore. As much as Jeff had tried and tried over the past few weeks, he could no longer entertain the handsome idea that Sarah was his protege. This concept, even in Jeff’s head, had become absurd. The sheer weight of real-world facts stood in his way. She had her own house, she paid for it all, she was was a scientist, she was…big, she was an adult. He could not think of her as a child anymore. </p><p>But once again, as he stood on her front doorstep a few days later, Jeff was feeling, with that old creeping familiarity, very much like a child. Her house was a nice: one story, brick, in a nice part of town, and actually not too far from his parents’ place. So close, in fact, that he had walked, despite his hip. She had a respectable front yard, with shrubs and flowers neatly planted amongst each other. Did Sarah garden too? He held a couple of sheets of printed paper under his arm, the fruits of a few hasty days of typing, and he had in his hand a small, grey attempt at a tree, which he had sculpted out of clay. It was getting towards evening time, and Sarah was making pasta. </p><p>He had just rang the doorbell and had stepped back, crippled by the clash between an instinct to run away and another, stronger, less familiar instinct, to stay. He heard her body approaching the door, and he almost ran, but didn’t. </p><p>“Hi hi!!” said Sarah as she opened the door, beaming. “Come on in! Oh! I see that you brought me some art, huh?” </p><p>Jeff stood entrenched, and simply held out the small sculpture of his tree to her, unable to move otherwise. Compared to his vague, private fantasies these past few weeks, her size was simply unparalleled in person. She must have gotten bigger. Or he had gotten smaller — she stood there in the doorway, seeming to almost fill it completely, despite the fact that her clothes were completely form-fitting. She was wearing a white t-shirt that hung loosely around her stomach and waist, but that was stretched at the top by her breasts and shoulders. Good lord, were her breasts really that big? Her arms were substantial and muscular, but partially softened in a way that made them look feminine. Had she been a swimmer maybe? Softball? And Jeff would have shaken his head and gaped (if he was capable of movement) when he saw that she wore tight black yoga pants that expanded and strained to contain her prodigious curves. Her hips looked twice the size of her waist — surely that was impossible. Her thighs were thick pillars which were the only things that could have possibly supported her massive frame, with an ass that curved around from her thighs and was present, if only glimpsed from the front. She was in her bare feet, and Jeff saw a tiny sliver of flesh, in between her t-shirt and her yoga pants, that was exposed.</p><p>Sarah stared at the sculpture a moment, before saying quickly, “It looks great Jeff! Why don’t you come on inside and we can take a closer look, huh? And you’ve got some writing too? Wow, you brought me everything!” She beckoned him with an open-fingered hand, and he shuffled on past her breasts inside. She had moved a bit to let him through, but he still felt squeezed as he moved past her doorframe. As he passed her body, Jeff smelled the unmistakable scent of sandalwood. </p><p>Sarah closed the door behind him, turning the lock casually. Her bare feet pivoted back to him on the hardwood floor. “Well, this is my house!” she said, gesturing with her arms and laughing. </p><p>“It’s….really nice,” Jeff managed to say. And it was. The front foyer, as well as the kitchen that Jeff glimpsed through the hallway up ahead, were painted a soft white and were all brightly lit with comfortable and homely orange light. To the left was the dining room, complete with a stylish chandelier and a dark wooden table, upon which a few tall candles were lit in a candelabra. Its walls were painted a deep red, and Jeff couldn’t help but feel that Sarah, in addition to her other talents, definitely had a knack for home decor. The smell of basil and garlic completed the cozy domestic portrait. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s all I need, really,” said Sarah, looking around. “Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen, an actual yard — what’s not to like?” </p><p>“Yeah,” said Jeff, fixating on the word “bedrooms.” “Do you…I didn’t know that — um, do you garden?” Jeff stammered as Sarah began walking past him during his question, gesturing with her hand to follow. </p><p>“Garden?” she asked as she led him down a bright, wide, and well-lit hallway, “I wish! I just have the landscapers keep it up every few weeks. They do such a good job, don’t you think?” </p><p>“I really…yeah, I l-l-liked the flowers and shrubs,” remarked Jeff. He had tried to look at the wall as Sarah led him down the hallway, but he could only stare at the two enormous cheeks of ass muscle that were undulating up and down in front of him, speaking some lewd arcane language that he couldn’t help but understand. </p><p>Sarah chuckled softly as she led him on without turning around. “Mmmm, yes, the flowers and shrubs are nice. Well, here’s the kitchen! I’ve got dinner staying warm on the stove. I have a dining room, but that seems kinda weird and formal, right? Let’s just eat in here! Grab a stool and I’ll serve you up a plate; then I can look at that cool stuff you brought. Sound good?” </p><p>Jeff achieved a nod and looked at the stools that stood around the kitchen island. The stool was about three feet high, and Jeff had to get on his tip-toes and hop a little bit to get up into the seat, which was rectangular and made a nice curved support for his small frame. His legs dangled a bit after he got himself situated. He put his sculpture and his papers down on the counter, and placed his arms on the counter as well. Sarah had her back turned, serving up plates from the stove, and Jeff quickly realized that he was uncomfortable with his arms as they were. Instead of leaning down and in on his crossed arms like he intended, Jeff found himself pushing his chest into them, because the counter was too high. So he settled for putting his hands on either side of him on the stool, propping himself up a bit in the process. His entire palms fit comfortably next to his butt on both sides of the seat. </p><p>Sarah had served up everything and was bringing over the plates: spaghetti and meatballs, steamed broccoli, garlic bread. “Pretty simple food,” she said with a wink, passing him his plate, “But simple goes a long way, right? It’s hard to fuck up a classic dish like this.” </p><p>Once again, Jeff had jolted at Sarah’s use of profanity, and she noticed. She laughed as she slid into the stool next to Jeff’s; she actually had to bend down to plant herself on the seat, and Jeff saw that when she was settlted, her thighs and ass filled up the seat completely, spilling amply over both ends of the stool. Her feet also comfortably sat flat-footed on the ground. She wasn’t sitting on the stool like Jeff; she was half-standing, and still, she rose above him over the counter as she placed her chin deliberately in her arms as she faced Jeff. She still had on a ring or two, and a couple bracelets, including, he knew, the hair tie. </p><p>“You’re so funny Jeff. I would’ve never pinned you as a guy who cared much about bad words.” She picked up her fork and started twirling her pasta into a large bunch. She looked at him humorously and punctuated her sentence by sliding the fork full of rotated pasta into her mouth. </p><p>“Well, no. No, no I don’t care about that,” said Jeff, trying to laugh as he found himself rushing to imitate Sarah and twirl his pasta. “It’s just…it’s just, well…you know….” </p><p>Sarah let him hang for a moment longer with a grin as she picked up some garlic bread, before she finally took pity on him and laughed. “Haha, don’t worry Jeff, I’m just kidding around. I know it’s weird to see me like this after so many years. It’s pretty weird for me too, you know.” She crunched into her garlic bread, and Jeff couldn’t help but notice a jolt in his pants as he saw her bright white teeth bared in implication of attack as she went at the bread for a bite or two more. She must have been hungry. </p><p>“It’s w-weird for you too?” Jeff asked. </p><p>Sarah had reached for her water glass and had already gulped it halfway down before she answered, twirling more pasta with her right hand without looking at it. “Well yeah! I mean you go off to college and we don’t see each other for ten years and when we do, it’s in a hospital, just like, a happenstance.” She ate another large forkfull of pasta, and Jeff realized that he needed to really eat his food. He became suddenly afraid of the prospect of Sarah finishing her plate before him, and started attempting to unceremoniously shovel pasta into his mouth. Sarah looked at him, smiling. </p><p>“You know, it’s easier if you do it like this.” She showed him her twirling technique again, which looked so effortlessly performed by her large hand and wrist. Even though she was so much larger than him, her movements were that much more nuanced and delicate. </p><p>“Umm…ok, like this?” Jeff tried to imitate her again and achieved a respectable pasta ball at the end of his fork, only to have it slide off in one bunch as he brought it up to his mouth. Jeff felt his heart drop as he looked at his pasta and heard Sarah laughing above him. </p><p>“No, silly, like this.” He saw her hand and forearm come into his view as she reached over to his plate with her fork. She tenderly finessed it through some of his pasta and softly gyrated her wrist a bit right and left as she began to twist the spaghetti into a tight ball at the end of her fork that grew and grew with each gentle twirl. Jeff saw the muscles and tendons working softly, subtly in her hand and wrist, and on up through her bare white forearm. His breathing grew rapid as his heart sped up against his will, and he felt the deep red color rising up through his neck and into his face. He began to panic. </p><p>But he felt a huge hand snake its way onto his shoulder, neck, and upper back, and squeeze him gently. Sarah hummed deeply above him as she continued twirling, and Jeff imagined that she had closed her eyes. “Shhh, don’t worry Jeff, it’s just pasta. Here.” Jeff realized he had been looking down, and lifted his head up to see a fat bunch of steaming pasta, dripping with tomato basil sauce, presented in front of his face by a large feminine hand. Sarah was holding it up to him, and he turned to look at her, as if asking what to do next. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. </p><p>“Go ahead, Jeff! Try it!” And he could then do nothing more than open his mouth and try and get the whole bunch in his mouth at once. It was so large, though, that he only really managed to take a bite out of a third of it. He labored to chew, feeling his mouth and cheeks stretched. </p><p>“Woah there, a bit too much, actually!” Sarah laughed as she brought the remainder of the bunch to her mouth, quickly withdrawing her clean fork afterward. She had not even seemed to chew. “Why don’t you go for one of those meatballs, huh? Tell me what you think.” Still chewing, Jeff obligingly stabbed into one of the meatballs and brought it up to his mouth, appreciating that he would have to take it in several bites. He bit off what he felt was a respectable chunk, about a third of the meatball. </p><p>“Good?” asked Sarah. She had also stabbed a meatball and was easily putting the whole thing into her mouth. She chewed once or twice, swallowed, and was already on her second. “I actually made these from scratch. It’s not really that hard, you know.” </p><p>“It’s…wwreawwlly goaouod,” said Jeff through a full mouth. </p><p>“Thanks Jeff! I’m glad you like it. Keep on chewing, I don’t want you to choke.” She grinned brightly at him, and he returned her grin as best he could through his packed cheeks. </p><p>“Of course, even if you did choke, I know the Heimlich Maneuver,” Sarah said, still smiling as she put down her fork and brought both of her arms around to her front, making a quick fist with one hand as she grasped it firmly with her other hand and tensed up her forearms. Her arms grew impressively before him, and he almost let the food fall out of his mouth. But just as quickly, Sarah was back to her plate, as Jeff continued working his jaw, trying to chew. </p><p>“So, what do we have here?” Sarah had stuck a couple stalks of broccoli with her fork and was cooly chewing as she delicately pulled over Jeff’s sculpture with a few of her fingers. Jeff looked blankly at it and did not know what to think or say. It looked like it had been fashioned by someone in third grade. Even in his state of disarray, he was surprised to find himself successfully maintaining some kind of front. </p><p>“It’s, um…well, it’s a tree.” </p><p>“Yes, I can see that,” Sarah said benevolently, turning it around in interest with her fingers. </p><p>“…But it’s not just a normal kind of tree. It’s not a realistic tree. It’s more of an abstract, uh…representation of the idea of a tree.” </p><p>“Oh!” said Sarah deeply, raising her eyebrows again as she continued to turn the sculpture around. “I like it. Kind of like the Platonic forms, you know? His Theory of Forms?” </p><p>Jeff had bitten into his bread and was chewing again, but stopped a moment, staring at Sarah vacantly. </p><p>“You know, Plato? The Greek philosopher?” Sarah asked. She was finishing her pasta off with a flourish. </p><p>Jeff had heard this name a time or two before somewhere years ago, so he said, “Oh yeah! Yeah, Plato! Exactly. Yeah…exactly like that.” He paused a moment as he looked from Sarah to his tree sculpture. She had stopped turning it and was now simply looking at it as she stuck the last bit of garlic bread in her mouth. Jeff’s stomach squirmed when he realized that her plate was completely clean. “…And,” he continued after a couple moments, “and…uh, it’s kind of in the modern abstract mode…you know, like from the European school.” Jeff had visited Wikipedia a time or two in the last few days in preparation. </p><p>Sarah swirled a long finger around on her plate, collecting a last few bits of sauce before she reached it up to her mouth and sucked on it gently, extracting the flavor, before withdrawing it smoothly. </p><p>“Aha! Very cool, Jeff. Very interesting.” She turned to him and looked down at his plate, which was still almost completely full. “Oh! But Jeff, I’ve been making you talk. Eat up! I’m gonna get seconds.” She hopped up cheerfully from her chair and in a couple of strides was already over at the stove. Jeff looked at his full plate, looked at her titanic figure by the stove, looked at his pitiful, sunken gray sculpture sitting there on the smooth marble countertop, and looked at the couple sheets of paper of his poetry that he had brought. Anxiety rose quickly in his chest, and cemented into dread as she returned to her stool with another full plate, giving him a warm smile with widened eyes. She thought he was ridiculous, he was telling himself. She was beginning to see through him. She was beginning to realize…what he had been up to…what he was. But no — even now, Jeff fought back. There was something in him that would not submit, and he suddenly knew that he had to keep her from reading that poetry. </p><p>“So…you, uh, own this place, then?” Jeff was proud of his nonchalant tone. “Your parents told me that this place is totally yours.” </p><p>Sarah plopped another meatball in her mouth. “Yeah! It’s all mine! Pretty neat, right?” She swallowed and chuckled as she pointed around with her fork. “I mean, of course I have a mortgage and everything, but it actually ends up being cheaper than rent in the long run.” </p><p>“You have…a mortgage?” The word sounded so unfamiliar and foreign to Jeff. Sarah laughed at him again. </p><p>“Yes, Jeff! That’s what we have instead of rent when we buy houses.” Again, Jeff couldn’t decipher her tone. Was she mocking him? </p><p>“Unless you’re like, an oil baron or something,” she continued. “The thing about buying is that you have to put down a big chunk of money first. That money is called a downpayment.” Jeff was encouraged to see that Sarah was enjoying the conversation, and this was the first Jeff was hearing about this kind of stuff; he was actually interested. </p><p>“Really? Like how much?” He was feeling more normal by the second as he started picking at his food. </p><p>Sarah stretched her arms over her head and flexed in relaxation. Every time she did something like this, Jeff’s skin cooled as he literally felt her shadow over him. She had finished her second plate, and was sighing contentedly. “Well, that depends. Basically the minimum payment you would need to buy a home would be 3.5 percent down with an FHA loan on a 30-year fixed rate mortgage.” </p><p>Jeff understood none of this sentence and could only ask, “3.5 percent? Of…uh…of…what?”</p><p>Sarah smiled down warmly at him. “Of the full house price. So, like this place was on the market for about $500,000 dollars, which means that the minimum I had to put down was $17,500. But I could actually put up $25,000, so that means my monthly mortgage payments are lower.” Jeff’s head was spinning. This was all so much more money than he could imagine, let alone possess. Sarah was looking at him with a widening grin. She allowed him a few moments before she reached over and poked him in the stomach with a red fingernail. </p><p>“Don’t worry about all this stuff, Jeff. It’s just numbers, numbers, numbers. They’re not for everybody. I guess that’s why I’m training to be a scientist, right?” She gestured over to a desk in the corner of the adjacent living room that was piled high with stacks of papers. Above the desk were a number of what looked like charts on the wall. She looked back to him. “But yeah, everyone has their thing, you know? Me, I like numbers, data, facts. You’re more of the…expressive type, right?” She gestured to his sculpture and to the pieces of paper on the counter. Jeff had to keep her away from the poems. </p><p>“Well, yes, of course. As an artist, yeah…I find numbers…um, too uh, limiting, you know?” Sarah nodded gently. “Umm,” he continued, looking for an escape, “what are you working on over there?” He pointed to her desk in the other room, and Sarah turned to look. </p><p>“Over there? Oh, just some stuff for work. Medical stuff — lots of numbers. Probably nothing you’d be too interested in.” She turned back to the counter, pivoting her large pelvis. Jeff had completely forgotten about the rest of his food and was melting more and more into her body, her presence, her aura. And he could see her looking at the pieces of paper he had brought. </p><p>“Oh! Oh, no! Of course I’d be interested!” said Jeff, quicker than he’d have liked to. “I’m always down to….you know…learn new things. Science is cool. I mean, I liked science when I was in school and everything. Space rocks and biology and volcanos and everything. Some really great stuff there.” </p><p>Sarah looked at him for a second or two with her affectionate smile, her eyes darting back and forth over his face and his body, as if scanning him. Her mouth was opened a bit in some kind of anticipation, her nostrils gently dilated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah?” she asked gently, playfully. “You’d be interested?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Jeff creased his eyebrows as he tried to smile, nodding his head vigorously in agreement. </p><p>“It’s just…that…” Sarah was uncharacteristically hesitant, but she recovered quickly. “Well, it might make you feel weird or uncomfortable because of your upcoming surgery.” </p><p>Jeff’s mind couldn’t have been any further from his hip surgery a moment before, and now his mind did a backflip as he tried to process her words.</p><p>“Which, by the way!” continued Sarah, “I’m so rude not to have asked — when are you scheduled for? I’d love to give you some information and tips, and, if you want, maybe even guide you through the process. It would make sense, you know? Me training for this kind of stuff and all?”</p><p>Jeff hadn’t even gotten the ball rolling on scheduling his surgery, and looked around with panicked eyes, anywhere but Sarah’s face, with his mouth half open. Sarah saw his paralysis. </p><p>“Oh, but Jeff! I don’t mean to be pushy. It can be whatever you want, you know? Anything to just make you feel better through the process.” She had taken up his hands in hers, and held them earnestly. His hands were tiny, bony balls of cold skin completely submerged in her paws of warm, substantial, gentle strength. He had to make eye contact now. </p><p>“I’m sorry Sarah!” he said in what came out as a bit of a squeak. “I’ve-I’ve jjust…been so…uh so busy that I haven’t gotten around to scheduling it yet.” He felt contrite and embarrassed, as if he were apologizing to a parent, a superior, and her reaction simply confirmed this dynamic. </p><p>“Oh, Jeff,” she said seriously, wrinkling her brow and making Jeff cringe by expressing another uncharacteristic sentiment, “you really need to do that asap. Pronto. Like, tomorrow morning. There’s some real danger that your hip could collapse if you go on much longer.” She squeezed his hands a bit tighter, but in something more than earnestness this time. Her pressure carried, for the first time, a real indication of a mild rebuke. All playfulness had vanished from her countenance. </p><p>“I—I will! I will!” was all he could say. </p><p>She squeezed his hands again. “Make extra sure, ok?” She kept eye contact with him as she nodded her head up and down, encouraging him to join her nod. And then she released him. </p><p>“But anyway,” she said, flipping her long mane of blond hair out of her face as she sat up even straighter in her stool, sighing lightly and breathing warmth and sparkle back into the room, “I’m just doing some research on osteoporosis.”</p><p>“Osteo…” Jeff wasn’t good with all these big words. </p><p>“…porosis, yes,” she said, smiling. “Basically it’s just a word that describes a condition in which the bones become weak and brittle.” </p><p>“Is that what’s happening to me?” asked Jeff, feeling certain that the answer was yes. </p><p>Sarah laughed lightly. “No, what you have is avascular necrosis of the hip. In a way it’s a kind of localized osteoporosis, but there’s no reason to think…” and she paused a second as her eyes scanned over Jeff’s body, “…to think that it’s anywhere else.…but your hip.” She paused again, curiously and blatantly looking over Jeff’s body. Her eyes flickered a moment and then she met his eyes and smiled. Jeff found himself suddenly wondering how thick her bones were, underneath all that flesh. </p><p>“You lookin at my body, Jeff?” came her voice playfully, and his eyes darted up to her face from her stomach. He had been staring at the line of exposed flesh between her yoga pants and white t-shirt that seemed to wink at him. He had been lost in how it spilled solidly over her pant line without losing its shape. </p><p>“Uhh..I just…uh,” he stammered, turning red. </p><p>Sarah laughed. “Jeff! You’re so funny! I was just looking at your body — you have just as right to look at mine.” She reached over and pinched his left thigh, her thumb and forefinger easily managing to grasp the entire width of his quadricep and squeeze. For her it was a light squeeze, but Jeff yelped and once again almost fell off his stool, feeling like she had literally just lifted up his entire muscle and dropped it back down. </p><p>“You’re silly, you know that right?” She had turned away and was going to get something. “I know I’m silly, because I totally forgot I had a bottle of wine that would have been perfect with our meal. I guess it’ll have to be a little after-dinner treat. You drink, Jeff?” </p><p>“Oh yeah,” said Jeff. Maybe he could be in his element now. His confidence rose again, and he found his humor. “You could say I know my way around a bottle or two, you know?” Sarah chuckled at him as she brought in a bottle of what looked like an expensive red wine. Her hand was wrapped completely around the bottle, with even a little room to spare. “I like red wine,” she said, getting out two tall wine glasses with her free hand and setting them down. “White wine gives me a headache.” </p><p>“Yeah, red wine’s nice,” said Jeff, eager to show off his knowledge. “I’m a whiskey man myself.” </p><p>Sarah made big eyes at the wine as she poured. “Oooo, whiskey is it? A lover of the hard stuff, huh? Is that because you’re an artist, Jeff?” She glanced over at him mischievously.</p><p>He laughed, managing to believe his answer: “Maybe, maybe.” He saw Sarah glance over at his poems again and remembered that he had to distract her. “But, but Sarah,” he began as she handed him his glass, but she interrupted him with a long hand held up. </p><p>“Wait! We have to toast to something. Hmmm, how about to neighbors? That sound good? Cheers to our neighbor reunion!” </p><p>“Neighbors!” he assented, and they clinked their glasses together. He took a healthy sip, and was surprised to see Sarah down her glass in one gulp. She seemed excited about something, even flushed, and Jeff realized uneasily that he was getting hard against his will. Something seemed to be happening, some kind of inevitable trajectory, seemed put in motion. He had to stop it. </p><p>“So yeah, your work!” he said, taking another gulp of wine. “Tell me about the osto…the bone stuff.” </p><p>Sarah had gotten up and motioned for him to follow her into the living room. “Sure, Jeff, let’s just move to the sofa. My ass was getting sore on those stools, you know?” </p><p>Jeff didn’t know, but followed, trying not to look at her body moving in front of him. She sat down in the middle of a big, plush, deep red sofa, pulling up her legs as she put her feet on the sofa as well in a casual tuck. Jeff moved to sit in an easy chair close by. </p><p>“No, Jeff!” laughed Sarah. “Come over here and sit on the sofa. I won’t bite.” She bared her teeth aggressively and growled, mocking his timidity. “Come on,” she encouraged, patting the sofa next to her feet. He came and sat down awkwardly where she had patted. Her huge hand had left an imprint which he sat right on top of, and he noticed with queasiness that as he looked down from his sitting position he saw the continued imprint of her palm and fingers moving beyond where his butt sat. ‘So she could basically palm his entire butt with one hand,’ he thought. Such musings about size comparison had ceased to be “invasive thoughts” for Jeff. The past few weeks, they had molded with his brain and had begun to partially form his thoughts entirely. He looked up at her — she met his eyes and gave him her warm smile as she looked down at him. With both of them sitting down, he was eye-level with her neck. He noticed she had another full glass of wine, which she was offhandedly sipping. Had she poured herself another one? </p><p>“So,” said Sarah, gesturing at empty space with her wine glass, “basically I’m researching why exactly osteoporosis manifests.” Jeff sat back into the sofa and drank his wine contentedly, feeling that they had reached a safe point of equilibrium away from his poems. “Generally we see it in people over the age of fifty, but sometimes we see it earlier. The reasons why are unclear, but that’s exactly what I’m looking into.” Jeff was focused on how much her large frame had sunk into her couch. She looked so comfortable, almost like she was swimming in her sofa cushions. He realized that, unlike hers, his body had sunk into the sofa hardly a bit, even though the sofa itself was quite plush. He wondered how much more she weighed than he did. </p><p>“Of course,” continued Sarah lightly with a smile, clearly enjoying this moment of being able to talk about her work, “there are risk factors. Like, for example, women are more likely to develop osteoporosis than men.” </p><p>“Really, huh?” said Jeff emptily, staring openly at her huge, shapely legs. He caught himself and raised his eyes to meet hers. “So women have weaker bones than men?”</p><p>Sarah’s eyes twinkled and she failed to stifle a grin. “Generally, men have larger bone and muscle mass than women.” Her eyes moved very deliberately, humorously, from his eyes, over her body, then over his, and then back to his eyes, analyzing his reaction. “But there are always exceptions.” ‘So she really was toying with him now,’ Jeff thought, any confidence, any hope of resisting her vanishing. </p><p>She continued on quite normally, continuing to gesture at the air. “But there are other risk factors too, you know. Advanced age, family history, a small body frame…all these make it more likely, but they’re by no means definite indicators.” Jeff’s mind had become hazy, and he just focused on his wine now. </p><p>“Also,” Sarah kept on, “if you have lowered sex hormone levels, you could be at risk. Like for instance, women who have low estrogen, or men with lowered levels of testosterone are more likely to develop brittle bones. This of course goes along with lowered calcium intake, eating disorders, and any variety of gastrointestinal surgeries that people might have had in the past. Not to even mention, if you take steroids for seizure disorders, cancer gastric reflux, or transplant rejections, that could weaken your bones too. Speaking of which, diseases like cancer, like Celiac disease, like lupus, could be a factor as well. Not to even mention lifestyle choices.” </p><p>Jeff’s attention snapped back from Sarah’s gesturing hands and fingers, and the movements of her wrists, to her actual words. He had heard about “lifestyle choices” recently. Maybe from his parents or something. Or maybe from some email a doctor had sent him. </p><p>“Lifestyle…choices?” He realized he was grasping his wine glass, so he put it down on the table. Sarah had already put hers down. </p><p>“Yeah,” she said, tilting her head down at him curiously. “Three choices, mainly.” Jeff paused anxiously, waiting for her to continue. Her eyebrows went up, amused. “Oh? You want me to tell you, huh?” Jeff nodded. “It’s just…well, you kinda checked out there for a minute,” she said, smiling ironically. </p><p>“I’m — I’m sorry, it’s just…” he began, but Sarah giggled over him. </p><p>“So tense! Oh my god you’re a little bundle of nerves. Relax, Jeff, I’m playing around with you. Not everyone is interested in this kind of stuff, so it’s natural to check out.”</p><p>“O-ok,” said Jeff, still wanting her to continue. She obliged. </p><p>Anyway, here are the three main choices. Number one: a sedentary lifestyle.” She held up a long index finger at him. His stomach flipped inside him. </p><p>“Number two: excessive alcohol consumption.” She held up a second finger. “Can you guess what the third one is?” She shook her two-fingered hand playfully at Jeff. </p><p>“Uhh…I have no idea,” he said. </p><p>“No idea,” she repeated softly, almost as if to herself. She put up a third finger. “The third is tobacco use.” In the silence that followed, she lightly shook her three-fingered hand, and her bracelets jingled softly in the space between them. She was speaking in a low voice now, and had moved her body closer to his. “And we know,” she said softly, “that a lack of protein with a generally low body weight make can make bones unable to replenish themselves. That’s what bones do, you know? They’re living tissue; they’re constantly being broken down and replaced. Bad stuff starts to happen when new bone can’t keep up with the removal of old bone.” </p><p>Jeff’s face felt like it was a thousand degrees as he kept his eyes fixed helplessly on Sarah’s hips, not daring to look around, or in her face, or anywhere else. All he could do was sit there and take it. </p><p>“You know what I’m talking about, don’t you Jeff?” she asked softly. </p><p>“No…no idea,” said Jeff, staring at her hips. </p><p>“No?” she asked with sudden flirtatious spirit, turning herself on the sofa to completely face him, perching on the twin pillars of her arms, and sitting on top of her folded thighs, “what do you know about Jeff?” Her question was aggressive, and full of energy and life. She was breathing hard at him as her face locked in on his in a searing stare, and even in the soft light Jeff saw the color rising in her face. He grew afraid. </p><p>“Of..offf—a, uh..oauff, uhhh…ah,” he stuttered, completely overwhelmed. She let him stutter for a few seconds before she cut in with vigor. </p><p>“Do you know about these?” She rose up on the sofa on her knees, towering over Jeff as she she cupped a huge breast in each hand, mashing them together. She sank down again to her thighs. “Or these?” She slapped her thighs hard with her two hands. Jeff began to shake his head. She smiled at him. “Come on Jeff,” she said with quiet vitality, “let’s stop playing pretend.” Se moved up even closer next to him, to the point where her thighs and ass, her entire left side, was touching his. He was hopelessly hard, unmistakably tenting his loose-fitting pants. He saw in a flash, against the deep red of the sofa, the taut black of her yoga pants next to his baggy jeans. His legs were invisible in the folds of his jeans. Her legs were huge, massive things, that would have torn his jeans to pieces. He felt himself beginning to sniffle in despair as her sandalwood scent overcame him. </p><p>“Come on Jeff,” breathed Sarah passionately in his ear, continuing to massage her breasts and feel herself up next to him. “C’mon, whatcha got, huh?” She had started to gyrate her massive pelvis, shaking the entire sofa, and Jeff’s entire body right along with it. He looked up at her, a couple of tears shining from his eyes. She looked down at him, still in the midst of her sensuous motions. A smirk appeared on her face as she extended out her tongue at him and flicked it rapidly for a second or two before withdrawing it again. Jeff climaxed in his pants, gasping hopelessly as he was unable to look away from her face.</p><p>“C’mon, whatcha got baby?” she asked again, and then a second later she reached out a powerful arm, cupped his head completely in one of her hands, and pulled up his face to her mouth. Jeff found himself engulfed — there was no better word — in Sarah’s wet, warm lips, and he had no choice but to reciprocate the kiss as best he could. </p><p>“Mmmmmm,” Sarah moaned down deeply into his body, her open mouth completely engulfing his mouth and some parts of his nose and chin as well. “Mmmmmmmm.” She did this over and over, and Jeff felt her vibrations from the echoing chamber of his small mouth all the way down his neck and spine, through his cock, and through his feet and the tips of his toes. Even though he had already cum, his dick did not deflate one bit. If anything, it became harder. </p><p>“Yeah,” said Sarah deeply and calmly, in between breaths. Her initial passion had cooled into methodical control, and she seemed intent on savoring the taste of the inside of Jeff’s mouth. “Yeah, that’s it, buddy. Ohhhhh…ease into it.” He felt her hand adjust the position of his head as he felt her mouth grin against his. “That’s right.” His eyes had been unfocused this whole time, but now they darted up to Sarah’s and Jeff saw that Sarah’s eyes were half-open, softly staring down at him, in serene, luxurious passion. </p><p>“Hey there neighbor,” she breathed down at him quietly, beginning to flick her tongue around in his mouth. Jeff’s cock definitely got harder now. What was she doing with her tongue? It was flicking so fast against his tongue, it almost seemed inhuman, obscene. Her tongue’s rapid movement in his mouth made wet sloppy sounds that were very audible in the room, and Jeff felt a quick and blistering buildup in his loins to an unavoidable second orgasm. Sensing his onset, she shoved her tongue deep down his throat, choking him completely. He was unable to breathe or make a sound, and he began flailing his arms in the air in panic. Her huge tongue still inserted down his throat, she made eye contact with him, widening her eyes playfully as she moved her eyebrows up and down, teasing him, mocking him. </p><p>And just like that, she had released him, and he fell back into the sofa with a squeal. He was cumming again, and he rushed his hands down to contain the massive erection in his pants, and the visible dark stain that was spreading around it. </p><p>Sarah chuckled softly as she reached out her arms lovingly to him, catching him up and cuddling him in her strong embrace. Her grip prevented his arms from moving, and he simply had to lay back into her as she held him, partially in her lap, on the sofa. No words were spoken for several minutes as she gently petted his head, his neck, his shoulders, his back, with one of her huge hands. She even scratched his back some with her long fingernails, and reached up a couple times to scratch around his neck, and once behind the ears. He melted into her, feeling nothing like resistance anymore. He was just beginning to doze when Sarah gave him a pat on the back that said “it’s time” and began to stand up. </p><p>“Well, that was a very nice dinner Jeff,” she said as she rose, totally returned to her jovial, playful self. Jeff stood up too, looking up at her looming over him. </p><p>She chortled a bit, looking down on him. “And you’re actually not a bad kisser. Anyway, I’m looking forward to seeing you again — sometime soon I hope?” She was moving towards the kitchen again. “Do you want to take any leftovers home with you?” </p><p>Jeff was utterly confused. Leftovers? Home? He thought after all that he was going to spend the night. Sarah turned to look at him and seemed to understand his mental predicament. </p><p>“It’s work-time for me, big boy,” she said, grinning wryly, gesturing to her desk. “I have a lot to do for tomorrow that I’ve been putting off…you know like any good college student. I’m glad your parents live pretty close by here — not a long walk at all for you. Of course I can give you a ride if you want?” </p><p>Jeff shook his head. She smiled as she approached him and held out her arms to him in a hug. They embraced, her body, her scent, her energy enveloping his. “But let’s get together again soon, ok?” They parted and Jeff looked down at her calves and feet, not wanting to leave, but not able to say anything. After a few seconds she bent down again to his face level, just as she had done at the hospital, and cupped his chin in her hand, directing it up to her face. “Ok, little thing?” She laughed softly into his ear and flicked it once more with her tongue as she guided him out the door. After another friendly goodbye, the door was closed, and Jeff was staring blankly at the door, then around at her yard as he turned to leave, and then through the night streets as he walked back to his parents’ house in a complete daze, in cum-stained jeans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lunch With Dave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘So we’re dating,’ Jeff thought the next day as he stared at the ceiling in his bedroom of his parents’ house. Surely they were. He had wandered the streets the previous night, almost unconscious of where he was, and had somehow managed to make it back to his parents’ house to collapse on his bed and fall into an uneasy sleep. He had awoken late in the morning and immediately, without even thinking, he had grabbed his cock and begun to pump it, not letting up until he had cum all over his chest. He had laid there breathless for a few minutes, his mind on nothing but the events of the previous night, on Sarah’s scent, the huge presence of her body, the jingling bracelets on her wrists, her full white arms, her thighs next to his, her immense face next to his own, and what her tongue had done to the inside his mouth. Before he knew it he was at it again, jerking and wringing and wrenching his cock with a fast and feverish desperation that was previously unknown to him. Within minutes he had spewed his load again, and this time he felt the hot sticky cum spatter his neck. </p><p>He laid there gasping from exertion, unable to do anything but stare at the ceiling and think, think, think about last night. After what was actually only a few minutes, but what to Jeff seemed an eternity of turning this detail and that detail over and over in his mind, he had decided that yes, clearly Sarah had a thing for him, and that yes, their make-out session had shown that she wanted to take this relationship with him to the next level. As Jeff laid there in bed, contemplating this apparently new relationship, excitement grew in his chest. He blinked a few times at the ceiling, and a grin began to creep across his face. Sarah Helleger…and him. As a couple. An item. Him and her…the more he thought about it, the bigger his grin became. </p><p>‘Finally,’ he thought smugly to himself, ‘I get the bombshell I deserve.’ And was she ever — she as the hottest person he had ever seen. ‘And of course,’ he continued to himself, ‘she makes out with me.’ His mind skipped back to all the women who had laughed at him when he had tried to pick them up at bars, to all the girls at concerts who had turned him down, even to Cassie’s arrogant expression as she had stepped over him on her way out the door. </p><p>‘Women,’ he thought to himself, and then he said “Women” out loud in a bitter, jeering tone. </p><p>‘All those bitches who turned me down, who thought they were better than me,’ he thought, with increasing energy and mirth, ‘they were all too old. Too proud. Too many years of feeling like they’re worth more than they really are.’ But not Sarah Helleger. She was young and gentle, and so full of life. Smart (smarter than me! he thought with a condescending laugh), funny, and drop-dead gorgeous, with huge tits and one helluva piece of ass. But most importantly, she saw him for who he was: a good guy who had big plans, a nice guy who just wanted a nice gal to understand him and give him what he needed. He thought forward to a time when they could get married, to when he would come home from work every day (“home” in Jeff’s fantasy was Sarah’s house) and she would be there on the sofa, a glass of wine in her hand, eagerly waiting to give him a “welcome home” hug and kiss as a pot of pasta and meatballs bubbled quietly on the stove, infusing the house with delicious aromas of tomato, basil, and garlic. </p><p>Jeff sighed in pleasure as he took his eyes from the ceiling, moving his bedsheets so that he could get out of bed to use the restroom. His eyes moved down to his body and his fantasy broke apart into a thousand pieces. He was still dressed in his clothes from the previous night, and the first thing he noticed was the dark, ugly stain on the crotch of his jeans. It looked like the evidence at some crime scene, like something bad that had happened. The second thing he noticed was that his arms looked positively shriveled; he could not remember them ever looking that small, that bony, that…childlike. He moved them up and down in front of his vision, unable to understand how this could be. His mind immediately went to Sarah’s body, and her plump, full, sturdy arms — Jeff could only imagine what they looked like compared to his. Wait, he could imagine! Her arms had been next to his last night, right in front of his face. He thought of her spooning his pasta, and twisting it before him, and his dick rose yet again to attention. </p><p>He shook off these thoughts as he made his way to the bathroom. After peeing he took off all his clothes and stood in front of the mirror, unable to comprehend what he saw. He was a shrimp. His shoulders were bony knobs that connected his thin, frail arms to the rest of his body, a body that to Jeff seemed unrecognizable. All of his ribs were clearly visible; his ribcage stuck out of his abdomen like some weird sculpture. His hips seemed to poke painfully out through his skin, and his legs, like his arms, were like withered stalks. It seemed incredible that he could stand up at all. Even his face looked emaciated — the bones of his jaw and eye sockets seemed to protrude almost unnaturally. Only his penis, standing at full attention and only getting harder the more he looked at himself, seemed to have any flesh, any muscle. </p><p>What was happening? Jeff had no idea, but what he did know was that all this muscle loss, this…whatever was going on, was a recent development. Sure, he wasn’t the biggest guy in the world, and sure, he also wasn’t the tallest, but there was no way that he had always been like…like this. As he looked at himself, complete with his massive erection, Jeff unconsciously, uncontrollably, thought of Sarah’s body, and how she was, quite unmistakably, his opposite. She was tall, very tall. And her body was big, meaty, firm, heavy, and yet soft, curvy, feminine, strong. His hand once again went to his cock and Jeff jerked himself off for a third time that morning, right at the mirror, imagining Sarah’s body behind his, with her smirking as she flicked her tongue teasingly at their reflection in the mirror. After collapsing in exhaustion, Jeff crawled to the shower and turned it on, letting it run over his bony body. Eventually he fell asleep again under the hot water. </p><p>The rest of the day, Jeff did nothing but lay and sit on his bed, parsing through what had happened last night, his fantasies for the future, and occasionally masturbating whenever the memory of Sarah’s body and presence became too close. He repeated, over and over, unconsciously at first, the same mental cycle he had completed that morning, going between smug self-congratulation and utter confusion and repulsion of his own body, between excitement for the future to complete bewilderment as to what had actually happened. As he thought and thought, Jeff gradually realized that whatever had happened, whatever the future held, and whatever his body happened to look like right now, one thing was certain: Sarah had kissed him, which meant that she thought he was attractive, which meant that, for all intents and purposes, they were dating, since he thought she was attractive too. ‘One plus one equals two,’ he said matter-of-factly in his head by the late afternoon.</p><p>As to Sarah’s generally odd behavior, including her weird little flirty phrases (“little thing” for instance), and the fact that she didn’t let him stay the night, Jeff became more and more inclined to chalk it up to her cute little personality. ‘She’s a funny young girl,’ Jeff thought as he smiled to himself, the afternoon turning into evening. ‘She’s definitely a one-of-a-kind. She’s not afraid to be herself, and sometimes that means being different.’ The more he thought this way, the easier it was for Jeff to think fondly and lovingly of Sarah as an actual romantic partner. He even imagined himself explaining her little quirks to his male friends, as they gathered around him, eagerly asking questions, which he answered cooly with punctuating chuckles.</p><p>As for him not staying over, well, that was just her playing hard to get. ‘And would I really expect anything less?’ Jeff asked himself as the evening wore on. ‘She’s a girl who knows what she’s worth, and I’m gonna have to work to really get her.’ He blinked after this thought, and realized that it was already past eleven at night. He looked at his phone. No texts. She hadn’t even texted him anything. Jeff’s heart beat fast for a moment in panic, and he wondered if he had done something wrong, or if the previous night had all been a joke. </p><p>‘But of course she hasn’t texted me,” he quickly realized. ‘She’s a girl. She’s playing hard to get. She’s expecting me to text her, to make the next move.’ He smiled to himself as he selected her from his contact list and began thinking what to say. For the next two hours, Jeff crafted and re-crafted a text to Sarah, which he ended up sending at around two in the morning. It said:</p><p>“hey there girl. last night was epic. I didn’t know a girl could look so sweet and be so dirty at the same time. Count me surprised. haha even I can get surprised sometimes. but seriously, let’s do it more often. We can go even farther next time haha, first base second base, you know what i mean. What a lucky man I am. You can be the stars to my moon. </p><p>love yer boy, Jeff xoxxoxoxox”</p><p>‘That should get the ball rolling,’ Jeff thought happily, and he drifted off to sleep. But it didn’t get the ball rolling. The next day came and went, and then the next day, and then the next day, and Sarah had not responded. Jeff went back and read over his original message dozens, and then hundreds of times, and he could not for the life of him see any mistake he had made. All the words were spelled right, except the ones he deliberately misspelled. The punctuation and capitalization were all correct, except in the places where they strategically weren’t. There was nothing wrong with the message…so why no reply? </p><p>Jeff began to worry. Clearly there was something he was not understanding in this exchange. Did she actually not like him? No, this couldn’t be the case — she kissed him, for god’s sake! And she said that she wanted to see him again! Was he totally out of his mind? Had all that stuff actually happened? Had he cum too quickly? What was she thinking about him? Jeff didn’t know the answers to any of these questions, but unlike in times past, when uncertainty led to depression and passivity, this time it led back, over and over, to these certainties: they had actually kissed and Sarah did enjoy it and she did say that she wanted to see him again. Jeff had all that going for him, and therefore, as the days went by with no reply from Sarah, he was able to go about his life without too much trouble. After all, she was a busy scientist who probably rarely checked her phone. </p><p>To fill his time, Jeff had started reading his book on conspiracy theories again. He even did what he had planned to do for a long time and organized a meeting of two or three other friends, to talk about how they were going to solve the world’s problems by breaking the system that currently existed. Jeff was happy with how the meeting went, particularly since over half of it consisted of the other guys listening intently and excitedly as Jeff calmly described how hot Sarah was, and how she kissed, and how much she liked him. </p><p>Oh, but she’s in the medical field,” one of his friends had cautioned. “You gotta be careful, because she’s probably been brainwashed by the establishment. You probably don’t want her to know we’re meeting like this.” </p><p>Jeff had dismissed this statement with a lazy wave of his hand. “True, true,” he had laughed nonchalantly, “But I’m not worried about Sarah. She’ll see the truth before too long — she’s super smart.” </p><p>Jeff had also been more social ever since he had decided that he and Sarah were dating: he even got in touch with his former roommate Dave to have lunch one day. Apparently Dave was really enjoying his new roommates Most of the time was spent with Jeff talking to Dave about him and Sarah, and about his plans for the future. Dave had sat there quietly, listening as he ate his sandwich. Only after Jeff had stopped talking long enough to take a bite of his own sandwich did Dave speak up. </p><p>“So…like, you’re actually sure that you’re dating, Jeff?” </p><p>Jeff looked up from his food, a bite of sandwich in his mouth, and smiled as he opened his eyes widely as he looked over to one side, as if Dave had asked a question with an absurdly obvious answer. </p><p>“Um…yeah Dave. She kissed me and said she wanted it again?” Jeff laughed and took another bite of his sandwich. </p><p>Dave was thoughtful. “Yeah, Jeff. I mean, she’s definitely interested in…something about you, that’s for sure. But when was the last time you two spoke?” </p><p>“I don’t know, like two weeks ago?” Dave clearly didn’t understand how their relationship worked, and Jeff was beginning to get irritated. Didn’t he know that not everyone had a normal, boring, vanilla relationship? </p><p>Dave didn’t reply straight away, but simply lifted up his eyebrows at Jeff slowly as he breathed in through his nose. Jeff took this reaction as a sign that Dave thought he was full of crap, and that he wasn’t dating Sarah at all. He responded angrily.</p><p>“What, Dave? You think I’m full of it? You think that just because our relationship isn’t boring and normal like everyone else’s, it isn’t real? You think —”</p><p>“—Jeff,” interrupted Dave quietly, holding up one of his large hands (he was a big man), “Jeff, c’mon man. You’re acting like I’m out to get you or something.” Jeff stopped his outburst and took a couple of deep breaths as his look softened at Dave. After seeing that Jeff was calmer, Dave continued. “Now if you’re so sure that you two are dating, then great — I won’t argue with you.” He paused, looking down at Jeff from his seat, clearly being careful about what he said next. “I believe you. It’s just that…well, Jeff…I mean, I’m not trying to burst your bubble here, and I can tell you’re really excited, but…you know, just because you two kissed and she said she wanted to see you again doesn’t always translate to…um, dating.” </p><p>Jeff looked at the sky and sighed. Ok, obviously Dave was just trying to look out for him here. This was just a simple, benign case of Dave not understanding what was going on. He took his eyes from the sky to focus again on Dave, and he was momentarily unsettled to see Dave looking at him stonily, with something like irritation or…something else foreign in his expression. Jeff felt anger broil once again inside of him, but he would take the high road this time. Dave just needed to understand what was up. </p><p>“Dave,” began Jeff, in what he meant to be a soft tone, but that actually came out as blatant condescension, “It’s the twenty first century. “Dating” doesn’t mean the same thing it always used to mean. You have this idea that there has to be this…this…uh, elaborate…uh…what’s the word I’m looking for…”</p><p>“Courtship?” offered Dave.</p><p>“…yeah! Courtship…uh, process that is like, um, the 1950’s or something. It’s a new time, Dave. The old rules aren’t the same anymore. There aren’t any rules. It’s all up to us to rewrite the rulebook. We’re the canaries in the coal mine, Dave. We’re the —”</p><p>“Ok, ok, Jeff,” Dave interrupted again with his hand. This time he was smiling. “I get it, Jeff.” He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, his lunch eaten. From his stretched, relaxed position he looked down at Jeff with a curious expression on his face: a smile and a little twinkle in his eye. Jeff had forgotten how big Dave really was; this position just made him look bigger. “And Jeff, I really couldn’t agree with you more. Times have changed, and we’re rewriting the old rules.” </p><p>“Damn right,” said Jeff. And he sat there dumbly. Well, apparently he and Dave were on the same page now. He didn’t know what else to say. </p><p>“Why don’t you eat that lunch you got there,” said Dave kindly, gesturing to Jeff’s almost-uneaten sandwich. Jeff obliged as Dave looked around at nothing in particular. As he ate his sandwich, Jeff thought happily about how awesome it was to have a friend as chill as Dave. They were so comfortable with each other — they could argue and be irritated with each other and it didn’t matter. One of them could just chow down on a sandwich while the other just looked casually around, and it didn’t matter. No small talk, no filler. This was what real friendship looked like. </p><p>“You know,” said Dave offhandedly as he looked out at the street, “I actually saw Sarah the other day.” </p><p>Jeff choked on his sandwich as his eyes snapped up to Dave, who was still studying the traffic outside. After correcting his paralyzed throat and either swallowing or spitting out what he had in his mouth, Jeff managed a word: “What?!?!” </p><p>“Yeah, Jeff,” said Dave quietly. With a calm expression on his face, he turned to look at his apoplectic friend. “We actually hung out like two days ago.” </p><p>“But…bbut…but,” sputtered Jeff, his mind beginning to crack. </p><p>“Dude,” said Dave as he smiled down at Jeff, “chill out. It doesn’t mean anything. It was great to see her! Hadn’t seen her in over ten years, just like you.” </p><p>“But…but she’s dating —” </p><p>“Jeff,” said Dave with a little more weight behind his voice this time. “I didn’t go on a date with her.” Jeff didn’t seem to be hearing these words, and Dave noticed that Jeff was beginning to hyperventilate, his face getting redder by the second. “Jeff,” Dave repeated, and he reached over and grabbed his friend’s hands in his own and held them. “Jeff, you’re scaring me, man, chill out.” Jeff looked at Dave and saw his kind expression, and felt his own hands swallowed by the mammoth hands of his friend, and began to calm down. </p><p>“But…how did you get her number?”</p><p>“I didn’t,” said Dave with a smile, releasing Jeff as he leaned back, “She hit me up.” </p><p>This was all getting too much for Jeff. “She?? You??? But how did she get your number??”</p><p>Dave shrugged. “I assumed you gave it to her.” </p><p>“No, I didn’t,” said Jeff, starting to get red again. “I didn’t!” </p><p>“Well, I have no idea how she got it then,” laughed Dave, “But anyway, like I said, it was cool to see her. Not to make you feel weird, Jeff, but man, you weren’t wrong about her growing up!” </p><p>Jeff just sat there, unable to do anything else, his mouth half-open in disbelief. Dave saw his friend’s expression, but he continued on. If Jeff was really as open and progressive as he said he was, then he would be able to take this. </p><p>“I mean…yeah, again, of course, I’m not competing with you, Jeff, that goes without saying, haha, but I just have to say, holy fuck, Sarah Helleger grew into an absolute goddess. Am I right?” </p><p>Jeff’s mouth was dry and couldn’t move. Dave nudged him playfully, repeating “Am I right?” I mean you kissed her, right? You know what I’m talkin about!” until he had elicited a smile from his friend. “Yeah,” he continued, “she just hit me up out of the blue and invited me over to her place for dinner, and not to get all 1950’s, like you were talking about, but boy can she cook too!” </p><p>Jeff felt like he was riding a roller coaster. “She invited you over to her place?” he asked, “And you two had dinner together?” </p><p>Dave assumed Jeff’s serious tone, and said mockingly, “Yes. She invited me over to her place. And we had dinner together. And we’ve drawn up the marriage arrangements, and the big day’s a week from tomorrow. We’re honeymooning in Aruba. A child is on the way.” </p><p>He laughed, and Jeff halfheartedly joined in with him. He still needed some answers, though: “Did…did you two have spaghetti and meatballs?” </p><p>“No, Jeff!” laughed Dave, “We had chicken and rice and…uh, and salad. What, did you two have spaghetti and meatballs?” </p><p>Jeff didn’t answer, but he was inwardly breathing a huge sigh of relief. So she wasn’t just treating him and Dave the same. Maybe this meal with Dave was just a “friend” thing. </p><p>“Jeff,” said Dave, seeing his friend’s continued distress, “for the last time, calm down. You know, you have to get used to Sarah hanging out with other people, even if they’re guys, and even if they’re guys who are friends of yours. Remember, it’s the twenty first century, right?” </p><p>There was silence for a moment, until Jeff mumbled, “Right.” Something still wasn’t right, though. “Did you all have wine?” he asked suddenly.</p><p>Dave sighed, taking his turn to look up at the sky. “No Jeff. We each had a beer…well, I had two, but that’s me, haha. We had to use these little coasters because she didn’t want her dining room table to get messed up, haha. I have to say, the last time I used coasters while I was drinking a beer was —”</p><p>“You ate in the dining room??” burst out Jeff. </p><p>“I’m sorry, my bad,” backtracked Dave. “We ate in the crawlspace. The crickets on the walls serenaded us with tunes of love and passion until we couldn’t take it anymore and did it right then and there next to the water heater. Jesus Jeff, yes, we ate dinner in the dining room.”</p><p>Jeff couldn’t think anymore. All of this was way too much to process. Clearly Dave, as he sat there laughing, didn’t appreciate what was going on in his head. He finished his sandwich in near silence as Dave switched the subject and talked more about his new roommates and what his plans were for the future. They parted amicably, and Jeff went on home, his mind a swirling and incomprehensible mess of information. </p><p>Later on that night, a number of bottles in to his nightly intake, Jeff sat there on his bed, thinking through all Dave had told him, and what it meant and didn’t mean. So Sarah had hit Dave up and invited him over for dinner. Why? And how the hell had she gotten his number? Had she looked through Jeff’s phone somehow when he was at her place? That didn’t seem possible. Did Dave have his number posted on the internet somewhere? Maybe. But why had she wanted to hang out with Dave? Jeff thought and thought through all the possibilities, until he decided that he had probably reminded her of Dave, and she probably just wanted to reconnect and see how he was doing. Neighbors hitting up neighbors. Like she had toasted her wine to him by saying “neighbors,” hadn’t she? But then Jeff’s stomach dropped as he saw her face looming over him as his body was inexorably drawn into her absorbing, powerful flesh; “Hey there neighbor,” she had breathed, sexily. He shook his head, his dick becoming erect at the memory. What did all this mean? Had she done stuff with Dave? He hadn’t specifically asked Dave…but Dave would have told him, surely! And anyway, Dave said that they weren’t dating. If Sarah had made out with Dave, then they’d clearly be in competition, right? But Dave didn’t seem to think they were in competition at all — he was laughing and cracking jokes most of the time they were talking. </p><p>No — it was impossible. But why had she eaten with Dave at the dining room table?? Why did Dave get to do that? He thought and thought about this problem, remembering that Sarah had said that she thought the dining room was too “formal” for them. What did she mean by that? He worried that she maybe took Dave more seriously and that’s why she wanted to be more formal and eat with him in her dining room, like actual partners. But remember, he and Sarah had an unconventional relationship. They didn’t play by the rules — “formality” was a silly word to them. They did what they wanted, like eat on stools in the kitchen! Of course, that was it. Sarah probably had dinner with all kinds of guys in her dining room, but only with him did she drop the formality. Jeff swelled with pride, happy that he could’ve thought through all that successfully. He sucked down another beer. He was kicking himself because he should’ve asked Dave if she had mentioned him, or their relationship. No matter, though — that would have been tacky. Besides, he didn’t need anyone else to tell him what Sarah thought of him. </p><p>The night wore on, and Jeff got drunker. Ever since Dave had highlighted the fact that Jeff had not spoken to Sarah in two weeks, Jeff had felt an uncomfortable prick in the back of his brain. It was true — that was a long time not to talk. As he analyzed this issue in his head, Jeff came to the conclusion (quicker because he was drunk) that he was the one who needed to text Sarah again, to show her that he knew that she was playing hard to get, and that he was going to catch her. He thought about some clever phrases to use, but as he thought, his mind, as always, drifted to Sarah and her body, her face, her smell. She was almost unbelievable. He had to be close to her again. He had to touch her again, and smell her. He had to look at her face. He had to feel her big hands on his little body…he had to — and Jeff tried to snap himself out of this reverie, as his extremely erect dick was poking painfully through his pants. He threw off his clothes and began stroking himself, gazing down in admiration at how huge his cock looked, and how different it looked from the rest of his body. Was it almost as big as one of his legs now? </p><p>And just like that, Jeff had a brilliant idea. He whipped out his phone, and, after stroking himself more and trying a number of positions, he snapped a picture of his erect cock. He selected Sarah as a contact, wrote an accompanying “Let’s get together, girl,” and sent it. He jumped back on his bed elated, and more excited than he’d ever been. ‘What a stroke of genius,’ he thought. </p><p>And just like that, his phone buzzed. His heart in his mouth, he looked at his phone. Sarah. “Oooo is that for me? Tomorrow night. My place. Don’t cum until then, or I’ll know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Nighttime Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Jeff, the hardest part of this whole arrangement was obeying Sarah’s command not to cum. As soon as he had read her text, he sat there on the bed, utterly overtaken by excitement, and yet at the same time he was thoroughly puzzled. Through the indistinct and familiar fog of his drunkenness, his head pounded through the reality of the moment, and he felt the massive gravity of the narrative building in his head. His ploy had totally worked. That was exactly what she was waiting for. Of course she had been waiting for that! That’s what she wanted to see!! He had been right all along — she’d been playing hard to get, and she wasn’t going to let him get it easy. She wasn’t going to come crawling to him, come begging for a relationship. She was gonna make him work for it. Because she wasn’t like other girls, like all the ones who rejected him. She knew she was hot stuff; she knew she was a pretty piece, a trophy that not just anyone could get. And unlike all these other bitches, like Cassie, like all those broads from the bars, Sarah wasn’t afraid to be a woman, to let him, Jeff, do the chasing. To let the man actually woo the girl for a change. Jeff couldn’t have congratulated himself more as he lay down to sleep. He literally fell asleep chuckling to himself, a knowing and vainglorious grin plastered across his face. </p><p>The only thing that threw a slight wrench in this otherwise triumphant narrative was Sarah’s stipulation that he was not supposed to cum until he got to her house. ‘What the hell was that all about?’ he wondered as he walked into the grocery store the next afternoon. Was it some kind of flirty little game that she liked to play? Jeff had never heard of guys being told when and when not to cum. The only porn he really watched involved the dude cumming whenever and wherever he felt like it. What was she doing? It seemed like a game to him. </p><p>‘I mean, it’s Sarah after all,’ he thought with a knowing smile as he made his way over to the pharmacy aisle. Though he hadn’t really noticed for weeks, his limp had gotten worse. ‘And she’s a little…uh, well, different. She’s into science and stuff. This was probably just part of her wild side.’ He browsed and quickly found a box of Magnum condoms and waited until some people passed him by to take them off the shelf. He hadn’t bought condoms in a long, long time, but whenever he had, he loved doing it slowly and deliberately, so that people would notice exactly which brand he was buying. He loved their quick surprised glances. Yeah, he was a smaller guy, sure. But he was sure as hell big where it counted. Back when he did have sex, he didn’t much care for condoms. But he figured he’d bring them to Sarah’s because she was young and inexperienced and might freak out about unprotected sex. </p><p>‘That’s just the kind of guy I am,’ he thought as he walked down the aisle toward the flowers, holding the box of condoms out conspicuously in front of him with two hands. ‘Considerate.’ He stood in front of the flowers and breathed in their fresh wet scent. What kind of bouquet would Sarah expect him to bring? He had to get it right. </p><p>‘I mean,’ he thought to himself as he stood in front of the flowers, ‘this whole don’t-cum thing isn’t really that complicated.’ He picked out a bunch of white daisies and lilies and brought them to his nose to smell. ‘No way, too plain. Anything but plain flowers.’ Sarah was definitely not a plain girl. He had to find the flowers that described her best as a person. </p><p>‘It’s probably just her way of trying to be, uh…what’s the word…kinky. Yeah, that’s it. Kinky. I took our relationship up a notch and she was just trying to show me that she could match it. What a dirty girl, I love it.’ He selected some bluebells and smelled them. ‘Nah, too sweet. Sarah’s a sweetheart, for sure, but she has this little kinky side. I need something else.’ He browsed more and continued musing. </p><p>‘What’s more,’ he thought as he rejected the yellow tulips (too cliche), ‘this is some kind of…like…ownership play on her part. Like she’s staking her claim to me.’ His dick began to harden in his pants as he thought about this idea, although he had to steer away from where his mind was going. He didn’t want to be owned by anyone, even his girlfriend, because he was a man and nobody owned him. He did, however, like the idea of her wanting to claim him as hers, and nobody else’s. His mind jumped to fantasies of of jealousy — he was talking to a female friend who was trying to flirt with him, when Sarah came up behind him and put her arms around him from the back. ‘Who’s this you’re talking to, babe?’ came Sarah’s calm voice in his fantasy. Although Jeff couldn’t see her eyes, he knew their steady, piercing green was regarding the overmatched, small, inadequate other female with confident and watchful superiority. His cock got even harder. </p><p>‘And maybe,’ he continued thinking as he chose some roses, ‘she wants to make sure that I…uh, that I can perform or something.’ The roses were a wonderfully deep red and had a rich, profound scent. ‘Perfect,’ he thought, and headed to the registers. He knew he could do the self-checkout, but he wanted an actual person to see what he was buying, to know that he was in for one heck of a night. </p><p>‘She doesn’t need to worry,’ he thought smugly as he stood in line behind a middle-aged woman, who stood a head taller than him (She has to be like 45 or so…she looks like a mom), ‘performance is never really an issue with me, no many how many times I’ve cum.’ He kept thinking, still puzzled by Sarah’s command. ‘But surely she’d know this about me? Of course she wouldn’t be worried that I’d be able to give her what she needed, right? So why tell me not to —” </p><p>“So how’s your school going?” asked the cashier to the middle-aged woman in front of him. Jeff stopped thinking and listened to the conversation. School? </p><p>“Oh, you know. Always busy,” laughed the woman, putting her (mostly domestic) items on the conveyor belt. </p><p>“I hear you, I hear you,” laughed the cashier, scanning the items. </p><p>“It’s what I’ve realized,” continued the woman, swiping her card, “When you’re in grad school, you may have summer break, fall break, Christmas break, yadda yadda, but you’re never really on break, you know what I mean?”</p><p>“That’s what my son tells me,” said the cashier, nodding knowingly as she handed the woman her receipt. “You’re always working.” </p><p>“Yep,” said the woman, smiling as she grabbed her bags to leave, “But hey, there’s always the good things in life, right? As of last week, I can rent a car now, haha! Last big milestone until I can get social security!” </p><p>“Oh, girl!” laughed the cashier, “happy birthday! See ya next time, ok?” </p><p>“Bye!” said the woman as she walked away. Jeff came up behind her, confused. </p><p>“Will that be all for you sir?” asked the cashier, still smiling from her previous conversation. Jeff watched the woman leaving the store, looked at his two items of the conveyor belt, and then looked up at the cashier. </p><p>“Uh, no…no, that’s it.”</p><p>“All right then,” said the cashier kindly. “That’ll be $16.53.” Jeff fumbled in his wallet for the credit card he used to buy things. It all went to an account that his parents paid off each month. He was disappointed — the cashier hadn’t said anything, or given him any sign of recognition that he was buying (large) condoms and flowers. But more than anything, he was still confused. How was that woman still in school? Did she go back to grad school after raising a family? He felt somewhere in his brain that the whole car rental thing was a giant clue to her age, and in this moment, he felt like he needed to know. </p><p>“Um,” he asked the cashier tentatively after he had swiped his card, “uh…how old do you have to be to, uh, rent a car?” </p><p>The cashier looked at him without expression for a moment, and then she smiled and said, “Young man, I believe it’s something like 25.” </p><p>“25??” asked Jeff incredulously. </p><p>The cashier kept smiling as she handed him back his receipt. “Well, I think you can rent a few years earlier, but it’s more expensive. More surcharges, things like that. When you’re 25, you can rent just like anybody else.” </p><p>Jeff stood there, his bag of flowers and condoms in his hand, not knowing what to think. That woman was 25?? </p><p>“But don’t worry,” said the cashier sympathetically as she began scanning the next customer’s items, “There are other ways you could rent a car, I’m sure. There’s some good stuff online — ” </p><p>“But..but no, no! I’m 28! 28!” </p><p>The cashier looked at him a moment, confused, but then she recovered and said, “Oh, o-ok. Have a nice day sir,” and started talking to the next customer. </p><p>Jeff stood there a few moments more before turning and limping out of the store, annoyed and distracted. </p><p>‘What the hell was all that about?’ he wondered as he got into his car. He winced as he pivoted his hip, and for once he was aware of the sharp pain that seared up through his pelvis and down his leg. He needed to make that appointment for surgery….and here Jeff stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>He hadn’t made the appointment. Sarah made him promise that he would. It had been over two weeks, and he hadn’t made it. Jeff began to panic, wondering what Sarah would say when she learned he hadn’t made it yet. His heart beat faster and faster, and he felt his face and neck flushing. His hands began to feel like they were getting pricked by little needles, and as he clutched the polyester armrest in the driver seat to steady himself, he felt his sickly, cool, clammy palms interact uncomfortably with the artificial fabric. She would be angry, disappointed, maybe even disbelieving. She would feel that he couldn’t hold it together; she would know that he wasn’t what he said he was; she would find out. </p><p>Then Jeff looked at the clock. 6:30. He paused a moment, and then breathed a sigh of relief. There was still time. Of course there was still time. He took a couple of deep breaths and managed to smile, and after he looked down at the condoms and flowers he had just bought, he actually laughed out loud to himself in his car. </p><p>“Oh boy!” he exclaimed audibly, “Look at me. A bundle of nerves!” He laughed again, the worries of a few moments previously evaporating in the air. He got out his phone, found the hospital number in the email from a few weeks ago, and within ten minutes had scheduled his hip replacement surgery. He even wrote down the time and date in his (otherwise empty) calendar, about three weeks away. He couldn’t have been more proud of himself.</p><p>And now all that was left to do was to drive around until 8 o’clock. That was what “night” meant to Jeff. Any time before then was too early, and any time later…well, he just wanted to get over to her place. The more he thought about Sarah’s texting style, the more turned on he became. She was short and to the point. No messing around, no dilly-dallying, no games, no chance for miscommunication. ‘She really is a woman,’ Jeff thought to himself as he drove aimlessly around. ‘A woman who knows what she wants and who isn’t afraid to get it.’ </p><p>He looked down at his erect cock. He nodded to himself and smiled. ‘Yeah, that’s right, she knows what she wants.’ His mind jumped back to her mysterious “no-cumming” text, and he wondered if maybe it had something to do with fertility. ‘Maybe she wants me to keep my sperm count high,’ he thought, as he turned down random roads in the gathering gloom. ‘Maybe she’s actually that far-out, that she actually wants all my sperm for herself.’ He went uphill and downhill as the sun completely set. ‘Maybe she has some kind of sperm fetish,’ he thought hopefully, turning left at a stop sign. His dick was now almost fully erect, and he remembered that he had to keep it under control. ‘In any case,’ he thought as he pulled a u-turn and began driving toward’s Sarah’s house, ‘I bet she gives the best blowjobs.’</p><p>He arrived at Sarah’s house just after 8:00, and any traces of light from the day were gone; night held full sway. Jeff limped up to Sarah’s doorway once more, which was well-lit with a pleasant orange light emanating from two lanterns on either side of the door. Jeff looked at the two lanterns, and felt the stillness and silence of the growing night deepen around him. All of his smug thoughts and self congratulation and plans for the future seemed neutralized in the face of those lights. They were like silent, steady guards, sentries with watchful eyes. In that moment, Jeff doubted whether he could pass them. </p><p>Something outside of himself, however, bade him knock, and he did. He stood there a few moments, completely still, his heart not seeming to beat. </p><p>“Is that you, Jeff?” came Sarah’s sweet voice from deep inside her house.</p><p>“Y-y-yes! Y-yes it’s m-me!” squeaked Jeff, clutching his condoms and flowers tighter. </p><p>“What was that?” said Sarah’s warm voice again. “I didn’t catch that — speak up!”</p><p>“I-it’s me!” said Jeff a little louder, still seeming to squeak. </p><p>Jeff thought he heard something like a soft laugh. “Ok, Jeff. Come on in — I left the door unlocked.”<br/>With difficulty, Jeff gathered up his parcels in one hand to turn the knob, and then pushed in through the door and into the house. The door was heavy, and as he pushed it closed behind him it seemed to boom shut with a heavy finality. </p><p>“Lock it, will you?” came Sarah’s delicious voice again. She must have been in the living room. Jeff did, and then turned to face the interior of the house. Whereas last time the lights were bright and cheery, complete with enticing aromas of food, this time all the lights were low and dimmed, and the whole house seemed to bathe in a deep red. A few candles were flickering playfully, and they must have been scented — the place smelled like lavender. Jeff began walking down the hallway, towards the kitchen and living room. His body was shaking like a leaf. </p><p>He rounded the corner, and there she was. Stretched out on that red sofa in the living room, waiting for him. As soon as Jeff saw her, he stopped. She had on a tight white t-shirt and a pair of black gym shorts, and her feet were bare. Her luscious body easily filled up her scant clothing, and as she lay there, propped up on her elbow, she looked like a great cat examining something it was about to eat. She smiled as she saw him.</p><p>“Oh, look at that,” she breathed, almost to herself, “he brought me flowers.” She chuckled. “Jeff, how sweet! You brought me flowers…and…something else?” She inclined her head a little toward the box on condoms that Jeff was squeezing in his hand. He was still visibly shaking. </p><p>“What else do you have there, Jeff?” she asked slyly. Jeff tried to make words, but his throat felt like a fountain that had been dry for centuries. He managed only a few coughing sounds. </p><p>“Jeff,” said Sarah’s deep loving voice, “why don’t you come on over here?” Jeff tried to move but couldn’t at first. </p><p>“Come on,” said Sarah patiently, stretching out her hand and beckoning him with a single, long, manicured finger. “Cooommmme on Jeff, cooommme on —” Jeff’s legs started to move towards her. “That’s it,” she said kindly, “Come on, cooommmme on, yeah, that’s right, theeeerrre we go.” She had sat up to make room for him on the sofa, and he sat down next to her. He kept his head down, but he was still able to see her huge legs and torso. God, her thighs were just enormous, and her calves were incredibly shapely. His head reached the bottom of her neck — them both sitting down, she was about a head taller than him. And here he was, on her sofa again, and he could not stop shaking. He was crushing his box of condoms into oblivion, and green water ran down his shriveled wrists from the rose stalks that we was unconsciously compressing. </p><p>Sarah’s large hand came into his view, her pointed fingernails like claws, and it seemed to span his entire lap. A couple of silver rings glinted from her fingers, and that black hair tie hugged her wrist. Her hand seemed seemed so ferocious, and yet all it did was reach out and take Jeff’s knee and lower thigh in its warm, soft, strong embrace, and squeeze it gently, deeply. </p><p>“Jeff,” whispered Sarah from somewhere above him, “Jeff.” He couldn’t answer her; he couldn’t even raise his head. He looked at her hand on his knee, his thigh, and wondered whether she could simply twist it and snap his leg in two. Seeming to confirm his thoughts, she shook his knee lightly with her hand, and the vibrations reverberated through his whole body. He wasn’t shaking anymore — now she was shaking him. </p><p>“Jeff,” cooed Sarah again to him. “Jeff…Jeff…Jeff…” she was quietly chanting his name now, and he finally answered by looking up at her. She was looking down on him and smiling genially, her mane of blond hair flowing down her shoulders. Even in the darker light, Jeff could see the green glint of her eyes, and the red of her lips. He perceived her teeth. </p><p>“Jeff, hey. It’s me, it’s just me!” Her hand shook him a few times more, gave him a parting squeeze, and then let go. He saw her handprint on his knee and upper thigh, and his color took a minute to come back. </p><p>“Don’t be nervous,” Sarah continued. “Here, let me take those.” She reached down and took the mutilated flowers and the pulverized box of condoms in one hand. She put the flowers gently on the coffee table in front of them, and regarded the box of condoms with an amused smile. She held them up to Jeff, her smile growing wider. </p><p>“What are these for, huh?” she asked sexily. “What did you get these for, Jeff?” </p><p>Even though the answer was obvious, it seemed absurd at this stage to even contemplate having sex with Sarah. Jeff was just focused on not falling to pieces there on the sofa as he sat next to her. But she persisted, seeming to enjoy his position. </p><p>“What are these for, huh? What do these do?” She brought the box to her face and pretended to investigate it seriously, her eyebrows furrowed in mock concentration. “Are they for eating?” She brought the box up to her mouth, licking her lips as she snapped her teeth at it. Jeff jumped in his sofa cushion at the sound of her teeth. Sarah laughed down at him, her eyebrow arching at him playfully. </p><p>“No? Not for eating? What about smelling? Do they smell good?” She began sniffing around the box seriously, blinking as she inhaled in short little audible bursts, like an animal investigating a foreign object. Jeff’s cock got even harder as he watched Sarah sniff around the box. He couldn’t understand what about her play was so irresistible to him; he just knew that he had no defense. He managed to shake his head up at her. </p><p>“No?” asked Sarah, grinning, “not for smelling? Well then it’s a mystery! I guess I’ll just put these over here for now.” She stretched over from her sitting position and deposited the crumpled box on the coffee table next to the roses. Jeff was aware that, from his sitting position, his reach would not get anywhere close to the coffee table. But there it was — his gifts deposited, it was just him and Sarah on the sofa. She had stopped his shaking, and he was able to look at her. She bunched up her knees playfully against her prodigious chest, with both of her bare feet on the sofa in front of her. Even half a sofa away, Jeff still felt absolutely tiny next to her. She let a few moments of silence pass, her elbow propped up against an armrest, looking down at him curiously. She had kindness, or at least playfulness, in her eyes, but her expression was neutral. As each moment passed, Jeff felt more and more like an animal…a little animal with a tiny tail, being watched by a predator. He realized it suddenly — she was giving him a chance to talk, to steer the conversation, to take charge. But he could think of nothing to say. Time passed by, and Sarah’s eyes never left him. The candles flickered on the walls around them. </p><p>“So Jeff,” came Sarah’s calm, deep voice after a while, “why did you send me that picture?” </p><p>Horrible guilt wracked Jeff’s insides, and he felt like throwing up. He looked down quickly, unable to meet her eyes, and began to shake again. </p><p>Sarah reached out one of her long, ivory legs and poked Jeff’s leg with her toes. She had on red toenail polish that matched her lips…God her foot was big…half as long as his thigh? No, it couldn’t be…he felt another lurch in his pants, and for the first time realized that his erection had been sticking very clearly out of his jeans. The touch of her foot on his leg nearly sent him over the edge. </p><p>“Jeff,” said Sarah again, but this time more insistently, “Calm down. Look at me.” He did, because the playfulness seemed to have vanished from her voice. She was looking at him patience. </p><p>“Is it because of sex?” she asked softly. “Do you want to have sex with me, Jeff Stintum?” Her voice was was smooth and calm as a placid lake. She wasn’t mocking him, she wasn’t playing with him, and she wasn’t angry with him. She was just asking him an honest question. Jeff looked up at her. Her foot had withdrawn, and she just sat there on the sofa, inquiring down at him patiently, waiting for an answer. </p><p>But he couldn’t giver her an answer. The prospect of saying “yes” was so ludicrous to him that the impossibility of it was making him even more aroused. He had no idea what was happening to his body. The longer he sat there, unable to answer Sarah, and the longer she sat regarding him patiently, the more aroused he became. What was this?? </p><p>After a minute or so, Sarah slowly readjusted her body into a normal sitting position, and Jeff felt her movements. </p><p>“So Jeff,” she said after a while, “I want to tell you something.” She patted the cushion next to her, eyeing Jeff. Not seeming to understand, he just watched her. </p><p>“Come here Jeff,” she said softly, as if to a pet, continuing to pat the cushion. “Come here.” </p><p>And like a pet, Jeff scurried over and sat next to her, his dick really beginning to stick painfully through his jeans. The closer he got to her, the harder he became, and here he was, right next to her. She reached down her big hand and gently positioned his legs so that they lined up exactly with hers. Jeff nearly came in his pants right there, and he had to tense up the little muscles in his abdomen to prevent it. Her thighs rose impossibly above his, like massive waves in otherwise calm waters. It was like his thighs weren’t even there. If he had stacked four or five of his legs on top of each other, they still wouldn’t have reached the top of hers.</p><p>He shuddered as he felt her arm snake around his shoulders and his back, drawing him in with quiet strength. Effortlessly with one arm, she pulled his body closer to hers, her hand stretching from the middle of his back around his ribs in the front. He looked down and saw her huge, manicured fingers curved around his abdomen, and once again felt the reality of her size and strength.</p><p>“Mmmmm,” she breathed deeply, and exhaled slowly onto him, her sweet breath ruffling his hair. As she held Jeff to her, he stared directly into her upper chest, which rose and fell in front of him deliberately. Her huge breasts were squished around his throat, and her other free hand reached down and held Jeff’s chin in a firm grip and directed it upward to her own. </p><p>“See, Jeff,” she said tenderly, looking down at him, her long pinkie finger stroking his cheek, “I think it’s great that we’ve reconnected.” She released his chin, but kept stroking his cheeks with her fingers. “It’s crazy how much things have changed,” she continued, “and I’m so into it.” She was scratching his cheeks now with her fingernails, and moved down slowly to his neck. Jeff was near his bursting point. What did she mean, she was “into it?” </p><p>“And I think it’s pretty clear,” she continued, slithering her hand under his shirt and scratching his back, “that you aren’t really sure what you want, Jeff.” He was about to feel crushed, but she continued in the same breath, “And that’s fine.” Her fingers had wound their way around to his stomach, and had stopped scratching momentarily to emphasize her point. Her looked up at her and she nodded down at him earnestly. </p><p>“That’s fine, Jeff,” she repeated, resuming her scratching. “It’s ok not to know what you want.” Her fingers were now at his underwear line. Jeff gritted his teeth. He was about to cum. </p><p>“But Jeff,” said Sarah, who had started to breathe hard herself, “I know what I want.” Scratching fingers around his crotch now. He was going to cum. </p><p>“My cock?” he blurted out, surprising himself. She stopped scratching and he looked up at her, terrified. But he saw her smiling widely, as her nostrils flared in aroused amusement. </p><p>“My big hard cock?” he asked again in a squeaky voice, trying to play his role in the play she was putting on. </p><p>Sarah laughed heartily as she gave his crotch one last scratch before she suddenly brought her hand out of his pants, undid his belt, his button, and his zipper with one hand with blinding speed, and released his huge, throbbing erection that rose like a totem pole from Jeff’s shriveled pelvis. Her eyes seemed lost in his cock for a moment, but then she turned to him, still laughing, as she licked her lips at him with her long tongue. </p><p>“Oh Jeff. Yeah, your cock. Let’s start there.” She grabbed his thick pole forcefully, and he came. He came more than he ever had in his life, shooting thick wet ropes of semen multiple feet into the air. Sarah growled. Through his shattered mind, Jeff felt totally stripped down by the noise she made. It was hungry, animalistic. </p><p>Sarah reached out a huge, cupped hand and caught as much of Jeff’s cum as she could. She wasn’t even jerking him off — she was just clutching his cock in her powerful grip. Her hand went all around his member, but, unlike the rest of his body, her hand didn’t seem overly large compared to his cock. They seemed just the right size for each other. After a few moments she continued to coax the orgasm forth with coos and “ooos” and “aahhs,” and Jeff slumped against her body. He could hear her cooing and chirping at him through her body. She finally released his cock, and it slapped down wetly on his chest, making a loud “smack.” </p><p>“Well,” said Sarah teasingly, “it looks like somebody did as he was told.” She brought her cupped hand to her face, and then held it down to Jeff, showing him his load. </p><p>“Look at that!” she trilled happily. “What. A. Load.” And it was — even in Sarah’s large palm, his cum seemed to form a little lake. His mind was blank; he didn’t know what to think. It was all too fast, too much for him. </p><p>Sarah brought her cupped hand back up to her face. With her other hand, her long fingers wrapping around his neck and shoulder area, she maneuvered Jeff off her body and turned him around so that he could face her and see what she was doing. She was sniffing her cupped hand, just like she had sniffed the box of condoms. </p><p>“Hmmm…” she hummed in mock analysis, “I wonder how it…hmmm…mhmmm…” and her tongue poked out of her mouth and lashed at the pool of cum. She continued to smell and taste Jeff’s cum in her hand, as if trying to decipher what it was. She looked down at him and giggled, enjoying his dumbfounded reaction. She reached down her other hand and grasped his upper thigh, giving it a playful little squeeze. Jeff gasped. Her hand wrapped all the way around it. </p><p>“Little legs,” murmured Sarah playfully down at him, her tongue now swirling around the cum in her palm. Jeff felt his cock rise up off his chest. He was getting hard again…but how, after an orgasm like that? </p><p>“Salty,” giggled Sarah at him. He looked up again at her face and saw her smile down at him with wide, closed teeth. Then she brought her closed teeth down to her palm. </p><p>“Ffffffftttttttthhhhhh!” She sucked all the cum up through her teeth. Jeff stared, his eyes popping, his erection growing again. Finished, with wide eyes, she showed Jeff her palm, which was still slick with his remnants. For a moment she seemed to consider wiping his face with her hand, and she held her hand close to him…close enough to show Jeff that she could easily palm his face. But then she then withdrew it, licking it off instead with her long tongue.</p><p>After she was finished, Sarah leaned down to Jeff, so that her face was inches away from his, and smacked her full lips in exaggeration. </p><p>“Mmmmmm, Jeff, that was tasty,” she said, a tint of aggression in her voice. She glanced over at his erection and then looked back at him, her eyebrow arched, a wry smile on her face. Suddenly, she sprang up off the sofa, collapsed down on her knees in front of him, and pried his tiny legs apart with her powerful hands. She promptly extended her tongue at him and flicked it teasingly, once again shocking Jeff with its speed. How did she do that? </p><p>She licked up and down his shaft three times quickly, swiftly, as she sensed some kind of invisible momentum. Jeff was absolute putty now. </p><p>“I think I want seconds.” Sarah yawned her mouth open, and, without ceremony, wrapped her lips around his big, purple head and began to slowly go down, down, down his engorged length, her ultimate goal not in doubt. She went deliberately, and she managed the first half without issue. Jeff could not handle it — he was going to cum again. Six inches…seven……eight…..with each passing inch, Sarah’s mouth stretched more and more, as Jeff’s cock was not simply long, but thick as well, especially at the base. Was she going to….? She had one more inch to go. Jeff’s eyes were rolling back in his head. Sarah looked up at him, and he met her eyes. She snarled at him as she shook her head violently from side to side in a short burst of intensity, and gathered up one of his legs in each of her arms. Then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and went for it. The blond mane of her hair shook with effort, as the veins bulged in her throat. </p><p>“Mmmmmmrrrhhhhh!!” she moaned vigorously, deeply, and Jeff felt the last inch of his cock slide into her throat. He exploded in orgasm, and passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sarah's Musings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah felt the spasms of Jeff’s orgasm through the bulging veins and contracting muscles of his penis, and she clamped her plush lips hard down around the base of his thick cock and swallowed and sucked, swallowed and sucked, with calm, deliberate authority. His length was so far down her throat that she knew it had already entered her esophagus, and somewhere deep inside her chest, she felt the fruits of Jeff’s second load of the night squirt and spittle and trickle their way down to her stomach. </p><p>She had closed her eyes for the final push, and she had made it, impressing herself. But once she was all the way down and felt Jeff begin to seize again, she had opened her eyes again to look at him. His face was contorted and beet-red, his eyes were misted and unfocused, and his neck was a lolling appendage that could hardly hold up his head. When she had gone all the way down, he had uttered a squeal, like a little pig, and then quite obviously passed out. That was it — that was literally all he could handle, and she had been unable to stifle a silent snort of a laugh that shook her abdomen. </p><p>Sarah had knelt there by the sofa, her arms still holding up Jeff’s legs, with his dick deep in her throat, for several minutes. She sucked on him casually as she watched his lifeless face — by the quick little rise and fall of his small chest she could see that he was still breathing, and she could tell by the unceasing pulse through his penis that his heart was fine as well. She wished that he could have seen her take the load, but it was kind of perfect that he had passed out. As she knelt there sucking him, a hot pressure that had been simmering before Jeff arrived, all evening long, began to boil in her loins. She put down one of his legs and reached out a hand to slip under his shirt, toss it back, and pet his exposed stomach with her large fingers. </p><p>*Suck* ….*suck*….*suck*…’He is absolutely tiny,’ she thought to herself, her fingers gliding across his skin, poking and testing his bones and muscles every now and then for their size. ‘How can it be possible?’ The brewing within her intensified, and was quickly building now to a mad froth that was threatening to be released. </p><p>*Suck….*sucksuck*….*ssssuucckk*…’He like…regressed in size,’ she continued in her head, and just to see, she put her whole hand sideways across his stomach. Her single hand spanned its entire width — she might even be able to wrap both of her hands around his entire waist. The pressure kept building within her. </p><p>*Sssssucccckkkk* ‘I just…I just really can’t believe it,’ she thought. ‘I have to be careful….I just can’t believe…that I’ve gotten so…so lucky.’ She kept pinching him and petting him as she continued to mouth and suck his dick, still deep in her throat. Even though Jeff was still passed out cold, she felt his cock start to harden again in her throat. She felt her juices begin to seep and escape out of her swollen pussy as she looked at her big hand and voluptuous arm next to his scrawny bony right leg. She knew he had made his appointment for surgery right before he came over. She had instructed Monica over at the hospital to let her know when he called. </p><p>‘Poor little guy,’ she thought a bit sadly, as she kept sucking and her pussy kept dripping and she compared the size of her forearm with his lower leg (‘it’s bigger,’ she calmly realized as she had her first mini-orgasm of the night). ‘Totally washed up.’ She scratched gently down his calf and easily wrapped her fingers around his ankle. ‘Just look at that,’ she thought, marveling at how puny his leg looked in her strong grip. Her fingers wrapped around his ankle to the extent that she could see them wrapped around from the other side — ‘So my hand can go at least one and a half times around,’ she thought, sucking on him harder as she started to cum again. She looked at her long, red, manicured nails that clawed around from behind his leg, and she shook his leg with a gentle, yet firm jerk that shook his entire leg, and made his entire body slump more into the sofa like a lifeless marionette. She came full on for the first time as she deepthroated his dick again completely, down all nine inches. </p><p>‘This really is a stupidly impressive cock,’ she thought a few moments later once her mind had come back. Jeff was still unconscious, and she saw no reason to stop sucking on him. She could feel a third load building in his balls as she cupped them in her hand and felt the cum bubbling manically, ready to be released. She put his other leg down and reached out both hands to his t-shirt and slowly, deliberately, tore it all the way up to the neck area. Now she could devote both hands to massaging, petting, testing, and scratching his stomach and newly exposed chest.</p><p>“Jeff Stintum,” she said quietly through his dick as she looked at his senseless face, her deep soft voice blending with the dark sedate ambiance in her living room, complete with the steady flicker of candles, “what happened to you?”</p><p>She let her spoken words sink into the room for a few moments. She was sad, she really was. How could she not be? He was just…just pitiful. *Suck* *Suck* *Suckkkkkkk* It was really building now…and she started to suck even harder, deeper, but no faster, as she kept thinking. </p><p>‘Of course it’s hard to see him like this,’ she thought to herself as she flicked one of his nipples with her finger. ‘Still no sign of life — oh well…but yes, it’s all just come together so perfectly. It’s just…just perfect.’ </p><p>*Suckkkkkkk* *Sssuuuuucckkkkk* </p><p>‘And,’ she continued, ‘I’m giving him chances. I’m being open with him.’ *Sssssuuuuuccckkkkk* ‘And when he wakes up we’ll have a nice little talk. I’ll make him talk.’ </p><p>She suddenly wondered about something and abruptly pulled his cock all the way out of her mouth. She held it in front of her, all glistening, erect, nine inches of it. </p><p>‘Nine?’ she thought to herself, ‘Ten? Hmmm…we’ll see…we’ll see about a lot of things, I think.’ She held up her arm to the dick, and although her arm was definitely bigger, thicker, and wider, it wasn’t by much. ‘Yeah…measurements,’ she mused to herself hungrily as she eyed his cock, his legs, his arms, his whole body, and then turned to look at her own. She felt her juices begin to flood forth again as another orgasm developed inside her. <br/>She turned her face back to his cock and stuck out her tongue to lick and tease it with her tongue. ‘What a nice little treat, everything else aside,’ she thought happily. She’d play around a little…do some experiments…see if it would wake him up. She extended out her tongue farther and farther until it would have been quite obvious to anyone else watching that her tongue was unnaturally long — but it was what Sarah could do with her tongue that was truly noteworthy. She was wrapping it slowly around Jeff’s engorged member, so that it went around and around his thick pole like a snake. She undulated it back and forth in this motion, and checked his reaction. Still asleep. </p><p>Laughing lightly out of her open mouth, she unslithered her tongue from his shaft. ‘Let’s try this one,’ she thought amusedly, knowing at the same time that she would really have to eventually address the sadness she was feeling. Her pussy was really dripping now. She loved doing this one. </p><p>The tip of her tongue approached the head of Jeff’s cock slowly, curved and in an erect posture, like a cobra swaying to some unheard music. Once it was a few inches away, the tip began flicking rapidly up and down. Sarah didn’t know how she could do this, but she’d been able to ever since middle school. It got her attention from her classmates, and it was all fun, until she realized pretty quickly that the boys…and the girls…wanted to see it more and more. Even her friend’s parents seemed interested. It was creepy. It took years for Sarah to realize what she had, and to weaponize it. </p><p>*flickflickflickflickflick* She grazed Jeff dick with her fast tongue, looking over at him to see if he felt anything yet. Still dead to the world. ‘Well,’ she thought to herself, picking up her speed even more, ‘let’s just see about this.’ </p><p>*patterpatterpatterpitterpatterpatterpitterpatterpitterpitterpatterpatter* Her tongue was moving so fast now that it was a literal blur. And still Jeff lay there unmoving. Sarah didn’t mind. She knelt there for several minutes, her tongue tapping and flicking and flitting Jeff’s cock with insistent abandon. Listening to the sounds of her tongue against his dick, she could not keep herself from a third orgasm, as her mind screwed down hard into the reality of the situation. After coming, she rested her tongue and took Jeff completely down into her throat again, sensing another orgasm from him. </p><p>‘Is it wrong?’ she asked herself, as she contracted her throat muscles, squeezing his cock. </p><p>‘Of course it’s wrong, but that’s why it’s so perfect. You know that’s how it works. Here it comes…wow, even though he’s unconscious I can still make him cum.’ And Sarah did, and she took it all again, far down her throat. She moaned deeply to herself as she felt his cum shoot down her esophagus, as she looked at his wilted little body. </p><p>*Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp*….’Yeah,’ she thought as swallowed and looked at his face, ‘I have to see where this goes. I have to let this happen.’ His dick was finished shooting, and she sucked it hard a few more times just to be sure and let him go gently. ‘But this is more than a game,’ she continued to herself as she stood up and regarded his supine form for a moment. ‘This is more than some little experiment I’ve done before.’ She looked at him lying there, shirt torn almost in two, jeans awry, exhausted cock laying out like a log on his chest. ‘This feels almost like some kind of…’ and she bent down, quickly tore away the rest of his shirt, removed his jeans with a wave of her hand, and picked off his shoes and socks in a jiffy. </p><p>‘Like some kind of….’ her big hands moved over his naked body, and she brought her right hand up to his throat, and gently grasped it. With a mere bit of effort, she stood slowly up, bringing Jeff’s limp body with her as she stood. Her hand was fastened gently around his throat, and her palm was big enough to comfortably cushion his drooping head. She was fully standing now, and she held Jeff’s unconscious body out in front of her with one hand, her right arm extended powerfully out, easily lifting the weight. She held his head even with her own, and his legs dangled aimlessly in the air, a full foot off the ground. </p><p>‘Destiny.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Another Change of Residence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff woke up on the sofa. The world appeared as an indistinct blur to him, and a pounding pressure rang dully throughout his head. His muscles burned — they felt like he had run an entire marathon, as he could feel his lungs working to try and rouse him to the world. At first he couldn’t move, and only managed to utter a tiny high-pitched moan. </p><p>“Oh! Did I just hear something?” came Sarah’s warm voice from somewhere in the room. Jeff had no idea where she was, but all he knew was that he needed to get her attention, to let her know he was conscious again. He was able to achieve another, slightly louder moan, and was able to move his body a little on the sofa. His bare skin made little squeaking sounds against the red leather. Bare skin? …he realized that he was totally naked. Sarah had taken off all his clothes. </p><p>“There it is again!” came her playful voice in mock wonder, still deep and from no place in particular. “Is there a little mouse in here with me?” Jeff heard rustling from somewhere towards the corner of the room, where Sarah’s desk was located. He tried to make more noises but couldn’t. His muscles, his tendons, his vocal cords…everything in his body felt completely strung out. What had she done to him?</p><p>“Hmmm,” thought Sarah out loud after another minute or two. “I guess it was nothing. I could’ve sworn I heard a little mouse squeaking around here somewhere, but I must have been hearing things. Oh well — I guess I’ll just go back to my —”</p><p>And here Jeff uttered his loudest moan yet, in response to Sarah’s teasing, and made a huge effort to squirm his body around on her sofa so that it squeaked and squealed. </p><p>“Oho!” said Sarah excitedly, and Jeff could tell from the vibrations in the room that she had stood up. “I knew I wasn’t dreaming! Now where is it…where is it?” Jeff’s eyesight was getting a little better, but he still could not move too well. He saw Sarah’s huge form stalking carefully around the far side of her living room. She started opening drawers in some of her cabinets. </p><p>“Is it here? No….How about in this one? Hmmm….nope. This sure is a crafty little mouse!” Her voice sent tremors through the air, as did her footsteps. Even though she moved with the grace and agility of a cat, each of her movements carried with it the authority of the bulk mass of her immense body. But most of all, to the prone Jeff, it was the vibrations of her soft, deep, sultry voice that had the greatest effect. Every word seemed to be aimed straight for his cock. He exerted a huge effort and moaned again. </p><p>Sarah whipped her head around from the cabinets she was searching. “There it is, over there!” she cried excitedly, leaving the drawers open in her haste and getting down on her hands and knees. She started to slowly crawl towards the sofa. She paused a few times, once to check under the rug, and once to look under the coffee table. Jeff’s vision was almost back to normal now, and he could see the crushed box of condoms and the flowers he had brought still sitting there. That seemed like ages, ages ago. He wondered what time it was…but Sarah was getting closer, humming words under her breath. </p><p>“I can smell it,” she said sultrily as she neared the sofa. Her body collided sensuously with the far end of the sofa as she arched her head down, sniffing loudly under the sofa. </p><p>*sniff* *sniff* *sniff* *sniff* “It’s close, I know,” she breathed deeply. “I can feel its tiny little heartbeat.” With her head still down, she reached up two huge clawed hands and started to pull herself up onto the sofa. “I can feel its little heart go pitterpatter, pitterpatter in its little chest.” Now she was sniffing around on the main cushions, getting closer to Jeff, her head still purposefully down. Jeff could feel a latent pain in his cock and looked down, only to realize that it was once again fully erect. He was horrified — he couldn’t be hard again! Not now! Not again!!</p><p>*sniff* *sniff* *sniff* *sniffff* Sarah was at his body now, and she paused for a second as soon as her nose had made contact with his foot. “I think…” she began, her head still down, her face invisible under the blond spill of her wavy sweet-smelling hair, “I think….” and then she attacked him with her nose, sniffing rapidly all over his naked body. </p><p>*sniffsniffsniffsnifffffsnifsnifsniffsniffsniffsniffsniff* It was a comical scene, and Sarah definitely found it so. Jeff saw through her hair that she was smiling, her eyes sparkling with excitement at her play. He found this whole scene harder to handle, as Sarah’s insistent sniffing seemed to go straight to the root of his dick and make him hopelessly, impossibly hard again. His ability to think was clearing, but once more he found himself totally unable to process what was happening. Why did everything about Sarah, everything she did, every way she flirted and played around with him, seem to totally overwhelm him? </p><p>“Aha!” she said triumphantly, throwing her head back and clearing the hair from her face so that she could look him directly in the eye. She sniffed his stomach one last time and then looked up at him knowingly with a sly grin as she nodded her head up and down. “I think I found it!” Jeff said nothing and could only look at her from his prone position.</p><p>Sarah laughed away her play and then turned to look with amazement at Jeff’s cock, which was once again pointed at the ceiling. </p><p>“How….?” she seemed to ask herself in disbelief, and reached out her hand to touch it. She brought forth a long index finger and stroked his length up and down dreamily, appearing to think to herself. Jeff breathed hard and tried to back away from her touch. He did not want to pass out again, but he could not manage to move away. For several silent minutes he endured the effortless torture of Sarah’s finger. </p><p>She eventually stopped and sat back upright on the sofa, giving Jeff the time and the space he needed to recover. She whipped out a nail file and patiently went to work on her claws as Jeff struggled to sit up. He succeeded after a few minutes, and Sarah noticed as she turned to him and smiled. </p><p>“Well, you look like you’re gonna be all right Jeff. Can you talk?”</p><p>Jeff made no response, verbal or otherwise, and could only stare at Sarah’s form, somehow squeezed into her white t-shirt and black gym shorts, sitting there on the sofa across from him. He was still overwhelmed by what happened. </p><p>“Jeff,” said Sarah with patient kindness, with a hint of insistence, “can you” and here she pointed a long finger at him…“talk”…her finger pointed to her own plush lips…“to me?” finishing her question by pointing to at her chest. Several moments passed, with Jeff struggling to form words and Sarah sitting there calmly, looking directly into his eyes. </p><p>“Y-y-y…yes,” Jeff finally managed to say, in a kind of croaking whisper. </p><p>“Oh good!” said Sarah warmly, the energy and volume of her voice in sharp contrast to the paltry puniness of Jeff’s. “Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind Jeff — I’ve been doing most of the talking tonight.” </p><p>Jeff’s brain was a confused jumble, but he knew enough from the pleasant yet firm tone of Sarah’s voice that she really did expect him to talk. He didn’t want to disappoint her, and so he did the only thing he could do: say whatever came into his head. </p><p>“Y-you…y-you gave me a b-blowjob, and…and, made me cum a-a-a lot, in-in your mouth.”</p><p>“Yes Jeff,” said Sarah quietly, her hands folded patiently across her knees. </p><p>“A-a-and I-I h-had t-t-two orgasms in a row…”</p><p>Sarah laughed softly and kept staring at him. </p><p>“A-and you-you d-deepthroated me!” Jeff burst out at last, as if he had been trying to say those words for months. </p><p>“Yes I did,” said Sarah, with a touch of pride in her voice. “I deepthroated you over and over and over again.”</p><p>“E-even after I passed out?” said Jeff. </p><p>Sarah laughed again. “Especially after you passed out. I even made you cum again.”</p><p>“Y-you did?” Jeff felt utterly at a loss for words as he imagined Sarah going down aggressively on his dick as he laid there unconscious. He looked at her big, gentle, smiling face and felt a strange chill of something like fear. And yet there his dick was, aimed unquestionably at the ceiling. </p><p>“Yes I did Jeff,” said Sarah quietly, sultrily, as she extended her long tongue and licked her lips purposefully at him. “I enjoyed everything you gave me, and swallowed it all down right here.” She lifted up her tight t-shirt a little so that part of her stomach was exposed, and she patted it contentedly with her hand. Jeff stared at the firm whiteness of her taut yet fleshy belly, and her long fingers gently petting it at him, and he felt another orgasm threaten to bubble up. He uttered a little whine, a little moan, that was completely involuntary. </p><p>“Is coming out again, baby?” cooed Sarah, sidling her big body across the sofa to cuddle Jeff as his orgasm hit another crescendo. Jeff felt the weight of her big arm across the back of his shoulders and neck, as her immense hand wrapped around his upper arm, holding him tightly to her. Whenever her body was close, Jeff’s nostrils were overcome by her sandalwood aroma, and all he could see were the flowing curves and waving undulations of her body. His semen began bubbling up again out of his stiff cock in a mellow milky-white fountain. Sarah calmly took his pole with her other hand and bent her head down as she brought it to her lips. Jeff saw her face come from above over his, and watched from behind as she quietly and tenderly began sipping his semen with her lips. Jeff had never come so much and so often in such a short amount of time, and his dick ached and burned as it helplessly contracted in agonized ecstasy. And there Sarah was, her head descended from above him, happily drinking his fourth load of the night like it was dessert. His eyes began to screw themselves up in his head, and he felt himself getting lightheaded once more. </p><p>“Nope,” whispered Sarah to him calmly through sips, feeling his head begin to slouch into her breast. “No Jeff, you’re staying with me this time. No sleeping just yet.” Her hand reached up to his cheek and gave it a couple of soft yet firm pats. As he jolted back into consciousness, Jeff had a vision of Sarah holding his face in her hand…was her hand as big as his whole face? He didn’t know…but just like that he was awake again, and his dick was collapsed on his chest in utter exhaustion. Sarah was sitting back, her arm still around him, smacking her lips above. </p><p>A minute or so passed, with Sarah patiently ensuring that Jeff saw her consume every last speck of his cum. She looked down at him and sucked each one of her fingers, maintaining eye contact. Jeff eventually had to break away from her eyes and stare straight ahead as he waited for the licking and smacking sounds above him to subside. She was gently petting his shoulder with her big hand, and after another minute Jeff realized that she was sitting there expecting him to continue speaking. But what was he going to say? He glanced up at her. She was looking out at nothing in particular, seemingly lost in thought as she continued to caress him with her hand. </p><p>As time passed Jeff felt more and more pressure to talk, and finally did, venturing another look up at her face. </p><p>“T-t-that was amazing.”</p><p>Sarah kept looking straight ahead and smiled, as her hand gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Mmmmm, I’m glad you enjoyed it Jeff.” More silent seconds passed by and Jeff understood that he needed to keep going.</p><p>“No one…n-no one has ever done that to me…b-been able to, to — take the w-whole thing.”</p><p>“Mmmmm,” purred Sarah heartily as she kept staring out, blinking her eyes slowly in appreciation. Jeff waited for more of a reaction from her, and after getting nothing plowed on ahead, giving her what he thought she wanted. </p><p>“I just…I just — ” he stuttered, not knowing how to express what he had been feeling.</p><p>“Yes Jeff?” came Sarah’s deep voice, as her fingers scratched his shoulder. “Go on.”</p><p>“I just…can’t believe how into me you are,” he blurted out. He felt her fingers stop scratching suddenly and he looked up anxiously at her face. She was still staring straight ahead, and he was completely unable to read her expression. Was she surprised? Irritated? Amused? Jeff had no idea. She waited there a moment, seeming to process his words. And then he felt the firm loving pressure of her hand squeezing his shoulder again, this time longer and more intensely. </p><p>“Oh Jeff,” she said, looking down at him sweetly, “I think you’re just the most adorable little thing. Of course I’m into you.” </p><p>Jeff breathed out in relief, drawing a playful little sniff of a laugh from Sarah. He had been afraid, somewhere in the disorganized heaps of his brain, that he had maybe said the wrong thing, but apparently not. A slow realization was dawning on him: Sarah Helleger was actually his girlfriend. This was it — this is what it was actually like. Jeff couldn’t help himself and broke into a grin. </p><p>“There’s that little smile,” said Sarah warmly, pinching his cheek. “Yes, Jeff, I love playing with your body. And I love the effect my body had on you.” To emphasize her point she pulled him closer to her, until his head was squishing into her big lush tits. Jeff’s nostrils were full of her scent, and he felt the gentle caresses of her wavy blond hair. His senses had returned, along with some former boldness that had abandoned him when he crossed the threshold to her home. He decided to try and insert his own persona into the mix. After all, she wanted it, didn’t she? </p><p>“I just don’t know,” he said, as casually as he could through her huge tit, “how I got so lucky to land a girl like you.” </p><p>Sarah’s eyes got wide as she looked down at him, and she opened her mouth and laughed out loud. She reached both hands under Jeff’s shoulders and from her sitting position lifted him off the sofa and sat him down very deliberately on the coffee table. Jeff had flailed a little in her grasp, but was too weak and too surprised to do anything against the firm pressure of Sarah’s hands and arms. She sat back on the sofa and crossed her meaty legs sexily, continuing to laugh for a few moments as she looked at Jeff, shaking her head kindly. </p><p>“Jeff…Jeff,” she laughed as she shook her head, “I really want to get a couple things straight.” She collected herself and heaved a deep breath, her chest expanding hugely. She sat up in earnest and put her elbows on her knees as she addressed Jeff, who sat naked and confused on the coffee table. </p><p>“We’re not dating, Jeff.” Her voice was calm and patient, like tranquil water, but it carried an undeniable authority. Jeff was dumbstruck. He could not understand any of this — why had she invited him over then? Why had she made him cum so many times? She seemed totally into him and his cock…what was going on? </p><p>Sarah could tell that he was having trouble processing her words, and inwardly she had to dismiss a flicker of irritation at Jeff’s denseness. But she had expected it, so she waved away the negative feeling with ease. This was an important step: she reached out her hand and put in on Jeff’s knee, her hand easily covering his whole knee, and her fingers stretching almost halfway up his thigh. He jerked a bit at her touch, but could not bring his body to move away. </p><p>“Jeff,” she breathed down at him, “this is very important. I’m glad we’re having this conversation now, early on.” Her eyes held his face, but he tried moving his eyes away. </p><p>‘Aw, he’s upset,’ she thought to herself, feeling a mixture of sadness and vexation at Jeff’s fragile ignorance. Now was the time. She squeezed his little knee.</p><p>“Keep your eyes with me Jeff,” she said softly, and he did. “I have other people, Jeff. I do things with a lot of other people.” She paused, allowing Jeff’s mind to go utterly blank before she continued. She had to remember to use simple language. “People have all different kinds of names for their relationships, Jeff. It’s important that you know what mine are. I only use the word “dating” when I am seeing someone exclusively, romantically.” She paused, letting her words sink in. They may as well have tried to sink through lead; Jeff was stumped. He couldn’t even muster up the momentum to get angry. He simply did not understand. </p><p>Sarah saw all of this and blinked slowly at Jeff, hoping to at least impart some tenderness towards him as she continued to help him comprehend. </p><p>“I like you very much Jeff,” she said, smiling at him. “And I think you’re just the most adorable, precious little thing.” Jeff flinched at the word “little.” Could she not see his cock? Already he had forgotten his previous incapacitation and was brewing for an angry outburst. Sarah saw these emotions behind his eyes and calmly continued. </p><p>“But we’ve only just reconnected, Jeff. We’ve only seen each other a handful of times. Right now, we’re just having fun, wouldn’t you agree, Jeff?” She gave his knee a little scratching caress with her sharp fingernails, causing his cock to jump a little. “Wouldn’t you agree?” she repeated, leaning in and putting her face closer to his. Her presence seemed to cool his anger. </p><p>“Yes,” he said quietly from his sitting position, his head down. Sarah scratched his knees with both hands this time as she laughed genially. </p><p>“There we are!” she cooed. “See, just two adults having a good time.” Jeff sat there on the coffee table for a few moments, with both of Sarah’s huge hands on his tiny knees, thinking. Sarah waited patiently. </p><p>“But…” he said after a minute, “but how many other people are you seeing?” Sarah took her hands off his knees and sat up straight on the sofa. Even though the coffee table sat higher than the sofa, Sarah’s head rose a good many inches over Jeff’s. This was it. </p><p>“I can’t remember off the top of my head, Jeff,” she said patiently. “A good number. But that’s not really important. What’s important is that you understand that I’m seeing other people and that you’re ok with it.” </p><p>He wasn’t. He knew he wasn’t. “Talk to me Jeff,” came Sarah’s gently assertive voice. She folded her arms across her chest, and his eyes were once again boggled by how huge, how strong they looked. </p><p>“I—I don’t like it,” he said simply, unable to voice anything else. </p><p>“Sweetie,” she said gently, “you don’t have to like it. You just have to accept it if we’re going to keep playing.” </p><p>“What?!” said Jeff in alarm. </p><p>“I really like what we’ve been doing,” said Sarah in her cool harmonious voice, “and I would really like to continue with this dynamic that we’ve developed.” Jeff blinked. What “dynamic” was she talking about? </p><p>“But Jeff,” she continued, “I don’t want to do any of this if we’re not on the same page. You understand, don’t you Jeff? How important it is to be on the same page?” She knew that she was toeing the boundary between tenderness and condescension in her tone. <br/>‘But really,’ she thought to herself as she looked at Jeff’s bamboozled face, ‘what choice do I have? He’s totally lost — I have to be simple with him.’ She waited for him to respond. </p><p>“B-but Sarah,” he stuttered (and she felt genuinely sorry for him), “I don’t get it…you…you have a bunch of boyfriends like me?” </p><p>“None of them are like you,” she said, smiling as her eyes traveled over his skinny naked body, “and remember Jeff, none of them, including you, are my boyfriend.” </p><p>“Then what are they? W-what am I?” Sarah was encouraged by Jeff’s questions and again leaned her elbows on her knees, once more putting her face close to his. </p><p>“You’re my play partner, sweetie.” </p><p>“A play partner?” </p><p>“Yeah! We get together, and we play sexy games with each other. Isn’t that what we’ve been doing, Jeff?” </p><p>Jeff thought a while as Sarah waited, her eyes steadily on his face. It was hard to argue with what she was saying. But he was not satisfied yet. </p><p>“So…so you play, uh…play sexy games with all these other guys too?”</p><p>Sarah smiled and arched her eyebrow at him. “Who said it was only with guys Jeff?” She enjoyed another blank stare from him as she continued: “Yes, I have fun sexy times with all these other people too.” </p><p>“W-what kind of sexy times?” Jeff couldn’t help but ask — he was terrified of feeling inadequate as he knew, somewhere deep in his mind, that he was not pulling much weight in this particular exchange. </p><p>Sarah stroked his thigh with one of her fingers. “That’s private, baby. You wouldn’t want me telling all those other people about the dynamic we have together, now would you?” </p><p>There was that word again. Jeff didn’t understand it, and since he was on a role of blurting out questions, he continued. “What do you mean, “dynamic?” W-what does that…that word mean?” </p><p>“Jeff,” said Sarah softly, reaching out both arms and pulling the coffee table (with Jeff on it) up close to her, so that he was right in front of her. “Try and relax when you’re speaking to me. I don’t want you to be so stressed out all the time.” She blew a warm stream of gentle air at his face which ruffled his hair and made his eyes water a little. She reached out and put both arms around his neck, but then had to remove them quickly, because Jeff started to collapse under their weight. She chuckled a little as she settled for one arm on his shoulder, her fingers playing with one of his ears like he was a pet bunny. </p><p>“A “dynamic” is when two or more people have an open power exchange.” Sarah knew this was going to be complicated for Jeff, so she proceeded slowly, deliberately. She liked doing it at this pace, anyway, and she could feel a gathering puddle in her snatch start to simmer again. </p><p>“Power…exchange?” </p><p>“Yes, baby.” </p><p>Jeff tried to wrap his mind around this elusive phrase, but he came up with nothing. “I don’t get it,” he said flatly. </p><p>“Think of it this way,” said Sarah as she took each of his hands in one of hers. Her hands were so huge that Jeff couldn’t even see his own hands when she held them. His dick started to get hard again and he felt a twinge of panic creeping in. “We all have power in our lives, right? We decide what we’re going to do for a career; we decide when we’re going to eat and go to the bathroom; we decide how we’re going to respond to other people; we decide when we’re going to go to sleep…you catching my drift here?” </p><p>Jeff nodded. In this position, sitting naked right in front of Sarah, who loomed over him with both of his hands in her mammoth claws, nodding was just about all he could do. Sarah smiled and continued. “So in a “power exchange,” some adults, maybe just two like you and me, or maybe more, decide to take or give more power than they’re used to having in everyday life.” </p><p>Jeff sat there for a while, his mind blank. He had no way to respond to these words. Finally, he found the only response that made any sense to him: “Why?” </p><p>Sarah squeezed his hands and laughed. “Why? Because it’s hot!” </p><p>“N-no it’s not,” said Jeff, fear growing in his belly. “It’s weird.” </p><p>Sarah laughed again, but this time louder. “Oho, Jeff! Come on — you can’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.” The simmer in her loins was growing and spreading like a heat wave. </p><p>“I-I don’t! I don’t!” cried Jeff, fearing the hungry glint in Sarah’s eyes. </p><p>“Yes you do Jeff,” she said huskily. “Yes you do. And I’ll show you.” With that, she seized Jeff’s right hand and held it up to her own left hand. The size difference was unmistakable to the point of comical. His fingers only came up to the first knuckle on each of her fingers, and his palm was so dwarfed by hers that it was obvious, even to Jeff, that her hand was at least three times bigger than his. He felt a lurch in his prostate. </p><p>“Look at that,” said Sarah simply. “Just look at that, Jeff.” He did, and was unable to prevent his cock from rising and rising with each mocking word that Sarah uttered. “And how about this,” she said suddenly, extending her forearm out as she held his out next to hers. “Look at that.”</p><p>Jeff did. The difference ridiculous. It looked like the arm of a skinny ten year-old boy placed next to the arm of a fully-grown, voluptuous woman. “Can you even believe it?” asked Sarah excitedly, her nostrils flaring as she looked at Jeff. “Here, try and put your hand around my wrist.” Mechanically Jeff did, and was only able to get about two thirds of the way around, if that. </p><p>“Oh, can’t get all the way around, can you?” asked Sarah in a pouty voice. “My turn.” And she took her hand and wrapped it with startling ease around his bony little wrist. She turned and maneuvered his wrist in her hand, and it was clear to Jeff that she could have snapped it right then and there if she wished. His cock got harder still.</p><p>“Ooooo Jeff,” cooed Sarah, going down his forearm, continuing to show how she could wrap her hand all the way around it, “you’re liking this, aren’t you?” Jeff was unable to answer her. She laughed at him, in what was almost a little snarl, as she wrapped her hand all the way around his bicep. </p><p>“Look Jeff,” she said in a throaty whisper. “I can get my hand all the way around it. Easily” Jeff didn’t want to look, and instead looked down at his legs. </p><p>“Oh, legs is it?” said Sarah quizzically, “you wanna compare legs, huh?” </p><p>“No!” exclaimed Jeff, finding his voice. “No, I don’t!” </p><p>“No?” asked Sarah, more gentle, “Ok, then we can stop.” And she reached in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek with her big lips before she sat back on the sofa, looking at his naked shaking form with a mild amused smile. </p><p>“See Jeff?” she said after a few moments of decompression. “That’s play.” </p><p>He continued shaking for a bit longer, unsure exactly of what was causing him to shake. Was it fear? Excitement? Some combination of both? Jeff didn’t know, but what was clear is that he was extremely aroused. From his sitting position his dick was once again pointed at the ceiling. He didn’t know what to make of any of this, and Sarah’s patient relaxed pose on the sofa was not helping him calm his nerves. After a few more moments Sarah spoke again. </p><p>“Aww, I’m sorry Jeff — all of this is probably a bit overwhelming for you right now, huh? Sometimes I forget how all this stuff isn’t more normal. Although Jeff —” and here she smiled slyly at him, “I would have expected an artist like you to be a bit more…familiar with alternative expressions of sexuality.” </p><p>Jeff tried to answer something retorting, but it caught in his throat and Sarah laughed it away, her voice overpowering his: “But anyway, let’s get you warm. You’ve been in your birthday suit for a while now…since…” and Sarah checked the clock in the corner, “well, I guess not that long, but it doesn’t matter. You’re shivering in any case, you poor thing.” </p><p>She took a blanket from the sofa and then motioned with a finger for Jeff to come sit down next to her on the sofa. He did and she gave him a big smile, evidently pleased with him following her wordless order. Then she draped the blanket over his skinny naked form — it completely covered his body, and there were ample folds left over. </p><p>“There we go,” said Sarah softly, and seeing the blanket cover his whole body made her smile. “This is the blanket I use to cover up my legs when I’m doing work here on the sofa.” She was about to make a teasing comment about how the blanket completely covered Jeff, but….</p><p>“Enough play for tonight,” she said, half to Jeff and half to herself, winking at him, “although I should point out, Jeff: I’ve noticed you getting smaller.” </p><p>Jeff’s stomach lurched within him. “W-what??” he asked weakly from inside the blanket. “What are you talking about?” </p><p>“Just what I said,” said Sarah, completely seriously. “since I’ve last seen you I think you’ve gotten skinnier, and I even think that you’ve gotten a little shorter.” </p><p>“T-that’s not possible,” Jeff protested, turning completely in the blanket to face her on the sofa. “G-grown men don’t shrink!” </p><p>Sarah couldn’t help but shake a little to herself in laughter as she bent her head down and closed her eyes for a moment. He had just referred to himself as a “grown man.” She recovered quickly, though, and regained her serious tone. “Well, actually, Jeff, in people with your condition, it can happen.” </p><p>“How?” Jeff would have been more indignant if he had more energy, but Sarah had literally sucked it out of him. </p><p>“Well,” said Sarah patiently, “right now the ball of your right femur is degenerating. And you’re a Stage 4 avascular necrosis, so there’s already been extensive decay. In these situations, the bone can literally collapse, and I think unfortunately that’s what’s happened with you.” </p><p>The big words once again confused Jeff. “W-will I keep shrinking?” he managed to ask. </p><p>Sarah shrugged her big shoulders. “It depends. We’ll have to see how your surgery goes, and if your left hip develops any problems in the future. Unfortunately, you have around an 80% chance of developing the same thing in the left hip eventually.” </p><p>“I…I don’t think I’ve shrunk,” said Jeff stubbornly after a few moments. “I think maybe it’s the lighting or something.” </p><p>Sarah laughed. “The lighting. Right…well, there’s an easy way to find out. Come on to the kitchen.” And Jeff managed to get up and follow Sarah’s swaying size into her kitchen, trailing behind her still wrapped in her blanket. Sarah rummaged around in one of her drawers before she pulled out a tape measure, which she held up to Jeff teasingly, shaking it at his face. </p><p>“This’ll tell us,” she said brightly, and then motioned for him to lose the blanket and stand against the wall. Jeff did, and Sarah came up and calmly measured his height. Jeff felt like the tape measure was a weapon in her hand, but he also felt, as she stood there over him measuring (and his face almost in her big breasts), that she was…taking care of him? He wasn’t sure what it was. But a kind of warmth passed through his tired body, even as he stood there, nude and afraid. </p><p>“Stand up straight Jeff, please,” said Sarah cooly. “I know you’re not 5’2.” Jeff thought he had been standing up straight, and extended his neck out some more and lifted his chin up in the air. “No, no, Jeff,” laughed Sarah, wrapping her hand around one of his shoulders and part of his upper back, “I mean like this,” and she readjusted his posture with her hand. Jeff felt like he had just been bent into an unnatural shape. He was not used to walking, or standing, with his shoulders back and his chest out. </p><p>“Hmmm….aaaaand, yep, I was right,” said Sarah matter-of-factly. “You’re just under 5’5.” </p><p>“W-w-what??” Jeff couldn’t believe it. He had shrunk? Just because of his stupid hip thing? </p><p>“Yeah,” said Sarah tenderly, putting the tape measure away and walking back to him, “You got shorter, Jeff.” She stood over him and looked for a moment, her eyes traveling across his body. “And you got smaller.” Her voice was soft and quiet, almost like she was making an extra effort not to hurt his feelings. </p><p>“I don’t — I-I don’t,” stammered Jeff in protest, but standing there naked in front of Sarah’s prodigious curves and intimidating height, he simply couldn’t find the words to contradict her. He was short and small. </p><p>“It’s your lifestyle too, Jeff,” she breathed down to him, almost in a whisper. “All that drinking and smoking and not eating well. It takes a toll on your body, and especially your bones.” Jeff would have reacted angrily to these words if spoken by anyone else in any other tone, but Sarah’s quiet, tender, sober tone disarmed him and neutralized any protest in his throat. He didn’t even bother to wonder how Sarah knew about his lifestyle. She was right, just like she was right about everything else. </p><p>“I care about you Jeff,” Sarah continued, “and I want to help you.” She knelt down in front of him, her head coming up to the middle of his neck. “I think three weeks is too long to wait for your surgery. Tomorrow I want you to call the hospital and ask for Monica, and reschedule your appointment for next week. Can you do that, Jeff?” </p><p>Jeff’s head was spinning even more than it had been before — so now she knew about when his surgery was planned! Did she know everything about him?? He looked at her concerned face and felt afraid of what was lurking behind it. But still, he could not deny her, and he nodded his head.</p><p>“Tell me, Jeff,” she said quietly. “Tell me you’re going to do it.”</p><p>“I’m—I’m going to do it.” His voice sounded small and high-pitched and defeated next to hers. </p><p>“Mmmm, good,” she said almost in a purr as she squeezed his biceps in her hands as she stood up, rising above him. “Now — and this is the other part that I really want you to follow — you really can’t be putting weight on your right leg for the next week. The bone’s partially collapsed, and any more weight on it might cause a total disintegration, which would be painful and complicate your surgery.” </p><p>“H—how do you know all this?” asked Jeff plainly.</p><p>“You’ve lost height,” said Sarah. “That means the femur collapse has already started to happen. I should have measured you earlier tonight, just to check, but anyway….” and she laughed a little here, “How do I know all this, Jeff? Remember, I’m in my orthopedic phase?” </p><p>Jeff stared up at her blankly. </p><p>“Remember, Jeff? Orthopedics? Bones and muscles? Ringing any bells?” She laughed at his silence. “It’s ok, Jeff. Point is, be glad I’m here, because you’re going to be staying with me until your surgery next week.” She had turned and was walking toward the other side of the kitchen. Jeff limped after her without thinking, naked again and completely taken aback. </p><p>“W-what?” he asked after her, trying to keep up. “I-I’m g-g-oing to be staying, with…with —”</p><p>“With me, yes, Jeff,” said Sarah patiently. She had opened the door to her pantry and had ducked her body in, evidently looking for something. Her muffled voice came out of the open doorway. “Your parents actually contacted me a few days ago.”</p><p>“They…they did?” Jeff couldn’t believe all this had happened without him knowing. </p><p>“Yes, they did. And they said they were very worried about you.” Sarah poked her head out of the doorway and looked at Jeff seriously. “Your parents are really sweet, you know…and you know how much they care about you, right?” </p><p>“Y-yeah, yeah, I know,” said Jeff, trying to speak defensively but failing due to his utter lack of energy. How had his parents known how to contact her, anyway? It was all too much. Sarah ducked her head back into the pantry and continued talking. </p><p>“Well, I told them that I’d be happy to host you until your surgery…you know, a change of venue? Somewhere you can be looked after by someone who knows what’s happening to your body…you know. But Jeff —” and Sarah had emerged from the pantry. She was holding a pair of crutches in her hand. </p><p>“If you’re gonna stay with me here, you need to follow my rules.”</p><p>“W-what are those for?” asked Jeff fearfully. </p><p>“They’re for you, Jeff. I want you to use them whenever you walk around. Here, try them out.” </p><p>She handed them down to Jeff, who accepted them automatically, although by this point his brain was far, far behind the trajectory of the conversation. </p><p>“Oh, sorry!” said Sarah quickly, taking the crutches back and readjusting them down a good number of metal pegs. “They were set for my height the last time I needed them. Gosh — three years ago, back when I sprained my ankle running. Man, time flies!” She handed them back to Jeff, who was imagining how tall Sarah was when she was 18. How tall was she now? He suddenly, desperately wanted to know, and his cock began to rise again. What was this feeling? </p><p>Sarah chuckled softly at him. “Is this turning you on, Jeff? Come on, give them a go. I want to see you using them.” Jeff put both crutches on the floor and heaved himself forward. “Easy, easy,” said Sarah gently to him. “Just walk normally with them.” </p><p>After a few laps around her kitchen, Jeff got the hang of the crutches. Sarah had watched him silently as she leaned against her pantry door, her arms folded casually across her chest. As he walked on his crutches for her, Jeff couldn’t help but feel like he was performing for her, like she was making him do some kind of trick for her. And Jeff didn’t know why, but this thought only made his cock get harder. Once he was done with his third lap around her kitchen, he was rock hard. </p><p>“Good, Jeff,” said Sarah, smiling. “I think you got it.” She eyed his cock momentarily, but then switched and looked down at his face. “Now, keeping on those crutches is the first rule. The second rule, Jeff, is that you can’t smoke here.”</p><p>“C-can’t smoke?” Jeff was thoroughly addicted to cigarettes. He couldn’t just stop!</p><p>“That’s right,” said Sarah, still looking down at him with her arms still folded. “You can go buy nicotine patches or gum or whatever, but you have to stop smoking.” She looked at his surprised reaction and gave him a playful smile. “Doctor’s orders,” she said, winking at him.</p><p>“And the third and final rule,” said Sarah, “is that you can’t drink any alcohol, unless you’re drinking with me.” </p><p>“H-how…?” Jeff didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Remember,” said Sarah firmly, with emphasis in her voice, “you can only drink with me. We’ve gotta get that intake under control. Sound good?” </p><p>Jeff couldn’t answer. Sarah put her hands on her knees and peered down at him so that their faces were almost even. Her face was full of compassion. </p><p>“Why don’t we go to bed, huh? Do you want to go to bed with me? I can see that you’re exhausted, and I have to get up early tomorrow for work. Why don’t you think about staying here with me, and following those rules, over a good night’s sleep, huh” </p><p>For some reason Jeff felt like resisting Sarah’s words, even though she spoke them in a kind, soft, gentle voice. There were too many things happening at once in his head. But one thing was certain: he was dead tired. He had no physical or mental energy left. He simply nodded his head at Sarah and she nodded back sympathetically at him — he made eye contact with her kneeling form before quickly dropping his glance to his feet, unable to sustain her eyes. </p><p>“Come on, little guy, the bedroom’s that way —” and she pointed with a long finger. “Why don’t you lead on. But remember, on those crutches!” </p><p>He obligingly did. With Sarah’s huge form behind him, walking patiently in short strides to accommodate him, Jeff walked himself on the crutches towards the bedroom, feeling Sarah eyeing him like a piece of meat from behind. On the way he happened to glance over at the clock in the corner of the room. 8:43.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff heard the sound of birds singing, and with difficulty he opened his eyes. It was morning, and he was lying alone among the soft sheets and big, fluffy pillows of a king-sized bed. Sarah’s king-sized bed. Wait, was Sarah…? He turned his head from right to left, looking for her form, but he found nothing. After a second or two of lying in the bed, Jeff realized, somehow sensing without having to see, that Sarah wasn’t in the house. Her presence seemed to be missing.</p><p>He breathed heavily in and out a couple times as he laid on his back, getting his bearings. He was in Sarah’s house. In her bed. He had slept in her bed last night. He remembered her helping him into her bed with soft gentle hands that made his limbs feel tiny as she tenderly held them. Why had she needed to help him…? With a bit of a lurch in his stomach he remembered the crutches, and he looked over quickly to the nightstand on his side of the bed. There they were, leaning up neatly against the polished nightstand wood, reminders of his current status. </p><p>Which was what, exactly? Where did he stand right now? Jeff thought back to what Sarah had said, right before they went to sleep. As soon as his skin came into contact with the coolness of her sheets, his lids had started to feel leaden and began to drop. </p><p>“That’s right, little guy,” she had cooed at him from her bathroom as she made her nighttime preparations. “You’re all tuckered out, aren’t you?” And he absolutely was. Four monstrous orgasms to go along with the bombshell news that he and Sarah were not, in fact, dating…plus the pre-arranged decision made by Sarah and his parents that he was going to stay at her place until his surgery, which by the way was in one week…all these different factors had been enough to send Jeff’s brain into tailspinning hyperdrive. And all of this talk about “play partners” and “power dynamics” was just the baffling icing on an already-confusing cake. </p><p>“We can talk more tomorrow, Jeff,” Sarah had said from the bathroom. “I know there’s a lot of questions you probably have, but right now it’s time for sleep.” It unquestionably was time for sleep, at least for Jeff, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. He had a vague impression of Sarah’s completely nude form turning off the light to her bathroom and crossing the floor of her bedroom in two large strides to slide into bed next to him. He caught a glimpse of her taut stomach, her enormous breasts, and mighty hips with thighs all moving with calm, purposeful strength and agility. In the darkness that reigned in her bedroom he was not able to see much else. </p><p>But he had felt her presence, her body next to his, as she got into bed. The mattress groaned, the bed frame sighed, and Jeff actually felt his body sliding down the large imprint that Sarah’s body made in the mattress. He had felt his body collide with hers, eliciting a soft giggle from her in the darkness. </p><p>“Oh, does someone wanna spoon?” she whispered playfully. She reached her hand over and pinched his hip with her thumb and forefinger, giving it a little shake as she laughed at how tiny he was in her grasp. </p><p>“Ok Jeff. I’m down for that. I just think I should be the big spoon, don’t you?” She laughed softly again and turned on her left side, flipping Jeff likewise and holding his body close to hers. They were both lying on their left hip — Sarah had made a point to protect Jeff’s other deteriorating side. Her right arm draped around his upper torso, holding him to her bosom, and gradually his breathing cadence began to match hers. He was so tired, but the reality of the situation, that he was lying naked in Sarah Helleger’s bed, and getting spooned by her, was enough to keep Jeff awake for just a few more minutes. In this time his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see the smooth black shape of her immense hips rising tall above his. They were both lying on their side right next to each other, and yet her hips had to be at least three, and maybe even four times higher than his own, and all that even though her body made so much deeper of an impression on the bed…….despite his exhaustion Jeff’s mind still jumped to these thoughts, and he could feel himself getting hard again in her grasp. </p><p>“Shhhhhhh,” she had breathed soothingly, sensing his arousal as she stroked his little chest with her long fingers. “Just sleep now Jeff. Just sllleeeeeppppp.” And he had, almost as if responding to the effect of a spell. </p><p>And now, this next morning, he was apparently all by himself in Sarah’s house. Bright sunshine came in through one of Sarah’s wide bedroom windows, filtering delightfully through the soft white drapes that hung on either side. It must have been past mid-morning by this point. Had he really slept that long?</p><p>Still lying down, Jeff began to look around Sarah’s bedroom. She had very simple yet elegant tastes — there wasn’t much decoration on her walls except for a couple of what looked like paintings of big, stylish country houses, and one of the beach and the ocean. Her walls were painted a light purple…a lavender. And looking straight forward, Jeff saw that he was looking directly into a large rectangular mirror which hung on the wall opposite the bed, giving its occupants a complete view of themselves. </p><p>Jeff looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a little boy in his parents’ bed; the king-sized bed positively dwarfed his small form, and seemed to actually swallow his body up. He thought back quickly to the previous night, and how Sarah’s body had made such an impact on the mattress as she laid down to spoon him. He felt under himself and realized that his body made no indentation at all, and he looked over to the mattress space on his right. Yes! There it was — there was still a slight crater in the mattress from Sarah’s body! Jeff grew immediately excited and rolled over into the space where her body had been. Yes, that sandalwood scent was still there too…he felt his cock begin to rise up from its sleep. </p><p>He was languishing in this space where something bigger than him…much bigger…had laid. Sarah’s body. As he lay in the middle of her depression her body made on the bed, Jeff could see how far her body would have extended outward on both sides of him. It was utterly ridiculous. Was she actually three times his size?? It couldn’t possibly be…and yet there it was. She was obviously so much wider than him. And his stomach floundered and his face grew hot as the blood rushed through his flushed neck…he was realizing that this shape only really measured her width. It didn’t really measure her thickness…her depth. Jeff remembered actually sliding into the valley that her body made in the mattress, and his cock grew quickly to its full length. </p><p>Had his dick gotten bigger? Jeff hadn’t remembered it looking that long and that thick. It didn’t matter right now. Just by lying where Sarah’s body had been, and seeing how tiny he compared, had had worked himself into a mindless frenzy. Without any thought he simply grabbed his dick and desperately tugged at it a few times. He was surprised when a rope of white hot semen erupted out of his cock within seconds, bursting into the air in an exuberant trajectory that rose up a couple feet before coming back down, spattering on his chest, his neck, his face, and all over Sarah’s sheets. He laid there a few moments with his eyes closed, breathless, everything a whirl. </p><p>Gradually after a few minutes things began to clear in his brain. He had to deal with some initial panic at realizing that he had soiled Sarah’s splendid sheets with his semen, but he quickly recovered, reassuring himself that he would have plenty of time to clean up his mess before she got back home. Any other thoughts were getting quickly subsumed by his disbelief and elation. He was here! In Sarah’s house!! And he was going to be staying with her for an entire week!!! Jeff could not contain his excitement, and a big grin spread across his face as he actually bounced up and down a little in the bed from sheer glee. </p><p>A sudden sharp pain in his right hip reminded him of how complicated everything was, but it wasn’t enough to douse his joy at having gotten in with Sarah so quickly and easily. What did it matter that she didn’t call it a “boyfriend-girlfriend” thing? So what if she wanted to use strange little phrases like “play partners” and “power exchange” to describe what they did together? Lying there in Sarah’s bed, Jeff decided that none of that weird stuff mattered to him. What mattered was that he had just gotten the most mind-blowing blowjob of his life from the hottest girl he had ever seen. And not only that, but she had taken a clear interest in him and had actually contacted his parents and made secret plans to have him all to herself for a week. </p><p>‘What a feisty girl,’ Jeff chuckled to himself as he languished in her bed. ‘She basically kidnapped me for a week.’ And all supposedly under the pretext that she was going to help get him ready for surgery. It was all very clever, and Jeff couldn’t help but smile again to himself as he moved to get off the bed so he could use the bathroom. </p><p>The cutting pain again coursed through his hip, and Jeff’s mood darkened a bit as he realized the reality of his condition. Surgery….hmmmm….the prospect really didn’t seem all that fun. An abrupt flash in his mind of Sarah’s serious and concerned face made him pause as he sat on the edge of her bed, his legs dangling in the air off the side. She definitely wasn’t making up anything wrong with him — his hip was pretty bad. How had he seemed to deteriorate so fast? Had his hip already started to collapse? He remembered Sarah measuring him, and indicating quite clearly that he had lost height. All these moving parts, these contradictions, these uncertainties, began to rush around in his head like the beginnings of a hurricane, and he felt panic once again seizing him. </p><p>But just like that, a single thought seemed to banish all his worries and dark thoughts: Sarah was taking care of him. He saw her kind smiling face and remembered back to her sitting there on the sofa with her legs up, talking to him enthusiastically about her research on osto….osteo….whatever that thing she studied was called. Bones. She was actually a trained professional, and he was under her care. He thought of her calm empathetic face, her confident posture, her poise, and her self-assurance…just the way she carried herself. The way she had her house all neat and ordered…the fact that she wasn’t even 22 and already had a house and a mortgage! He breathed reassuringly to himself as he felt a happy warmth seep down to his dangling feet. Sarah was totally in control. She had this. And he, Jeff, could just sit back and enjoy the ride. He looked down at his dick, which was still semi-hard and gave it a little knowing pat. </p><p>“See,” he said to his dick out loud, “sometimes you just gotta show them what they want. And look what happens.” He was about to dismount onto the floor (which was farther down than he was comfortable with) when his eyes caught a bright pink piece of paper that was sitting on the night stand closest to him. In big purple letters, he was able to read one word:</p><p>“Jeff”</p><p>His heart leapt into his mouth and he clambered across the bed to the night stand — she had written him a note before she went to work! He grabbed the piece of paper and read her words to him, which were written with a purple marker in a flowing hand. </p><p>“Jeff:</p><p>Good morning! Or afternoon…lol. I hope you had a good rest last night — you needed it, haha! You didn’t even budge when I got up this morning. Very cute &lt;3 </p><p>Remember, call the hospital and reschedule your surgery for next week. And I want you to think about those rules I mentioned last night for staying here. To refresh: you have to stay on those crutches, no smoking, and no drinking unless it’s with me. This is all for your health. I really want this surgery to go well! If you think you can follow these rules, text me: “Sarah, I agree to follow your rules.” And I’ll hold you to them! No messing around :) If you decide to stay, make yourself at home. Just stay off those little feet!</p><p>~Sarah</p><p>P.S. I have dinner cooking in the crock pot. I hope you like slow-cooked pork ribs. Mmmmmm…”</p><p>Where was his phone?? In his pants — but Sarah had peeled off his pants last night and left them in the living room….no, there they were! She had folded up his clothes in a nice neat pile by the night stand. Wow, wasn’t she sweet. Jeff reached down with difficulty, fished his phone out of his pocket, and wasted no time texting Sarah those exact words: “Sarah, I agree to follow your rules.” He laughed to himself; Sarah sure did love playing her flirty little games. </p><p>‘Not really my cup of tea,’ thought Jeff to himself, ‘all these silly games. But what the hell, this is Sarah we’re talking about. I’ll play whatever games she wants me to!’ He smiled as the traditional male-female dynamic hardened in his mind. What was wrong with the girl being the aggressive one from time to time anyway? Especially if the payoff for the guy was….Jeff saw her flicking her long and talented tongue at him with that crazy speed and shook his head to himself. </p><p>‘You’re one lucky man, Jeff. One lucky man.’ He once again aimed to dismount the bed and held back a moment, feeling the pain in his hip and seeing how far down the floor was. His eyes spied the crutches leaning against the night stand and he sidled over to them and used them to help lower his body off her bed. There. Simple as that. He now stood on one foot in her bedroom, leaning on the crutches, and feeling a little ridiculous. He cleared his head with a quick shake as he hopped to the bathroom. </p><p>“Doctor’s orders,” he remembered Sarah’s voice say to him playfully, and he smiled. </p><p>After peeing in her toilet (whose lid seemed a little higher to Jeff that usual), he slung himself on the crutches over to her sink. ‘God, of course Sarah’s a neat freak,’ he thought to himself as he looked with wonder at how precisely everything was arranged on her bathroom counter. Her array of lotions, creams, make-up, hair products, and general cosmetics were all ordered and arranged with such deliberate care…this kind of methodical attention to detail was quite foreign to Jeff, whose haphazard habits were obvious even to him. </p><p>It was about this time that Jeff noticed Sarah’s toothbrush holder. It didn’t just hold one toothbrush — it held two. One was a big blue toothbrush, and the other was a significantly smaller pink toothbrush, and Jeff could feel his heart quicken yet again as he noticed that there was yet another note stuck to the pink one. He leaned against the counter, reached out, and picked out the pink toothbrush to read the note.</p><p>“Hi again, Jeff! This one’s yours. Could you tell? Haha &lt;3” </p><p>Jeff’s breathing was coming in quick gasps again as his dick started to harden. He became frustrated with himself — it was a toothbrush, for god sakes! And she was nice to provide him with one…what was so sexual about that? She was just being flirty with him again, giving him the smaller one, and making it pink. This was just her idea of a joke, right? </p><p>Without thinking he reached out his pink toothbrush and lined it up against hers: it was about half as tall. It looked like a kid’s toothbrush next to an adult’s. A flash of her hand next to his hand, and her arm next to his arm shot through his head, but he shook it all away as his cock hardened more against his will. She was just being accommodating and playful at the same time. Nothing weird about that. And besides, she was bigger than him anyway, so her teeth were probably bigger, right? That’s how that worked, wasn’t it? He shook his head again, marveling at the absurd places his brain could go. He decided to ignore his erection and brush his teeth, knowing Sarah would be proud that he had accepted her thoughtful little gift. </p><p>There was only one problem, though. The toothpaste was out of reach. Sarah’s counter was definitely deep, but it was also taller than those Jeff was accustomed to dealing with. Standing up straight, the countertop reached his nipples, and although he strained past the toothbrush holder to get at the tube behind it, he couldn’t quite reach it. What’s more, he wasn’t even able to really see himself in the mirror. Sarah didn’t have a full-wall mirror that started straight up from the counter. Going up, there was about a foot of bathroom wall in between the counter and where the mirror started, and Jeff was only barely able to see his eyes in the mirror if he stood on the tiptoes of his left foot. Clearly, this bathroom was arranged for a much larger person, and Jeff couldn’t help but utter a short little exhale of frustration as he grappled with his crutches, trying different ways to reach the toothpaste. </p><p>His left foot suddenly bumped into something on the floor, and Jeff nearly fell down. As he steadied himself he looked down and saw that he had stumbled into a wooden stepping stool. And there it was: another little message from Sarah on a pink sticky note. Now he knew she was playing with him, but his eagerness to read what she had written to him quickly subdued any annoyance he felt at her games. He leaned the crutches against the counter and struggled to lower himself down to the floor, actually half-falling at the end into a kind of roll that sprawled his naked body across Sarah’s fluffy white bath mat. </p><p>Jeff could feel himself sink into the soft velvety material. It felt so good against his skin that he languished there a moment more than he had intended, but he quickly felt something like alarm when an irrational fear struck him that he was being sucked into the bath mat, and that he would get somehow stuck in it. He flailed his skinny limbs and after kicking and grabbing at the air for a few seconds managed to right himself so that he was kneeling on his thighs next to the wooden step stool. The stool definitely seemed larger up close like this: to Jeff it looked like the size of a fairly large toolbox. He ripped off Sarah’s note to read it. </p><p>“Just for you Jeff &lt;3” </p><p>Without thinking Jeff actually crumpled the note up and threw it away, back into the bedroom. Sarah’s simple words were making him hard again, and he did not appreciate his lack of control over his own arousal, or her teasing him about his height. He wasn’t that short. She was just so tall! He was the normal one, not her! But almost as soon as he threw the note away he was crawling after it again, not wanting to take the trouble to get back on his crutches. He wanted to see her handwriting again. </p><p>Already, Sarah’s first rule was starting to sink into his brain. He had not even considered standing up to walk on his own without the crutches. He crawled across her bath mat and floor and into her bedroom, where he retrieved her note, uncrumpled, it read it over a few more times. What was it about her flirty little games that got him so frustrated? So hot and bothered? So…horny? A minute later he was standing one-footed on the step stool, leaning on his crutches, brushing his teeth and looking at his face full-on in the mirror, not knowing what to think of the face that looked back at him, realizing with slow anxiety that he was unable to read his own expression.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. In Sarah's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm sunlight had been streaming into Sarah’s house for several hours now, bathing its rooms in a rich array of golden light that blended seamlessly with the white walls of the foyer, the kitchen, and the living room, the deep red walls of the dining room, and the lavender walls of the bedroom. The succulent smell of cooking meat was beginning to infuse the air with the cozy domestic promise of dinner to come, and aside from the gentle bubbling of liquid from the crock pot in the kitchen, there was no sound throughout the house. Calm silence reigned, as if the very house itself had grown accustomed to waiting patiently every day for its mistress to return in the evening. </p><p>*clack* *clack* *clack* The sound of rubber-tipped, hollow metal crutches on the hardwood floor interrupted the stillness. Jeff Stintum was on the move, exploring the house. After brushing his teeth he had stepped gingerly down from the stepping stool that Sarah had so kindly (and playfully) provided, and had realized from his growling stomach that he was hungry. But Jeff’s morning time habits were such that he interpreted his hunger in a specific way: he wanted a beer. </p><p>He had crutched himself back into Sarah’s bedroom, past the little pile of his clothes that she had so neatly folded for him, and out into the house towards the kitchen. He had not even considered putting his clothes on. It was not as if Jeff was accustomed to walking around naked after he woke up, but without him realizing, something about the energy in Sarah’s house, the tranquil calm combined with the fact that everything was slightly too big for him, induced him to forgo his clothes. Jeff wasn’t aware of this feeling, but somewhere in his brain he realized that his nudity suited him because it would make Sarah smile and giggle to know that he was walking around her house in crutches without any clothes on. Somewhere in his thoughts, he knew she would think he was cute. </p><p>He hobbled through the living room past the huge red sofa, which reminded Jeff of the overwhelming rapture of the previous night. Everything really was so much bigger in this house. In the bright clarity of daylight, he saw how big the sofa really was — standing up, the seating cushions came up to his waist, and it was obvious that if he wanted to sit on them, he would have to actually hop up to get on them. The sofa’s headrest rose up in front of him, all the way up until Jeff realized that its top was even with his eyes. Why did Sarah need to have such a huge sofa? But he quickly imagined her standing in front of him, with her imposing height supporting her huge bulk, and he envisaged her simply bending at the waist to guide her immense body gently and comfortably down onto the plush sofa cushions. Yes, this sofa was made for Sarah all right. </p><p>Jeff shook these thoughts from his head and ignored his erection as he limped on toward the kitchen. He had felt another flash of frustration as he noticed himself getting hard yet again while thinking about the size of Sarah’s body, highlighted by the size of everything around him, and he could not understand why he didn’t seem to have any control over how his body reacted to these invasive thoughts. Of course Sarah was hot — that much was obvious. But the way his mind kept gravitating to the particulars of her actual size, and the way she had made it a point to compare her body to his, made him feel uneasy. It was their size difference that was turning him on; even to Jeff, this was becoming clear. And he had no idea why. </p><p>He was encouraged, however, that he seemed to be getting better at ignoring things he did not like. </p><p>“First thing’s first,” he muttered to himself as he spied the fridge in the kitchen. A nice cold morning beer or two would set him right. Surely Sarah had some beers in there, right? Probably some of those more expensive high-gravity kinds…that would be just like Sarah — and just then he almost slipped and completely wiped out on the hardwood floor. One of his crutches had skidded on something smooth on the floor. A piece of clothing. A sock. Sarah’s sock. </p><p>Jeff stopped dead in his tracks as he lifted up his crutch from the sock on the floor. His heart was beating quickly as he stared down at it, as if he had stumbled upon some rare and fascinating creature. The sock was white and mini-crew, designed to go up a little past the ankle of the wearer. He couldn’t help himself — putting down his crutches, Jeff awkwardly lowered himself to the floor, collapsing in a heap at the end of his descent. From a sitting position he picked up the sock. It was soft and sweet-smelling, obviously clean. Sarah must have dropped it on the floor accidentally that morning as she got ready for work. But looking around at the rest of her house, Jeff couldn’t help but notice how immaculately clean everything else was, how spotless and free from clutter. Could it be that she…dropped this here on purpose? For him? </p><p>Jeff shook his head again, impressing himself once again with his ability to shake away these invasive thoughts. What mattered was that he was holding the sock now. Just like everything else, it felt big in his hands. It almost felt like he was holding a small baby in his arms. Without thinking, he lay the foot of the sock against his arm, to see how long it was in comparison. From the heel to the toe, the sock spanned from his elbow to the middle of his hand. Were her feet really that big? And then, as if mandated by some irresistible force within him, his eyes drifted to the sock’s opening. Pulling himself up into a seating position, he took the sock in both hands and very slowly, as if he could not contain his excitement, slid his left foot into it. </p><p>To Jeff it seemed like he was putting his foot into a small shirt. The fabric, which was clearly intended to stretch to accommodate the size of the wearer, sat loosely against his foot. The sock was so baggy that the ankle opening barely touched his leg. Jeff immediately felt stupid and would have shaken the sock off if he had not simultaneously felt an uncontrollable arousal rise up in his chest and course through his small body. He imagined Sarah putting the sock on, and the fabric stretching as her foot filled its space and pushed it to its limits. He imagined the sock tightly hugging her ankle…even though he had never seen her wearing these socks, Jeff was absolutely certain that this is how they would fit her. </p><p>He felt an almost painful pressure in his dick and he realized that he was fully hard right now, and to an extent that he once again couldn’t help but question if his dick had gotten bigger. He knew he was big, but as he looked at the trembling erect length that rose in front of him, he couldn’t remember ever really looking that big. If he had been feeling more like himself, Jeff would have stopped and marveled at this strange new phenomenon, and then would have likely smiled to himself as he started to muse about how lucky Sarah was to have landed someone like him.</p><p>But Jeff was not feeling like himself. For the second time that morning he was utterly unable to resist the lust that was hustling through his veins, and he grabbed his cock and fell backwards from his sitting position onto the hardwood floor, wrenching it with a mindless desperation. His legs hung awkwardly in the air, Sarah’s sock dangling loosely from his foot, as he came violently in seconds, once again spewing cum all over his chest and neck. He lay there for a minute, gasping for air, until he hurtled himself up on his crutches and continued stumping on his long journey to the kitchen. He would have laid there for minutes longer, and maybe even fallen back asleep, if he had allowed himself to. But already in his post-orgasmic heat he was annoyed at himself for giving in to that feeling…that huge, awful, mysterious feeling…that obsession with the size difference between himself and the owner of the house.</p><p>He was in the kitchen now. Everything looked so smooth in the late-morning sunlight: the countertops, the appliances, the sleek silver of the fridge…it all looked so polished and well-kept. Maybe it was the change of rooms, but whatever it was allowed Jeff to sigh in relief. He was going to be ok; he just needed that beer. He needed to clean the cum off his chest first, though, and he looked around for a paper towel…and there they were in a fancy marble holder on the counter, way back. He crutched himself over and stretched out his hand to reach, but just like with the toothpaste, Jeff found them out of reach. He huffed in frustration as he looked around. Wasn’t there a dishcloth or something laying around? But there was nothing. He looked back at the unattainable paper towels and his mind shot straight back into Sarah’s bathroom, where the step stool was sitting. Did he seriously have to hobble on these crutches all the way back there to get a stepping stool so he could reach some paper towels to wipe cum off his chest? The idea was absurd, and the more he thought about it the more irritated he became. </p><p>A minute later he was rummaging through Sarah’s bathroom as his vexation grew. He had used the last of her toilet paper wiping the first load off his chest, and he had flushed it away down the toilet. Looking through the tall cabinet, Jeff thought it was odd that Sarah didn’t have any backup toilet paper…and then he saw it. On the top shelf, way, way out of his reach. He pulled the stepping stool up and stood on it, and from this added height tried to reach, but it was still comically beyond his range. He took one of his crutches and tried to use it as a tool to knock the toilet paper down, but it was placed on the shelf in such a way that even though he could reach with his crutch, he could not maneuver it down. All this time he was standing on one foot on the stool, and after several moments of futile attempts to knock the toilet paper down, he lost his balance and tumbled off the stool and back onto Sarah’s fluffy bathroom mat.</p><p>“Fuck!” yelled Jeff involuntarily, and he lay on Sarah’s mat, glaring up at the toilet paper high above him, which almost seemed to be smiling at him in a teasing, Sarah-like way. This was all too ridiculous. He looked over at the stool, which also seemed to be winking at him mockingly. A couple of minutes later, after much hassle, Jeff was back in the kitchen, standing on the stool on his tip toes, barely managing to reach the paper towels. Huffing to himself at how much of a unbelievable hassle all that was, Jeff wiped the cum of his chest, with a little more difficulty than usual since it had started to harden. </p><p>He was standing in front of the fridge now, which rose up before him like some sleek silver giant. </p><p>“Finally,” he said out loud, and with more effort than he had intended to give, he pulled it open. Sarah’s fridge was packed with food. Lots of dark green vegetables and containers of tomatoes, carrots, and other colorful vegetables on the left, and on the right, bright red apples, ripe oranges, grapes, and other succulent fruits. Way up on the top shelf, well out of Jeff’s reach, he could see eggs and yogurt and other containers he couldn’t read. Straight in front of him, in clear drawers, he caught glimpses of yellow blocks of cheese, and the red hints of wrapped cuts of meat. In the inside door gallon jugs of milk sat chest-high to Jeff, but as far as he could tell there wasn’t any other beverage in the fridge. </p><p>He started to panic; he almost always drank in the morning, and the seeming impossibility of that right now made him afraid. Without the alcohol to distract him he would be stuck in his sober reality, which he was increasingly unable to process. He had been counting on the promise of numbing himself to his current position, and so he anxiously scoured the fridge up and down for any beer or wine or anything he might have missed. All this healthy food…Jeff glared at it, once again feeling the strange weight of some kind of powerlessness pressing steadily down upon him. It was as if Sarah was flaunting herself at him — the fact that she was thick and tall and healthy and vigorous from eating all this food, while he was…well, the opposite. His mind flashed to the fridge at his old place. Beer and condiments. That had pretty much been it…</p><p>He closed the fridge doors in a huff, and then as he looked up he suddenly saw it: a very conspicuous tall handle of dark bourbon that was completely full. Jeff grew excited for an instant, but then suddenly drew back. Something about the placement of the bourbon directly on top of the fridge had reminded him about Sarah’s third rule: no drinking unless it was with her. His shoulders slumped as he looked up at the alcohol; he knew that Sarah must have bought this bourbon just for the two of them. He had, after all, told him during their dinner weeks before (it seemed ages ago) that he was a “whiskey man.” Could it be that she internalized that little bit of information and had planned this whole thing in advance? It didn’t seem possible, and yet…but there were those invasive thoughts again. He looked up again at the bottle of bourbon. There was no way he could possibly get that thing down. It had been enough trouble standing on his tip toes on the stepping stool to reach the paper towels. But even if he could have reached it and somehow gotten it down, he might not have been able to break Sarah’s rule. Even though at this point he refused to entertain these little flashes of thought for more than a second or two, the reality that he feared disappointing or angering Sarah more than anything else was beginning to set it. He briefly wondered if she had put the bourbon away up out of his reach because she didn’t trust him…</p><p>The doorbell suddenly rang, causing Jeff to nearly fall over in surprise. Who could be at the door? Was he supposed to answer it? What would Sarah want him to do? He moved around nervously on his crutches for a moment or two, going aimlessly around in a kind of zig zag, until he decided that he could at least see who it was. He crutched himself carefully down the hallway and up to the door. The peephole was too tall for him (but such things were becoming so normal to him now that he hardly noticed), and so he went around to the window and discreetly peered through the blinds. </p><p>His mother was standing there on Sarah’s doorstep, holding a satchel and looking a bit impatient. Jeff couldn’t believe it. How had she…? But he didn’t have time to think because his mother reached out and rang the doorbell again, calling out:</p><p>“Jeff! Jeff I know you’re in there! I can hear you! Just open the door, please!” </p><p>His mind was spinning; he didn’t feel like he had any other option, and so he lugged himself back over to the door, saying:</p><p>“O-ok, mom! Ok! Be right there!” He got to the door and made a motion to unlock it but then quickly realized that he didn’t have clothes on. He couldn’t see his mom like this — he moved away from the door on his crutches as quickly as he could to go get his clothes from Sarah’s bedroom. </p><p>“Jeff!” called his mom through the door, “Please get a move on. I’m just here to drop some stuff off — I have a meeting to get to.” He didn’t have time to put his clothes on…he saw the blanket draped over Sarah’s sofa and with some effort hauled it off and wrapped it around his naked body. A few moments later he opened the door to his mother, who was standing there in her nice work clothes. </p><p>“There you are!” she said. She looked at the blanket wrapped around his body and laughed. “Did I catch you before you woke up? It’s past noon, Jeff.” </p><p>“I’ve been up for a while!” said Jeff indignantly. “I just…I just…” but here his words faltered, as he did not want to admit that he had been wandering around Sarah’s house naked. </p><p>“Whatever, Jeff, it doesn’t matter. I’m just glad that Sarah’s agreed to take care of you before your surgery. She asked me to drop some of your things off today; she said you’d be here.” His mom handed him the satchel, and Jeff struggled a little as he slung it over his shoulder. </p><p>“You got it?” his mom asked cautiously.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jeff grimaced, annoyed. “Yeah I got it.” </p><p>“I see she’s got you on crutches,” his mom said, looking at him up and down. “Good. And is that…some kind of special sock she has you wearing?” She indicated down to Jeff’s left foot — Jeff felt almost sick to realize that he was still wearing Sarah’s sock. It looked comically huge on him. After faltering a moment Jeff said:</p><p>“Oh…uh, y-yeah. Yeah, this is to, um…to help me, uh, keep my balance.” </p><p>His mom looked at him. She wasn’t a tall woman by any means, but she must have realized that due to recent events she now stood just a bit taller than her son, because her eyes were full of something like pity. </p><p>“Uh-huh. Well, just make sure you do whatever she tells you to do, ok, Jeff? Sarah’s a trained professional and she knows what she’s talking about.” </p><p>“Y-yeah, ok, I will.” Jeff had bowed his head a little in humility, but then was suddenly seized with curiosity; his head jerked back up. “So did you and dad…like…you called Sarah?” </p><p>Jeff mom had turned to leave, but stopped a moment. “Yes we did, Jeff. We’re worried about you and your health, and we weren’t sure that you would be able to take care of yourself before this surgery. We ran into the Hellegers a few days ago and they mentioned that Sarah was going to medical school and that you two had reconnected. We were feeling desperate so we reached out to her.” </p><p>Jeff was starting to feel angry that all of this activity had happened without him even noticing, and his mother sensed his frustration. </p><p>“Don’t be mad at us, Jeff. We’re just doing what we think is best for you. Just know that you’re lucky to have a friend like Sarah who cares about you. Your father and I have only spoken with her on the phone, but even by talking with her it’s clear that she’s grown into quite an impressive woman.” She indicated to the house and yard around them. “She’s doing it Jeff — she’s making it happen. Don’t take her generosity for granted, please.” </p><p>“I—I won’t,” said Jeff simply, unable to form any other words. </p><p>“Good!” said his mom. “Well, take care; I’ve gotta go to that meeting. Oh, and Sarah wanted me to remind you to reschedule your surgery for next week. Have you done that yet?”</p><p>He hadn’t. He had completely forgotten. “N-no, no, but I was going to!”</p><p>“Mmhm,” said his mother, “She said it might have skipped your mind. Just make sure and get it done, ok?”</p><p>A few minutes later, back alone in Sarah’s house, Jeff was getting off the phone with the hospital, feeling a strange mixture of irritation at feeling like his life was being run by other people and relief at having successfully followed one of Sarah’s directions. She had been so insistent about that one specific thing, “reschedule your surgery,” and yet if not for his mother reminding him he would have completely forgotten about it.<br/>‘Too many things at once,’ he thought to himself as he limped on his crutches to the sofa. He took a couple seconds to time a little one-footed jump up so that he could reach the cushions comfortably, and then nestled into the sofa. His small body seemed so dwarfed by the cushions around him. He thought of Sarah’s body and the way that she filled up space, and how high her head and shoulders reached when she was sitting on the same sofa, and how her feet comfortably touched the ground. He looked down at his own dangling feet and felt the strange inner tug on his psyche that was becoming all-too-familiar; he was helpless to stop himself noticing that he was surrounded by big things, by furniture that was clearly made for and arranged in the room by someone significantly larger than himself. </p><p>And to think that this larger person was Sarah…her absence seemed to intensify Jeff’s lust for her delicious body and overpowering presence, for her piercing eye contact and slow, knowing smiles. And even though his mind fought against its own insistent gravitation to their enormous difference in size, Jeff himself was feeling less and less able to resist his fixation on how big and dominant she seemed. Any internal attempts to assert his own personality and power as a male fizzled as he sat there on the sofa, watching his legs dangle and thinking back to Sarah lounging comfortably like a great cat in the same spot, her head tall and proud, her body taking up three times the space that his did, and her feet resting casually and comfortably on the floor. It was all too much for his tired little brain, and his resistance broke again. </p><p>For the third time that day he started to get hard, and he once again abandoned himself to wild and uncontrollable thoughts of Sarah’s size and her domination of him. Shaking off the blanket that wrapped around him, he once again started to jerk himself off. He thought of her freakish tongue and what it had done to him…and what it could do. He thought of her calm sea-green eyes as she had looked down at him as she measured his height the previous night. He thought about her pulling his body close to hers on the sofa…this sofa…and how her huge torso had dwarfed his, and the weight of her arm on his back, and how her hand easily wrapped around his side…and in a flash he thought back to their coffee date weeks before, and how Sarah had, without even speaking, held up her hand to his in comparison, just to see how much bigger hers was than his, and how she had looked at him and squinted her eyes playfully at him and then smiled with wide eyes. </p><p>Jeff uttered a desperate little pant of a squeal as he shot cum all over his chest for the third time that day. He collapsed from his sitting position on his back and simply lay there, heaving for air up at the ceiling. Minutes passed. He figured he needed to get some more paper towels from the kitchen…and the stepping stool was already there, so he wouldn’t need to worry about reaching them this time…but he didn’t move. He didn’t feel like he could — he felt totally drained of physical and mental energy. </p><p>As he continued to lie on the sofa motionless, covered in his own cum, he became aware of a smell that he had not previously noticed. A deep, rich smell, slightly smoky, with a hint of sweetness. His body erupted in goosebumps when he realized what he was smelling: Sarah’s slow-cooked pork ribs. They had been cooking in her crock pot all day long, and must have been getting close to being done. The longer Jeff lay on the sofa, the more the delicious smell seemed to permeate his nostrils. He had to smile — he was going to have dinner with Sarah tonight. He was going to…going……to…..</p><p>But the luscious smells were making him sleepy. They worked like bewitchments on his brain, and he felt his eyelids getting heavy. No…he couldn’t fall asleep. He couldn’t…let Sarah….find him like this…..he had….to…..but it was too late. His mind caved, his body gave in, and he fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sarah's Comes Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff was having a nightmare about large spiders crawling across his chest. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even make a sound. He lay there powerless as these spiders, bigger than his head, walked up and down, up and down, his exposed chest. </p><p>“Mmmmmmm.” Far in the distance, somewhere high above him, he heard a deep, satisfied moan. The spiders quickened their pace a bit, as if in response to the voice. </p><p>“Mmmmmm, Jeffff…” the voice breathed. It seemed to wash over him like warm syrup, and his fear began to dissolve. The voice seemed to command his dream. </p><p>“Jeffffff, Jefffff,” the deep warm voice intoned, “Don’t be scared. It’s just me Jeff…it’s just me…”</p><p>A rocket seemed to burst in his head in the dream as he realized that the voice was Sarah’s. And then he was realizing that those were not spiders on his chest, but long pleasant fingers that were softly stroking him. Sarah’s fingers. What he had thought were the sharp edges of the spiders’ feet were actually her knifelike manicured fingernails — she was dragging them ever so gently over the skin of his chest. With purpose. What was she doing? </p><p>Jeff opened his eyes. His vision was entirely filled by Sarah’s beautiful face looking down on him with cool patient eyes. Their sea green seemed to widen and laugh at him, her nose wrinkled a bit in affection, and her long mouth and full red lips curved into a closed smile. A hinted point of her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth in playful humor. </p><p>“Well someone made a mess and fell asleep without cleaning it up,” she said down to him, still smiling. Her voice seemed changed…had it always been that…deep and…rich? Jeff didn’t have time to wonder though, because he was starting to panic as he realized that he had passed out on Sarah’s sofa with cum all over him. He started to squirm away from her fingers, desperate to clean himself off. </p><p>“No, no,” whispered Sarah to him, holding his naked body down gently but firmly with her strong hands. “Let me do it, Jeff. Let me clean you off.” Her fingernails were scraping insistently down his chest, and Jeff suddenly grasped that she was scraping off the dried cum. He had no choice but to lay there and allow her to slowly scrape away his embarrassing negligence. He wondered for a brief moment whether or not Sarah knew that he had come to the thought of her, but then he had a rare moment of inner chastisement as he scolded himself for being so stupid. Of course she knew. </p><p>He could tell by the way she was looking at him as she gently scraped. Her eyes stayed locked on his, and her mouth opened a bit. She was teasing him, mocking him for his behavior, and yet she was also appreciating it, playing into it, infusing it with the overpowering scent of her own dominant sexuality. A minute or so later she was done — she had scraped his dried cum into a little pile that sat on his chest, an odd pitiful monument to his inability to control himself. </p><p>Jeff felt Sarah’s hand snake behind his head, and he felt the muscles underneath the feminine fullness of her forearm barely tense as she beckoned him gently but firmly to sit up, slow enough to where the pile of dried cum still sat in the same place on his chest. He was eye-level with her breasts now, and he felt Sarah’s sweet breath above him as she spoke. </p><p>“Now Jeff, just because we only have three official rules doesn’t mean that you can just run wild and act any way you want, you know.” Her voice was playful, but had a serious edge, enough to where Jeff’s worry increased and he forced himself to look up past her immense breasts to her face. His worries were realized when he saw that her expression was completely serious and sober, without much of a hint at all of playfulness. Was she actually mad at him? The mere suggestion of such a reality to Jeff made him feel ill. </p><p>“I don’t mind you touching yourself while I’m at work,” she continued, “and I don’t even mind if you shoot your load, Jeff. In fact, I kinda like the idea. I’m at the hospital, working hard, doing all my research, and helping people, and you’re…you’re just here, and you just can’t help yourself. You think of…nice things…and even without me here to make you, you cum again…and again…and again.” Each time Sarah said “again,” she brought her face closer to Jeff’s deliberately. Her face remained deadly serious, and Jeff found himself overwhelmed by the huge face that was now nearly touching his own, seeming to mock him and scold him at the same time. Her chin extended a good deal below his, and her cheeks were wider and fuller than his by a longshot; even though their eyes were level, her forehead rose high against his. Even her teeth seemed to diminish his — not only were they noticeably bigger, but they were also straighter and whiter. Jeff was unable to help feeling the crushing weight of her superiority over him, and he bowed his head, unable to keep eye contact with her. </p><p>“Eyes on me Jeff,” her calm voice said at once, and at once he obeyed. “Good!” she said, and Jeff was happy to see a smile spread across her face. It was like her smile was pouring warm water over his chilled and frozen body…he felt the warmth spread through him, and his fear again lessened. </p><p>“Now Jeff,” she continued, her eyes gentle again, “I want you to answer me something truthfully. Can you do that Jeff? Can you tell the truth for me?” She brushed his cheek lovingly with a long finger as she spoke to him. </p><p>“Y-y-yes,” he squeaked simply, keeping her gaze with extreme difficulty. He felt like he was looking into the sun. </p><p>“Good,” said Sarah again. “Ok: how many times did you come today?” </p><p>He paused a moment as his throat and stomach seemed to constrict in tandem, and he felt his cheeks burn with shame. He bowed his head again as he surrendered to her question. </p><p>“Three,” he said quietly. “Three times.” </p><p>“That’s good Jeff!” Sarah said encouragingly, and she wrapped each of her big hands around his skinny little wrists. The absurd difference in size could not have been more obvious to Jeff, whose mind flickered uncontrollably to the thought that she could easily engulf both of his wrists in one of her hands. He tried to shake the thought away, but he anxiously realized that a part of him didn’t want to shake it away. A part of him wanted more. But Sarah was distracting him by giving both of his arms a shake with a slight wiggle of each of her hands. She had barely moved her hands, and yet he felt their force all the way through his arms and up to his shoulders. She could manipulate his body with such ease…</p><p>His head had snapped back up to look at Sarah’s supportive face as she released him. “That’s good!” she said again. “But Jeff, I want to ask you to do one thing.” She paused for a few seconds as she continued looking at him. “Tomorrow I want you to collect your cum for me. I don’t want any of it to go to waste. Can you do that, Jeff? Can you do that for me?” </p><p>Jeff was caught off guard by Sarah’s request and stammered about for a few moments before he said “Y-yes, yes, I can do that.” </p><p>“Excellent!” Sarah said with another warm smile. She shifted on the sofa from her sitting position into a crouch, and Jeff had to backpedal on his hands to keep from falling into the void she had created by moving her body. “But now the unsavory part. The punishment.”</p><p>“The p-punishment?” He felt himself go numb as he looked up at her. She was serious again. </p><p>“Yes Jeff. Your punishment.” She was crouched over him, and even though he was still sitting he felt like he was lying flat on his back. Her long wavy mane of blond hair framed her full face, accentuating the bright red of her lipstick. Her expression was deadpan. “I work to keep a spotless house, Jeff. Cleanliness is very important to me. And I can’t have you making a mess with yourself when I’m at work — there have to be consequences, right? Otherwise you won’t learn.” </p><p>“C-consequences?” stuttered Jeff in horror. N-no! Please…please Sarah — I-I-I can learn! I can l-learn not to…not to do what I did.” </p><p>“I know you can learn, Jeff,” said Sarah softly down to him. “That’s why I have to punish you.” She blinked her big eyes slowly and gave him a sympathetic smile. He had no idea what she had in store for him, but he had begun to shake in fear, not so much from what awaited him, but rather from the sheer bizarreness of the situation. Sarah punishing him? He hadn’t been “punished” since he was a child! Though his mind lacked the capacity for this self-awareness, he felt terrified of the casualness with which Sarah had weaved this dynamic into existence. He felt scared of his powerlessness in the exchange. And perhaps most of all, he felt scared of how…unwillingly excited he felt. </p><p>Sarah pointed to the pile of dried cum with a long manicured finger. From her crouching position she brought her face even closer to Jeff’s, until they were only about a foot apart. Her eyes bore into his. “Eat it.” Her command was simple and smooth. Jeff looked down at the miserable little mound of whitish-translucent cum on his chest. It certainly did not look very appetizing. He looked up again at Sarah, as if he had not understood the order. She blinked again gently at him as she nodded her head slowly up and down. He looked back to the cum, and then back to her again. She opened her mouth and pointed at it, as she continued to nod at him slowly with wide eyes. </p><p>Jeff’s head was spinning. Eat his own cum?? The thought disgusted him, and yet he did not take a long time to process Sarah’s command. He already knew deep down that it was useless, even ridiculous, to try and argue with her — in fact, the thought of argument had not even crossed his mind. He was more concerned with how gross eating his own cum was going to be. But even though he didn’t realize it, somewhere inside him (a place that was gradually spreading to more and more psychic territory each moment), the prospect of following an order from Sarah made him happy and eager to follow through, even if it was something he didn’t want to do. </p><p>Wordlessly he scooped up his dried cum into his small hand and looked once more to Sarah. Her eyes were wide and her nostrils were flaring in excitement; her mouth was open a bit in anticipation. An overwhelming urge to please her suddenly took control of his mind, and he couldn’t wait to eat the dried cum in his hand. He eagerly brought it to his mouth.</p><p>Sarah suddenly caught up his arm in her hand, her fingers extending easily all the way around the middle part of his forearm. She was breathing in and out heatedly, and Jeff saw the beautiful red color rising in her face. “You were going to do it,” she said down to him, her face still very close to his. She was clearly aroused. “You were really going to eat it, weren’t you Jeff?” He was confused and simply nodded, feeling almost blue-ballsed by her. He wanted to show her that he could do what she told him to!</p><p>Sarah’s face broke into an ecstatic smile, and she laughed merrily. “Awww, haha, I can’t believe you were going to do that! I was just playing with you, Jeff!” She extended her tongue a little from her laughing mouth and flicked it speedily in between her top and bottom teeth. “Besides,” she said gleefully, “why would I ask you to eat something that belongs to me anyway?” She was still holding his arm, and she guided his forearm up to her face so that his hand that held his cum was right in front of her mouth. She extended her tongue out further, and began slithering it around his hand and wrist. Jeff’s eyes almost popped out of his head — her tongue was extended out of her mouth several inches and it moved with such skill and purpose that he could literally feel his mind turning to mush. </p><p>Sarah yawned open her mouth and pulled Jeff’s fingers, then the top of his palm, and then his whole hand into her mouth. Her plush lips closed in a tight seal around his scrawny wrist, and she sucked on him powerfully. Jeff’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the relentless tug of her mouth combined with the inexplicable gymnastics that her tongue was performing unseen on his hand. It felt to Jeff like his hand was stuck in a large bucket of briskly squirming eels…except it was just Sarah’s tongue. How could it be doing all that to his hand that quickly? He felt the sharp edges of her teeth nip and bite delicately into his wrist…and all the while her eyes remained locked on his, staring into his naked depths. It was all too much for Jeff: he squealed out like a little pig as he orgasmed again, only this time his orgasm was dry. There was nothing left in his balls to give. </p><p>Sarah smiled through a mouthful of Jeff’s hand as she brought an appreciative hand down to his engorged cock, fluttering her fingers across it to show that she realized he had just come again. She continued to slowly and ruthlessly suck on his hand for another minute or so, until finally she pulled it out of her mouth with a smart pop. His cum, of course, was long gone. </p><p>“Mmmmm!” she said, smacking her lips at him and smiling. “I definitely prefer it fresher, but cum is cum!” She laughed at his overwhelmed expression and continued to lick and smack her lips. “You know Jeff, I have to say, I like the taste of your skin, but it tastes a little…bland.” </p><p>“B-bland?” Jeff did not know what to do with this information as he half-lay, half-sat, panting with exhaustion. </p><p>“Yeah, bland,” Sarah repeated. “Have you eaten anything today Jeff?” </p><p>Jeff thought back to Sarah’s full fridge. “Uh…no.” </p><p>Sarah breathed in a bit as she looked at him, concerned. “Well that explains it then. If you don’t eat, your body doesn’t get all the sodium and electrolytes and other nutrients it needs. It shows, Jeff.” </p><p>“It—it shows?”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Sarah simply, sitting up straighter as she reached her arms up behind her head, putting her hair in a ponytail. “I can tell that you’ve gotten smaller recently.” </p><p>Jeff felt the truth of her words, and yet something inside him still felt like this reality. “No, no I haven’t g-gotten smaller,” he said, surprising himself with his bravery. “I kn-now I’ve gotten a little shorter because of my, uh, my hip. But I’m not…I’m not smaller. I just wasn’t that hungry today.” </p><p>Sarah looked down on him and sighed pityingly. She was going to have to show him. </p><p>‘Oh my god,’ she thought to herself, still high off sticking his whole hand in her mouth and making him cum, ‘even after all this he still wants to play big-man.’ She felt irritated by his denseness, his obstinance, his refusal to see things for what they were. ‘But no matter,” she thought as she stood up, rising slowly up before him like an ivory tower, ‘this is all part of the package. I’m going to enjoy it.’</p><p>Jeff had stood up with her, not knowing why he did. He felt strange when his body stopped rising in front of hers, and he actually stood on his tip-toes without realizing it, trying to reach where his head had the day before. The bottom dropped out of him once again as he took in that Sarah was standing in front of him, looming, noticeably taller. He was actually looking up at her breasts. If he stared straight forward, he saw that he was looking directly into the upper part of her abdomen. Her taut stomach was actually visible through the form-fitting red dress she was wearing. Her stomach. He was looking straight into the top of her stomach. He looked up again and was able to see part of Sarah’s face smiling gently down at him — much of her face, though, was obscured by her breasts that jutted their way into his vision from above. He could actually feel the shadow they were casting on him. He bent his head down reflexively, unable to take in the overwhelming height difference. He noticed that his shoulders were only a little bit higher than her vigorous hips. He felt sick. </p><p>Sarah full hands and long fingers came into his view as they perched themselves on her hips. She had put her hands on her hips and was looking down silently on Jeff, maintaining her compassionate smile. How long could she stand like this? She waited a few moments more, drinking up the height difference, and then reached down and touched his shoulder lightly with the sharp nail of an index finger. “Come this way Jeff,” she said softly, but with authority, indicating with the same finger. She turned and began walking slowly with long strides towards the kitchen, and Jeff followed without thinking, unable to resist the undulation of her hips and the impossible agitation of her huge ass. He couldn’t believe it as he followed her, his eyes unable to look away. It looked like her body was churning butter with every stride of her shapely legs. He vaguely realized that she was wearing heels, though they weren’t that tall. That detail didn’t seem to matter right now. This was Sarah walking in front of him, in a form-fitting red dress (with red short-heeled shoes to match), utterly adult…for god’s sakes he even realized now that she had put down a black leather briefcase and leaned it against the sofa. Probably after she came home from work…and found him like this. He was still trailing after her, still wearing her oversized sock, still half-wrapped in her sofa blanket. </p><p>His foot slipped on the hardwood floor and he nearly fell over. Sarah turned around. “Crutches, Jeff.” Her words were simple and had no play in them — she meant it. He turned back to get them. “Stop.” Her words cut into him and he felt the heavy whoosh of her bulk as she strode back past him, backtracking to the sofa. “I don’t want you walking at all on that hip, Jeff. I’ll get them.” She bent down to the floor, where his crutches were splayed unceremoniously, and with one hand she rummaged them together in a quick motion and brought them back up, gripping them easily as she walked back to Jeff. He had obeyed her order and remained dead in his tracks, slumping a bit and attempting vaguely to stand on one foot. </p><p>Sarah smiled a bit as she reached him. “You don’t have to stand on one foot, Jeff. You’ll lose your balance again that way. Here —” and she stretched out her arm down to him, presenting him with his crutches that she held so effortlessly with her hand. Jeff reached out a single arm to mimic her, his small hand opening out as far as it could to receive what she offered. </p><p>She chuckled and shook her head as she drew her hand up a bit, bringing the crutches out of his reach. “No Jeff,” she said softly, “Not like that. I think you’re gonna need two hands.” Some kind of burning sensation touched his cheeks and his neck, moving down to his already-contorted stomach. Was it shame he was feeling? Anger that she was showing her superior strength so coolly? </p><p>Sarah gave the crutches a little shake with her hand, making them clank and clatter in the still air. “C’mon Jeff, take them! I’m getting hungry for dinner!” He moved quickly, without thinking, and did as she asked, reaching up both of his hands and receiving the crutches. He fumbled with them for a moment, nearly dropping one on the floor, and managed to finally extricate them from her patient hand after a few seconds of bumbling. They seemed heavier than he remembered, more ungainly, and he noticed how small his hands looked on their smooth metal compared to Sarah’s — he even saw the rapidly dissipating heat imprint from her hand all around where his hands were….it was too much. But he put his head down and steadied himself on the crutches, because Sarah was hungry and he didn’t want to keep her waiting. </p><p>“On we go, little guy,” she said, winking at him, and led him into the kitchen. He was too emotionally exhausted and overwhelmed to even acknowledge her language directed at him, but he was indistinctly aware that it was planting seeds deep inside his mind. He was overwhelmed by his arousal, and could feel himself beginning to fall deeper and deeper into her sexual fold. But every playful prod from her, every piece of evidence of the superiority of her body over his, made him more afraid, more uncertain, and…more angry. </p><p>They walked past the crock pot on the counter, which Jeff had failed to notice earlier that day, and as they passed it he could hear it bubbling softy. It certainly did smell good. </p><p>“Mmmmm, slow cooked pork ribs,” said Sarah hungrily without turning. “I can’t wait! You like ribs, right Jeff?” </p><p>“Uh, yeah. Yeah ribs are great,” he said, crutching past the crock pot on the counter. Where was she leading him? They had reached the corner of the kitchen next to the pantry. Sarah disappeared inside, and then emerged almost immediately with something flat and square and smooth in her hand. An electric weight scale. </p><p>She put it down on the floor in the corner and stepped back, indicating with a hand that Jeff should step on. He paused, looking from Sarah to the scale in confusion, feeling slow horror build in his chest. She raised her eyebrows at him. </p><p>“C’mon Jeff, step on,” she said gently. “You say that you haven’t gotten any smaller. Well then, step on that scale and show me.” </p><p>He stood there stupidly for a moment. Between getting lost in Sarah’s height and getting distracted by her gyrating hips and ass, not to mention her handling of his crutches, he had forgotten about the conversation they were having. Less than a minute had gone by, and yet to Jeff it had seemed like minute after torturous minute of unwilling arousal and fascination. He shook his head as he tried to steady himself. Sarah smiled and shook her head at him in turn, and wordlessly gestured once more to the scale with her hand. </p><p>Jeff knew she was right. He knew he had gotten smaller. He felt his legs move in response to her beckoning hand, and he felt the slow oncoming storm of dread darkening inside him. And yet as he approached the scale he felt something else that made him feel nauseous, but also positively alive with excitement: he wondered how much he actually weighed, how low it was actually going to be. He had weighed just over 113 pounds those weeks ago when he and Sarah first reconnected in the hospital. “113.1” had been seared into his head ever since he looked down past his skinny legs and saw that number grinning up at him. He had been shocked at the time, completely deadened by how much smaller he had gotten in his later twenties, how bony and shriveled up. He had felt like a child. </p><p>A few weeks ago, though, he had been able to rally mentally — he had been able to weave narratives of his own that explained away his present condition, that reminded him that he had a lot going for him, particularly in the dick department. Now, however, standing before the scale, and looking straight ahead into Sarah’s hand (which now pointed downward with a long finger at the scale), he thought about how aggressively, how completely, she had deepthroated him and made him come again and again down her throat, how she had sucked it over and over out of him, how she had sipped on his dribbling dick like a milkshake and swallowed it all down with a growl into her belly, how she had overwhelmed him totally, and made him agree to rules and live as a captive in her house. He could no longer conceive of any other competing narration: she had become the center of his life, and she had started to dominate his every thought, no matter if she was present or not. </p><p>All of this was spinning now in Jeff’s head as he faced the scale. It was all so fast, so convoluted, so heavy and laden with hidden meaning. He had no idea what was happening to him, but Sarah’s presence was enough to guide his actions in the moment. She twirled her index finger around, keeping it pointed down at the scale. Her finger was rotating directly in front of his eyes and he realized that he was right up against the scale now. </p><p> </p><p>“Up, up!” said Sarah quietly, but with energy. “Up you go!” Any resistance broke down immediately within him, and he stepped onto the scale. The smooth glass felt cool and nice on his left sole, and then he realized that he still had on Sarah’s sock. He moved to take it off as the numbers spun in a garble on the scale. </p><p>“No, no, Jeff, don’t worry about the sock,” came Sarah’s deep calm voice from above. “But I’ll take this off you, just to make sure the measurement is right.” She removed the sofa blanket from his shoulders, and Jeff suddenly felt a lightness in his shoulders, as he ascertained that the blanket had actually been weighing him down. ‘It is a pretty heavy blanket,’ Jeff thought to himself, as he glanced up to see Sarah balling it up and throwing it all the way across the kitchen and back on the sofa in the living room. </p><p>“Yesss!” She threw her hands up in mock celebration when the blanket landed on the sofa, and then turned her eyes eagerly to the scale. Jeff did likewise. </p><p>102.3.</p><p>Jeff stared dumbly at the number shining up to him in soft electric blue. It couldn’t be possible. There was no way he could be so…and once again, almost in a kind of deja vu, his eyes traveled over his skinny legs, past his bony hips, and briefly up and down his gaunt arms. He kept looking at the number with his head bowed and shoulders slumping, taking in the crushing reality of his tininess. </p><p>After several long moments he looked up at Sarah. She was looking down on him with her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows were raised and she was looking at him with a tender kind of “I-told you-so” smile. She cocked her head to the right as she continued to stare down at him, as her tongue tented the side of her cheek, making it stretch and ripple. She let moments pass until they turned into a minute. ‘Let it sink in,’ she thought to herself with calm lust, locking her eyes into his as her snatch began its slow-churned frenzy. ‘Pace yourself.’ </p><p>She let a few more moments pass by before she spoke. “Like I said, Jeff,” she said gently, pinching his shoulder lightly in between her thumb and forefinger, “you’re smaller. Like, a lot smaller. I thought you had lost a few pounds…I didn’t realize it was more than ten.” She reached out her other hand and delicately yet firmly pinched his other shoulder with her fingers. She pivoted him off the scale so that he faced her completely. She had to crane her neck a little to see his face over her breasts. ‘I could easily palm that little head,’ she couldn’t help but think.</p><p>“You need to eat Jeff, at least something to keep you going before your surgery. Otherwise you’re just going to waste away and the surgery will be too hard on your body. You understand? You have to give your body good things as it prepares for next week.” </p><p>Jeff looked up from the top of her stomach and looked up past her protruding breasts to her face. It seemed to far away to him, but he could still see the urgency in her expression. He bowed his head and nodded. She squeezed his shoulders lovingly in recognition and released him. An abrupt thought unanticipatedly barged into his head. He wondered what Sarah weighed. And just as quickly as the thought had come, he was seized with a desperate burning desire to know. He needed to know…how much….how much bigger she was than him. The reality terrified him, but again, his terror was eclipsed by a sickening, grotesque, obsessive lust and arousal at the thought of their bodies compared to each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Sarah ventured with a sly smile. “What a perfect time for dinner, right?” </p><p>Jeff nodded and crutched his way after Sarah’s swaying behemoth form toward the crockpot full of delicious pork ribs. He would do it. He would ask her over dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Different Kind of Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah had just served Jeff a steaming plate of bar-b-que ribs, complete with helpings of broccoli and mashed potatoes, and was about to serve herself a (much larger) plate, when her phone rang. Jeff jumped a little in surprise at her sudden ringtone; it was some kind of fast aggressive club music. He would have been surprised a few weeks ago to learn this was Sarah’s ringtone, but now it seemed to make sense. He felt his mind wandering uncontrollably….did Sarah go out clubbing a lot? He imagined her huge lithe form twisting and twerking its way through a crowd on the dance floor as purple lights flashed through the dense nightclub fog. </p><p>“Oh, what the fuck?” said Sarah, smiling as she took out her phone and saw who it was. She turned to Jeff, who was sitting down at the table with his full plate in front of him, his legs dangling from the chair. “You go ahead and dig in, Jeff. This’ll just be a minute.” </p><p>She turned away as she answered the call. “Still having some issues with the report, Steve?” A few silent moments passed and she laughed. “Well, I just assumed it was important, since you decided to call my personal number.” Jeff started to pick at his food, his eyes on Sarah’s back. He wished he could see what her expressions were. Her wavy blond hair swayed from side to side as she shook her head. “You don’t have to apologize, Steve. You’re having some concerns.” A few more moments passed and Sarah began drumming her long fingernails on her marble countertop. Jeff was mesmerized by the sight and sound…her fingers looked so huge when she was moving them like that. Was she getting impatient with this guy? Who was he anyway? Without realizing it, Jeff was beginning to hope that Sarah would get mad at this “Steve” on the other end and abruptly hang up on him. </p><p>“No, uh-uh,” said Sarah suddenly, shaking her lovely head as she turned around in a flourish to face Jeff. “That’s where the problem is, Steve.” She immediately noticed that Jeff hadn’t touched his food and furrowed her brow at him, pointing at his food and throwing her pointed hand around and around in a quick rotation, as if to say ‘Come on, come on!’ Jeff looked at her, confused, and she rolled her eyes and sighed genially as she walked over to him in a couple of long graceful strides. </p><p>“Yes, I’m aware that’s what the manual says, Steve,” she was saying patiently as she sidled over to stand behind Jeff. She now stood completely behind him; he couldn’t see her, but he could hear her voice high above him and felt the enormity of her presence. “But remember, we’re not dealing with the Multix Fusion Max model, right? This is the Ysio Max model we’re talking about. It’s much newer.” Jeff felt Sarah’s right hand touch his shoulder and then gradually envelop it in her soft but powerful grip. He felt her big hand snake down his arm like syrup…she paused for a moment on his bicep to show how she could wrap her hand entirely around it. Jeff was breathing heavily again and craned his head directly upward to look at Sarah. From the part of her face that he could see past her breasts, she seemed to be looking out straight ahead into the room, listening to the other man on the line. Jeff kept looking up at her for a few more moments, and she glanced down and gave him a quick smile as her eyebrows went up and down at him. She pushed her hand farther down his arm, making sure that Jeff felt the soft healthy skin of her forearm against his. Then she knelt down behind him and took his right hand in hers. Holding it lovingly but firmly, she manipulated it over to his fork and made him pick it up. Kneeling down behind a seated Jeff, Sarah’s head was still taller. </p><p>“Yes, I know there are many similarities between the two,” said Sarah, apparently interrupting what would have been a long ramble by “Steve” on the other line, “but there are several essential differences that you need to remember.” Jeff’s hand was thoroughly engulfed by Sarah’s now, and he was powerless to stop her as she guided his hand holding the fork over to the broccoli on his plate. Using his hand as a proxy, she stabbed into a couple broccoli stalks and then brought the food slowly up to Jeff’s mouth — she was feeding him using his own hand. Jeff felt a splash of shame at this newest ridiculous show of power, and he almost decided to shut his mouth and refuse to be fed. However, even Jeff knew at this point that such a gesture would have made him look more, not less, childish. He looked up at Sarah who smiled down at him and mimed opening her mouth at him with her wide eyes — she was enjoying this exchange, but might have enjoyed it more if she hadn’t had to deal with this “Steve” on the other line. As he resigned himself to the mouth full of broccoli which Sarah gently pushed into his mouth, Jeff felt discombobulated by his irritation at Sarah’s treatment of him and his jealousy of the other man she was talking to. He did not have the mental wherewithal to realize the ironic humor of his situation: he was annoyed at feeling humiliated yet again by Sarah, but dammnit he didn’t want this humiliation to be interrupted, especially not by some other guy. </p><p>“Well, no, both models have a maximum exposure voltage of one hundred and fifty kilovolts,” said Sarah as she guided Jeff’s fork over to the mashed potatoes. “But it’s the MAX wi-D detector that you have to pay attention to.” She shoveled a mound of potatoes into Jeff’s mouth as he struggled to take it all — he hadn’t quite gotten done chewing the broccoli yet. “Nope, nope,” said Sarah, managing to keep the annoyance out of her voice by maintaining her chipper professional demeanor, “You’re thinking about the MAX static detector.” She let a few seconds pass, listening to Steve bumbling his way through on the other end. She glanced over and slightly down at Jeff, whose mouth was still full of food despite his best efforts. She couldn’t help but laugh to herself as she felt a brief flash of heat like lightning through her loins. She was going to start some shit tonight with him…she really was. </p><p>“Correct,” she said into her phone, smiling at Jeff as he turned around to look at her again. “Yes, the MAX wi-D detector. And unlike the MAX static detector, it has a cesium iodine scintillator. Yes….” A brief garble of words on the other end made Sarah laugh. “Don’t be silly, Steve — I just pay attention to things.” She squeezed Jeff’s hand and released him, apparently satisfied that he could do the rest of the work on his own, and stood up. Jeff could feel the vacuum of space where her body had knelt behind him swiftly fill up with cool air, as it whipped around him and even ruffled his hair a bit. He turned to look back at her and saw her once again in the kitchen, beginning to serve herself dinner. She had her head down and was smiling at the floor. </p><p>“Steve,” she said playfully, “if I didn’t know better, I’d say that you purposefully didn’t take notes at the orientations just so you could call me up at night after hours.” Her smile widened at his response. “Oh, is that right? Hmmm, we’ll see, we’ll see.” She had turned and was bringing her heaping plate over to the table. Jeff quickly picked up one of the pork ribs to make it look like he was doing anything other than eavesdropping on the conversation. The rib was warm and sticky and felt big in his fingers…he glanced over at Sarah’s hand holding her plate as she put it down on the table, noticing that her hand spanned the entire plate, and more. Without even realizing, he put his own hand next to his plate in response. It stretched just barely half the plate’s length. He swallowed nervously and waited for Sarah to hang up. </p><p>“Ok, ok…all right Steve…haha, ok I have to go — I’m eating dinner! Yeah! Yeah…ok, and don’t forget, the cesium iodine, right? Right. Ok, good. Ok, haha, bye Steve.” She looked at Jeff with wide eyes and heaved a great sigh, expanding her diaphragm hugely in the process. “Sorry about that,” she said, “That was Steve from work. He’s a fourth-year med student.” She took her fork and lost no time in stabbing a few fat bunches of broccoli, swirling them around in her mound of buttery mashed potatoes, and plopping the whole concoction smartly into her mouth. Jeff stared at her mouth chewing, unable to process how much food she had just taken in one bite. </p><p>“What, Jeff?” asked Sarah, chewing. “You don’t like it when people mix their food?” </p><p>“No!” said Jeff quickly, “N-no, I just…I just…, uh…” and he had nothing else to say. Sarah gestured to his plate.</p><p>“Eat up!” she said, “I’m not gonna keep doing it for you!” She smiled at him as she took a large swig of water from her glass. “Yeah,” she said, reaching for one of the ribs on her plate, “you’d kind of expect a fourth-year to understand the difference between MAX wi-D and MAX static detectors.” She brought the large rib up to her face, sizing it up. It must have been around five inches long. “Not to mention the fact that MAX wi-D uses a cesium iodine scintillator.” She casually inserted the entire rib into her mouth and sucked on it thoughtfully for a moment, baring her teeth inside her closed mouth to tear off the meat. A moment later Jeff saw her withdraw the rib from her mouth — it was completely clean. He looked at the rib in his own hand; it seemed to be roughly the same size. It was absurd to even think about eating it in the way Sarah just had, so he brought it up to his mouth and took what he thought was a respectable bite. The meat was soft and tender, and was infused with that delicious rich smoky-tangy spice of well-executed bar-b-que. He chewed a while and swallowed, legitimately enjoying the food. </p><p>“Good, huh?” said Sarah, eying him as she inserted another long rib into her mouth, and again pulling it out clean. “Pork is high in thiamin — really important micronutrient. Helps metabolize glucose and amino acids and lipids.” She chewed as she watched him, and she smiled. “You’re not really absorbing any of this, are you Jeff?” He struggled through some more chewing as he tried to nod his head, managing more of a half-shrug. </p><p>Sarah laughed as she collected another massive forkfull of broccoli. “That’s ok Jeff — you don’t need to know all that stuff.” She put the fork in her mouth and pulled it out again. “But what you do need to know is that eating is important. Nutrients are important.” She regarded his blank stare as she chewed her food. She looked at his thin, waifish little body, which she had draped with the sofa blanket once again before they sat down. ‘Fuck it,’ she thought lustfully, ‘I’ll go for it.’ </p><p>“And speaking of nutrients, Jeff,” she said, “you definitely need more of them. Look at you!” She indicated to his tiny body with an open hand, inviting him to take a good look at himself, which he did…through the blanket hanging over him he looked down at his exposed ribs, his bony pelvis, and over and across his gaunt chest and skinny arms. For the first time in her presence, Jeff truly felt the reality of what she was saying. He was a shrimp. And compared to her…</p><p>“You’re all skin and bones!” said Sarah cheerily, but with a touch of concern, as she cleaned off another long rib with her teeth. Jeff stared at the clean white bone of the rib she held casually in her fingers, before she dropped it into a fast-accumulating pile on her plate and reached for another. He couldn’t believe how fast and how thoroughly she was eating — he looked at the partially-eaten rib he was holding, which seemed untouched save the small bite that he had taken a minute before. It had seemed like a pretty respectable bite to him that had taken a while to chew completely, and yet here Sarah was literally inserting each rib into her mouth whole and pulling it out completely spotless. </p><p>“You like watching me eat, Jeff?” asked Sarah, winking at him as she stuck another rib in her mouth. She rolled her eyes back in her head and closed them, uttering a deep and exaggerated “Mmmmmmmmm!” before pulling it out again and tossing it unblemished onto her pile. She made wide eyes at him again and smiled, licking her lips and laughing. Jeff felt the now-familiar white hot anxiety intensifying within him…he couldn’t even watch her eat for more than a few seconds before she caught on and made fun of him. More and more, he was feeling trapped at this dinner.</p><p>“Come on, Jeff — eat!” Sarah laughed, her play apparently over. “I’m serious, you really need to get more nutrients. Especially before a major surgery, it’s important that your body has what it needs to function properly.” She was performing some deft work with her fork as she neared the end of her broccoli and mashed potatoes, and Jeff could feel an emotional volcano bubbling inside of him, threatening to reach the surface. He had no idea what it was, because the sheer speed and insane range of his thoughts were combining to completely overwhelm him. Plus he was not used to analyzing his own feelings to begin with. His fixation on Sarah’s size in relation to him reigned at the forefront, along with her cool demeanor and seeming effortlessness of motion. She was so big, so huge compared to him, and yet she moved about like water, like some kind of graceful goddess…though Jeff would not have thought about it this way, it seemed to him like the laws of physics followed Sarah, rather than the other way around. He was utterly entranced by her and everything she did.</p><p>And yet at the same time he was becoming fast and crushingly aware of his own tininess. He had known he was a smaller guy for a while, but he had not truly realized how small he actually was until Sarah began calling his attention to his own body. Especially since he started staying in her house, and spending more time around her, this reality was becoming more and more apparent. He had not realized how much his ribs stuck out, how weak and bird-boned his wrists looked, and how pathetically small his legs and torso were. Even his skin, which felt ashy and had a dull grayish pallor, looked unhealthy to him, especially in comparison with the vigorous and healthy white shine of Sarah’s skin. His mind shot back to her bathroom, and all of her lotions on the counter…yes, Sarah definitely took care of her skin. That’s why it looked so good….but….but also, his thoughts were complicated by the fighting remnants of his old self. Of course Sarah looked better and younger — she was 21 and he was 28! Of course she looked better than him — girls were supposed to look hotter and sexier anyway, weren’t they? Jeff surprised himself with these spirited flashes of resistance; part of him couldn’t even fathom that he was still telling himself these things, and believing them. It was true that this part of Jeff had been squeezed smaller and smaller each day he was at Sarah’s, and yet, the smaller it got squeezed by the reality of his situation, by Sarah’s clear superiority, the more hot and intense and vicious it became. His old pride was not going down without a fight. </p><p>“W-what do you mean, “more nutrients?”” he asked Sarah in a voice that sounded smaller and more submissive than he intended. </p><p>Sarah looked across the table at him as she cleaned off another rib. She paused a second or so before answering…did Jeff see her nostrils dilate a bit? Was that a little smile that flashed across her face? “I mean exactly that, Jeff. More vitamins. More minerals. More healthy fats.” She deposited her seventh rib into the pile and, for emphasis, leaned across the table over her exposed forearms, making them look even bigger. “And definitely more protein.” </p><p>Jeff knew she was right. About everything. But he felt like arguing with her. “B-but I’m healthy!” he said indignantly. Sarah kept leaned forward and simply looked at him, patiently waiting for him to say his piece as her sea green eyes smoothly held his. He backtracked a little; he had to at least say something believable. “I’m not — I’m not that healthy, and I know…I know that I’m not that big for a guy my age, but…but you make it, you make it sound like I’m — I’m about to, to die or s-something.” </p><p>Sarah leaned back in her chair and laughed. “Not big for a guy your age? Jeff, no offense, but you’re not that big for a guy or a girl…in high school.” </p><p>She reached out her hand across the table and pinched Jeff’s exposed upper arm with her fingers. He flinched at her sudden motion, but had nowhere to go — he simply sat there, stock still. Sarah pinched and prodded his arm with her large fingers, testing it for size. </p><p>“See?” she said gently, yet matter-of-factly, as her fingers worked, “I mean, Jeff…come on. Look at that. You’re a man…who’s almost 30. And there’s really…uh, really not much there.” Sarah had briefly lost her train of thought, as she herself had become mesmerized by the sight of her hand feeling up his upper arm. She felt the steady calm boil of lust begin to quicken in intensity, as she felt shivers of pleasure go up and down her spine and linger lusciously in her loins. She breathed in and out purposefully a few times, reminding herself to not go too quickly. And then she went deeper. </p><p>“I mean,” she continued in the same gently pragmatic tone, taking advantage of Jeff’s paralysis, “it isn’t really normal for a guy your age to be this…this small.” She took his bicep and deliberately wrapped her hand completely around it — it wasn’t even close. Her hand and fingers easily spanned its circumference, to the extent that her middle finger came all the way around and went past the knuckle of her thumb. She held his arm like this for a moment, and then lifted it up slightly, showing how easily she could manipulate his body. </p><p>“Look at that, Jeff…I mean, wow, look at it!” Her tone wasn’t mean or harsh — it was simply expressing the genuine amazement that they both felt, that anyone would have felt, in witnessing such a lopsided size difference. Especially between a man and a woman, and especially between a man and a woman who was 7 years younger. After marveling for several moments at how tiny and weak his arm looked in her grasp, she turned to look at him. His eyes were looking helplessly at his arm. ‘Perfect,’ she breathed to herself, looking at him with cool fire. He tried to move his arm down a bit. Sarah held him firmly; she noticed his attempted resistance, but it did not come close to budging her own arm. Jeff’s breathing became labored as he realized that he could do nothing to make Sarah let go…he was trapped, but he could not fail to notice her long manicured fingers wrapped so elegantly around his shriveled arm, and her warm plush palm holding him like a patient vise….and his eyes kept traveling across to her arm, to her strong shapely wrist and full voluptuous forearms. Her shape was so strong, so fluid, so elegant…and she was calling attention to his…his…..and he couldn’t keep up the thought and began to panic as he felt her eyes penetrating his flesh. He turned desperately to look at her. </p><p>She held his eyes without making an expression for a few long moments: it was just her staring at him, her eyes infiltrating his cowering form. But then she blinked and her eyes gleamed playfully again as she smiled at him. </p><p>“I’m not trying to embarrass you Jeff,” she said kindly, giving his arm a last squeeze and releasing him. “I’m just — it’s just that…well, you’re really tiny, and I just wanna make sure you’re getting all the stuff you need to stay healthy.” </p><p>Jeff’s ego was completely cornered, and another person with more sense might have simply gone along with the obvious truth Sarah was speaking. But Jeff was beginning to resent the way that he felt Sarah was controlling him. As she had wrapped her hand around his bicep and tested it for size, he had noticed, yet again, that his cock had started to harden, utterly against his will. The more he looked at her large elegant hand (with her long red nails) wrapped around his arm, at her strong substantial wrists, at her undeniably strong, healthy, feminine arms, at her entire body, next to his own, the more uncontrollable his arousal became. She was manipulating his body, his thoughts, everything. She must know…and like anyone who has no control over their own thoughts, who is not accustomed to managing their own insecurities, and who is afraid, he reacted angrily. </p><p>“I’m not…I’m — I’m not tiny,” he said indignantly, again surprising himself with how little weight the sound of his voice seemed to carry in Sarah’s kitchen. Could it be that her voice was just that much fuller? Were her vocal cords that much bigger? He shook his head at the absurdity of these thoughts, and allowed them to further fuel his anger. “I’m just — I just have small bones, that’s all,” he said. He had hoped to say more but that was all he had for the moment. </p><p>Sarah just looked at him, with one eyebrow raised quizzically. After a moment she said, “Well, yes, you do have small bones.” She paused a moment, allowing for and enjoying another indignant huff from Jeff. That wasn’t the response he was going for, she knew. She waited a couple more moments before calmly saying, “But Jeff, really, come on. I’m not saying anything too crazy here. You’re really small.” </p><p>Jeff fought through his growing arousal. “No!” he sputtered, “I’m just…just a little bit different from other guys…uh, from other guys my age. Just because I’m a little smaller and different doesn’t mean I’m bad or…or unhealthy.” </p><p>“Bad, no, Jeff,” said Sarah gently, reaching over and lovingly taking up one of his small hands in her own, “Not bad. You could never be bad to me, Jeff.” She squeezed his hand and smiled at him so warmly that for a moment Jeff’s anger was totally blown away. “But Jeff,” she said, looking intently at him from across the table, and letting his hand go, “you haven’t really grown much since you went to college. I think you actually got smaller.” </p><p>“S-smaller?” was all Jeff could manage. </p><p>“Yeah.” Sarah’s voice was wistful, as if she was stating something that was obvious, but that made her slightly sad to say out loud. She seemed to recover quickly, adding, “And that’s ok Jeff!” She leaned back and laughed, spreading her arms wide with her palms up, in a motion of displaying her own body. “I mean, we can’t all grow into this, but Jeff…I just — it’s just important that your body gets what it needs. That’s all I’m saying!” Even though Sarah had ended on a positive note, Jeff wasn’t done. </p><p>“B-but, but it’s not fair,” he blurted out, “it’s not fair that you say I’m so small when…when…” and here Jeff felt terrified, and did not want to say what he was going to say. He knew, somewhere deep within the seldom-used deeper recesses of his brain, that he was opening up something that he would not be able to resist or contain. But at this point he didn’t care; he didn’t care what he was doing or what the consequences of his actions would be. He was simply lashing out in anger. “…when you’re so big!” </p><p>The stillness in the room hung like the stillness in the air before a storm. Sarah’s nostrils dilated in excitement as she drank in the delicious silence. Jeff’s heart was beating so rapidly that he feared he would have a heart attack — his face was beet-red from embarrassment. He didn’t know what he had just done, but he knew he had just done something. </p><p>Sarah chuckled softly after a few moments more of silence as she grasped her left hand with her right and squeezed it, sending a volley of pops into the air. She looked down briefly into her lap, her blond hair masking her face. She was smiling and she closed her eyes briefly and breathed purposefully in and out once, steadying herself. She had to make sure she went at her own pace and didn’t get carried away. She whipped her head up and looked brightly at Jeff, who was clearly terrified. </p><p>“Haha!” she laughed, her eyebrows arching ironically, “Well, you have a point there, Jeff!” She felt up her large breasts and shimmied her hands down her torso to her huge shapely ass, which completely filled up her chair. “I’ve definitely…grown into myself, haven’t I?” She laughed again and flipped her hair as she made a deliberate show of slowly spreading her arms out wide and then reaching them up far, far above her head in a stretch. Her red dress, which clung to her impressive curves, stretched and expanded visibly at this show of power. Sarah was subtly flexing herself, and as she brought her arms down Jeff saw the undeniable reality of substantial muscle that otherwise slyly hid behind her buxom exterior. </p><p>“But Jeff,” she continued, kindly but with the same insistence as she leaned in again on her forearms, “it’s not like I just got like this by accident.” Jeff sat there voiceless. What was she saying? </p><p>Sarah smiled again, still leaning in as she cocked her head at him. “I mean, my parents aren’t really that big. I think my dad’s a little over six feet or something, kinda tall…my mom’s 5’7. And they aren’t really too big either. They’re just…well, pretty normal.” Her face broke into a little laugh as she continued to look at Jeff, her eyes dancing. All through his confusion and anger and loss of control, her face shone through. She was undeniably beautiful. “But I know there’s gotta be a genetic component in there somewhere in the past…especially with my height. I mean, 6’6??” She blew out of her mouth, buzzing her lips. “I didn’t see that one coming — and neither did my parents.” She laughed. “You should have seen my dad when I came home from school last year. He couldn’t speak for a full minute!” </p><p>Jeff stopped breathing momentarily. “You’re — you’re 6’6?” He couldn’t believe it. Even though the evidence was plainly before him in all its glory, he couldn’t wrap his head around that number. Athletes, basketball players…they were 6’6. Little Sarah Helleger??</p><p>Sarah laughed again. “Yes, Jeff! And I might actually be a little bit more….haven’t measured myself in a while…But really —” and here she blinked at him affectionately, “is it really that hard to believe after you’ve stood next to me?” She had him there; he could say nothing in response. Sarah kept on, boring into him as she continued to lean on her forearms. “But anyway Jeff, what I was saying was, sure there’s some genetic component to my, uh, size.” She looked over her own body and grinned back at him. “But Jeff, aside from some genetic stuff, I’m like this, my body’s like this, because of two things: diet and lifestyle.” She held up one finger, then two, as she spoke. “I make sure I eat really well — I had a brief stint as a teenager when I ate a bunch of junk, and guess what? I felt like shit. So I changed.” Jeff thought back to her fridge full of food; she was certainly telling the truth here. </p><p>“And I’ve been eating well ever since; it’s important! That, and I live a very active lifestyle.” Jeff was hostage to her tone — she was speaking gently and simply, stating facts, without any harshness or accusatory slant in her expression. She was just explaining to Jeff the reality of the situation. And yet, as her eyes looked down at his from across the table, he could detect something in them…a glint…a gleam of something…was it humor? Was she enjoying this? Whatever it was, it made him feel even smaller. </p><p>Sarah leaned back in her chair and finished off the last of her broccoli and mashed potatoes, washing it on with the remainder of her water. She had a few ribs left, and wasted no time putting one in her mouth and feasting upon it. Had she growled there a bit? Jeff looked at her face and through her chewing he saw her winking at him. His fear became irrational…he had to say something. Otherwise things might get out of hand very quickly.</p><p>“Active…lifestyle?” he stammered, trying to fill the void she left in the conversation. </p><p>“Yeah!” she said brightly through another rib. Her voice was so casual and friendly…was he just imagining all this stuff about her intentions? Was she really just shooting the shit with him over dinner? Jeff really had no idea. She tossed another bone onto her plate and picked up another rib, gesturing with it. “Take my job. I’m pretty much on my feet for 6, 7, 8, maybe even 10 hours a day. And I’m constantly doing stuff with my hands…operating equipment, writing tons of shit down, filing this report, that report…” she paused and cracked a smile at him, “helping patients into their hospital clothes….you know, all the stuff in a day’s work.” Jeff couldn’t help but smile at her humor, despite his mood. </p><p>“There it is!” she said, laughing, reaching over the table and poking him in his ribs. “There’s the smile! Come on Jeff, you’re so serious! Have some fun with me!” He had to laugh with her…it was fun — she was fun. </p><p>“And on top of that, I work out three times a week.” She stuck the last rib in her mouth and pulled it out a few moments later with a satisfied pop. </p><p>“You…w-work out?” </p><p>“Jeff!” she said, faking indignity, “yeah, I do! Can’t you tell?” She laughed as she gestured to her impressive body. </p><p>“I—y-yes, I mean, yes, yes of c-course I can tell!” he stuttered. </p><p>“I’m playing with you, Jeff,” she said to him reassuringly, smiling. “But yes, I make it a point to lift weights three times a week. It keeps my bones and muscles strong,” and here there was a loud “smack” as she forcefully grasped her forearm in her right hand, squeezing it and shaking it a bit, “and it keeps my tendons and joints healthy. Plus,” she said, indicating to her clean plate and the pile of spotless ribs in front of her, “it improves my appetite.” </p><p>Jeff looked at his own plate, which was still completely full. Despite not having eaten all day, he was simply not hungry. Sarah followed his eyes. ‘Go for it,’ she thought. ‘Do it.’ </p><p>“And that’s what I’m actually meaning to say with all this, Jeff,” she said. “Yes, you’re small-boned, and yes, you didn’t really turn out to be that tall.” She paused here for emphasis and then went for it. “But Jeff, as someone who cares about you, you need to listen to me: you need to improve your eating habits. You’re too thin, Jeff. You’re too small. It’s not healthy. It’s one reason why I’m worried about your other bones. You’re getting your hip replaced, but what about your other hip? What about everything else?” She paused again, allowing him to see her genuine concern. She could hide her arousal behind her very real concern for his wellbeing — ‘You can feel both things at once,’ she reminded herself. ‘It's okay.’ </p><p>“It all starts with what you put in your body,” she continued. “Like, what did you eat today?” Her question was simple and innocent enough, but Jeff felt trapped. </p><p>“N-nothing, really,” he said after a few moments. </p><p>“Nothing,” said Sarah. “And what do you usually eat every day? What’s your diet like?” Once again, Jeff couldn’t respond too easily with anger; her tone was gentle and caring enough to trap what would have been his automatic irate response. “Uh…” he searched his brain, trying to think of anything other than beer, whiskey, and Slim Jims that he regularly ate. He couldn’t think of anything else, and it felt absurd to try and lie to her at this point. He knew she’d see right through him. </p><p>“Uh…I don’t really eat that much, I guess,” he said pathetically in defeat. “I just, uh…I just drink a lot…uh, a lot of beer.” </p><p>“Yeah,” said Sarah quietly, and trailed off. Her tone had become wistful again, almost sad. She kept looking at him. “And what do you do every day Jeff? I mean, how do you spend your time?” </p><p>Her questions were like knives that twisted slowly inside him after they penetrated. What could he possibly tell her? He didn’t do anything. He laid around, got drunk, masturbated, fell asleep, and repeated. Over and over and over again. </p><p>“N-nothing,” he said quietly, his head down, unable to meet her eyes. “I-I d-don’t really do anything.” Sarah sat up even straighter, allowing his small defeated voice to hang in the air for a few slow and agonizing seconds. Wordlessly, she reached across the table and placed her exposed right forearm down in front of him. Using her other hand, she took his right forearm and moved it so that it sat right next to hers. The difference was ridiculous. His forearm was only about two thirds the length of hers, but even more strikingly, her arm had to be three, maybe even four times as big. It was an astonishing and deeply impactful comparison. More so than ever before, Jeff saw the reality of his own size compared with Sarah’s. His arm literally looked like a child’s arm placed next to the arm of a healthy, vigorous, well-built adult. His mouth grew dry and his eyes got scratchy from not blinking. He could not look away — it was too incredible, too unnatural, not to marvel at. </p><p>Sarah sat there for long moments, feeling the comparison penetrate her core, as she silently orgasmed. She breathed in and out normally, enjoying the control she had over her external composure and how it contrasted with the wild turmoil inside her body. After a full silent minute, she slowly and quietly took her arm away. Jeff looked up at her, and her eyebrows went up as she blinked once at him, giving him a slight smile. He wondered what that smile meant. He knew she cared about him…but there was something else in her slow smile, something else in her calm eyes, as she looked at him. Whatever it was, it went straight to his cock and made it harder than it already was after that comparison. And whatever it was, it scared him. </p><p>Sarah stood up. Jeff briefly panicked as she walked to the kitchen. “W-where are you going?” he said. </p><p>Sarah laughed with her back turned. “To get more food, silly!” She returned to the table a moment later. She looked at his full plate as she commenced eating her second. “I know you don’t have an appetite, Jeff,” she said gently, but please try and eat one of those ribs and have at least a little broccoli and drink that water.” She put a fresh fork of food into her mouth. “And then,” she said, chewing smartly, “we can have a little drink together.” </p><p>Jeff’s heart jumped in his chest at the mention of drinks with Sarah. “A drink?!” he said, unable to mask the excitement in his voice. </p><p>“Yes Jeff, a drink,” Sarah said mildly, picking up another rib. “But not for the fun of it.” She ate the full rib again and started a brand new pile of bones. She checked herself, smiling. “Well, we can have fun with it, don’t get me wrong,” she said, eying his ribs. “But the main reason is that I don’t want you to detox here.” </p><p>“D-detox?” </p><p>“Yeah, Jeff,” said Sarah without any judgement in her voice. “Your mom told me how much you drink and…yeah, you’d almost certainly start detoxing if you didn’t get another drink in 24 hours.” </p><p>Jeff, for all that had happened, continued to feel like arguing. “B-but, but I haven’t had a drink in, in like, over 24 hours anyway, so —”</p><p>“I know, Jeff,” interrupted Sarah, drinking some of her water. “But alcohol detox doesn’t generally have really serious effects until around about now in your timeline. Your loss of appetite is one symptom, to be sure. Your general lack of energy is another. But pretty soon, say in the next 24 hours, your symptoms will get worse. Unless,” and here she smiled at him, making him recognize her total control of the situation, “we get smart and dole out your alcohol in controlled increments, like medicine.” Jeff looked at her speechless…was Sarah actually going to help him through his alcohol withdrawals? She laughed at him. “Trust me Jeff, she said, sticking her long tongue out momentarily in play, “I’m a doctor.” She kept laughing. “Well, not really…not yet anyway. But I will be!” She pointed to her phone on the kitchen counter. “And apparently I’m more on top of it than some fourth-year med students, so there!” She laughed again and kept eating. </p><p>Jeff felt excited to drink with Sarah again, remembering what had happened the last time they shared alcohol together. But there was something in the whole situation that continued to make him feel uneasy, plus…and here he noticed that Sarah was looking straight at his exposed ribs again with a look that felt…predatory. In an instant he felt like a piece of meat to her, and his cock awakened from its semi-erect state and hardened once more. </p><p>“W-what is it?” he asked nervously, looking down at his ribs and then back at Sarah, whose eyes remained fixed. She remained silent for a few seconds, holding a recently-stripped rib bone in her fingers and twirling it slowly around. </p><p>“I wanna try something,” she said suddenly, and reached across the table with the pork rib and held it up against Jeff’s stomach. She was comparing his ribs with the one in her fingers. Quite obviously, they didn’t measure up. The pork rib that Sarah held was far thicker and longer than any one of Jeff’s ribs. Sarah shook with laughter at the comparison. </p><p>“Haha!” she laughed good-naturedly, “look at that! This pig was a whole lot bigger than you, that’s for sure!” She deposited the rib in her pile and smiled down at Jeff. “Haha, Jeff, I hope you don’t mind me doing stuff like that. I’m not trying to make you feel bad. It’s just…well, there’s something fun about comparisons, isn’t there?” </p><p>Jeff could not resist the energy in her voice, nor the positive excitement emanating from her beaming face. He couldn’t argue with her — he felt the same way. Wordlessly, feeling like he was admitting something that he would rather keep a secret, he nodded his head. Sarah smiled warmly down on him and continued eating. Jeff looked at his plate but couldn’t contemplate eating. He was beginning to feel a little nauseous. Was Sarah right? Were the withdrawals starting to kick in? He watched her eating, and he suddenly remembered the question that he had been dying to ask her. What did she weigh? He waited for a few moments, scared of asking, until he realized that he just had to go for it. </p><p>“S-sarah?” he ventured in a small voice. She looked over at him, in the middle of chewing, and arched her eyebrows inquiringly. “C-can I, uh…ask you something?” </p><p>“Of course,” she said kindly, gathering up another fork of mashed potatoes. </p><p>“It’s — uh, it’s kind of a weird question.” </p><p>Sarah smiled at him, her eyes gleaming. “I like weird questions.” </p><p>“Ok. Ok, uh, umm…what do you weigh?” </p><p>Sarah looked at him, unable to stifle the grin that quickly overtook her face. She had him. </p><p>“Well,” she said coyly, twirling around her empty fork in his direction with her fingers. “How about this — you finish that rib and eat a little broccoli and drink that water, and then I pour us each a little drink, and we find out. How does that sound?"</p><p>“G-good,” was all he could manage. All his anger, his irritability, his fight, was forgotten. To him it sounded like heaven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Bit of Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t easy for him, but Jeff finally did manage to eat the rest of his pork rib, along with an obligatory forkfull of broccoli and a swig of water. Sarah patiently and silently watched him choke down his food and drink. At first it had seemed to Jeff like she was just casually observing him, but the longer it took him to finish, the more he realized that she was staring hard at him, studying his every motion thoroughly. So intense was her gaze that she had actually stopped eating, and sat back in her chair with her shapely arms folded across her prodigious chest…almost as if she was watching and scrutinizing a performance. Her eyes made Jeff nervous, and she didn’t help Jeff’s anxiety when she neglected to return his awkward grin, aimed at her in an effort to invite one of her warm and soothing smiles. </p><p>She hadn’t smiled back — she had just kept looking at him keenly, deeply, without changing her deadpan expression. Jeff had quickly averted his eyes back down away from her face, feeling rebuked, and tried to focus on eating. His stomach was knotted up with nausea and anxiety — whether it was from his oncoming withdrawals or the intensity of Sarah’s presence, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he didn’t feel like eating at all.</p><p>But Sarah’s promise of drinks after dinner, as well as her pledge to tell Jeff her weight, provided more than enough incentive for Jeff to fight through his discomfort. Bite after small bite, his little mouth whittled away at the meat on the rib. After a few minutes, he was nearly two thirds of the way done…his stomach was really beginning to knot and tighten now….</p><p>“That’s it Jeff,” said Sarah quietly, causing him to snap his eyes back up to her face. She was leaning back in her chair, her arms still folded authoritatively, yet gently, across her chest. “Keep going…you got this.” </p><p>Her words breathed new life into Jeff’s efforts, and he took another bite of the rib with increased vigor. His body rebelled, and he had to tense up his diaphragm to keep from throwing up as the pork went down his gullet. </p><p>“Keep it down,” said Sarah encouragingly. “That’s it Jeff, keep it down. Keep it up — keep going!” </p><p>Her words came a little quicker, and a little louder. Their energy seemed to spur him on, and he went after the rib even more aggressively, biting off a larger chunk and chewing it as quickly as he could. </p><p>“Yeah!” came Sarah’s spirited voice, even louder this time. Jeff looked up at her quickly through his chewing and saw her bringing her hand to her mouth, pretending that she had a rib in her hand. She bared her teeth and bit down aggressively, her teeth making a loud “clack” that echoed through the kitchen and vibrated through the blanket that hung loosely over his naked body. </p><p>“Rrrrrrr!” she growled at him, keeping her teeth bared as she she shook her head back and forth rapidly like a frenzied animal. “That’s it Jeff! Eat it! Rip it off! Swallow it down! Mmmmmrrrrgghh!” She rolled her eyes back and closed them as she arched her head back and drew a line with a long finger all the way down her throat, tracing the path of the imaginary meat. Her aggressive carnality only propelled Jeff to eat faster and messier — transported by Sarah’s sensuality, he tore into the meat with such abandoned energy that he uttered an involuntary moan as his mouth struggled to tear, chew, and swallow. </p><p>“Yes!” said Sarah forcefully, snapping her head back from its arched position and leaning forward on her arms, “Get into it Jeff — stick your little face in that meat! Bite it with those little teeth!” She stuck her face out at him, arching her long and graceful neck forward, and chewed and chomped loudly at the air as she continued to shake her head back and forth, her eyes never leaving his. Jeff had by this point abandoned himself to a kind of feeding frenzy — he was ripping and tearing at the meat for all he was worth, not even bothering about how his face was fast becoming comically messy and smeared with bar-b-que sauce. Little bits of meat and tendon and specks of sauce were flying all over the place. The only sounds in the room were the moist and rapid contact between Jeff’s face and the pork rib, his sporadic gasps of breath as he came up for air before diving back to his task, and Sarah’s sensuous and exaggerated breaths and growls of encouragement. </p><p>“Rrrrrrr! That’s my little guy!” she snarled, again shaking her head back and forth in rapid bursts. “Get that meat! Eat it all! Rrrrr! Rrrrrrrr!!” Her fierce chants worked to hypnotize Jeff into a devouring hysteria, and for a couple minutes (but what him seemed only like a matter of seconds) he was a wild animal, attacking his food with an energy that was completely foreign to him. Sarah loudly and ferociously encouraged him the whole way…until gradually Jeff realized that Sarah hadn’t said anything for a while, and that she was simply sitting back again, silently watching his unrestrained feasting with an amused smirk on her face and a knowing twinkle in her eye. He suddenly stopped ripping and chewing, and panted breathlessly as he stared at the bone in his hand. Although there were still a number of little pieces of meat still clinging to the bone, he had eaten most of the rib. He couldn’t believe it — he had actually managed to eat the whole thing…and then almost immediately he remembered how Sarah had casually, calmly inserted rib after rib into her own mouth, pulling each and every one out spotlessly clean…far leaner than the bone he held in his hand. </p><p>It wasn’t good enough — he had to clean the bone completely, just like she had. He brought the rib up to his face and was about to continue eating when Sarah cut him off. </p><p>“That’s good enough, Jeff,” she laughed, evidently quite pleased with his efforts. Her body shook with her amusement as she stared at him for a few more seconds. Jeff felt like there was something mocking in her laugh and in her eyes, almost like she was taunting him for how far he had let himself go. </p><p>“Wow, you sure went to town, didn’t you?” she grinned. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Jeff! Such energy!” She had to be mocking him, he thought…and yet, he couldn’t ignore the sheer joy of making her laugh and smile. It didn’t really matter to him in this moment what caused it — her beaming face was just so lovely to look at. </p><p>“Did you save any room for broccoli?” she asked innocently.</p><p>“B-broccoli?” he stammered, feeling that he couldn’t possibly fit any more into his stomach. “N-no, I don’t think —”</p><p>“Nonsense!” tutted Sarah, interrupting him as she reached her arm across the table to pick up his fork. “You gotta have at least one good bite.” Her fingers made the fork look suddenly small as she picked it up, stabbed a couple of broccoli stalks on his plate, and held them up to his mouth. It suddenly and strangely occurred to Jeff how amazing it was that she could just casually reach all the way across the table and quite comfortably hold the fork up to his mouth without even extending or stretching her body. Could he even reach halfway across the table? </p><p>“With me Jeff, come one,” said Sarah, noticing his lapse in attention. He looked at the green vegetables hanging from the fork, and then at the gently jangling bracelets on her wrists that he had failed to properly notice ever since she got home. He was distracted yet again until Sarah held up the fork closer.</p><p>“Let’s go Jeff, c’mon,” she said with a kind of patient urgency. “A great source of Vitamin C for your whole body’s immune system —” and she reached out her other hand and traced a long finger up and around his shoulders, up down his arms, and across his chest, “— and Vitamin K, for all the good bacteria in your gut,” and she took her finger and stuck in directly into Jeff’s stomach, indenting about half and inch and twirling it around in a playful circle, effortlessly vibrating his entire torso with her index finger.</p><p>Almost fully aroused once again from Sarah’s aggressive show a minute before, and from the present activities of her playful fingers, Jeff opened his mouth desperately and took in the vegetables, hoping that Sarah would grant him some kind of reprieve, some kind of breather, if he just did what she said. His mouth engulfed about half the broccoli, and Sarah gently and lovingly pushed the rest into his mouth bit by bit as he chewed as vigorously as he could. By the time the broccoli was gone, minutes later, his jaw was sore. </p><p>“Good work, Jeff,” said Sarah, beaming at him and putting down his fork. “And now just —” and she gulped audibly at him, miming a swallow, “wash it all down.” She handed him his water glass, her hand easily encompassing the glass’s circumference. Without thinking Jeff accepted the glass with two hands, each hand holding the glass with some space in between, brought the glass up to his face, and swallowed several gulps before letting the glass fall back onto the table in exhaustion with a barely-contained clatter. </p><p>Sarah spread her hands out to Jeff as he panted for breath, totally drained. “There we go,” she said kindly, taking his hands in hers and shaking them ever so slightly (rattling his entire body in the process). “A full meal!” She paused a moment, smirking down at him. “Well, at least a full meal for you.” She laughed at him, shooting him that wide-eyed look that he found so disconcerting and yet so irresistible, and suddenly, up she sprang and waltzed her huge form into the kitchen, her long blond hair whipping around her exposed shoulders and her skin-tight red dress, her tremendous ass rippling and quivering and bouncing after her like the ocean. </p><p>Jeff sat a few more moments at the table, trying to catch his breath, and realizing that his body was red all over from exertion. Had he really work that hard to eat a single pork rib and a spoonful of broccoli? But his thoughts quickly jumped to something more immediate, because he realized that Sarah had gone straight for the handle of bourbon on top of the fridge. Excitement leapt in his chest and he caught up his crutches and was over to the kitchen as fast as he could carry himself. </p><p>“Easy there — slow down, cowboy,” chuckled Sarah, seeing his enthusiasm. “Excited for a little drink, huh?” Jeff had reached her, and she looked down at him before he moved to reach for the bourbon. </p><p>‘Oh my god,’ she thought, regarding his pathetic little form. She stood before him in her natural upright and confident posture, still wearing her 3-inch heels from work, and he was standing there, slumped against his crutches, his back curved by years of poor posture, looking up at her with his little puppy dog eyes, waiting for her to get the bourbon down. She had been riding a steady orgasmic wave ever since she had compelled him to eat his meat, and now for the second time that night, she silently orgasmed as she looked down on him. Standing as they were, the top of his head came up to the bottom of her breasts…if he looked straight ahead he would be staring directly into the top third of her stomach. She couldn’t believe how small he was next to her, and it was moments like these, when they were actually standing side by side, that she truly felt the overwhelming reality of her size over him. And she was just wearing her 3-inch heels…</p><p>‘Imagine when I wear —” she began to think blissfully, staring down at him as she rode out her orgasm…but then she caught herself. ‘All in good time, Sarah,’ she reminded herself. And she took a quick, deep breath, and came back to the exchange. </p><p>“Well,” she said, smiling down at Jeff, “looks like you followed rule number three to a “t” today!” </p><p>“Yeah, I…I guess I did,” muttered Jeff, remembering how high up the handle had been placed out of his reach. </p><p>“Though let’s be honest,” said Sarah playfully, reaching out her arm and grasping the bourbon (which was level with her face) around the handle in one hand and smoothly lowering it from its perch without difficulty, “I don’t think you could’ve gotten this big thing down even if you’d wanted to.” Holding the large handle of bourbon in her hand, she brought it to the counter and softly placed it down and got out glasses and some ice to pour drinks. </p><p>Jeff bristled at her words…was she insulting his height again? Or his strength? Or both? his emotions were wildly vacillating; he was overwhelmingly enchanted with Sarah one moment, then desperate to please her another, then scared of her deadpan expression, and then angry at her perceived slight against him…all in a matter of minutes. </p><p>“I—I could have reached it if I wanted to,” he said defiantly to her back as she clinked ice into their glasses. Sarah chuckled without turning around, shaking her head. He felt compelled to keep going. “It—it wouldn’t have been too much for me to get it down. I just decided not to.” Once again, in the moments of silence that followed, his words sounded petty and childish, even to his own ears. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” said Sarah, her tongue in her cheek as she turned around to face him, leaning on her butt slightly agains the counter. “Let’s see. Why don’t you come over here, Jeff?” He did, wordlessly, his shoulders already slumping. How was she going to humiliate him this time? He crutched himself to the counter, which was even with his chest. Sarah set the handle of bourbon close to the edge of the counter, where Jeff would have no problems reaching it. Without warning, she then dropped to her knees next to him. Jeff’s mouth opened and he failed to stifle a gasp. Her face looked so big to him when when it was up this close. The top of her head came up to the beginning of his neck…she wasn’t too far away from matching his height, even on her knees. Jeff couldn’t help but feel deeper humiliation at being so small…Sarah shot her big eyes up at him impishly, seeming to read his thoughts.</p><p>“Hello up there,” she said, grinning. </p><p>“Uh…what are you doing?” he managed to ask. </p><p>“Running an experiment,” she said officially. She winked at him and continued. “Now, I don’t want you putting weight on that leg, so I’m going to hold you in place here, ok?” She wrapped her hands around his waist and held him firmly. Did her hands go all the way around…no, it couldn’t be…he glanced down briefly enough to see that there was at least some space in between her hands. But he saw her long fingers extending around much of his waist, her long nails making her fingers look even longer than they were, and he felt sick to witness how bony and shriveled and bony his waist looked in her hands. He looked back up, not wanting to see any more. </p><p>“That’s right, just let me hold you here,” said Sarah gently. “I’m supporting your lower body. Now look ahead…see the handle?” Jeff nodded. </p><p>“Try to pick it up,” said Sarah simply, giving his waist a little squeeze. </p><p>Jeff was confused. Did she seriously think that he couldn’t? He reached out both hands to the big glass container, which was almost completely full save the little bit Sarah had poured into the two glasses. The bottle sure did look big next to his arms…but he didn’t think any more. He reached hand through the handle and grabbed the other side of the bottle with his other hand and tried to lift it. As he tried, he felt Sarah’s hands tighten around his waist, making sure that he was supported. If anything, he felt stronger than if he had been on his own to feet. </p><p>The handle of bourbon didn’t budge. Surely there was something wrong. He tried to lift it again, this time exerting more effort than he was comfortable giving. Yes! There it was — the bottle moved a little on the smooth counter, but still did not rise up. He gave another lug of effort, moving the bottle not up, but rather across the counter a little bit, toward the edge. </p><p>“Careful there,” said Sarah in a bit of a purr from behind him. “That’s some single-barrel stuff you’re playing with there.” </p><p>She was clearly enjoying this, and her comment irritated Jeff and made him try even harder. </p><p>“I’m not playing with it,” he said, gritting his teeth in effort as he once again failed to lift it with both of his hands, “I’m just trying to get a good grip —”</p><p>On the word “grip” he had given an almighty and desperate tug upward with both of his hands. A tiny portion of the bottle raised up off the counter but came clanging down immediately. With his wild gesture, Jeff had managed not to lift up the handle, but rather to scoot it forward even more on the counter, just barely to the point that it teetered on the edge and then dipped and fell towards the floor. Jeff felt Sarah’s left hand tighten abruptly around his waist as her right hand left his side and shot out swiftly, catching the falling bottle in one hand about halfway between the counter and the floor. Jeff was stunned for a moment, first that he could have been so weak and clumsy, and second that Sarah had managed to catch what he had failed to lift…in one hand. </p><p>Sarah held the bottle in the same position she had caught it, still on her knees, and still steadying Jeff with her left hand. She had initially paused in her motion just to make sure that she held the bottle securely, but after she was sure she had it, she made it a point to hold her arm’s position for a few long seconds, letting Jeff drink in the sight of her arm clutching the bottle in front of him, her forearm muscles emerging bashfully, yet with undeniable authority, the rich veins that mostly hid in her arms beginning to materialize in command with each passing moment. She heard Jeff’s ragged breath in her ear and smiled, feeling the warmth wash over her yet again. She looked slightly up at him and smirked, enjoying his inability to hold eye contact. Slowly and deliberately, she curled the bottle in her wrist up and down, up and down, a few times, before she gave him one last knowing look and stood back up, wasting no time in putting the bottle back on top of the fridge. Jeff felt crushed, humiliated…and in awe. </p><p>“Well, now that’s over with,” said Sarah brightly, as if nothing had just happened, “drinks!” She handed Jeff a glass, which held around 3 ounces of bourbon. He reached up to take the glass as she reached down to hand it to him, bending her knees and arching her back down so that she was looking him nearly in the face as she handed it to him. </p><p>“You got it?” she asked crucially, as both of their hands held onto the glass. He looked up at her, his eyes ashamed and indignant. Sarah immediately broke into another one of her tender smiles and stood up, ruffling Jeff’s hair with her hand. </p><p>“So serious!” she laughed, returning back up to her full height and giving Jeff another view of her abdominal muscles, which flexed softly with her laughter through her tight red dress. “Let’s drink at the counter, shall we? Here, actually hand me back your drink — ” and she reached down and took the glass out of Jeff’s hand before he could react. “C’mon, over here!” she called back at him, as she was already at the counter in two strides. Jeff crutched himself over with considerably more difficulty, and managed to climb into one of the barstools at the counter next to Sarah, who watched his attempts with amused caution, making sure he didn’t do anything that was going to hurt his hip. </p><p>“Well,” said Sarah after they were both sitting at the counter, holding up her glass and encouraging Jeff to do the same, “cheers! Cheers to…what, Jeff? Cheers to…to friends!” </p><p>“Friends?” blurted out Jeff without meaning to, in a voice that was way more jilted than he had intended to let on. </p><p>Sarah laughed at him, holding her glass to her lips. “Well, I don’t know! You weren’t coming up with anything, were you?” </p><p>“It’s just…” said Jeff, smelling the sting and bite of the quality bourdon but not quite ready to indulge, “we seem like we’re a little more than…more than friends.” </p><p>Sarah looked at him stony-eyed for a split second before she changed her expression — Jeff hadn’t caught her disbelief at his denseness. She rolled her eyes playfully as she put her drink down, sighing. Though Jeff didn’t realize, her sigh was more genuine and irked than she let on. </p><p>“Of course we’re not just friends, Jeff,” she said, careful to keep her tone light and bubbly. “Remember what we talked about last night? About how we can play together?” </p><p>Jeff nodded his head. He remembered…but he still didn’t really understand what she was talking about. It all seemed to him like she was just putting him on and flirting with him in some kind of elaborate, girlish, complicated way. </p><p>“But do you also remember,” asked Sarah, “that I play with a lot of people?” </p><p>Jeff felt his stomach drop. He had forgotten that part. </p><p>“A…a lot of people?” His voice sounded weak and squeaky.</p><p>“Yeah.” Her voice was calm, deep, and matter-of-fact. She waited a few moments, letting Jeff recall their previous conversation. ‘Easy,’ she told herself as she watched him, ‘take it easy…” </p><p>“H-how…how many?” </p><p>Sarah took a deep breath in through her nose as she looked at him, determined to maintain her composure. She smiled genially at him. “You asked me that last night, Jeff. And I said “a good number.” I see a good number of other people.” She saw him opening his mouth to speak again, but she kept talking, not wishing to rehash the same conversation they had had the previous night. “But everyone I see is different, Jeff, and I see everyone for totally different reasons. No one is like you, and no one makes me feel quite like I do when I’m with you.” </p><p>“R-really?” asked Jeff, and he broke into an uncontrollable smile. Sarah felt her heart sink as she looked at him smiling, knowing that he didn’t understand. But even as her heart hurt for him, she was looking at him with steely determination. ‘But he will,’ she told herself, allowing the slow excitement to spread to trickle throughout her limbs, ‘he will understand.’ </p><p>Sarah laughed again cheerily. “Yes, really! Now enough talk! Cheers to friends, right?” </p><p>“Friends with benefits!” added Jeff with enthusiasm. </p><p>“Lame!” said Sarah, unable to contain her disbelief at how generic Jeff’s brain was. But she recovered quickly and seamlessly: “That’s such a cliche! There’s nothing cliche about what’s going on here, is there?” </p><p>Jeff shook his head. Even though he was confused again, he could agree with that. </p><p>“Oh my god, whatever,” said Sarah, laughing, “let’s just drink.” And they did. </p><p>About twenty minutes later Jeff happened to look over at the clock in the living room. 7:47. It wasn’t even 8:00 yet?? He was stunned…so much had seemed to happen since Sarah got home from work. It seemed like ages ago. </p><p>“S-Sarah?” he asked through the pleasant buzz of the bourbon.</p><p>“Yes sir?” Sarah was feeling a little lick of the alcohol herself. </p><p>“What time did you get home today?”</p><p>“What a question!” she teased. “I’d say about 7. Why?” </p><p>7:00. Jeff couldn’t believe it. How could it be that all that had happened in less than an hour? He sat there dumbfounded. Sarah guessed his thoughts and smiled to herself as she finished off her drink. She let another minute pass by. Then:</p><p>“So Jeff, aren’t you curious?” </p><p>Her words jerked his mind back from the recent memory of her engulfing his entire hand in her soft mouth. “W-wha? What? Curious about what?” Sarah looked at him expectantly, her eyebrows going up and down humorously, teasing him. After a few moments he still didn’t remember, so she ever so slightly moved her body up and down and side to side in a little dance. Her ample flesh wobbled slightly at her movements, her curves dancing at her movements. Jeff suddenly remembered. </p><p>“Oh!! Oh!! Yes! Yes, your….your — ” but he couldn’t say it. It sounded disrespectful. </p><p>“My weight,” finished Sarah, smiling. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Well,” said Sarah casually, gesturing to the corner of the kitchen near the pantry, “the scale’s over there. Why don’t we go and see?” They went over and stood next to the scale. Jeff just stood there, waiting for her to get on. </p><p>“God, you’re no fun Jeff!” teased Sarah, bending down to prod him gently on the shoulder. “Don’t you wanna guess before we actually find out? You brought this up, after all!” </p><p>“Uh…” said Jeff, caught off guard, “Uh…I — I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well, try to guess,” laughed Sarah as she took off her heels. “Make it fun!” </p><p>Jeff stood there, leaning against his crutches, trying to think. </p><p>“Here,” said Sarah suddenly, and she retrieved a fold-up chair from the pantry and set it out, indicating for Jeff to sit down. “I don’t want you on your feet for too long, even if you’re following the rules and using your crutches.” She winked at him as he obligingly sat down, his feet barely managing to reach the floor. </p><p>“So,” said Sarah, spreading her arms out wide and turning around slowly for him, “what do you think Jeff? How much do you think I weigh?” She performed a few slow circles for him with her arms outstretched, looking at him earnestly each time she came around to face him again. </p><p>Jeff sat in the chair, feeling stupider and stupider by the second. He had no clue what Sarah weighed…only that it was a lot more than he did. What did he weigh again? 102…just over 102.</p><p>‘Well, maybe more after that huge dinner,’ he thought, and then realized that his dinner hadn’t been “huge” at all, at least not compared to Sarah’s. He suddenly grew terrified, thinking of how much she had eaten without even breaking a sweat. He looked at how substantial her arms looked, how unbelievably solid and shapely her legs were, how inflated and curved her ass was, how fluid and flowing and strikingly wide her hips were…everything…just…everything about her was so, so big. But to scale, because she was so tall. She was a goddess — there was no other word for it. And yet here she was, turning around for him like she was about to try on a school uniform. He felt utterly absurd. </p><p>“C’mon Jeff!” she whined at him playfully, “Give me a guess!” </p><p>“I—I don’t know, I don’t know!” said Jeff, starting to panic. “Uh…I don’t know…300 pounds?” </p><p>Sarah stopped rotating and turned to face him, her mouth agape. “300 pounds??” she cried, advancing on him, “300?? What kind of guess is that?? What are you trying to say, Jeff?!?” </p><p>“I don’t know!! I-I don’t know!!” exclaimed Jeff, in a real panic now, cowering in the chair. He actually brought his legs up to his chest, bunching himself up into a protective ball in the wake of Sarah’s advance. It was all instinctual. </p><p>Sarah reached him and looked down on him for a moment with fire in her eyes. And then all at once she softened herself and burst out laughing. </p><p>“Oh my god, Jeff! It’s so hard to play with you! You’re like a scared little child!” She turned her back to him and marched up to the scale, her butt and hips bouncing and swaying in expectation. “Ok,” she said out loud, “Mr. Jeff Stintum says I weigh 300 pounds.”</p><p>“N-no, I take it back, I — really have no idea what you weigh,” he pleaded with her. </p><p>“I know, Jeff,” she laughed, “I know you have no idea.” She stepped on the scale. “I’m just having fun — you’re so fun to play with…that’s all. She waited a moment, smiling at Jeff with eyes wide in mock anticipation, and then she looked down at the number on the scale. Her eyebrows went up immediately, and she slowly, sensually puckered her lips and blew a thin stream of air out of her mouth. </p><p>“What?” asked Jeff, breathless. “What does it say?” Sarah turned to him, looking pleased, like a cat who had just caught and eaten a bird. She blinked at him slowly, lushly. “Why don’t you come and see for yourself…little guy?” She smiled widely. She couldn’t help it…she was thrilled. Jeff approached on his crutches, independent knots working in his throat and stomach. He looked down at the scale, having to ignore Sarah’s pretty feet for a moment. Her toenails were painted that same deep red. The same as her fingernails. And lips. The number…soft blue… something-6.7…what was it? He blinked and made an effort to read it carefully. </p><p>236.7.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sarah Finds the Spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>236.7. </p><p>Jeff just looked blankly at the number for a few moments. He didn’t even register Sarah wiggling the toes on her bare feet in excitement. Her body was vibrating with golden energy as she looked down on him from the scale, his eyes now once again even with the top of her abs because of the scale’s extra few inches. From high above, she blinked slowly, heavily, as she watched him process how much bigger than him she really was. She took slow deep breaths as a wordless smile crept across her face. She would let him gawk, let him gape…she would let his mind be blown as he wrapped his head around the reality of their size difference. And she would be patient and watch it all happen. </p><p>Jeff felt utterly empty inside. This new knowledge of Sarah’s true size had forcefully, totally, almost repulsively taken away any lingering shred of self-worth, at least for the moment. It was almost grotesque how much bigger she was than him — he barely weighed a hundred pounds…and she weighed almost 240!?!? The disparity was too wide to believe. And yet, deep down, there was nothing about the objective reality of that soft blue number staring calmly back at him from the scale that surprised him. He knew that she was this big. And he knew that he was that small in comparison…but to have it displayed so obviously and so simply was too much for Jeff. He started to breathe rapidly as his heart rate quickened. </p><p>“Wooowww,” said Sarah at last. She shifted her stance high above and inclined her head, inviting Jeff to look up at her. Her beautiful face, framed by long spills of her blond hair, beamed down on him from almost a foot and a half above. Her eyes were wide in genuine excitement and disbelief. “Can you believe it?” Her voice matched the cadence of his lungs — it was breathless. </p><p>“N-n—no!” he managed to squeak, feeling the dizzying complexity of her size as she loomed like a mountain over him. He could say nothing more, since he was unable to control the increased pace of his breathing. </p><p>“Neither can I,” said Sarah as she kept their eye contact. Jeff couldn’t hold it, though, and his eyes broke away to the floor. “Mmmm,” Sarah sighed as she stretched herself back up to her full height, reaching her arms high over her head in a tremendous stretch. With the extra two inches of the scale, the tips of her fingers reached 8’2”. Since she often wore heels (routinely taller than the 3” ones she had been wearing earlier), Sarah had made sure that the ceilings in her house were ten feet high…it was no accident in the architecture. </p><p>“I just…wow.” Sarah continued to milk the new reality of her size in front of Jeff…she had thought she was somewhere in the mid-220 range, but she hadn’t realized that with her steady regimen of weight training, her increased appetite, and her slightly increasing penchant for after-dinner desserts had all combined to cause a fairly substantial weight gain. She suddenly laughed as she reached back down from her stretch and grabbed two big pinches of her hips. </p><p>“Look at these big things,” she laughed at Jeff, whose head was still down. She jiggled her flesh rapidly, causing her wide hips, her massive ass, and her fleshy abdomen to all quiver and vibrate. The movement was caused less by Sarah’s jiggling, however, than by the weight of her flesh’s own momentum. Her body was so big and so substantially built that any barely perceptible movement from Sarah had massive repercussions. </p><p>“You see this, Jeff!” she said brightly, still jiggling herself as she hopped lightly off the scale. For someone so big, she sure moved delicately on her feet. Jeff was trying to concentrate on not hyperventilating, but after a moment of half-swallowing he managed to collect himself enough to look up at her. Her eyes were dancing and she was laughing as she wiggled her flesh and jiggled her hips at him. She turned around. Suddenly her ass cheeks were bouncing up, one after the other. She was flexing this cheek, then that one, this one then that one. They went up and down, up and down, and Sarah bent herself into a half-crouch, putting her hands on her knees as she threw her ass into a more rapid twerk…each cheek went up and down twice a second. </p><p>Jeff’s mouth was bone-dry; his face was ashen; his breathing came even quicker. He couldn’t last like this for long. Sarah knew this — after a few seconds of twerking she jumped back up and twirled herself around, grinning. </p><p>“Jesus, Jeff,” she said, “I’m twice your size.” She bounded up closer to him. “I’m, like, way more than twice your size.” She reached her hand down and cupped his chin, arching her back and bending down so that he looked directly up into her eyes. His rapid breathing was shallow, but it was enough to ruffle her hair. She continued unfazed. </p><p>“If we were playing on a see-saw, and I had two Jeffs instead of one,” she said, “you two still wouldn’t be able to budge me.” Her grin cracked a little as she laughed at her example. “But seriously, Jeff,” she said, letting his chin go and pinching his side with her fingers. She had to try a few times, because the first two attempts didn’t yield enough flesh in her fingers to hold on properly. At last she managed to snag what could be described as his hip. “Look at that, Jeff. Look what happens.” She jiggled her hand. Outside of the paltry bit of flesh between her fingers, nothing in Jeff’s body moved in response. There was almost no flesh to move. </p><p>For comparison Sarah reached her other hand to her own hip and once gain pinched it and jiggled, sending mighty ripples through her ample flesh. “I guess we have different body types, huh, Jeff,” said Sarah playfully, winking at him as she let him go. She rose up to her full height again and clapped her hands. “Now shake your butt!” </p><p>Jeff leaned on his crutches, still barely able to breathe. “W-what?” </p><p>Sarah plopped herself down in the chair Jeff had been sitting in. The metal fold-up chair groaned into the kitchen at her weight as her curves spilled over the edges, her feet easily touching the floor as she spread her legs far beyond the chair. “You heard me,” she said simply. She gestured with a beckoning finger. “I want you to come over here, in between my legs, and shake your little butt for me.” Jeff didn’t move. Sarah inclined her head and arched an eyebrow, and he suddenly knew that he needed to obey her. He did as she asked. <br/>“Come on, Jeff,” said Sarah, chuckling as he crutched himself in between her long, shapely, out-splayed legs. “This isn’t a one-way relationship here, you know. I gave you a little twerking show, so now it’s only fair that you do the same for me.” Jeff stood there, leaning on his crutches, at a loss. </p><p>“H-how…” he began, “H-ow am I…can I…uh —”</p><p>Sarah rolled her eyes humorously. “Oh for the love of god, Jeff — no imagination! Haven’t you seen that video of that old person in crutches totally breaking it down on the dance floor?” More blank stares from Jeff prompted Sarah to speed up the exchange. “Here,” she said kindly, “why don’t you put those crutches down, one at a time, and use my knees for support?” Not knowing what else to do, Jeff obliged, dropping each crutch to the floor and putting his small hands on Sarah’s knees, which rose up on either side of him a little past his mid-thighs. Her knees felt like big rocks — Jeff’s hands couldn’t come close to covering them. </p><p>“Perfect,” said Sarah. “Now, turn around and show me what you got, little guy.” Jeff did as he was told. It was easier to just do as she said; it meant that he didn’t have to think about what was going on; it meant that he could concentrate on something other than his dwindling control over his breathing and heart rate. Sarah watched him turn around…she was gauging his reactions, waiting. </p><p>Supporting what weight he had on his two arms that were perched on Sarah’s knees, Jeff tried move his butt around. It was ridiculous…he felt ridiculous. He had never really been much of a dancer or an athlete of any kind, and he didn’t know how to move his body around. He started by trying to simply flex his buttocks. Then he tried to shift his hips side to side, but really only managed a kind of awkward shimmy. Then he tried hopping up and down on his good leg, hoping that maybe that would do the trick. But it was all hopeless. He had no idea how to move himself correctly, and anyway, there was hardly anything for him to move back there. </p><p>He heard Sarah’s soft silvery laughter behind him. His face grew hot and red in embarrassment and the erection that had been straining ever since Sarah had stepped onto the scale seemed to push through some invisible, impossible barrier, and grow harder still. He hated this — he hated this awful humiliation, but even more, he hated how his cock, his brain, his soul seemed to respond to it. He relished in it, but it was like relishing in shit. It was unnatural, grotesque, and it scared him to death. The beginning of a full-fledged panic attack was tightening its grip on his insides, and he began gasping for air. </p><p>“No, no! Oh my god Jeff!” Sarah’s laughing voice came from behind him. “You’ve gotta actually move the muscles in your butt to twerk!” He felt two large hands cup both his buttocks — Sarah’s hands easily engulfed them, and he felt her hands tighten around his butt cheeks. “You’ve gotta move them, like this.” Her hands went up and down, up and down, encouraging his shriveled ass muscles to move along with her. After a few passes she seemed to give up, laughing as she released him. </p><p>“Well, not much to twerk there, to be honest,” she laughed. And then she was about to order him to turn around when she realized that he wouldn’t be able to. Now was the time. She reached out her hands, reached under his arms, and lifted him completely off the ground, twisting his entire body smartly in her hands in midair and placing him gently back down. Now he was facing her, standing in between her legs as she sat in the chair. His arms were balancing himself unsteadily on her knees. His face was beet-red, his breaths were coming in shallow gasps, and a cold sweat dotted his brow. Standing like this, leaning weakly on his hands, his chin barely scaled the top of Sarah’s head. She looked at him without expression for a few moments. He glanced up at her eyes but quickly averted them downward again — he could not stand to look into that calm sea green that was regarding him without emotion. It made him feel too tiny, like a little animal…inhuman. </p><p>“You like how big I am Jeff,” said Sarah, softly but with an indisputable firmness, like she was whispering the truth to a child. “You’re cock gets hard for my big body, doesn’t it?” She reached a long finger out, turned it upside down, and slowly curled it towards herself, dragging a sharp red fingernail gently along the underside of Jeff’s cock. Jeff was truly hyperventilating now — he wanted to run, wanted to melt into the floor, wanted to disappear completely and escape this crushing reality of Sarah’s control over him, but there was nothing he could do. He simply stood there on shaky legs, propping himself up on her knees on shaky arms, his head bowed to the floor in surrender. As he gasped for air he realized that there were tears in his eyes, and as he blinked they fell to the floor. He was actually crying. The knowledge of this demeaning fact seem to encourage even more tears to well up in his eyes, and all of a sudden he was crying freely, giving great heaves as he wept before her. </p><p>Sarah continued to slowly scratch along the underside of his cock with her fingernail. She appeared completely unfazed. But if Jeff had not been so overwhelmed and so preoccupied, he would have noticed that his tears were not the only fluid sprinkling the floor. A great puddle had quickly accumulated in Sarah’s snatch and had begun to bleed through her red dress, darkening the area around her vagina. As Jeff wept the juice from Sarah’s pussy wet through her dress and began to spill onto the floor. Two puddles were forming simultaneously on the smooth kitchen floor: a slow-forming one of Jeff’s sprinkled tears, and a larger, slightly steaming one of Sarah’s cum. </p><p>“But Jeff,” said Sarah in a low throaty whisper, suddenly wrapping her large hand around his cock and squeezing. Jeff blew out through his mouth. He couldn’t understand how he hadn’t cum. “We both know that this cock is hard not just because I’m so big.” She tugged him closer towards her by his cock, so that he had to hop on one foot to keep standing and move his hands from her knees to her thighs. Aside from the smoother flesh and warmer feel of her skin, he didn’t feel much of a difference. Their faces were now no more than a foot apart, with Sarah looking slightly up into Jeff’s face, which was streaming with tears. </p><p>Sarah bared her teeth. “It’s hard because you’re so small, Jeff. So small compared to me. So…nothing compared to me.” She flung her tongue from side to side rapidly, showing her power as she looked up at him with wide eyes that drank in his submission. </p><p>“Oooooohhh!” Jeff moaned, unable to stifle what sounded like a little squeal from a pig. </p><p>Sarah sensed his orgasm and suddenly reached out and grabbed Jeff by the neck. Her fingers stretched well over halfway around it — a few more inches and they would have touched. She plunged her index finger into her mouth and narrowed her eyes at Jeff as she sucked on it. After a quick moment, all in a flash, she slid her wet finger from her mouth and grabbed Jeff’s butt. Her wet finger began rapidly exploring the interior walls of his butt cheeks as she suddenly stood up, lifting Jeff up completely by his neck and his butt. </p><p>Totally aloft, his feet dangling in the air, Jeff felt the slow horror of her wet finger first prying, then poking, then completely sliding into his asshole. He would have given a great yelp, but everything was moving too fast. Sarah had stood up with him, but now she was driving him forward and down, forcing him to the floor again so that he lay completely on his back. Sarah was breathing hard, and her nostrils flared in excitement. Despite her passion she was careful to lay Jeff down gently, despite the speed and energy with which she had swooped him off his feet. Her finger was about halfway into his ass — she placed her other hand on his naked chest, covering a large portion of it as she held him down, looking him in the face as she fucked his ass with her finger. </p><p>Jeff was nearly fainting now. Tears were still pooled in his eyes and ran down his face, but his body now seemed too overwhelmed to produce them. His cock was a deep purple from his acute arousal, and was pointing straight up his stomach at his own face. He had never been so hard in his life. How had he not cum yet? </p><p>“Hmmmm, where isssss ittttt?” came Sarah’s playful voice. Her finger quickened in his ass — instead of simply sliding in and out, it seemed to be snaking around in his rectum. Jeff looked at her and saw her head cocked to one side, her eyes looking at the ceiling in concentration, apparently searching for something. After a few more seconds Jeff felt an electric jolt go through his cock, his pelvis, everything…he gasped. Sarah gave him a sly smile. </p><p>“There it is!” she chirped down at him, and she licked her lips as she took a deep breath. She drew out her finger almost all the way and then, without warning, shoved it all the way back in, hooking it up inside his rectum so that she scored a direct hit on his prostate. Jeff felt any resistance break completely, and he could almost hear the cum rushing from his balls up his shaft. </p><p>Sarah was ready. Almost as soon as her finger went back in, she had opened wide and taken the entire, massive head of his cock in her mouth. She felt the first few spurts of Jeff’s cum rocket into her mouth. </p><p>“Mmmmm!” she growled aggressively, furrowing her brow as she looked fiercely at him, shaking her head back and forth in short bursts like an animal. “Mmmmmmmmm!!” She closed her eyes and sucked on his head like she was extracting flavor from a jolly rancher. After a few more bursts of cum she shimmied her head down, taking his long thick shaft deeper and deeper, filling up her neck with his cock. This time, she didn’t pause at the last inch, and simply took the whole thing in one almighty swoop. </p><p>For the next thirty seconds there was almost no sound in the house. Jeff wasn’t even breathing anymore — his mouth and eyes were wide open, and his limbs and muscles were completely stiff, utterly incapable of movement. Sarah had ceased her moaning and was concentrating on swallowing every drop of cum that shot deep into her throat from Jeff’s cock. Her audible gulping was the only sound that could be heard. As the stream of Jeff’s cum weakened, her gulps became louder, more pronounced, and longer. She was using her throat muscles to wring out his cock, attempting to draw out everything he had. </p><p>*GULP* *GULLPP* *GGGUUULLLPPP*</p><p>After about a minute Jeff finally caught his breath back — it came to him in desperate heaves, as if he was just coming up from deep underwater. Sarah patted his heaving chest with a large hand, laughing. </p><p>“Woah there, little guy! A little out of breath there?” She peered in closer to his face, enjoying her scrutiny of his supine form. “Never had one quite like that, huh?” She winked at him, and through the fog of his vision Jeff could see her lovely face staring at him. There was a little bit of cum that was stuck to her lower lip. He turned his head from side to side, not really in an attempt to answer her question, but rather in a weak and desperate attempt to rebuff her. He couldn’t handle it — not anymore. </p><p>“Aww, well, I’ll let you rest,” said Sarah, gathering herself to stand up. The cum was still stuck to her lower lip. Did she realize it? Was she mocking him again? “But Jeff, I have to say,” said Sarah, standing up and talking down at him, “I think I’ve conquered that cock, don’t you think? I think I can pretty comfortably get it all the way down, right?” She shook her head down at him, and he could barely see that she was smiling sweetly. “We’re gonna have to do something about that, Jeff. I need to be challenged.” She laughed as she walked away, leaving him there on the floor, and taking care to put his crutches next to his body. </p><p>“But don’t worry Jeff — I like a challenge!” Her voice was coming from somewhere else in the house now; Jeff didn’t know where. His head was still going back and forth, back and forth, in the universal “no” gesture. It was like he was stuck on it — he longed to pass out, just like he had before, but something kept him awake. His mouth was still open to the ceiling as his eyes burned and strained to blink. But he couldn’t blink, just like he couldn’t close his mouth or move the rest of his body. All he could do was keep up his head motion, back and forth back and forth on the ground, as if to say “No, no, no, no, no…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Sarah in the Other Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A while later, maybe ten minutes, maybe twenty, maybe longer, Jeff was able to start moving his body again. Every movement seemed like it was in slow motion, almost like he was trying to move about underwater. His body was exhausted; he was covered in sweat, his limbs ached terribly, and every breath burned in his lungs. Even after he was able to move, it still took him about ten minutes to muster up the energy to actually stand. He reached for the crutches automatically, and used them to help him rise up. He didn’t even think about using them anymore — at this point it was second nature. </p><p>Finally on his feet, he looked around the kitchen and into the living room. The house appeared to be empty. It was completely quiet. There was no sign of Sarah…had she left? Almost as soon as that question flashed in his mind, Jeff knew the answer was “no.” The house seemed to smile to itself as it hummed with a kind of invisible energy that had been absent during the day. She was here. </p><p>But where was she? Jeff slowly began to walk on his crutches, bit by bit, making his way toward the living room. He looked toward the big red sofa — Sarah was nowhere to be seen. He suddenly realized that she must be in her bathroom…or maybe her bedroom. Excitement sprang up in his chest as he imagined her getting ready for bed, brushing her teeth, brushing out her hair, looking at herself in the mirror, and then seeing him and giving him a big smile, as if to say “almost ready for bed!” </p><p>The horror of their previous exchange had almost completely evaporated from Jeff’s brain. He had been so overwhelmed by Sarah’s humiliating dirty talk, her size comparisons with him, her effortless deepthroating, and her long finger in his ass, that he had not really had time to truly appreciate what was happening to him. He had mostly been trying to unsuccessfully stave off a panic attack, and when her finger went into his ass, all bets were off — she had wiped his mind clean. </p><p>And now, twenty or thirty or however many minutes later, he was not able to think back and experience the horror he felt in that moment. His mind had blocked out his desperate resistance, and the earnestness of his struggle against the humiliation that he did not want. The more time passed, the more it just seemed like an…intense encounter. He remembered everything that had happened, but he did not have the capacity to acknowledge that Sarah had just raped him while he was having a panic attack. Instead, his mind went somewhere else. </p><p>‘Didn’t think I was into anal stuff,’ he thought as he crutched himself towards Sarah’s master suite. He laughed to himself. ‘Well, guess I was wrong!’ He shook his head and allowed his internal laughter to trickle out into the external world through some chuckles. ‘And of course,’ he thought, continuing to laugh to himself, ‘Sarah would be into that stuff…damn she’s kinky.’ </p><p>Anyone who had witnessed what had happened a short time before might have been flabbergasted by Jeff’s mindset — how could he have forgotten his hopeless humiliation that had brought him to tears, even as he was forced to orgasm? How could he possibly have forgotten something so intense? But Jeff hadn’t really forgotten. Over the years, as more and more evidence built around him of his own inadequacy, his own immaturity, and his own small stature, he had developed some convenient mental habits that were always waiting in the wings to sweep in and save him from any negative feelings: anything that didn’t make him feel good, that didn’t vindicate him as an intelligent, interesting, and desirable man, he simply discounted. Anything that made him question himself and his own life choices…well, he simply swept it under the rug and carried on doing whatever it was that he was doing. That was why he had made it all the way to 28 — all the way to poor health and a bad hip through drinking, smoking, poor diet, bad sleep, and a lack of exercise — without accomplishing anything, while feeling proud of himself. </p><p>But meeting Sarah had started to change all of that. Her behavior had forced him to look at himself for what he really was: small, weak, and submissive, both physically and mentally. And even worse, she had forced him to contend with the fact that he was actually aroused by these realities. And as she had shown time and time again, Jeff simply did not possess the ability to resist her. </p><p>But now, in these moments of come-down, when Sarah didn’t appear to be around, Jeff could regroup and push all of the humiliation, all the submission, and all the crazy erotic desire out of his mind. What was left made him smile: he was getting the most insane blowjobs from the hottest bombshell of a girl he had ever met. Who cared that it was his old neighbor, little Sarah Helleger? Jesus Christ, had she grown up or what! And she was into him! Jeff couldn’t help it — his face spread out in a wide grin as he crutched toward the bathroom door. Who could blame her, after all? With, you know, the size of his dick and all. She wasn’t in the bathroom. Or her bedroom either. Hmmmmm….Jeff was a bit puzzled as he turned to leave the bedroom suite. Had she really left the house? </p><p>As Jeff turned to leave Sarah’s bedroom, the only thing that really stuck in his mind was what she had said after she had left him lying on the floor…something about having “conquered” his dick? What had she meant by that? Was she saying that she wished that he was even bigger than he was? Jeff felt a little unpleasant pit in his stomach…was his cock not enough for her? He had never had such a thought, but then again, no girl had been able to deepthroat him at all, let alone as smoothly and effortlessly as Sarah had. Any trouble she had the previous night seemed to have gone away….she had said that she needed a “challenge,” right? As Jeff crutched into the living room, his brow furrowed a bit as he contemplated this problem. How could he make his dick bigger? </p><p>And then he saw her. She was sitting at her desk, with her back to him. She had her headphones in and appeared to be intently working. Jeff stopped dead in his tracks, and any thoughts he had been having were suddenly gone. His world became only her. She had apparently changed clothes — she was wearing a baggy grey sweatshirt and tight white yoga pants, which he could see in the curves of her ass and hips that were spilling slightly over either side of her chair. She was crouched over a mass of papers on her desk that were spread out all around her. Since he was watching her, Jeff became attuned to her presence, and heard the busy scribbling of her pencil…how had he not heard that before? She had been sitting right there the whole time. </p><p>Automatically, Jeff began to limp toward her. The closer he got, the bigger she looked in her chair. He got all the way up to her, until he was about five feet away. Sarah still hadn’t looked up, giving no indication that she knew he was there. Being this close to her, Jeff saw that Sarah’s head was actually a bit taller than his, even though she was sitting down and slightly hunched. </p><p>A ball grew in Jeff’s throat as he gawked at her from behind. She had her hair up in a messy haphazard ponytail. He couldn’t believe it. She looked….like an overgrown college student. </p><p>‘I guess that’s what she is!’ laughed Jeff to himself. He had never seen her in quite this way before, and it only deepened his fascination. He jumped back a bit as Sarah sat up straight suddenly, drawing her head even higher above his than it had already been. She still had her back to him, though, and after a few moments she hunched herself back down, cupping her chin in her hands as she leaned down on her forearms, evidently still focusing on her work. </p><p>Jeff watched her for another minute or so before he started feeling awkward. He wanted to get her attention, but he also really didn’t want to disturb her. Although he didn’t know it, deep down inside, he didn’t want to disturb her because he was afraid of her. Deep down, he knew that she was some kind of threat to him, some kind of a predator that would consume him. But he couldn’t access these feelings. He had built up too much of a defense against reality.</p><p>And…it was her. Sitting down in her chair, her hair all messy, in her sweatshirt and yoga pants, hard at work, she looked more beautiful than ever. </p><p>‘What a good student!’ Jeff suddenly thought, smiling again. ‘Look at her go!’ His mind shot back to the phone conversation she had had earlier that evening with the fourth-year med student — she had seemed so knowledgeable, so on top of it. ‘They better look out,’ thought Jeff, almost paternally, ‘she’s comin’ to get em’! Sarah’s gonna blow them all out of the water!’ He paused, laughing to himself as he fixated on the word “blow.” </p><p>‘Well…she’ll be blowing me anyway,’ he thought, and then he saw Sarah’s huge hand extend up and begin drumming its long, long fingers on the table. The sight of her massive hand up close, and those lithe fingers drumming their red clawed nails on the table suddenly shot his mind to her face with his dick in her mouth, snarling and shaking itself back and forth rapidly. His heart stopped a moment as he let out a gasp, and he immediately broke out into another cold sweat. </p><p>But she hadn’t heard him. And almost as soon as the memory had come, it was gone again. Jeff once again felt warmed as he regarded her. </p><p>‘Maybe we could get married sometime,’ he thought abruptly. He let his thoughts wander…maybe they could be like those people who get married on the beach. His heart dropped a little as he imagined the wedding photos — she would be so much bigger than him, and everyone would be talking about it. His cock woke up. He realized that he was naked. Where was that blanket that she had draped over him a while back? </p><p>‘Never mind,’ he thought, irritated at his penis for getting hard. He just wanted to daydream about him and Sarah being together. Maybe they could even have kids….oh god! What if they had a daughter!? Would she grow up to be as big as Sarah?? His dick was still growing, and Jeff was not able to suppress his sudden rage. He reached his hand through one of his crutches and grabbed his cock, holding it there and giving it a stern shake, as if to rebuke it. Why was it getting hard when he was thinking about all this stuff? After a few moments Jeff realized that he was only making himself harder, so he let himself go, bringing his eyes back up to Sarah’s neck and back. </p><p>‘She’s just so hot,’ he thought to himself. ‘That’s why I can’t help myself around her.’ He stood there for a few more minutes, watching her read, and scribble notes, and shift her papers. It was mesmerizing…and pretty soon, he couldn’t bear it any longer. He needed her to know he was there. Gingerly, cautiously, almost like a child about to wake up his parents on a Saturday morning, Jeff approached her on his crutches, until he was literally at her elbow. Her head rose up several inches above his own. Her face was illuminated by her laptop screen, and she was typing away at her keyboard, barely visible beneath the mass of papers and scribbled notes on her desk. She still hadn’t seen him. He could feel the heat coming off her hips and thighs. He reached over and tapped her upper sweatshirt, where her the shape of her arm was just barely visible. </p><p>She gave no indication that she had noticed him. He tried again, with the same reaction. </p><p>“H-hi Sarah,” he said out loud, surprising himself with his courage. But she didn’t hear him. </p><p>‘Of course,’ he thought, ‘she can’t hear me because she has her headphones in. Duh!’ He chastised himself inwardly for his silliness. He remained next to her, standing stupidly. He still needed to get her attention. But how? Once again he felt the heat rising up from Sarah’s thighs. He looked down at them. She filled her chair completely, and it wasn’t a tiny chair, either — it was one of those large, plush, industrially-made office chairs that could go up and down and lean itself way back. And still, Sarah’s ass, hips, and thighs were more than enough to fill it. Jeff’s mouth watered a bit as he looked at her thighs, big, juicy, meaty pillars that strained through her tight white yoga pants. </p><p>He reached out his hand, which trembled a bit, and touched Sarah’s right thigh with his finger. She shifted her upper body as she reached to her left for a paper that was covered in graphs, still typing away with her right hand. Jeff took his finger off her thigh and touched it again, this time actually pressing into her flesh. It felt like he was trying to press into a block of wood that was covered with a thick rubber coating. Her flesh barely gave way. He pressed harder, harder, until he was actually breathing hard from exertion. Still no reaction. He was getting more and more desperate…was she ignoring him? It couldn’t be — she was just so concentrated on her work. Gathering up his courage, Jeff reached out his hand and brought it down on Sarah’s thigh with a desperate slap. </p><p>She turned her head and saw him. Jeff immediately staggered back a few paces, shocked by the sudden full-on view of her face. Her eyebrows went up and she smiled, lifting the headphones up off one of her ears. </p><p>“Oh, hi Jeff!” she said happily, “Did you get some good rest? I know I tired you out there a little bit, huh?” She cracked a wide toothy smile at him. </p><p>“Y-yeah, yeah I got some rest,” he said.</p><p>“Good, good!” said Sarah. She sat there looking at him for a few moments, her eyes going up and down his body. Jeff felt suddenly exposed and embarrassed — he was rock hard again. </p><p>“Well,” said Sarah after a few more moments, bringing her hand back up to her headphones, “I’m just doing some work here, Jeff, so…I’m gonna keep doing that, but please, make yourself at home!” She turned to put her headphones back on. Jeff started in horror…was that it?! Was that the only reaction she was going to give him?! </p><p>“Oh,” she said, catching herself, “and you can go into my bedroom and rummage around in the drawers for some clothes or something. I don’t want you to get cold!” She paused, and then she smiled, with a bit of mischief in her eyes. “If you try the bottom left drawer, I think you’ll find some of my old clothes from when I was a teenager — those might fit you.” </p><p>“B-but —” Jeff stuttered, not even appreciating the full humiliation of what she had just told him. He wasn’t ready for their interaction to end. </p><p>Sarah laughed. “I’m just teasing you, Jeff!” She allowed a few more moments to pass as her eyes danced across his nude body. “But seriously, though,” she added, “all jokes aside, those are the only clothes I have that might fit you.” She kept looking him up and down. “Might.” </p><p>Jeff suddenly remembered the satchel his mother had brought him earlier that day. This memory felt like something of a triumph. “But —” he said, with perhaps more energy than he had intended, “—but, my mom dropped off my satchel earlier today. I think it has some of my clothes in it. I can just wear —”</p><p>“It doesn’t,” cut in Sarah. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“She didn’t bring you any clothes. I told her I had clothes that you could wear.”</p><p>“B-but,” said Jeff, not understanding, “but she doesn’t…she couldn’t, uh, t-think that y-your clothes, uh…”</p><p>“Could fit you?” suggested Sarah, raising her eyebrows in pleasure. “Remember, Jeff, we only spoke on the phone. Your mom doesn’t know —” and here Sarah paused for delicious effect, “—what I look like.” Jeff stood there dumbly. It was incredible. His mom had no idea…no idea that Sarah had become so…..so huge. </p><p>Sarah let a few more moments pass, enjoying them like candy. But she had work to do. </p><p>“Bottom left drawer, ok?” she said, reaching up again to put her headphone back on. </p><p>“B-but!” whined Jeff. He couldn’t bear to be cut off from her. </p><p>“Not now Jeff,” said Sarah kindly, smiling, but with a firmness in her voice, “playtime’s over for now, ok?” She looked sympathetically at his hard cock, and then back at his face, her eyebrows turned up at the inside corners in pity. “We can play some more sometime soon, ok?” </p><p>“B-but,” said Jeff again pathetically, “w-when can we, uh —”</p><p>“Soon, ok, Jeff?” said Sarah, the firmness a bit more pronounced in her voice. “I really need to get this work done tonight, ok? You can watch some Netflix on TV or something, all right?” She began to put her headphone back on. “But Jeff — actually, yeah, please put some clothes on. I would really hate for you to catch a cold a few days before your surgery. Let me know if you need anything, ok?” </p><p>“O-ok.” </p><p>She smiled at him warmly and then turned away, putting her headphone back on. And just like that, Jeff was cut off from her. He stood there for a few more moments, pining after her. It took another glance from her and a shooing gesture from her hand that said “go on now, get along!” that made him reluctantly turn himself away. </p><p>He crutched himself toward her room. It took a titanic effort to pull himself out of the fast-deepening quagmire of desperate depression that was beginning to take hold. His feelings, as always, were more complicated than he realized. On the surface he was simply sad that Sarah had turned him away, that she had other things to do besides giving him attention. But beneath his external emotions lurked a rawer and more desperate hopelessness — he knew, somewhere in his brain that he could not regularly access, that he had no power and was helpless to defend himself against Sarah. This fact turned him on, but it also terrified him, and the competing contrasts tugging at the strands of his subconscious made him feel weak and defeated. </p><p>But as always Jeff’s mind retreated into its own fantasies in defense, and it worked.</p><p>‘Of course she needs her time!’ he told himself, entering her room, ‘She’s a go-getter — she’s gonna make it in this world.’ He spotted her large chest of drawers to the left, directly under the large mirror it was attached to. ‘And that’s what you gotta do to make it,’ he continued, limping over to he bottom left drawer on his crutches. ‘You gotta work when you’d rather be playing.’ Somehow, Jeff had convinced himself that by putting on some of Sarah’s clothes, he was doing work as well. In truth, it only felt like work to him because he was subconsciously engaged in an internal battle: on one hand, he felt utterly ashamed and humiliated that he was going to be trying on Sarah’s old clothes from when she was a teenager. On the other hand, this very shame and humiliation thrilled him, as did the prospect of seeing how his tiny body fit into clothes that Sarah had long outgrown. As he dropped the crutches and knelt down to open the drawer, his body was tingling with excitement; his fingers and toes felt pricked by pins and needles as the heat of his fast-rushing blood flushed through his face and neck. </p><p>There were three neat stacks of clothes in the drawer. The first looked like shirts, the second was pants, and the third, a little more disorganized, looked like a jumble of socks and…underwear. Jeff’s heart skipped a beat — he couldn’t believe his luck. His trembling hands shot out to the underwear, but then he drew himself back.</p><p>‘Wait, wait,’ he told himself, taking deep breaths, ‘be patient Jeff…be patient….start slow.’ His hands drifted over the pants to the shirts. That seemed like a good place to start. He caught his breath and was able to steady himself. This apparent act of self control felt like work enough to make Jeff proud of himself. </p><p>The top shirt was grey and splayed across with blocky blue letters. Jeff threaded this fingers through the neckline…the fabric felt pleasantly cool to the touch. Then he lifted the shirt up. It fell out to its full length in the air as he lifted, and Jeff immediately saw that this shirt was way too big for him. Holding it up face-hight, it dropped down, down, falling nearly all the way to his knees. Had Sarah actually worn this shirt?? Was she just fucking with him. </p><p>As he held the shirt out, Jeff’s eyes were drawn to the blocky blue letters. North Springs High School. His stomach jolted…the same high school he had gone to, so many years before. The letters looked faded, indicating that the shirt had been through many cycles in the wash. He didn’t have to play mind games with himself anymore…he knew that Sarah had worn this shirt, and that it had fit her perfectly. Maybe it had even been tight on her. </p><p>‘It would be just like her,’ Jeff thought, his blood pressure increasing, ‘to wear some casual t-shirt like this to school, skin tight.’ He imagined Sarah in her junior or senior year. How big had she been then? How tall?? All kinds of related thoughts were shooting through Jeff’s head as he found himself almost mechanically reaching the oversized shirt up over his head to try it on. He knew it didn’t fit. But he needed to know…how much it didn’t fit. </p><p>He felt like he was putting on a large blanket. His head emerged through the hole, and Jeff realized that the shirt’s neckline went a good deal down his back, chest, and shoulders. A few more inches either way and the shirt would have been too wide for his shoulders, and simply fallen down his torso and crumpled to his feet. As he suspected, the shirt went way, way down, way past his waist, past his mid-thigh, and all the way to the tops of his knees. Since he was kneeling down, the shirt appeared to cover his entire body, except for the tiny hint of his knees at the bottom. The short sleeves went far down his arms, past his elbows, so that only about two thirds of each forearm was visible on either side. </p><p>Fighting through the pain that shot through his hip, he stood up to look at himself in the mirror. He looked utterly ridiculous…like a young child who was in elementary school and who had raided his older sister’s dresser. The only thing giving Jeff away was his erection poking up, causing the shirt to tent around his crotch. However, aside from his erection, his arms, and the outer reaches of his shoulders, the shirt hardly touched Jeff’s body. It was simply too massive. </p><p>As he stood in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection in disbelief, Jeff felt his eyes wander to Sarah’s dresser. It stood at about the height of his nipples. There were framed pictures propped up in several places, and Jeff felt himself drawn to one of several girls posing together. They were definitely in high school — these girls had already blossomed and were sporting impressive breasts, vigorous hips, and thick legs…they were all casually dressed, making silly poses for the camera. </p><p>But where was Sarah? Almost as soon as he wondered, Jeff saw her. She was in the back, bending down in a pose, her legs spread out wide, her hands on her knees. It looked like the camera had caught her in the act of twerking — Jeff couldn’t help but think back to a little while before, when Sarah had crouched down in the same pose for him and shook her ass in his face. Even crouched down like that, she was still taller than all the other girls in the picture…girls who didn’t look too short themselves. </p><p>Jeff studied the photo, fascinated. Sarah’s blond hair wasn’t as long then as it was now…it only barely reached her shoulders. Her body was evidently incredible, although she looked less curvy than she did now. God her legs looked good in that pose; Jeff wished that he could have gotten a better view of her ass. Surely it wasn’t nearly as big then as it was now. But even still, he saw it poking around on either side of her frame, winking at him mischievously through the past. What about her breasts? Oh yes…yes, they were just about as big as they were now. Good lord, how was anyone who shared a class with her…who taught her…able to concentrate? Even if she wasn’t quite as overpowering as she was now, she wasn’t too far off. </p><p>Jeff wondered when this picture was taken. No explicit indication was given in the photo. Jeff’s eyes wandered back to Sarah’s breasts which were straining through the grey t-shirt that clung to her body. Wait a minute…it couldn’t be. Jeff felt his mouth go dry. Yes, there it was, unmistakably. The blocky blue letters, which were barely legible because of the extent to which Sarah’s body was stretching them…”North Springs High School.” He looked at the shirt in the picture; it couldn’t have fit Sarah any tighter. It looked like her chest was about to burst out of it at any moment. And all the way from her shoulders down her abdomen, the shirt fit skin-tight, like shrink wrap. </p><p>Shifting his focus back to his reflection in the mirror, he couldn’t accept it. There was no way that was the same shirt he was wearing right now. There was just no way…it was a pretty ordinary shirt, after all.</p><p>‘I bet Sarah had tons of these,’ Jeff thought to himself quickly, in an unsuccessful attempt to ignore the truth, ‘And this one…this one…was…too big for her.’ The familiar feeling of absolute tininess in comparison with Sarah, of humiliation at this stunning reality, was massaging his insides, making him feel queasy and ill. And yet at the same time, he felt like collapsing onto Sarah’s bedroom floor, on his back, and furiously masturbating. But he couldn’t do that — not with Sarah in the other room. He felt like she would disapprove. Or even worse, she might somehow use it against him. He had to stay in line — he couldn’t give her any more avenues to take advantage of him. </p><p>He quickly pulled the shirt off, tried to fold it, and tossed it onto Sarah’s bed. So Sarah’s later high school shirts were way too big. He would move on to the next one…maybe, just maybe…and here Jeff caught himself thinking: </p><p>‘Maybe there’s something she wore in middle school that’ll fit me.’ He hated this thought, and so he ignored it and knelt back down awkwardly in front of the dresser. There were more shirts in the stack, just as big or almost as big as the first, and Jeff found himself flinging them angrily behind him onto the bed. Had Sarah told his mom that she had some clothes for him because it was all part of her plan? Had she arranged her clothes like this just to humiliate him? The thought was absurd…and yet he was beginning to realize that it foolish to underestimate her. Even as he repressed so much of what had happened in the last 24 hours, he knew that she was capable of far more than he had believed possible before. </p><p>He was down to the last few shirts, which were looking increasingly old and faded. He tried on one of the last ones, an old school band t-shirt that had “Crestview Middle School, 8th Grade Band” splayed across it in tacky tattered letters. Jeff’s heart sank as he felt the shirt drape around him: even this one was too big for him. He looked at himself in the mirror — the shirt looked to be a full size too big. He could’ve worn it around, but he couldn’t bear to. He pulled it off and flung it onto the bed in despair. </p><p>Only one shirt was left. Jeff peered down into the drawer with extreme trepidation. A small, neatly-folded, cornflower-blue shirt stared innocently back up at him. He felt hope rise in his breast as he reached for the shirt. It felt pleasantly soft, even as it was made of fabric so thin that it was partially see-through. He held it out — finally, at the bottom of the pile, something that looked like it could fit him. Jeff put his head through the shirt without difficulty and pulled it down over his tiny torso. It fit him perfectly. He looked at himself in the mirror, almost proud of the fact that something of Sarah’s fit him. </p><p>The first part of his wardrobe completed, Jeff eyed the neat stack of Sarah’s pants in the middle of the drawer. He wasn’t even going to try going through them this time; without even unfolding the jeans and sweatpants on the top, he went straight to the bottom of the pile. But even as he lugged the stacks of her pants onto the bed behind him (they were quite heavy), Jeff felt himself having to resist an urge, in spite of his shame and humiliation, to try on each set of Sarah’s pants. A part of him wanted to go down that thrilling humiliating path again — it was like some sort of sick fascination. How much bigger were high school Sarah’s legs and hips and ass than his? He wanted desperately to know…but something a little stronger still, his pride, stopped him. Maybe it was also because Sarah wasn’t in the room; whenever she was, her mere presence silenced any hint of the pride that held him back now. </p><p>‘How about these?’ he thought, pushing away his unwanted desires and shifting his focus to some light purple skinny jeans that he had found at the bottom of the pile. ‘These look kinda hip, kinda stylish, right?’ He lay down on the floor and pulled them up his legs, and was pleased to find that they also fit him quite well. They didn’t really hug his legs, but they definitely fit him way better than he could have hoped. He looked at himself in the mirror again, and without realizing it he was standing on his tiptoes in joy: he looked pretty good! A quick shift in his right hip, however, brought him back to earth as he winced in pain. He couldn’t forget to use his crutches. How many days was that surgery away? Three or four? He couldn’t remember. </p><p>‘Well, it can’t come soon enough,’ thought Jeff, gritting his teeth through the pain as he stood up again on his crutches. He suddenly realized that his feet were cold, and without bending down, standing on his good leg, he used his right foot to fish through Sarah’s pile of socks and underwear, until he found a couple of socks that looked small enough for his feet. Putting them on, he realized they were still a little big for his feet, but Jeff didn’t care anymore. It was close enough. He looked down into the drawer one last time, and Sarah’s underwear winked back at him. They were the strongest temptation yet, and Jeff actually spent a full two minutes staring down at them, fighting with himself. He badly wanted to try them on, to give into his lust. But he was feeling an injection of confidence, and after a couple minutes he resolved to shut them away. After struggling for a bit with the physical exertion, he was able to maneuver the drawer shut with his foot.</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief, looking at himself in the mirror and giving himself a smile. His eyes naturally drifted back down to the dresser. There were a few framed pictures he hadn’t really looked at yet. He paused a moment, thinking about Sarah in the other room. He hadn’t heard so much as a sound from her. As he stood there listening, he gradually became aware of something…a persistent sound. His ears strained, and he realized that it was the sound of typing. He felt a sudden and enormous sense of safety, and of coziness, and actually closed his eyes as he sighed in pleasure. Sarah was in the other room…she was taking care of him. It was her house; she had everything under control. She was just so…on top of it all. And he could just sit back and relax. </p><p>He browsed the framed photos on the dresser. One of Sarah and her parents at her high school graduation. God she was big…her parents, not small people themselves, were dwarfed by her cap-and-gowned figure. Her dad’s head came up to her chin, and her mom’s reached just below her shoulder. What had Sarah said before? That her dad was a little over six feet? Sarah towered over him in this picture…Jeff didn’t know by how much. But he did realize that she was wearing some impressive heels. Four inches, maybe? He didn’t really know….and though he wasn’t terribly adept at guessing height, Jeff knew that Sarah had grown since this picture was taken. What he didn’t know was that this picture contained all the clues he needed to learn that something else was happening. </p><p>But his eyes moved on. A old picture of people who were probably Sarah’s grandparents. Jeff wandered briefly if they were still alive, and if they were, what they thought of their amazonian granddaughter. Even in the old photograph, they looked like regal people…Sarah certainly had some good genetics. A picture of the beach with the famous black and white lighthouse — Jeff recognized it as one he had gone to many times before. It amazed him how he and Sarah had grown up around the same things…going to the same places on vacation…</p><p>And then his eyes alighted on another photograph: a young Sarah in her bike helmet, standing proudly net to her bike. This was the old Sarah Helleger he remembered, the one who was always outside, always active, always riding that little bike of hers. He studied her face carefully…she couldn’t have been older than 11 or 12. This picture must have been taken right around when he was going off to college. He could hardly believe it…there was no hint that this outdoorsy, tomboyish little girl was going to grow into…the Sarah in the other room. Except, well…he checked himself a bit as he looked closer. She was a bit tall for an eleven year-old girl. He couldn’t really see any breasts to speak of…but her arms were rather long and lanky, and a little muscular. And her legs did actually nicely fill out the pants she was wearing…the jeans….the purple….</p><p>Jeff realized that he was wearing the same exact clothes that Sarah was wearing in the picture. The same purple jeans…the same cornflower-blue shirt. His vision tunneled, and his organs that breathed air and pumped blood froze. He was the same size…as Sarah Helleger had been…when she was 11. Or 12…whatever…and as he looked at the picture, he could see that her legs filled out the jeans more than his; they were tighter on her thighs, and hugged her hips more. What about her shirt? Her shirt looked about the same as it did on him now…as Jeff’s vision shifted from the picture to himself in the mirror and back again, over and over, he could feel a darkness growing within him. When he looked at his figure in the mirror, he couldn’t see his face…it appeared indistinct, an obscured object, shadowed by chilling sheen. There was lust in his heart. An irresistible and monstrous urge to surrender himself to the awful and humiliating reality that he was so small, so tiny, that a Sarah who would be 17 years younger than him was still bigger. </p><p>His cock was pushing painfully through the purple jeans. In a flurry Jeff unzipped them, jumped back with his good leg onto Sarah’s bed, into the pile of her larger shirts and pants, and began to desperately jack himself off. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care if Sarah heard him, or what she would say if she found him like this. He panted out like an animal as he pulled on his big cock, fixating on the photo of the prepubescent Sarah and how her thighs filled out those jeans. He came in less than a minute, actually whining out audibly into the air as he climaxed. Since he had been thoroughly milked so recently by the adult Sarah’s tongue and throat, barely any fluid came out. And almost as soon as he came, Jeff rolled off Sarah’s bed, crawled to the bathroom, and dry heaved into the toilet for over a minute, completely disgusted and ill from giving in to his obscene thoughts. </p><p>After a few minutes, his nausea passed, and as his physiology returned to normal, Jeff once again decided to forget where his mind had gone. He glanced down at the purple pants gathered around his thin thighs and pulled them up, zipping them smartly. Thank god he finally had some clothes to wear…so what if they were Sarah’s from a while ago. They had probably been washed a thousand times and had gotten so worn and stretched out that they were way bigger now than they were then. </p><p>He was more worried about finding out whether or not Sarah had heard him. He crawled to his crutches, stood up on them gingerly, and listened. It was absolutely silent. Jeff couldn’t even hear any typing. He cautiously brought himself to the bedroom entrance and peered around the doorframe into the living room. There she was across the room, still there, hunched over her desk, with her back turned, her blond hair still up messily in a makeshift ponytail. It didn’t look like she had budged from her spot. Jeff looked closer and saw that she still had her headphones on…she hadn’t heard anything. He heaved a sigh of relief in his chest and felt a light sense of joy. All that weirdness that had just happened didn’t mean anything…he didn’t have to explain himself or revisit it ever again. He had really dodged a bullet. </p><p>He limped himself over to the big red sofa -- he wanted to be in the same room with Sarah now. he nestled himself into the cushions, happy as a clam, relishing in every little sound that Sarah made as she shifted her body or typed a sentence or scribbled a few notes. He would look up at her over the sofa head occasionally, but he made sure not to do this too often, since he didn’t want her to catch him looking at her. But after about half an hour, she still hadn’t turned her head, and Jeff began to get antsy. Didn’t she take any breaks? The thought of watching TV was absurd to him…he contented himself with playing around on his phone. He inevitably ended up going to his old conspiracy theory websites, and enjoyed reading one particular article about how the Egyptian pyramids had undoubtedly been built by aliens from another galaxy. But as he read on to other articles about similar topics, Jeff felt himself losing interest. He couldn’t think about anything but Sarah. He daydreamed about when she had started puberty, and what it must have been like for her parents to see her start to grow. How had the boys around her in school reacted? Jeff couldn’t help but smile to himself, imagining high school boys having to deal with a high school Sarah in their classes. </p><p>‘Boy, that must have been a mind-fuck for them,’ he thought, smiling to himself. His smile was a smug one — as he entertained these thoughts, Jeff was imagining himself as Sarah’s partner, as her boyfriend, someone who knew her charms and whims and who could resist them…or at least, someone who could claim them as his own. </p><p>“Jeff!” Sarah’s voice called out merrily into the air, snapping him from his reverie. He struggled a moment to climb out of his comfortable niche in the sofa cushions, and he poked his head up over the sofa head. </p><p>“Y-yes?” he answered. </p><p>Sarah had turned in her chair. She had a pencil in her hand, and her headphones were off her head and hanging around her neck. She smiled warmly at him. </p><p>“Oh! There you are!” she laughed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. I didn’t see you and thought you were in my bedroom, haha!” </p><p>“Oh! Haha, nope…uh, just right here!” said Jeff. Sarah looked at him for a few more seconds, still smiling. Her bright eyes seemed to be studying him hard. </p><p>“Wellll,” she said, turning back to organize one final stack of papers, “I think I’ve reached a stopping point for tonight.” She shot him a mischievous little look. “Wanna know what I was working on?” </p><p>The way she asked the question made Jeff feel slightly afraid, and he wanted to say “No,” but instead he heard himself saying, “Uh…uh, s-sure.” </p><p>Sarah laughed, shaking out her mane of blond hair as she took out her hair tie. “Surrreee you do,” she said sarcastically. She closed her laptop and turned off her desk lamp. “Well, just suffice it to say: I’ve been studying up on avascular necrosis and the recovery process from surgery.” She stood up from her chair and walked over to the sofa, reaching it in a few strides. Jeff looked up, feeling newly intimidated by her size. She looked down on him softly, smiling. </p><p>“As it happens, I’m actually writing a conference paper on avascular necrosis…specifically the recovery process,” she said. “Ever since I learned about your diagnosis I got interested in it, especially since there’s still lots we don’t know about it.” Jeff looked up at her blankly. Anytime she spoke to him like this, he felt like she was looming over him. It felt like having a conversation with a mountain. </p><p>Sarah reached out and stroked his cheek lightly with a long finger…the same finger that had ravaged his asshole not long before. “Remember, Jeff? I’m studying orthopedics?” </p><p>“Uhhh,” said Jeff, his tingling nerves distracted by her finger, “right. Oh yeah, right! Uh…bones! The study of bones, right?” </p><p>Sarah nodded down at him kindly, continuing to stroke his cheek. “Right, Jeff,” she said softly, “the study of bones, muscles, and joints.” She kept looking at him steadily as she talked. “I guess I should be thanking you— this topic is super interesting, and maybe I’ll even turn my conference paper into a journal article. Who knows?” She smiled at him lovingly. “But of course, Jeff, the really important thing, what I really care about, is that you are ok.” She paused, considering him silently for a moment. “Are you nervous?”</p><p>“N-nervous?” asked Jeff. “About…about what?” </p><p>“Your surgery, Jeff,” said Sarah calmly. She had taken her finger off his cheek. </p><p>“Oh. Uhhh…not really, no.” In truth, Jeff had barely thought about his surgery. He couldn’t even remember when it was. </p><p>“That’s good,” said Sarah. “I’ve got you through the whole thing — we’re all gonna take really good care of you and make sure you come out ok.” </p><p>“Th-thanks,” managed Jeff. Sarah’s tone confused him. Should he be nervous? </p><p>Sarah kept smiling down on him. “You’re cute in those clothes, you know that?” He looked up at her eyes, which playfully regarded his. Did she know what he was wearing? Had she planned this whole thing? </p><p>“Ahaha, thanks,” laughed Jeff nervously. </p><p>“I haven’t really gotten a good look at those clothes in….quite some time,” said Sarah exquisitely drawing out her words. </p><p>“Uhh yeah! Well….uh…they fit me,” said Jeff. </p><p>“Yes,” laughed Sarah through affectionately-squinted eyes, cracking her mouth in a wide grin that showed her lovely teeth as she nodded her head up and down, “I can see that.” Her body shook slightly as she chuckled genially down at Jeff, who didn’t know what to do. After a few moments Sarah’s soft laughter died down and she was just looking at him, her head cocked to the side, a slight smile on her face. Jeff felt the pressure grow in his head and around his body as the silent moments passed by, with Sarah just staring at him wordlessly, shamelessly, as the smile disappeared from her face. What was she doing? He bowed his head, once again unable to meet her eyes. He felt like a piece of meat. </p><p>“You know, Jeff,” she said suddenly, her full voice quietly cutting through the silence, “I would really hate it if you grew to despise me.” There was a slight hoarseness to Sarah’s voice that Jeff had not heard before. He looked up at her, and saw that there were big tears in her eyes. He felt the sickly waves of electric jolts jar his insides. This unfamiliar emotional territory frightened him. </p><p>“D-despise you?” he stammered. He shook his head. “H-how — how could I…I despise you?” </p><p>Sarah took a great deep breath and blinked heavily, allowing the tears to drop from her eyes. They landed directly on Jeff’s forehead, splashing his eyes a bit. </p><p>“S-sorry!” said Sarah thickly, through her emotion. </p><p>“N-no, no! It’s ok!” said Jeff, thoroughly alarmed as he wiped off his head. “D-don’t worry about it Sarah!” </p><p>“Thanks,” she said. She folded her hands together in front of her. “I just…” She seemed to be at a loss for words. Jeff’s mind was frantic now, hunting around like a little squirrel, in search of some kind of a way out, some kind of a solution. But he had no idea what was happening. </p><p>“Jeff,” she said seriously, her voice barely quivering with emotion. She seemed to have found her words. “I really need you to tell me if anything that we do…if any of our play…makes you feel bad after we’re done.” Jeff looked at her vacantly, not understanding what she was saying. </p><p>“I mean,” she said, sniffing her nose and wiping her eyes with her hand, “I know when we’re in the heat of the moment, you know, when we’re playing…things can get a little blurred. You know?” Jeff nodded, not understanding anything. </p><p>“And…it’s difficult to know how much is too much, and when to stop, you know?” Jeff nodded again. He felt reassured that Sarah was talking to him, instead of just staring at him with tears in her eyes. He didn’t really know what this was about…maybe she felt stressed out by school? He contented himself with watching her big hands move around as she spoke — they were mesmerizing. </p><p>“I — uh,” said Sarah, getting choked up a bit again. Jeff started to feel scared again — what was wrong with her? “I should have talked to you about this earlier,” said Sarah, “but…well, we’re talking about it now.” He was utterly confused. Talking about what? </p><p>“Listen to me, Jeff,” said Sarah seriously, getting down on her knees so that she was looking Jeff right in the face. “When we’re playing, things get complicated, right?” </p><p>“Uhh…right,” said Jeff. What else was he supposed to say? </p><p>“Now, this is very important.” She took her two hands and brought them up to Jeff’s face, so that her hands were holding his entire head. Jeff felt her fingers snake around the back of his skull and he sighed in pleasure. </p><p>“Stay with me, Jeff. Look at me.” Sarah wasn’t playing around, and Jeff did as he was told. Her sea green eyes bore into his once again, and forbade him to look away. Her tears were gone. </p><p>“Any time we’re playing,” said Sarah carefully and deliberately, “and you want to stop playing, all you need to do is say one word, Jeff. One special word, and I will stop playing immediately.” </p><p>“Uhhh…ok?” said Jeff, unsure of what Sarah was getting at here. Why would he want to stop playing? </p><p>“That word is this, Jeff, and I want you to say it after me: RED.” </p><p>“Red.”</p><p>“Good, Jeff. One more time: RED.” </p><p>“Red.” </p><p>“All right.” Sarah looked at him seriously a few seconds more and stood up. “This is all very important, Jeff. You have to understand that we respect each other’s boundaries when we’re playing.” </p><p>“Uhh, right,” said Jeff. </p><p>“And when you don’t like something or aren’t sure of how you feel about something and want it to stop, you don’t need to justify or explain anything to me. All you have to do is say — ” she gestured wordlessly with her hand. </p><p>“—red,” said Jeff. </p><p>Sarah smiled. “Good.” She closed her eyes tightly and opened them as she turned her head up, looking at the ceiling for a moment before she looked back down to Jeff. All traces of her previous emotion seemed to be gone and she seemed content and happy. </p><p>“Well!” she said, smiling at him. “Let’s get ready for bed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sarah's Nighttime Rituals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of them made for an interesting pair as they walked toward Sarah’s bedroom: Jeff leading the way on his crutches, with Sarah following behind slowly and gracefully in his tiny wake, making sure to take small steps so as not to overtake him. To an outside observer, it looked like a young, bodacious, and unusually tall mother was about to put her short, scrawny, underdeveloped 12-year-old, who had just sprained his ankle in soccer practice, to bed. </p><p>Jeff was limping along confused, totally at a loss for what to think about Sarah’s recent outburst of unexplained emotion. He tried for a few seconds to make sense of it all, but he was not in the habit of exercising his analytical skills for much longer than that — it exhausted him. Besides, the longer he dwelt on Sarah’s strange words and behavior, the more he felt like he had absolutely no idea what was going on inside her head. Jeff didn’t enjoy the prospect of such ignorance, and so he did what he was unconsciously used to doing: he created a narrative for himself, and believed it. Sarah had probably been crying from happiness because the two of them were finally together. Girls were weird, after all, and sometimes when they were happy they cried, and sometimes when they were sad they laughed. If anyone knew the strangeness of the female mind, it was Jeff. </p><p>‘I’ve got some experience with this kind of stuff,’ he reminded himself as he limped along. It was easy to get lost in the nonsensical emotional labyrinths of a woman’s brain. As a practical man, he reminded himself that the important point was simple: Sarah had given him yet another insane blowjob, she had cried as she said that she cared about him, and he was going to bed with her right now. </p><p>‘Pretty simple,’ he said, smiling to himself. </p><p>Slightly behind him and fourteen inches above him, Sarah’s mind was also busy. Her emotion had caught her by surprise, and she had briefly considered hiding it completely — she could have faked a sneeze; she could have covered her face and walked into the kitchen until it passed; she could have pulled her sweatshirt up over her head and decided that it was time for them to play a game of peekaboo. She could have done anything she wanted, and Jeff would have just gone along with it. Her power was nearly absolute over him…that much she knew. </p><p>And that was precisely why the emotion had come, she realized. She knew the direction that he was headed, that they were both headed, and he didn’t. She knew what awaited him, and he didn’t. And crucially, she already knew that he would not be able to resist, that he would ignore himself, fight himself, hate himself, and ultimately despair…and she knew that his despair would turn him on (and her on as well) more than anything else possibly could. His world would crumble and disappear; his ego, his sense of self, his personality, would all dissolve. He would be nothing but raw material for her to mold and play with as she chose. </p><p>They had made it to the bedroom, and Jeff made straight for the bed, apparently eager to lie down with her. Without saying a word, Sarah put her hands on his shoulders and lightly but firmly guided him to the right instead, toward the bathroom. On the way, she reached an arm up and took off her oversized sweatshirt in a flourish, tossing it on the bed. She was only wearing a black sports bra underneath. </p><p>‘God,’ she thought, as his body obeyed her gentle command, ‘his humerus heads are like walnuts.’ She massaged into his upper shoulders as Jeff stumbled a bit under her pressure. She wasn’t going to let him fall…it was truly incredible — her hands swallowed up his shoulders completely. </p><p>As she gently led him into the bathroom, she flipped the light on with her finger. The soft orange light looked good on Jeff’s skin, she thought; it made him look less pale, less sickly. Her mind suddenly flashed back to when they were younger, when Jeff was youthful and lithe and muscular and vigorous, full of confidence and adventure, a force of light, especially to someone so much younger like her. And he had just…he had become this. </p><p>They stood silently in front of the bathroom mirror. Sarah bent down and took both of Jeff’s crutches in her right hand and leaned them up against the sink. Then she stood back up to her full height and put both of her hands back on Jeff’s shoulders, staring silently at their reflection. It was...sad. His head just came up to the top of her breasts, and his face was even with her nipples. Her shoulders had to be at least two or three times wider than his, and her hips…well, it was an absurd comparison to say the least. As she looked at how her tremendous curves extended far out on either side of him, Sarah could hardly believe it — how could a woman her age so completely dwarf a man Jeff’s age? It just didn’t seem natural. She looked over his bony form, and how much it contrasted with her own…she was sure her thigh was at least as thick as his waist…were her upper arms as big as his thighs? Her hands and fingers somehow looked even bigger when they were resting on his shriveled shoulders….She was so sad for him…for his parents, for anyone who had seen him degenerate like this. </p><p>She felt a slight movement below and glanced down. For some reason Jeff was squirming a little in her grasp. Still without speaking, she ever so slightly tightened her grip around his shoulders, forcing him to remain still. He seemed to get the message and stopped moving. She was thinking, musing…and she wanted them to be standing in front of this mirror the whole time. As she spent time with her thoughts, she wanted Jeff to really internalize what their bodies looked like next to each other. It was a kind of…multitasking. </p><p>To think that they had reconnected when they did, after she had grown into herself and realized all that she wanted…it was all a bit crazy. She calmly allowed herself to feel sad and sorry for the small man in front of her, the Jeff Stintum who was her neighbor. Her sadness for what he had become was one reason why she had let herself go for a bit a few minutes before. She knew that she had to let her sad emotions to pass through if she was going to get to…the other stuff. </p><p>It felt strange to Sarah, balancing her sadness with this other, fiercer, more vigorous emotion that was growing stronger by the day. She would never have thought of it before she saw him for the first time as an adult in that waiting room, but it had not taken her very long to realize that he was the perfect sub for her. He was short…so short, and likely to get shorter after this surgery; he was tiny in a way that she could hardly dare to believe. He was older than her, which inevitably added to the prospects for his humiliation. But, most importantly, he was…an idiot. And not even just that: he was a willfully clueless idiot who was so far deep into the fantasies of his own ego that he was incapable of seeing reality. He was ideal: the perfect mind and body to subdue, subjugate, shame, and smash. </p><p>Sarah reached down over Jeff and fetched her toothbrush, wetting it and applying a gob of toothpaste. As she started to brush her teeth, she helpfully reached down and got Jeff’s toothbrush as well, wetting it and giving it to him. He reached for the toothpaste, which she had put down a little up the sink, close to the mirror. As she brushed her teeth calmly above him, she watched him stand on his tip-toes for a few moments, reaching out fruitlessly, until she bent down again and moved the toothpaste within his reach with a little flick of her finger. A few moments later they were both silently brushing their teeth, still staring at their reflection in the mirror. </p><p>Sarah wanted this. She wanted it with a cool, steady passion, which burned like a patient and searing blue flame. And already, beyond her most ambitious predictions, she was almost there. But she had to be careful. She needed to make sure that she gave him every opportunity to walk away. It wasn’t fair to simply entrance and enthrall him — that was too easy. It was like playing chess with a child. She reached down over him and spat into the sink. From Jeff’s perspective, he had felt a shadow descend and saw a great gob of white go past his face and into the sink. But for the mirror, he would not have been able to see Sarah over him without looking straight up. </p><p>Sarah leaned back up, smiling through her brushing as she took her left hand and massaged it once again into Jeff’s shoulder. Her hand easily spanned the entire left half of his back. She was going to break him down completely and empty out everything that was inside of him. To do this, she had to make him a prisoner of his own mind. It would be too easy to physically force him. That method had its charms, and she looked forward to truly exerting her full physical power over him. But that was not how she was going to ensnare him, to enslave him. </p><p>Only after she had him completely would she exert her full power over him…to show him how right he had been to surrender himself. She smiled through her toothbrush at Jeff’s little gob of toothpaste that he had just managed to spit into he sink…god, everything he did was tiny. She looked back up and straight at her own face in the mirror; she could see herself clearly. She knew what she was: she got off on controlling others, and delighted in the rich variety of ways she could exert this control. She got horny from watching their internal struggles play out on their faces. But she also knew that what really got her going was the despair…the hopelessness in their eyes as they realized that they wanted her to control them. </p><p>She bent over Jeff again, spitting into the sink a final time. Her arm appeared at his right side as she ran the faucet, washing off her toothbrush. Jeff saw her forearm next to his…the comparison made him feel queasy with humiliation and arousal. Even though he had alighted on a confident fantasy in his mind a few minutes before, their time in front of the mirror had confused his brain again…why did Sarah just want them to stand there silently? And yet he had been too timid to speak…the longer they stood there, the more tiny and insignificant Jeff began to feel. His cock had raised itself up in response, but Jeff ignored it, just like he tried to ignore Sarah’s antics with the toothpaste. Had she meant to put it out of his reach? He didn’t know. He was just trying to get through brushing his teeth so they could go to bed together.</p><p>Sarah reached her arm past Jeff to put her toothbrush away. Her arm had to be three times bigger than his…at least. As she filled up her water glass and brought it up to her lips, she purposefully brushed his body with her arm as she drew it back up. She saw how he shivered in arousal against his will; she even saw the goosebumps develop on his skin. She drank from the glass as she looked down at him, her eyes focused on the top of his small head, far below her. She had never had a submissive respond to her quite the way that Jeff had. Of course, they were all entranced by her body and how big and tall she was, but she had never encountered someone who was so hopelessly turned on by her size as Jeff. </p><p>She lowered her arm and offered Jeff a drink from the glass, holding it in front of his face and shaking it a bit in suggestion. Jeff reached out with one hand to take it. Sarah reached down and took his other hand in hers, encouraging him to grasp the glass with both hands. He did, and tipped the glass to drink as Sarah watched him from behind in the mirror, pleased with the image. The best part about the whole thing was that she could tell that Jeff was turned on by their size difference. Most other people were just aroused by her curves, her muscles, her huge butt, her boobs, etc…but Jeff…well, Jeff was turned on by all that, but Sarah could tell that his arousal, his lust, went a step further. He was turned on because she was bigger than him, more than him, beyond him. It had never been more obvious to her than now, as she watched him struggle with the water glass as his eyes moved helplessly over the reflection of her huge thighs behind him, willing his cock to rise up even more. </p><p>She gave his shoulders a squeeze and reached down, taking the water glass out of his hands with a couple of her fingers. She put it down on the counter out of his reach and then unscrewed the container of her night cream, dabbing in a few fingers and then reaching back up to her face, closing her eyes as she massaged the moisturizing cream into her skin. How Jeff had grown up into such a clueless, hopeless adult, Sarah didn’t really know…but she was pretty sure that somewhere along the way, he had gotten his ego stuck in some kind of self-perpetuating quagmire. He had been really cute as a teenager — that was probably part of it. And he had been quite the energetic drummer…that was probably it too. He had peaked too soon. He had gotten attention as a younger man without having to try, and he had failed to realize, as he grew up, that things in life didn’t just fall in your lap once you became an adult. You had to work for stuff, had to set goals, had to have grit and determination. Sarah had known this for a while, and she knew Jeff had never learned it. Her eyes still closed, she felt him move a little beneath her, so she gently moved her body up to the sink, pinning him against it. He was going to watch her nighttime ritual…as she thought about their dynamic, the presence of his little body beneath her really brought home the reality of the situation. It helped her think clearly. </p><p>It was ok for her to feel two ways at once, she assured herself as she worked the cool white cream into her face. She could be sad over what Jeff had become, over the loss of a potential positive male force in the world. But she could also be excited for this opportunity — never in her life had she been so aroused by the prospect of a sexual dynamic with someone. The fact that she had been his younger neighbor who had once looked up to him just made their current dynamic that much sweeter. She opened her eyes and looked down into the mirror. She had Jeff’s little body pinned to the sink, and she smiled at the reflection of his blank little face, sandwiched between her tremendous tits. </p><p>‘Yessss,’ she breathed to herself as she exhaled sweetly into the air, staring down at his tiny face, ‘he’s perfect.’ She was going to take him, body and mind. And make him hers. She bent down softly, reached under his shoulders, and lifted him up off the floor, twisting him around in midair. His skinny little legs kicked the air in protest, but Sarah wasn’t the least bit bothered, and gently forced his head onto her left shoulder with her right hand. She cradled his butt with her other hand, delighting in how she was able to almost completely cover both of his cheeks with a single hand. She was holding him like a baby as she walked out of the bathroom, switching off the light as they went out. Jeff had struggled a bit in her grasp, but within a few seconds she was happy to feel his body go limp in her arms. She smiled to herself; it hadn’t taken him very long to submit that time. </p><p>Sarah walked up to her bed with Jeff cradled in her arms. In a humorous, exaggerated way, she took him from her bosom and held his body out, facing upward. She was cradling him, with one hand supporting his butt, and another on his upper back. She smiled down at him, feeling the warmth surge through him as she saw his confused conflicted face. Just like she had held him, she was putting him to bed like a baby. Again, Jeff tried to kick out in protest, but Sarah easily placed him on the bed and held his legs at bay with a single outspanned hand. </p><p>Once he had been still for a few moments, Sarah stood back and took off her black sports bra. Jeff’s eyes goggled in disbelief as he saw her massive tits jump out of the bra and spring gently up and down in the air. Sarah smiled and leaned forward, letting Jeff enjoy their close proximity. She saw him literally start to drool as he reached a shaking hand up to touch them; she stood back up, her eyebrow cocked playfully, wagging her finger at him. She reached down and peeled off her white yoga pants…she had no underwear on, so she was completely naked now. She turned around, seeing the reflection of Jeff’s open-mouthed reaction in her bedroom mirror, and tossed her pants and sweatshirt into a hamper in the corner. Her massive ass wrenched upward to the left, and then the right, back and forth, with each step she took. Even the slightest movement sent gentle undulations through the aggressive curves of her hips. Before she turned back around to slide into bed next to Jeff, she had bent down with her back to him in the mirror and bounced her ass up and down, left, right, left, playfully. </p><p>‘Just a last little taste,” she thought as she peeked around her shoulder, looking at him sultrily. As she got into bed, Jeff again felt the enormous indent her body made on her mattress, and once more, he felt himself sliding into it until his body rolled softly into hers, eliciting a giggle from Sarah. </p><p>“Ooooo, hello little man,” she said softly. “Eager to spoon, are we?” </p><p>Jeff nodded his head, getting his bearings against Sarah’s flesh. He was surrounded by her, and felt her long fingers start to tickle up his back. His cock was painfully erect, but he was hardly thinking about that right now. He just wanted to get lost in her flesh…he wanted to bury himself in her. Almost blindly, he reached out his arms to feel her. </p><p>He felt her hand close over both of his wrists, holding both of his arms steady. </p><p>“Not yet,” she cooed down at him. “Not yet Jeff. There’s just one more thing we need to do tonight.” </p><p>“W-what’s that?” he asked. He hadn’t meant to sound so out-of-breath, but being forced to watch Sarah’s nighttime rituals had teased him to the point of agony. </p><p>Sarah took his chin in her hand and gently, purposefully, directed his face up to hers. She looked into his eyes for a few moments, studying them intently. A slight smile grew on her face…she knew what was coming. He didn’t. </p><p>Her eyes suddenly switched to his cock. As Jeff was leaning into her body, it was resting on her upper thigh. She looked back on him, still smiling. </p><p>“Wow, Jeff,” she said, a slight girlishness in her voice coming through, “that really is a heck of a cock you got there.” </p><p>“Well…” said Jeff, the heat coursing through his body as he positively shivered in pride, “I’ve — I’ve been told as much.” </p><p>“But not by someone like me, huh?” asked Sarah, sticking out her tongue at him. Jeff couldn’t stifle a gasp. Sarah kept going. “Not by someone who could —” and with sudden swiftness she arched her neck down, shifting her body as she brought her head down to his crotch with an open mouth, impaling her face with his hard cock as she took it all in her throat, her lips mashing against his soft stomach…and just as suddenly she was off him again, releasing him as her head rose above him again, leaving his dick glistening to the hilt. </p><p>“—do that to it, huh?” Sarah finished her sentence. Jeff had nearly come again, but Sarah was encouraged to see him already developing some discipline around her. Or maybe it was because there wasn’t much left in the tank — she didn’t really know. </p><p>“N-no,” stuttered Jeff in a small voice, totally overwhelmed by her aggression. “Y-you’re the first one to be able to do that to me.” </p><p>Sarah stuck out her chest, her tits bobbing regally. “I’m proud of myself Jeff,” she said. “But you remember what I said? About needing a challenge?” </p><p>“Yeah…” Jeff said, his subconscious not appreciating where this was going. </p><p>“Welllll,” said Sarah, drawing out her syllables deliciously, “even though that’s an impressive cock you got there…” and Jeff looked up to see her eyes twinkling down darkly at him, “it’s not really much of a challenge for me anymore, is it?” </p><p>“Uhhh,” said Jeff, not wanting to admit that she was right. </p><p>“Soooo,” continued Sarah, making eyebrows at him, “I guess we’ll just have to make you bigger!” </p><p>“Make me…what?” Jeff was bamboozled. </p><p>“Bigger!” chirped Sarah, reaching into her nightstand drawer. She brought out a white roll of something…a tape measure. She let it fall, as she held the end with her thumb and finger, the rest of it unravelling onto the bed. Jeff swallowed, not knowing what to say. </p><p>“But first,” said Sarah with mock formality, “we have to see how big you are now.” </p><p>“I’m nine inches,” blurted Jeff, who had been used to saying these words proudly. Now his voice sounded like he was trying to ward off an attack.</p><p>“Oh, Jeff!” laughed Sarah as she got the tape measure ready, “don’t sell yourself short! I’m pretty sure you’re longer than nine inches.” </p><p>“But—but, I just measured myself a few weeks ago,” protested Jeff. He didn’t know why he was complaining, but he kept at it. “I couldn’t have grown since then.”</p><p>“No?” asked Sarah, arching her eyebrow quizzically at him, “I think you have, Jeff. I think you got bigger.” She extended the tape measure out and brought it up to his cock. Jeff couldn’t do anything to stop her. </p><p>“And,” she said confidently, pulling the tape measure back suddenly before she could get a good reading, “I think it’s because you’ve spent so much time around me.” And once again she bowed her head down, arching her back, neck and torso in an riveting curve as she thrust her head down onto his cock, taking him to the balls. Jeff threw his head back as he gave a sharp intake of breath — this time, Sarah stayed down on him for a few moments, and Jeff shut his eyes and grit his teeth as he weathered her oral onslaught. He felt a relentless tug all down his length as her throat muscles constricted and swallowed around him, the inside of her cheeks squeezing and sucking and massaging the thick base of his cock. He felt her long tongue begin to slither around the base, and would’ve come if she hadn’t thrown off her head with a loud smack as her tongue unslithered from his length. </p><p>“Perfect time to measure!” she said brightly, and she carefully held up the tape measure to his throbbing, painfully erect length. She started with the “0” at his base and slowly drew the tape measure up. 3, 4, 5, 6…Jeff had never been measured by someone else before. He looked at Sarah’s long fingers carefully drawing the tape measure along his length, at her sharp red fingernails gingerly extending it out, and he felt utterly objectified...a piece of meat. Much to his own pleasure and frustration, this feeling seemed to make him even harder still. </p><p>7, 8…Sarah was going slower now, exquisitely drawing out the conclusion. 9…she was right — he was longer. Jeff felt a lump form in his throat as Sarah turned around to look at him, giving him a wide-eyed stare as as her eyebrows went up suggestively, as if to say ‘I told you so!’ She turned back and kept going. Jeff’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the double-digit 10 unfurl…and still it wasn’t enough…Sarah kept going…the twin legs of the 11 started to form…was it possible?? Could he really…and then she reached the tip. </p><p>Sarah peered down carefully to read the measurement. Jeff’s heart pounded in his chest. </p><p>“Wow!” said Sarah, clearly impressed. “10.75 inches!” She turned again to look at him, the color even visibly coming into her face as well. “That’s…that’s amazing, Jeff!” She wasn’t even flirting with him anymore — she was genuinely astounded at how big he was. Almost in a semi-conscious, mesmerized state, she went down on him again, her eyes unfocused, as she took him completely in her throat again. It was almost as if she was making sure she wasn’t dreaming. She came off him again, panting. </p><p>“I just — wow Jeff,” she said, out of breath, “I just don’t understand how someone so small,” and here she pinched his upper arm lightly with her fingers, “could be so huge down there.” Without wasting any more time, she wrapped the tape measure around the base of his cock where he was thickest. Her mouth dropped open. </p><p>“7.2??” she said in disbelief. “7.2, Jeff?!?” She turned and looked at him, her eyes wide, her mouth open. “Jeff.” She cocked her head. “Your cock is enormous!” Jeff’s face was burning in a mixture of pride and arousal. He had no idea he was so big…he was also not prepared for the expression Sarah was making. She looked legitimately shocked and impressed — he hadn’t seen her so caught off-guard before. She turned her head back to his cock, reached out, grabbed it, and shook it vigorously. </p><p>“How about that,” she growled, almost to herself, “I can basically deepthroat 11 inches.” She turned back to Jeff, a twinkle in her eye. She was back in control. “But Jeff,” she said, shaking her head slowly back and forth at him, “it isn’t enough. I wanna struggle. I wanna strain to fit it all in.” For the final time that night, Sarah turned and swallowed up his cock, humming aggressively, shaking her head back and forth as she took him all the way in again. Jeff gasped out and felt the cum boil in his balls. Sensing his orgasm, Sarah reached out her long nails and tickled Jeff’s balls lightly, coaxing the cum from them. Jeff whined as he felt the cum shoot up his shaft, defying gravity, as it responded to the animal shakes of Sarah’s head, the insistent pull of her throat, and the ruthless vacuum of her cheeks. </p><p>“Aaaaaughh!” he cried, throwing his arms up involuntarily in the air, his entire body convulsing as he shot cum deep into her throat. </p><p>“Mmmrrrrgghh!” snarled Sarah aggressively through the base of his dick, mashing her face further into his abdomen as she swallowed his cock as far down her throat as she possibly could, as if to show him how much more she could go down on him if he had been bigger. The bedroom was full of Jeff’s whines and squeals as Sarah swallowed deep in her throat over and over, bowing her neck up and down in a lewd, graceful curve with each swallow. </p><p>After a minute or so, she had milked him completely dry, and released him with an exaggerated “pop!” as she turned back to look at him, showing him her open mouth and flicking her long tongue back and forth at him obscenely. </p><p>“See Jeff?” she said, pointing a long manicured finger down her throat, “you may be big, but you’re not big enough for this throat.” </p><p>Jeff was still out of breath, and his entire body was red and glistening from perspiration. Still, though, he managed to feel affronted. What did she mean, he wasn’t big enough? </p><p>“I bet I could throat at least another inch,” said Sarah dirtily, sticking her finger all the way down her throat. “I bet I could deepthroat a twelve-inch cock, even one as thick as yours.” She faced Jeff intensely, the sea green of her eyes blazing . “Only one way to find out.” She turned back to her nightstand and opened the drawer. A moment later she had brought out something…something long and black…Jeff’s stomach twisted in anxiety. What was this? </p><p>Sarah held it up to his face, shaking it slightly so that it wobbled back and forth in her hand. It looked like a long ribbed rubber tube. </p><p>“W-what’s that?” asked Jeff. </p><p>“Ever heard of sounding, Jeff?” asked Sarah, smiling down at him. She was clearly excited. </p><p>“Uhhh…no,” said Jeff.</p><p>“Urethral insertion?” ventured Sarah playfully, her eyebrow arching again.</p><p>“Errrr…maybe,” said Jeff. The phrase rang some kind of bell with him. Though he didn’t realize it, the reason why was because he had come across some hentai a year or so ago that he had watched before moving onto something else, uncomfortable with how it made him feel. </p><p>“Well,” said Sarah, holding the rubber tube up to his cock, “this is a very special kind of sound, Jeff. Most of them are made of metal, but —” and her eyes bore down intently on Jeff “—you can’t sleep with the metal ones in your cock.” </p><p>“S-sleep…w-with, that….?”</p><p>“In your cock, yes,” said Sarah. </p><p>“N-no way,” said Jeff bluntly. </p><p>“Oh!” said Sarah immediately, “so you’re not interested in getting any bigger for me, huh?” </p><p>“Uhhhh,” said Jeff. Of course he wanted to get bigger for her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt like all he had going for himself was his cock. Sarah sure did appreciate it…and he hated the thought of her getting…bored because his dick didn’t pose a challenge for her. </p><p>“Is, uh….” he started to ask. </p><p>“Yes,” asked Sarah patiently, twisting the rubber sound around in her fingers. </p><p>“Is…that thing going to, uh…going to make me bigger?” </p><p>She gave him a smile as she shrugged her shoulders. “It’s worked before.”</p><p>“B-before?” he asked. “You mean…you mean you’ve tried th-this thing on other—”</p><p>“Guys before, yes,” said Sarah calmly. It wasn’t entirely true. She had a few smaller sounds in her nightstand drawer that she had previously used, to great effect. But this was the first time she had used this one. </p><p>“How…how many other guys?” asked Jeff, feeling increasingly bewildered. Sarah reached out her hand and lovingly wrapped it around one of his thighs, marveling at how far around it she could go. She started to gently, insistently, knead him. </p><p>“That’s not important right now,” she said smoothly. “What is important is the choice you have: do you want to try it or not?” </p><p>Jeff looked at the long, black, flexible tube in Sarah’s fingers. It had a sort of rounded head on one end, and was ribbed with raised patterns along its length. As Sarah moved it around lightly in her fingers, he could also see that it was hollow. He was nervous…was that thing even going to fit in his dick? And what would it feel like? He looked up at Sarah, trying without success to ignore her powerfully kneading hand on his thigh. </p><p>“It’ll make me bigger?” he asked again. Sarah closed her eyes and nodded slowly. He looked back at it. Sarah’s fingers were twisting it around, around, around… </p><p>“O-ok,” he croaked. Sarah’s fingers stopped twisting and her hand stopped kneading.</p><p>“Good, Jeff!” she said brightly. “I’m excited! Aren’t you?” </p><p>“S-sure,” he lied, feeling more scared than anything else. </p><p>“Ok, will let’s put it in, shall we?” Sarah reached down and took his still-erect cock in her hand. Jeff flinched. </p><p>“Easy, easy,” said Sarah softly. Her thumb and forefinger gently pinched the purple head of his cock, making it yawn open. She brought the end of the sound with the rounded head close to the opening. Her mouth was slightly open in concentration and suspense…she turned to look back at Jeff, as if to share a glance with him during this intimate, intense moment. Then she gently, smoothly, navigated the rounded head into Jeff’s peehole. It took about half a minute, as she was very careful and very deliberate…she wasn’t rushing it at all. But there it was! It had fit in completely. To Jeff it did not feel as unpleasant as he had thought. And with Sarah as the one navigating the sound into his cock, it was actually quite stimulating. Despite having recently cum, his cock seemed to stiffen even more. </p><p>“Good,” cooed Sarah down at his dick as the head of the sound went all the way in. She took the hollow tube in her hand and twirled it slowly around. He gasped at the intensity…she was literally teasing the inside of his cock. His member responded accordingly, the blood rushing into it as it experienced this kind of inner stimulation for the first time. </p><p>“And now, we go all the way in,” said Sarah softly, guiding Jeff lovingly step by step. She gently pushed the sound down further into his cock, twisting it gently the whole time to ensure that Jeff remained stimulated throughout. Jeff was barely cognizant of a slight trickle that he felt on his left side, but he was in no state of mind to notice other things happening around him. He was only focused on the sound going deeper and deeper into his cock…it was searingly pleasurable. It was like with every gentle push, Sarah was drawing out his soul from his cock. </p><p>He didn’t realize it, but the trickle of liquid he felt was Sarah’s cum. Right after the head of the sound disappeared into Jeff’s cock, she had not been able to contain herself any longer and had gushed out onto her sheets. Jeff was laying with her in the deep indent that her huge body had made on the mattress, and her cum was pooling around him. She fed the sound further into his dick, inch by inch, as she continued to have little aftershock orgasms…this was almost too much for her. She wished it could go on forever, which was one reason why she made sure to take her time. </p><p>After a few minutes, the sound was almost completely inside. There was a little black tip, about a quarter of an inch long that still protruded from Jeff’s cock, but the rest was inside. Jeff had felt the head bump into the base of his cock from the inside, and he had nearly come again, so intense was the pleasure and the overstimulation. His cock felt like it was being spit-roasted alive. </p><p>Sarah sat back and lightly flicked the protruding tip with her finger, sending impossible vibrations of pleasure down his length. Jeff did orgasm this time, although it was completely dry. Sarah saw him twist and convulse and chuckled softly as she bent down and engulfed his mouth in a powerful, soft, luscious kiss. She released him and directed his glance to his cock. There it was, stuffed by the sound, looking massive. </p><p>“Well?” asked Sarah, “how does it feel?”</p><p>“It feels — it feels…amazing,” panted Jeff, still overwhelmed with sensation. And it did feel amazing, although the extent to which his cock was stretched almost felt like too much. </p><p>“Good, Jeff,” said Sarah. “It’ll take some getting used to, but the first step is always the hardest, right?” </p><p>“R-right,” said Jeff. </p><p>“Now,” said Sarah, turning him around to face her completely, “I want to add one more rule. Can you follow it, Jeff?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” said Jeff. </p><p>“Can you name the other rules first?” asked Sarah cooly. </p><p>Jeff panicked for a moment at having been put on the spot. But he recovered quickly. “Uhh….uhh…use the crutches at all times!”</p><p>“Right,” said Sarah. “And?”</p><p>“Ummm….uhhh…no smoking!!” said Jeff.</p><p>“Yes,” purred Sarah. “And?”</p><p>“No drinking unless it’s with you,” finished Jeff triumphantly. Sarah smiled widely.</p><p>“Gooodddd Jeff! High five!” And Jeff smacked her outspread hand, trying and failing to ignore how absurd his tiny hand looked high-fiving hers. </p><p>“Now, this is the fourth rule: you will always have this sound” — and she tapped the head again, causing Jeff to spasm — “in your cock. Unless I take it out. That’s the only way it’ll really be able to work its magic and stretch you out. Can you agree to that, Jeff?” </p><p>“Yes,” said Jeff, trying not to think too hard about what he was agreeing to. He felt his eyelids get heavy. His orgasms had caught up with him — he was exhausted. </p><p>“Good, Jeff,” said Sarah again, taking him up in her arms and squeezing him tightly. “Good! Now it can really start.” She gave him another kiss and then leaned over, turning off the light. She twisted her huge body back around in the darkness, putting one of her arms around Jeff’s torso as she held him to her close, spooning him. Jeff felt swallowed by her body, and vaguely realized that he was about to fall asleep in a sticky puddle of her cum. But he didn’t care anymore…he was too tired, and abandoned himself to Sarah, feeling totally cozy. One final thing still ate at him, however. </p><p>“The…the start of what, Sarah?” She squeezed him to her even tighter as his hair ruffled and he smelled the sweet scent of her exhale. He could feel her smiling in the dark. </p><p>“Your training, Jeff.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Heat of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20: The Heat of the Night </p><p>Jeff struggled to fall asleep. Even though he was exhausted from the orgasm upon orgasm that Sarah had drawn from his body, her last words had not quite settled in his brain. What “training” was she talking about? His mind had broken through its weakened torpor and quickly jumped from one idea to the next: maybe they were rehearsing something? And he didn’t even realize? That didn’t really seem to make any sense — he couldn’t be that dense…maybe it had something to do with his hip? And she was teaching him how to…how to…to live his life with the handicap of a bad…well no, that didn’t work either. He was getting it fixed in a few days, after all… </p><p>As Jeff felt Sarah’s huge body tighten around him, her bulk weighed upon him heavier. Her breath was becoming raspier, more unwieldy, even though her exhales still came out softened and muted. Her leg twitched suddenly, causing Jeff’s body to stiffen in alarm as he felt the vibrations of Sarah’s slight movement throughout his entire figure. He realized that she was asleep. His brain worked harder…he wanted badly to fall asleep with her. He dreaded the prospect of lying there, spooned to the point of immobilization, in Sarah’s unconscious embrace. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he didn’t want to be reminded that she was getting her beauty rest while he lay there awake, a pitiful husk in her voluptuous embrace, frittering away the nighttime hours in distressed and fidgety mind games. </p><p>He imagined her sleeping body replenishing itself, recuperating, and gearing itself up for another day of dynamic activity…and his body, languishing there awake, running on empty, unable to recover or regroup. He would be that much more vulnerable to her the next day…he shuddered to think of facing her again. He would just fall apart…he would collapse…she would pulverize him with a glance, without even having to lift a finger. </p><p>He shifted uneasily under her huge leg, and the rubber sound in his cock rubbed uncomfortably against the inside of his urethra. It felt like he had just grown a bone in the middle of his dick, still tender from its new growth. What was he doing? What had Sarah put in him?? What was he allowing to happen?!? He could feel a wave of anxiety begin to descend upon him. He had to think fast — he had to get himself to a cozy place where he could exist in comfort, utterly convinced that everything was going to be ok. What had she meant by “training??” What had she meant? What had she meant……?</p><p>And then, to his great joy, he found his answer: they hadn’t had sex yet. This fucking rubber thing in his dick, all those blowjobs, and the making out, and the cuddling and the flirting and dirty talk…all that was just a lead-up to them having sex. Of course! Why hadn’t he thought of that before?! It was so simple…</p><p>Jeff actually chuckled out loud in the darkness. ‘I guess the simplest explanations are sometimes the hardest to get to,’ he said to himself, proud beyond measure of his powers of deduction. He suddenly felt every part of his body get a little more compressed, as Sarah shifted in her sleep and moved her leg over even more of his lower half and squeezed his torso even tighter with her arm. </p><p>*Mmmmrrrgghhhh*</p><p>She exhaled a long sweet breath as she moaned softly in her sleep. His mental anguish forgotten, Jeff could now fully enjoy the reality of his situation. He was literally being spooned by the hottest girl on the planet in her bed…she had chosen to fall asleep with him. She was holding him tightly as she slept. Jeff gave a little shiver of pleasure in the darkness. He thought about her lips pressing into his stomach, his huge cock deep in her throat…he thought about how animalistic she had been, and how she had growled and shaken her head back and forth…he thought about her huge hands feeling up his bare shrunken chest, the reflection of their two bodies in her mirror…how colossal and adult every limb of hers looked next to his…the deep husky sound of her voice as she lowered her eyes down at him…her red lipstick…those fierce sharp red nails…..</p><p>His thoughts started to loop over themselves in the stillness as he melted into her body, mesmerized by the rhythmic sound of her breathing, and the slow expansion and compression of her massive chest. Her breasts sandwiched his head — one provided him with a pillow, and the other weighed him down from above. They were almost too heavy for comfort, but gradually Jeff got used to their weight and closed his eyes as he felt their steady cadence of rising and falling lull him into something that approached sleep.</p><p>And yet, he did not fall asleep. Something was preventing him. After about an hour of lying there in her embrace, Jeff started to get anxious again. Everything was fine — he had worked everything out in his head…so why couldn’t he get to sleep? He tried to shift his body a little against hers, but it was almost impossible to move. Her breasts were starting to feel hot against his head. Her warm body was slowly overheating his, to the point of discomfort. He tried to move again, this time harder, but he still could not budge himself from her grasp.</p><p>Sarah had his legs and torso completely pinned with her huge thigh, and his upper body was likewise completely immobilized by her arm. The only things he could move freely were his arms. He extended them outward. He felt the cool air of Sarah’s bedroom breathe across his arms, temporary relief from her increasingly sweltering embrace. Maybe he could get her arm off his chest. He reached both hands down to feel for her arm, which draped diagonally all the way across his upper body. His hands came into contact with her forearm, and Jeff immediately felt a spring in his dick as he started to get hard. He winced as the interior of his urethra expanded around the rubber sound. Her arm was just so…huge. And warm. He could feel the heat radiating off her arm…why was it so hot?</p><p>He tried to move her arm gently with one hand, and then with both hands. He may as well have been trying to move a boulder, for all he could tell — her arm didn’t budge. It was such a presence, an authority on his chest in the dark. When he pressed his hands into it he could feel its flesh give way a little…it was that smooth layer of toned womanly flesh that hid her strong muscles…Jeff remembered that she said she lifted weights three times a week. He momentarily forgot his task of freeing himself as he marveled at her arm’s hard thickness. The sudden image of her long thick fingers wrapped easily all the way around his forearm popped in his head. How big was her arm, really? He was seized with a sudden feeling of naughty giddiness…he could find out…he could measure her, without her even realizing. His cock got harder still, stinging inside from the sound, but Jeff ignored it. </p><p>Breathing soft shallow breaths, as his heart thumped away in his chest, he brought both of his hands up to feel for her wrist in the dark. He went too far at first, and felt her hand, which somehow seemed even more massive in this position as it lay across his shoulder. Her hand started around his left pectoral, and, as he felt across it in the dark, he realized that her fingers didn’t even start until her hand was past his shoulder. He swallowed uneasily, feeling truly tiny. But her arm…her arm…his fingers felt for it. There was her wrist…what if he just…</p><p>And Jeff slowly, carefully, put his hand around her wrist, seeing how far around he could go. His fingers encircled it…and stopped. His palm was stretched to its limit, and his fingers had reached as far as they could go. He gingerly reached out in the dark with his other hand to trace how far he had left to go. Just over halfway around. He could get his hand just over halfway around her wrist. Jeff’s heart beat even faster in the black stillness of her bedroom as the nerves buzzed all throughout his body. He withdrew his hands for a moment, worried that she would wake up if he kept them on her wrist like that for too much longer. But after a few more seconds he tried again, this time with his other hand, with the same result. Her firm flesh gave way a bit under his grasp, but he was unable to press much harder — her arm was simply too thick. </p><p>Jeff was breathing hard now, and his cock was now almost fully erect. Sarah didn’t seem that huge when he was looking at her….well, she did…but…but not like this. It almost felt like he was trying to measure the size of some kind of superhuman athlete, someone so physically huge and superior that it was almost unbelievable. </p><p>‘God, she’s just that proportional,’ thought Jeff. Plenty of times he had felt small…tiny…next to her, but this was the first time that he really, truly felt dwarfed by her body. He put both of his hands around her wrist…he could feel her flesh on all sides of his hands — there wasn’t that much room to spare. His cock strained around its rubber skeleton — why, he didn’t know. He couldn’t understand why he always reacted this way when he fixated on the enormous size difference between himself and Sarah. It was almost magnetic, like some kind of physical law that kicked into gear whenever he found himself thinking about their bodies next to each other. Even as his hands felt up her massive arm in awe and increasing arousal, he could feel himself resisting his attraction — he could feel himself start to rebel against this inexorable obsession. </p><p>Jeff just felt these things; he didn’t have the mental capacity to stop for too long and think why or how he felt this way. But despite his general lack of self-awareness, his conflicting feelings were all happening for a reason. Even though he didn’t know it, he felt resistance to her body, her size, her aura, because she made him feel like a young. Jeff could mentally brush off her life trajectory, her education, her house, and her accomplishments easily enough…but he could not so easily ignore the plain evidence of her body. </p><p>As he continued to reflexively, impulsively feel her robust and sensuous arm with his small hands, he could not ignore the obvious physical evidence. Ironically, the fact that he could not see her arm, but rather feel its weight across his chest and under his hands, hammered home the point that much more: his body was like a young’s next to hers. He had started to line up one of his forearms next to hers in the dark, but had quickly scrapped the idea. To compare their arms was stupid. It wasn’t even worth it. He knew what it was going to prove: that his body was literally nothing next to hers. </p><p>In his mind he suddenly saw her face, even with his as he stood in between her legs, her sultry eyes burning into his brain as she mouthed those pitiless words: “So small compared to me. So…nothing compared to me.” Sarah’s actual words. From earlier that night. His breathing quickened even more as he recalled what she had said — how had he forgotten so quickly? And her finger in his ass…her snarling face. He could not stave if off. His heart skipped a few beats and he struggled to breathe as the pressure grew in his chest. All at once he became more aware than ever of her body heat enveloping him, subsuming him, threatening to crush him into nothing. </p><p>“S-s-sarah?” he whimpered in the dark. His voice was tiny and fearful and barely came out as a whisper. He smelled her sweetness around him, but her scent did not comfort him now — it smelled deadly. It smelled like the end…of his own sense of self, his personality, his identity. Without warning her flashing eyes blazed through his mind — and her long, sharp-nailed, powerful fingers drumming loudly on her desk — how she had grabbed the flesh of her hips as she thrust them forward after learning her weight — her slow smile down at him with an arched eyebrow — her tongue fluttering impossibly fast on the head of his engorged cock — a pile of bones on her plate…..all these images flared through Jeff’s mind. He was panting out loud in a full panic now, struggling for air. The searing heat from her body seemed to burn him all over. He felt like his heart was going to explode. </p><p>“S-s-sarah!?” he choked out into the darkness. She gave no response, evidently still asleep. He desperately tried to move her arm, throwing all the strength of both his arms into the effort, but still she didn’t budge. </p><p>“Aaaugh!” cried Jeff pitifully out into the quiet bedroom. He sounded like a frightened young who was just about to cry, and that’s exactly what he felt like. He pushed and pushed against her arm as he tried to wiggle his lower body out from underneath her thigh. A sickeningly slick sound slunk into the air with each frenzied movement…his skin was soaking wet. The seconds went by like minutes as he fought and fought with her unconscious body, which was gently rising and falling on the mattress in smooth slumber. It suddenly hit him — she was not going to wake up unless he did something drastic, like bite her or scream. But he was too exhausted from his efforts, too spent…and what would he say to her when we woke her up? That he was scared? He didn’t even know where all of these feelings were coming from. It was hopeless. His arms collapsed across her forearm in feeble fatigue as he felt tears start to form in his eyes. </p><p>‘It’s so stupid,” he said to himself savagely, aimed at nothing in particular. ‘So stupid, stupid, stupid.’ He burned with shame as the tears, one by one, started to spill down the side of his cheeks and pool at his left ear. He lay there for the next hour, softly whimpering as he silently cried, despairing of his situation. He was not thinking at all: not scheming, not mourning, not fueling any angry narratives in his head; he was, like a young, simply reacting to his situation. And through it all Sarah slept on, her huge body rising and falling slowly and peacefully around him.</p><p>After about an hour Jeff stopped sniffling, and for some time existed in a kind of limbo state. He wasn’t asleep, and yet he wasn’t properly awake either. His mouth was hanging open as his eyes hung half-open, half-closed. He was completely numb; his mind felt grey, like soft white fog over a still and stagnant pond….And ever so slowly he began to come back. His panic attack had abated, and in its place he felt warm and tingly. Sarah continued to sleep around him, and Jeff felt momentarily puzzled. What had just happened? Had he really just had a freakout over nothing? </p><p>*Hhhrrrmmmmnnnn* </p><p>Sarah moaned in her sleep, and her voice send vibrations all throughout Jeff’s body. What was wrong with him? He wouldn’t rather be any other place than right here. He heaved a sigh and jostled his body a little as he started to snuggle himself up to Sarah, getting ready to finally fall asleep. </p><p>And then he realized that he had to pee. The rubber sound tickled the inside of his penis with every movement, and accompanying this new feeling was that old familiar urination sensation. Jeff sighed. How was he going to get out from under her? </p><p>“Sarah?” he asked through the darkness. No answer. He remained still for another minute, waiting as he thought about what to do next. </p><p>“Sarah?” he asked again, a little louder. Still nothing. He sighed again in the dark. Was he going to have to just go right there in the bed? He could always lie and say that he did it in his sleep and didn’t realize…for some reason the humiliation of that scenario didn’t seem to bother him too much right now. </p><p>“Jeff?” Sarah’s soft deep voice came suddenly and clearly. </p><p>“Y-yeah!” stuttered Jeff, overjoyed to hear her. </p><p>“Everything ok?” she asked. </p><p>“Y-yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. I just, uh…I just have to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, ok, no problem,” Sarah said softly as she yawned. “It’s just right over there—” she took her arm off Jeff’s upper body to gesture towards the bathroom. “Just don’t forget your crutches, ok?” She brought her arm back down, but this time she put her arm behind Jeff, allowing him freedom of movement in his torso. </p><p>Relieved, Jeff jostled himself up into a sitting position and tried to move his legs…but they were still pinned by Sarah’s thigh. </p><p>“Uh…Sarah?” Jeff suggested. No answer — oh no, she couldn’t have fallen back asleep already! He couldn’t let her! </p><p>“Sarah!” said Jeff loudly. She snapped out suddenly from her doze. </p><p>“Wha-what? What is it Jeff? What’s wrong?” Her voice was thick with sleep, but was shot through with genuine concern. </p><p>“It’s just…uh,” and Jeff felt suddenly sheepish, “Could you, uh…move your leg so I can get up?” </p><p>“Oh! Is it…oh! I’m sorry Jeff!” she said after a moment, quickly moving her huge thigh off Jeff’s lower half. “I had you trapped! I didn’t even realize.” He couldn’t see her face but he could hear the apology in her voice. </p><p>“Th-that’s ok,” said Jeff as his skin enjoyed the delicious cool air. He reached for his crutches and found them and was quickly on his way to the toilet. </p><p>He reached up (straining a little) to turn the bathroom light on, hopped up onto the toilet (after a few tries), and let his urine loose, feeling almost dizzy with relief. His feet dangled from the toilet bowl as he sighed over and over in pleasure. It wasn’t until after he was already done that he remembered the sound in his penis. He quickly looked down — there it was, the black top peeking out at him, almost seeming to wink. He hadn’t even noticed it as he peed. He glanced down into the black hole in the rubber tubing, marveling at how normal it was all beginning to feel. He briefly wondered if he’d be able to see all the way down the inside of his dick if he shined a flashlight in there…</p><p>But there was Sarah in the bathroom door entrance. Her nude body almost entirely filled the doorway. Her long mane of blond hair was all in her face as her head was bent slightly down; evidently she was still half-asleep. She reached up a hand and brushed some of the hair out of her face as she looked down at Jeff sitting on the toilet. </p><p>“Oh, sorry Jeff,” she said thickly as she rubbed her eyes. “I don’t, uh…” and here she gave a great yawn, “I don’t mean to rush you. I just…I’m gonna go after you, when you’re done.” She slumped slightly against the door, making an isosceles triangle with her body and the doorframe. She bowed her head and yawned again, waiting for Jeff to finish. </p><p>Even though he was already done, Jeff was momentarily stunned by the view of her body in such a natural…exposed state. This was Sarah…just...…Sarah. He didn’t realize it, but he was marveling at just how human she seemed in this moment: half-asleep and needing to pee in the middle of the night. He wasn’t going to delay her any longer, though, and he took his crutches and carefully managed to hop down off the toilet. He reached to flush, but Sarah was already at the toilet and waved his hand away. </p><p>“Oh don’t worry about that; I’ll flush when I’m done,” she said softly in a sleepy voice, and then all of a sudden she had plopped down and was peeing right there in front of him. Clearly she had needed to use the restroom badly, because from the sound of it her urine was coming out of her in cascades. She spread her legs a bit as she bent down groggily and leaned both of her elbows on her knees. </p><p>“Haaaahhh,” she breathed in relief. She closed her eyes and put her face in her hands. Jeff was rooted to the spot where he was standing on his crutches. He could not look away from her. He had never seen her look so…vulnerable, so…normal. And yet this view of Sarah in a rudimentary state made him feel even more attached to her than he already was. It deepened his awe — she was not something above him, some goddess, some kind of immortal…she was another person. And when Jeff saw her this way, her size, her beauty, her personality, everything, became that much more incredible. </p><p>After a minute or so, Sarah was finishing up and removed her hands from her face. She saw Jeff standing there, gawking, and chuckled softly, “Haha oh Jeff, you don’t have to wait for me. You can go on back to bed. I’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>A minute later they were both back in bed. Sarah had automatically reached out again for Jeff’s little body, putting her thigh over his torso and her arm back over his chest. At this point Jeff didn’t even mind anymore. He was enthralled by her, and still could barely believe that he was here with her. </p><p>“Mmmmmm goodnight Jeff,” she whispered languidly, and was immediately back asleep. </p><p>“Goodnight Sarah,” Jeff whispered back. He closed his eyes, but was not able to sleep. But he didn’t care — he lay there, his body totally swallowed up in Sarah’s embrace, listening to her steady breathing and her great heart beating behind his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Safe Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 5:45 am, Sarah’s alarm went off, and the sound of rustling trees and cooing windchimes filled the bedroom air. Jeff had been lying awake on his side under Sarah’s arm and leg for hours, drawn into a trance by her steadily working heart and lungs. He had reached an almost zen-like state, with his eyes and mouth half-open, when he heard the alarm. Normally he would have been startled by the sudden sound, but her alarm was so peaceful and organic that he hardly reacted at all. </p><p>Sarah responded to it immediately. Her big arm still hugging Jeff tightly to her bosom, she reached her other arm over his body to the nightstand and plucked her phone up, turning the alarm off with a swipe of her finger. Jeff vaguely realized that from his position, even though he was closer to the nightstand, there was no way he could have reached the phone without moving his entire body closer. But of course it had been so easy for Sarah. </p><p>*Gulp Gulp Gulp*</p><p>He was startled by the sudden sound of her throat working. Apparently Sarah had retrieved her water glass with the same hand and was now downing its entire contents. He blinked slowly in the dark, listening to Sarah as finished gulping and set her glass back down…now she was messing around on her phone. </p><p>He felt her utter a sleepy chortle and his body shook along with hers. Apparently she had read something amusing. She brought her phone closer to Jeff’s body so that she could use both hands to type out some kind of message. Was she actually texting this early? Sarah propped herself up on her right elbow to get into a better texting position, and Jeff’s vision was suddenly obscured by her arm as the entire bed creaked and groaned. Laying on his side, with Sarah’s arm in his face, Jeff could hear her thumbs working quickly somewhere behind his right ear. </p><p>*tiptiptiptiptiptitptiptiptip*</p><p>‘She sure types fast,’ Jeff thought. His dick woke up, as if responding to the soft mating call of her thumbs against her smartphone screen, but Jeff was far too zoned out to care. He just wondered who Sarah could be texting so early in the morning. After a few minutes of nearly continuous texting, his curiosity grew stronger. Was she really texting the same person all these words? It had to be more than one person…what could she be saying? </p><p>But almost as soon as he felt like mustering up the courage to ask her, Sarah heaved a huge sigh, reached back over his body, and deposited her phone back on the nightstand. </p><p>‘Good, more cuddling,’ Jeff thought happily, but Sarah was already on the move. She had moved her arm and leg off Jeff and had swung her body around to the edge of the bed, where she sat still for a few moments. Jeff could see her massive silhouette through the bedroom darkness, a huge black shape in contrast to the slightly lighter shade of black that was beginning to emanate from behind her bedroom blinds. </p><p>Jeff watched her, thoroughly absorbed. He felt almost like he was seeing something private, something he shouldn’t see. Just like she had sat on the toilet a few hours before, Sarah’s form was bent — her elbows were resting on her knees, and her head was bowed. Was she meditating? Praying? Sarah didn’t really seem like the praying type…but…if not that…then what was she doing? Minutes passed, and still she didn’t move. Jeff was having to make an extra effort not to give away that he wasn’t asleep, and that he was in fact witnessing this…this…whatever this was.</p><p>Right before he started to wonder whether she had fallen back asleep, she heaved another sigh — not in frustration, or reluctance, or exhaustion…just…a sigh — and stood up, walked to the bathroom, switched the light on, and closed the door. Almost immediately, Jeff heard the sound of the faucet, soon followed by the sudden spray of the shower. He heard the rustle of the shower curtain and the lightness of the spraying shower transition to the more halted and heavier sound of the water hitting her skin and hair and beading down onto the hard tub in fatter drops. Jeff wished that he could crutch himself into the bathroom, sit down in the tub, and just watch her shampoo her hair and rub soap all over her thick voluptuous body. What kind of soap and shampoo did she use, anyway? Whatever it was, it sure smelled great — sweet and musky — it smelled like her. Did she use a washcloth? No, probably a loofah, he thought. Sarah was definitely a loofah kind of girl. </p><p>He smiled to himself as he lay in the bed, listening to her shower. The sound was enormously comforting to him…he could almost see the sprays of water dance across her skin, and the long smooth mane of her blond hair swept back completely from her forehead, a slightly darker blond from being soaking wet, and reaching all the way to the middle of her back. He imagined her long, strong fingers working the shampoo into her hair in a white lather…and he thought suddenly of what it would look like if she made him cum in her hand, if she gave him a fast, merciless handjob and kept going, even after he had cum, working his seed into a creamy lather all around his huge purple cock. </p><p>He longed for her touch, and reached down reflexively to grab his thickening cock. His hand bumped into the sound, causing him to jump a bit in surprise, but almost as soon as he felt the odd inner sensation, he was enjoying how intense it was, and how deep it went. He stroked himself to the sound of Sarah showering, and within a minute he was almost to the point of cumming. How would it work, with the sound in there? He didn’t care — peeing had worked just fine, and this was bound to be the same. He grit his teeth as he neared his orgasm. </p><p>But he suddenly remembered Sarah’s face very close to his own as her hands held his like a little child’s. He could hear her voice clearly, like ice. “Tomorrow,” she had said, “I want you to collect your cum for me.” He immediately stopped jerking himself off. How was he…?...He had nothing to collect his cum in. He looked around her bedroom; his eyes had been used to the darkness for hours now, and the pale blue light of the morning was starting to grow behind the blinds. He exhaled in frustration. The thought of disobeying her did not occur to him in this moment. He heard her voice continue: “I don’t want any of it to go to waste.” What had she meant by that? What had she meant by “waste?” What was she going to do with it? </p><p>Right then, Sarah switched off the shower. Jeff immediately took his hands off his dick and readjusted his body in the bed, laying his head straight down on the pillow and pulling the covers completely over his body to hide his erection. As he listened to the gentle swishing of Sarah drying herself off, he became aware of a scent to his right…her scent. The sandalwood musk tickled his nostrils, and without even thinking Jeff had sidled his body over to the smell so that he could bask in it — it almost felt like he was descending into a small valley, such was the indent that still remained from Sarah’s huge body. Jeff pulled the covers over his shriveled body, ignoring the shooting pain in his right hip as he snuggled up happily in the crater of Sarah’s presence. </p><p>For the next half-hour Jeff listened in fascination to the sound of Sarah getting ready. His ears pricked up eagerly, straining for all the sounds of her bathroom activities. He heard the sudden splashing of her pee again in the toilet and the whooshing as she flushed. He heard the *brushbrushbrushbrush* of her toothbrush, moving rapidly up and down and sideways in her mouth, punctuated by soft splats as she spat into the sink. He had been puzzled by the sound of a vigorous swishing, until he realized that she was rinsing her mouth rapidly with mouthwash…he immediately thought of her fast tongue, and her fast fingers…god, Sarah could sure move her parts fast when she wanted to. He heard nothing but the cry of her hairdryer for a while, which occasionally abated and was eventually replaced by the much milder, gentler, smoother sound of her drawing a brush over and over again through her hair. </p><p>Jeff had to close his eyes quickly as Sarah suddenly exited the bathroom, moving across her bedroom in long confident strides. She definitely seemed to have woken up. Jeff cracked his eyes open slightly as he watched her go over to her closet and open it up. She thumbed through her hanging clothes until her fingers alighted on what she was looking for and she pulled out a long elegant black dress that winked and sparkled mutedly in the early morning light. Sarah held it out in front of her for a moment, clearly contemplating. She nodded to herself and hung the dress back up. </p><p>Then she bent down and rummaged around her closet floor. The heavy sounds told Jeff that she was looking for…yes…shoes. He felt his heart start to quicken, although he didn’t know why. Sarah suddenly stood up, and she was holding something long in her hand. Jeff strained to look…her back was to him, so he felt more comfortable opening his eyes completely. Was she holding…yes! She was holding what looked like a black heeled shoe…a platform heel. Even though he couldn’t see it too clearly, he could see enough to tell that these weren’t the smaller heels that she had been wearing the previous day. No…these were much higher. And what was that attached to them? It wasn’t quite a boot extension…what was it? It looked like a whole mess of laces. Sarah grabbed the laces by their top and shook out the whole shoe, holding it out in front of her. Jeff could see it now — they were lace-up platform heels, the kind that tied around the calf muscles, like in the ancient gladiator style. Jeff was struggling to hold his cock at bay with both hands under the covers. </p><p>“Yep!” he heard Sarah say out loud to herself. He shivered in pleasure as his skin raised in tandem with his cock to attention in goosebumps. Her voice was just so…soft and gentle…but it was deep and rich too — Jeff couldn’t help but think that her voice was a perfect match for her body and her personality. He wished he could smell her, but he wasn’t about to give himself away. Sarah bent down to put the platform heel back and then reached for her light blue scrubs uniform and took it out. She turned and tossed it onto the bed as she crossed the room in a couple strides, walking over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer, got out a pair of panties, and stepped into them. </p><p>*Smack*</p><p>Sarah let the waistband strike her skin loudly. She looked into the mirror, her head almost reaching the top of it, and shimmied her hands down her otherwise-naked body. She rolled her hips in a fluid motion back and forth, back and forth, undulating in a way that almost seemed impossible. For as big as she was, she was indeed proportional, and she had such a command over the muscles in her hips and abdomen that she was able to make her entire pelvis curve and bend like an ocean wave. Jeff forgot about keeping his eyes half-shut as he stared stupidly at her rolling undulant dance. </p><p>After a few seconds, though, it was over, and Jeff shut his eyes tightly again as Sarah moved back to the bed, her hands behind her back as she put on her bra. He heard her chuckle. Had she seen him watching her? Did she know? Jeff thought it best to keep his eyes closed. After some more rustling she was back in her bathroom, but this time she left the door open. Ten minutes passed without any hint of sound and Jeff wondered what she could be doing. Five more minutes passed and his curiosity got the better of him — he just…he just had to interact with her. He got his crutches and slowly moved towards the open door. </p><p>“Oh hi Jeff — good morning!” said Sarah brightly without looking at him as he came into the bathroom. She was staring intently into the mirror as she applied bright red lipstick. Bent over the counter as she peered at her reflection, her shoulder was about even with the top of Jeff’s head. </p><p>“Good…good morning,” said Jeff awkwardly.</p><p>“You’re up early!” she chirped, facing the mirror.</p><p>“You…you are too,” said Jeff, wincing at the sound of his words. </p><p>Sarah chuckled. “No I’m not — I get up like this every day. Early for me is like 4 am — that was in the early stages of my program. Thank god that’s over.” Jeff didn’t know what to say and just stood there, watching her applying her makeup. </p><p>“Had a good sleep?” she asked mildly, looking attentively into the mirror. Jeff glanced down and saw that she had on her flat hospital shoes, the same shoes that he had looked at weeks back in the waiting room. He remembered how his heart had sunk when he realized that Sarah really was that tall, even without the aid of heels. She had only seemed a few inches taller than him then…had she grown? No, it couldn’t be — she was 21 — girls didn’t grow when they were 21. He had probably just been bad at estimating her height. </p><p>“Uhhh…uh, yeah,” Jeff lied. Sarah capped her lipstick, stood up to her full height, and faced him. Yes, even when she was in her flats, he was literally eye-level with her nipples, which he could see lightly poking through her clothing…were they really that hard? She looked down her breasts at him and gave him a bright smile. </p><p>“I’m sorry I had you incarcerated last night,” she laughed as she brushed by him, talking over her shoulder as she walked out of the bathroom and bedroom and toward the kitchen. Jeff instinctively followed her. “I tend to get pretty cuddly when I’m going to sleep, no matter the size of the person I’m sleeping with.” Jeff bristled a little at her words. Was she meaning to insult him? She had opened the fridge and had taken out a gallon of soy milk, an apple, a pear, and two ripened bananas. She tossed them on the counter and disappeared into the pantry, emerging with a jar of peanut butter and a tub of protein powder. </p><p>“But you know, don’t worry about waking me up,” she continued, as she poured the milk into a blender head and dumped in big spoonfuls of protein powder and peanut butter. She stopped what she was doing for a moment and looked at Jeff, momentarily concerned. “I hope you weren’t trying to wake me up for too long.” </p><p>“N-no, no!” lied Jeff again. Sarah smiled at his answer…she knew. She had to know; she could see right through him, he was sure. </p><p>“It’s just, I’ve never been accused of being a heavy sleeper,” she said with her tongue in her cheek as she peeled the bananas and tossed them into the blender. Jeff suddenly found himself wondering how many people Sarah had slept with. He had the sudden desire to ask her, but even he knew that such an abrupt question would come off as rude. He crutched himself a little closer to her. She had opened up a drawer and produced a knife that she held up in the morning light. The sun was starting to come up now, and a blood-red ray of new light was now shooting into the kitchen. It caught the knife, which for a moment appeared to gleam wickedly in Sarah’s hand. Jeff stopped moving towards her, momentarily shocked by this display. Sarah noticed. </p><p>“Aha!” she growled humorously in a fake pirate’s voice, brandishing the knife in his direction. “Not a step closer, matey, lest ye end up in me blender for breakfast!” </p><p>Jeff couldn’t help but crack a little smile at Sarah’s silly antics. She retained her smile as she bent down and smartly sliced up the apple, and then the pear, in short quick strokes, depositing the pieces all into the blender when she was done. </p><p>“And now…oops…forgot something,” said Sarah, and she went back into the pantry and came out again holding a plastic bear filled with honey. </p><p>“Can’t forget that little morning sweetness,” she said, winking at Jeff as she squeezed the bear with her hand. Jeff realized she had put her rings and bracelets back on — her arm jingled as it milked the bear of its honey. Then she put the top on and blended the mixture all together loudly for a few moments. </p><p>“Although,” she said thoughtfully, taking the blender top off and walking towards the cupboard, “I have had one guy tell me that I snored.” She laughed as she reached into the cupboard for cups, bringing out a big one and one that was about half its size. </p><p>“You don’t snore,” said Jeff flatly, not being able to help himself as he flared a little internally. Who was this guy that Sarah was talking about? </p><p>Sarah smiled as she came back over to the blender and poured out the smoothie, filling her cup completely and then pouring the rest into Jeff’s cup (for it was Jeff’s, after all), filling it as well. There was a little left over and Sarah opened her mouth and threw her head back as she tipped the entire blender head to her mouth, quickly dispatching the remaining contents. She smacked her lips as she rinsed out the blender head and stuck it in the dishwasher. </p><p>“Mmmmm, nothing like a good morning smoothie, huh?” Jeff nodded, realizing that he couldn’t recall the last time he had anything approaching a healthy breakfast. </p><p>“Well come on over, sir!” she said, beckoning him with her hand. He did, and once he was within three feet of her she bent down and reached both her hands under his shoulders, lifting him off the ground. </p><p>“S-sarah, w-wait, wait! I…uhhh,” was all Jeff could say in protest as Sarah placed his butt on one of her hightop stools. She took his crutches one by one from his grasp with a single hand and leaned them up against the counter. She pushed the smaller glass over to him and held up her own. </p><p>“Well, cheers,” she said, and again tipped her head back and drank deeply. Jeff brought the cup to his lips. The smoothie was a kind of light brown, and didn’t look terribly appealing. But he took a small sip, knowing that Sarah would make him if he didn’t. It actually tasted pretty good…rich and creamy and quite sweet…but the flavors and nutrients all felt like a little much for Jeff so early in the morning. He put his cup back down, only to have Sarah do the same. Except her cup was completely empty. </p><p>“Aaaaaahhh,” she said contentedly, smiling down at him. “Always hits the spot. Protein, fiber, a nice combo of simple and complex carbs…perfect morning meal, don’t you think?” </p><p>“It’s….tasty,” managed Jeff. He felt distracted by a thought that had been eating away at his mind for several minutes now. </p><p>“Sarah?” he asked suddenly. </p><p>“Yeah?” She was rinsing out her cup and putting it in the dishwasher. </p><p>“H-how many guys have you slept with?” </p><p>Sarah looked up at him sharply as she blinked quickly a few times. “Jeff!” she exclaimed. Her slightly raised voice cut through the early morning calm. She was annoyed. She put both of her hands on the counter and leaned inward towards him — her eyes narrowed as she looked at him piercingly. “Seriously?” </p><p>“Wh-what?” asked Jeff, panicking. </p><p>“You keep asking me that question,” she said, the sharpness in her voice continuing as she shook her head slightly from side to side. “And I’m irritated that my answer hasn’t been enough for you.” </p><p>“B-but, S-S-sarah! I…I…uh…uhhh…aaaugghhck,” choked Jeff, becoming totally overcome with terror as he felt his body seize. He had been completely unprepared for Sarah’s edged reaction. Sweat sprouted on his brow as his face grew a deep red and he began hyperventilating. </p><p>Sarah looked at him for a half-second more with her pointed expression before she softened her face and stepped over to him, putting her arms around his body and hugging him close to her breasts. She was just as annoyed as she had been before, but even this little show of her feelings had completely broken him. </p><p>‘He’s even more fragile than I thought,’ she said to herself privately as she comforted him. Now was not the time for this kind of conversation. She had to assuage him before she went off to work. Otherwise he might just lie there all day and not eat. </p><p>“Shhhhh, Jeff, shhhhhh,” she whispered down to him. “Calm down — it’s ok…it’s ok. Sorry I snapped at you like that. It’s, uh…it’s early and everything, you know.” She took his face in her hands and turned it up so that he was looking directly up at her. </p><p>‘He looks like a scared little puppy,’ she thought, noting the tears that had started to form in the corners of his eyes. </p><p>“It’s just that…well, here Jeff — I’ll answer as directly as I can. You ready?” She marveled at the ridiculousness of the exchange. Yes, she was seriously having to do this…it was the price of having a sub like him.</p><p>Jeff nodded. Sarah took a deep deliberate breath, her chest expanding around his cheeks. “Ok. I’ve been with a lot of guys. And a lot of girls. With me so far Jeff?” He nodded. “Now,” she continued in exaggerated deliberation, “I’ve been sexually active for about 8 years now. And when I say active I mean active, you know?” Jeff nodded again. “Now,” she continued, “during all that time, I’ve been with so many people that I’ve lost count. You understand, Jeff? I haven’t kept a list or anything. So I have no way of knowing how many guys, let alone how many girls, I’ve been with. Does that make sense, Jeff?” He nodded. </p><p>She reached down and lifted him up off the stool, putting him back down on the floor as she handed him his crutches. She stepped next to his body, intentionally looming over him as she looked down her breasts into his face. “That’s as good an answer as I can give Jeff.” She knew why he kept asking the same question, even if he didn’t. She knew that he was insecure and searching for a way to get her to say that she had been with thirty different guys, but that nobody had had a dick quite like his. But she also knew that he wanted to hear that she had been with thirty guys because it oversexed her and emphasized something that turned him on but that he wasn’t comfortable acknowledging: that she was a full seven years younger than him, but had vastlymore sexual experience. He was fishing for two opposite things at the same time — for validation and for humiliation — and he didn’t even realize it. That was why she was annoyed.</p><p>At this point Sarah realized she had been staring down at Jeff coldly for a few seconds, and instantly blinked and brightened her visage as she gave a little laugh. She bent down and tapped him on the nose.</p><p>“Now, little mister,” she said, “now that you’ve kept asking me, it’s only fair that I know — how many people have you been with?”</p><p>“Uhhh,” said Jeff, feeling relieved at her lightened mood and a bit anxious to convey how much of a stud he had been a few years ago. “Uhhh…I think…probably…fifty or so.” He tried to sound nonchalant. </p><p>“No way,” said Sarah flatly, not being able to help herself. But then she lightened her tone a bit as she continued: “Fifty?! Come on Jeff, that’s so many!” </p><p>“Well, you know,” said Jeff, failing to withhold his smugness, “I mean…” and he bent down and indicated to his crotch with his hand. Sarah stared at him for a moment in disbelief, her mouth partially open. Was he…how could he possibly be this…this…but she managed to recover herself. </p><p>“Guys or girls?” she asked cooly. </p><p>“What?! Girls!” said Jeff. Now it was his turn to answer sharply. </p><p>Sarah laughed. “Oh come on Jeff, there’s no shame in exploring and experimenting!” She knew this would get him hot. </p><p>“I sleep with girls!” said Jeff stoutly, offended that Sarah would imply anything else. </p><p>“Well,” said Sarah as she walked around him and fetched her black leather briefcase from its resting position against the red sofa, “I sleep with girls too. And guys. And everyone else I feel like sleeping with.” She turned to face him, briefcase in hand. His shitty attitude was making this next part a lot easier. </p><p>“As a matter of fact, I might be sleeping with someone tonight.” </p><p>“W-what are you talking about?” asked Jeff, confused. Was she talking about him? That didn’t make any sense…</p><p>“I’m going on a date tonight,” she said smoothly. In a flash Jeff remembered her sparkling black dress and those tall platform heels. His insides did a backflip. </p><p>“A—a date?!” He couldn’t believe his ears. What about him??</p><p>“Yeah, Jeff. Don’t look so surprised. I see other people, remember?” This exchange was exciting her, but it didn’t take too much effort to keep her voice under control. She had been pretty clear with him, after all. </p><p>“B-but…but…what about….what am I…going to…” He couldn’t get his words out. </p><p>“Jeff,” she said gently, still standing with her hip cocked, “don’t worry! I haven’t forgotten about you — I’m still taking care of you, remember?” She took a step towards him in earnest. “Remember?” she repeated. </p><p>“Y-yeah, yeah,” breathed Jeff. </p><p>“The fridge and pantry are stocked full of delicious, healthy food. Leftovers from last night. Lunch meat, cheese, bread, peanut butter, fruits, vegetables, you name it,” she said. “I’ve made sure everything you need is in your reach.” Jeff bristled again, but Sarah ignored him and continued. “And you can always call me if the pain is getting too intense or you have an accident. I’ll pick up, Jeff. I promise.” She was standing over him now. “Just make sure you follow my rules,” and she winked down at him, “and you should be fine, ok?” </p><p>Jeff looked down at his feet. “O-ok,” he said in a small voice. He had nothing else to say that wouldn’t make it obvious how he felt. </p><p>“Aww, Jeff,” said Sarah, bending down to take his face in her hand. He felt it easily wrap all the way around his jaw as she once again turned his chin upward so that he was looking her straight in the face. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were acting a little…jealous.”</p><p>“Wh-what??” asked Jeff, forcing a chuckle out of his diaphragm. “What? Jealous!? No…no, come on Sarah! I’m not…I’m not jealous.” His words sounded hollow in the air, and she cocked her head at him for a moment and then let him go, standing back up to her full height. </p><p>“Ooo-kaaayyy,” she said, her voice upturned a bit in uncertainty. “Because I really can’t be having you jealous, Jeff.” Her voice wasn’t hard but it carried authority and something of a warning. “I see too many people to deal with that kind of stuff. It’s just like what we talked about — you understand, right?” </p><p>“Oh yeah! Right!” said Jeff enthusiastically. </p><p>“And you’re cool with it all, right?” </p><p>“Totally cool with with it all,” said Jeff, waving his hand nonchalantly. Sarah waited a moment and gave him a genuinely warm smile. She really did want him to understand, but she knew he didn’t. He would, though. </p><p>“Good, Jeff!” she said brightly. “Well, I’ve gotta get going — I’m a few minutes behind schedule…so you have yourself a good, relaxing day, all right?”</p><p>“All right!” he said happily as she walked out the door. </p><p>“And stay off those little legs, ok?” </p><p>“O-ok,” he said, and then the door was closed and she was gone. Jeff stood there for a minute or so, feeling the withdrawal from her presence. He slowly turned around and crutched himself back to the kitchen. His stomach was growling, but he didn’t feel like eating. He looked up at the counter and saw his cup of smoothie that Sarah had made for him. He almost felt like crying — he missed her so much already. When she was gone it was like there was a giant hole in his existence. He sighed, but it actually came out audibly like a little whimper. He suddenly felt terribly exhausted. This was good…he hadn’t slept at all…and he could just sleep through the day…he wouldn’t have to bear being conscious with Sarah not there. He crutched himself over to the big red sofa, hoisted himself up on it with difficulty, and promptly fell into a deep sleep. </p><p>He was awakened by the sound of laughing. Two people laughing…a man and a woman. The woman’s laugh was Sarah’s. Jeff opened his eyes. The house was dark again, and lit with low light. He sat up suddenly and saw that the lamps were dialed down low; candles flickered around the room, and the smell of fragrance filled the air. He pulled himself up on the sofa, ignoring the pain in his hip and the blanket that had evidently been draped over his naked body as he slept. The kitchen light was off. He turned back around. The blinds were pulled to, but he could see from the top windows above the front door that it was night outside. Had he really slept for that long??</p><p>The sound of laughing again…though it carried through the air softly, it hit Jeff like a knife in the heart. It was coming from Sarah’s bedroom. From the low light behind the door, Jeff could see that her door was pulled to most of the way, but not quite shut. </p><p>“I’ve never seen one that big,” came Sarah’s flirtatious voice. </p><p>“Not many have,” laughed the voice of a man. His voice was quite deep, and sounded like it came from someone huge. </p><p>“I don’t believe you,” Sarah said curtly. Jeff could almost see her turning her nose up.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what you believe or don’t believe,” said the man, his voice coasting smoothly along, complimenting her deepness with his own. There was a pause in the conversation. Then — </p><p>*Smack* Sarah laughed almost wildly. </p><p>“Oh!” she exclaimed, and Jeff could tell that she had been surprised in a way that thoroughly delighted her. A moment later —</p><p>*Smack*</p><p>“Aaahhh!” she cried out again in obvious arousal. Jeff could hear some tussling going on. </p><p>“One for each perfect cheek,” said the man. More tussling…and then Jeff heard the man utter a cry of his own as something hit the wall or the backboard of the bed. </p><p>“Ohhh!” he grunted. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” came Sarah’s cool burning voice, barely containing her lust, “And show it to me.” Jeff looked around for his crutches as he heard the tell-tale signs of someone hurriedly taking of their jeans. </p><p>“Hhhhhaaaahhh,” Jeff heard Sarah breathe. Was it in disbelief? </p><p>“Yeah?” came the man’s voice, clearly pleased. </p><p>“Yeah,” said Sarah in awe. “You weren’t kidding, Steve.” Jeff looked to the door sharply as he stood up on his crutches. Steve? Steve?? Was this that same dick that Sarah was on the phone with yesterday during dinner? The medical student? Jeff could feel his insides burning as he made his way towards the door. </p><p>“Yeah, I uhhhhhhhrghhh!” Steve was evidently cut off by Sarah doing something, and as Jeff crept closer, he realized that she had taken him in her mouth. </p><p>*GLACK GLACK GLURCK GLATCHH GLACCKKKKKKKKK* </p><p>She was bobbing her head up and down on his dick…Jeff could see it in his mind. And on that last thrust down, she was trying to take the whole thing. </p><p>“Ooooohhhhh myyyyy gooodddddddd!” Steve cried. “Whattt the fuuuuccccckkkkkk!?!?!” </p><p>“GLLLARRRCCCKKKKK!!!” came Sarah’s reply. </p><p>“Aaaaaugghhh!” yelled Steve. “Aaaaaauuurrghhh, oohhhhh Sssssaarraaahhhh ssstttoooopppppp!!!!” </p><p>“What?!” asked Sarah passionately, making a loud slurping noise as she came up off his dick. “Can’t take it, Steve?” </p><p>“Just…just take it slower, ok, girl?” Steve sounded a bit rattled, but his deep voice hadn’t lost any of its smoothness. “I wanna make you feel good too, baby.”</p><p>Sarah snickered dirtily. “Such a twenty-first-century gentleman you are Steve.” Jeff was almost at the door now. He could hear some repositioning happening on the bed. “Anyone taken you down that far, big man?” Sarah was turned on.</p><p>“Not even close, babygirl,” Steve said. “But you still got a few inches to go, I think.”</p><p>“All in good time, you brobdingnagian,” said Sarah. “I got at least a foot of it down, easy.” </p><p>“You…you what? What was that word?” asked Steve.</p><p>“Shut up,” said Sarah, and immediately Jeff heard the unmistakable sound of flesh impacting flesh. He was at the door now, and he could hear the sound of their lovemaking clearer than ever. </p><p>“Aaaahhhh!! Yess! Yessss!! Yesssssss!!!” whispered Sarah passionately. </p><p>“Ugggghhh, uggghhh, ohhhh….oh god….” came Steve’s accompanying groans. The pace of their intercourse remained hard and steady for a few minutes, punctuated by passionate cries from both. Jeff stood at the door, beet-red, his entire body burning with rage. He couldn’t stand for this. This Steve character apparently had an even bigger dick than he did…and he was having sex with Sarah, Jeff’s girl, right under his nose! </p><p>Jeff reached up to push the door open and confront Steve, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it yet. Despite his rage, he hesitated. Why? Jeff didn’t know, but the reason was because their sex was intensifying, and even though the sound of it cut him to the core, he could not help feeling incredibly aroused by listening to Sarah go at it with someone. </p><p>“Oooohhhhhh Saraaaahhhh!” grunted Steve suddenly, “Sssaarraahhh, I’m going to — I’m going to cummm!” </p><p>“Fucking do it!” Sarah growled at him. Jeff couldn’t take it any more and very gently (despite his shaking hand) pushed the door open, ever so slightly. He peered into Sarah’s candle-lit bedroom. She was totally naked and riding Steve in a cowgirl position, with her back to Jeff. Her huge ass shook impossibly as her hips went around and around in a fluid circular motion. Steve’s cock looked huge underneath her, but she was taking it all with her pussy. Jeff gawked, intensely aroused. He had never seen such a huge cock before, not even in porn, and Sarah was milking it with her body for all she was worth. Jeff couldn’t believe how smooth and voluptuous her motions were — she was better than any pornstar he had ever seen. </p><p>“Shoot it into me Steve,” she growled. “Shoot it up my cunt. I’m not gonna stop.” And Steve did shoot into her, as his body convulsed under Sarah’s relentless riding. Jeff suddenly realized that Steve looked normal-sized compared to Sarah — maybe even bigger. </p><p>“Oh!! Fuck yeah, girl,” rumbled Steve. “There’s more that came from.” </p><p>*CLAP* Jeff started as Steve smacked Sarah hard on the ass. *CLAP CLAP CLAP* His smacks carried clear strength and confidence behind them. </p><p>“Oooohhhh yeeeaahhh,” she moaned, obviously enjoying it, as she rolled her hips harder. </p><p>Minutes and minutes passed. Sarah came. Steve came again. Sarah came again. And still they went on. Jeff couldn’t bear to watch anymore and ducked back outside, breathing hard. His dick was rock hard. He looked down at it, with the rubber sound poking out. It looked small compared to what he had just seen. Everything about him felt small compared to what he had just seen. He blinked hot tears out of his eyes as his body shook. He felt like crying; he felt like screaming; he felt like ripping Steve apart. But all he could do was stand out here and listen to them fuck each other’s brains out. </p><p>“Aaaaauuuurrrrgghhhhlllyyoooooggghhhhhhrrrrrgghh!!!!” Steve’s cries were beginning to take on a different tone now. He didn’t sound human anymore…Sarah was getting to him…she was doing unimaginable things to him….he sounded like a wild animal. </p><p>That was it. Jeff dropped his crutches and limped painfully back to the door and with difficulty pushed it all the way open. Sarah was riding Steve reverse-cowgirl now; her hips traced smooth and fat invisible “S’s” in the air as she slithered her pussy down and up, down and up his cock. She had her head thrown back and her eyes closed, so she didn’t see Jeff at first. Steve’s face was contorted in agonized pleasure as his eyes rolled back in his head, drool draining from his mouth. </p><p>Jeff stood there in the doorway for a full minute, completely naked, his hard cock and rubber sound pointing directly at the sexing couple. They had no idea he was there. He had to do something. Sarah’s word came into his head. It would bring a stop to this. </p><p>“R-R-RED!” he yelled. Sarah opened her eyes and saw him. Her expression remained unchanged as she went up and down on Steve’s dick a couple more times before she came to a halt, taking his full length inside her. </p><p>“W-what the fuck?” said Steve, glancing around Sarah’s huge hips to Jeff. He started to sit up on the bed, but without even looking at him Sarah pushed him back down. </p><p>“Shhhhh,” she said to Steve, keeping her hand on his chest for a few moments, instructing him to stay. </p><p>The whole time Sarah kept her eyes on Jeff. Her blond hair was all disheveled, and her nude body shone with sweat. She was breathing hard, and the fire still burned in her eyes….but her eyes had a kind of calmness to them as she looked at Jeff, still impaled with Steve’s hard length. She said nothing for a few moments. Jeff realized that he had not “caught” her; he had intruded on her. But he didn’t care. It had to stop. He yelled it out again, his body shaking. </p><p>“RED!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 22: Dog Training</p><p>The low light of candles flickered expectantly in Sarah’s bedroom — there was high tension in the air. Sarah was impaled all the way down on Steve’s giant dick as she faced Jeff calmly, wordlessly. Her expression was inscrutable. Jeff stood in the open doorway defiantly, ignoring the fact that his sounded cock was pointed straight at the sexing couple. His chin was stuck out and his face was twitching in rage. He was barely able to stand at all, such was the pain in his right hip, but he wasn’t thinking about that…he wasn’t thinking about anything other than stopping what was happening in this bedroom.</p><p>Sarah still had her hand on Steve’s chest, a silent order that he obeyed. She looked at Jeff, allowing the tension to develop. She knew she had the power in this exchange, and she was going to let the pressure build as she decided what she was going to do. Jeff had caught her by surprise…that much she admitted. She knew he didn’t understand their sexual dynamic, she knew he didn’t understand her dynamics with other people, and she knew that he was too simple and insecure to admit what was now plainly obvious: that he was in over his head. </p><p>But she had been surprised by his brazenness; it was clear to her that he wasn’t ok with her seeing other people, but she had not expected him to actually have the gall, the…impudence, to interrupt her during a private encounter. </p><p>‘But did I mean to leave the door cracked?’ she asked herself briefly as she looked at Jeff intently. ‘Was I actually inviting this to happen?’ She didn’t really know. But what she did know was that Jeff had accelerated her plans and pushed her ultimate decision to the forefront. She had a choice to make. Right now. And it would reverberate years into the future. She looked at his little body…his thin legs shaking as they barely managed to hold up his waifish frame…his scrawny shoulders hunched inward…his little fists balled up in rage…every rib visible under his skin. Maybe it was too much….maybe she should end it…she looked at his face, with his chin stuck out, his bony jaw set, and she felt anger boil up inside her…the fucking nerve. </p><p>But she knew she couldn’t make a decision like this based on anger and she took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes. She could see the tears, reflecting the flickers of candlelight, sitting in the corners of his eyes…she could see the way his brow aggressively framed the desperate hurt in his eyes. Something from the past flashed through her mind — a sunny day in the heat of August, right by the mailbox, and 18-year-old Jeff smiling confidently, going off to college…it was just a flash, and in an instant Sarah’s mind was back in her bedroom, staring at the 28-year-old Jeff intensely. He wobbled an instant on his legs and blinked…one of his tears streamed in a single line down his face. To compensate he stuck his chin out farther and put his skinny arms on his bony hips, as if daring her to respond.</p><p>That was it. Just like that, she knew it…she knew what was going to do. She took her hand off Steve’s chest and slowly spun around on his dick so that she was facing him, with her back to Jeff. His cock still inside her, she leaned over and whispered into Steve’s ear. His brow creased as he heard what she was saying, and he looked at her, puzzled. She sat up, still speared down on his cock, and nodded her head. Steve made a motion to say something and she swiftly brought her finger up to her pursed mouth, and he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>And as if in answer to the authority of the safe word, Jeff was heartened to see that Sarah was climbing off Steve’s dick. She shimmied her huge ass free of his massive pole and over to the corner of the bed, where she sat. The bed sagged under her weight as Steve silently fumbled around for his shirt and jeans, putting them on quickly, and then pulling his shoes onto his bare feet. He stood up, and Jeff saw that Steve was indeed tall…huge, in fact. At least as tall as Sarah, and probably a couple inches taller, with a hairy, heavy-set, masculine body to boot. Steve sighed again and looked at Sarah, as if for final verification. She gave him a little smile and blinked her eyes as she waved her hand at him briefly, in a kind of send-off gesture. Steve cocked his head and breathed out through his nose reluctantly as he moved towards the bedroom door. </p><p>Jeff limped off to the side, letting Steve pass. But Jeff looked up at him with utter spite and aggression, and as Steve walked by he did not take his burning eyes off Steve’s face. Steve looked down briefly at this tiny wisp of a man…the top of his head barely came up to Steve’s chest. A lot of things were going through Steve’s head right now, and he glanced down uneasily at the rubber sound that was sticking out of Jeff’s erect cock. But he shook his head and looked straight ahead, setting himself to doing exactly what Sarah had told him to do. </p><p>After a few moments, the sound of the front door closing echoed through the house, and Sarah and Jeff were alone together. As soon as the door closed, Sarah stood up from her sitting position on the bed and walked slowly towards Jeff, stopping when she was about five feet away from him. She stood up to her full height and put her hands on her hips as she looked down on him silently, expressionlessly, her steady eyes penetrating down into his. Her huge naked body was glistening with sweat, her face was flushed, and her blond hair was a frenzied frame to her intimidating visage. </p><p>Jeff looked up at her, his body still shaking. With his small legs bent a few inches under the painful effort of standing up, his eyes were just under her erect nipples, and he was actually looking up at them, up past her prodigious breasts, up the elegant alabaster length of her throat, to her face, which all of a sudden seemed a great distance away, looming high above him. Standing like this, in front of such a gorgeous and physically superior presence, partially dampened Jeff’s rage. He could not help but feel intimidated by her size. But he had won a victory — he had spoken the safe word and stopped the thing that he didn’t like. Although he was still furious and hurt, he was beginning to feel the calming balm of vindication wash over him. </p><p>But more than anything else, his anger and hurt were diminished by Sarah’s expression. Jeff simply could not read it — he had no idea what it meant. She wasn’t angry; she wasn’t upset; she wasn’t happy; she wasn’t playful…she wasn’t…anything. She was just…looking at him, completely deadpan, with her hands on her hips. The seconds began to pile on top of each other, and Jeff began to feel his feelings and emotions shifting. Was she expecting him to say something? Did she expect him to…take over where Steve left off? He thought that this might be the case, and that she was just standing over him like that, encouraging him to take charge and order her back onto the bed. But even in Jeff’s mind, he knew this was a laughable notion. As he stood there, his small body literally swallowed up by her shadow, he knew that the prospect of ordering her to do anything was absurd…but she had acted just in line to the safe word…she had obeyed that…the seconds kept on passing by…now he was feeling more anxious than anything else. After almost an entire minute of this silent face-off, Jeff could stand it no longer. He broke, and spoke.</p><p>“Uhhh…th-thanks for, uh…l-listening to me, Sarah.” His voice sounded so very small in the dark bedroom. The candles seemed to flicker mockingly in response. Sarah raised an eyebrow, but other than that her expression and posture remained unchanged. More silence…Jeff spoke again, unable to take it. </p><p>“I-it’s…uh, it’s nice to s-see that, uh..that the s-safe word works,” he said, attempting to smile. But his attempt quickly collapsed on his face, because Sarah was shaking her head down at him slowly. </p><p>“No, Jeff,” she said quietly, looking into his eyes, with her hands still on her hips, “that is not how it works.” She straightened her neck, looking down her nose at him. “You just misused the safe word.” Jeff opened his mouth to respond, but she kept talking with her soft collected energy. “That word is for when we are playing together. That word is for you to use if we are together and you feel uncomfortable and want our play to stop. It’s a very important word, Jeff, and I’m glad that you remember it.” She shook her head again. “But Jeff, that word does not give you the right to interrupt me when I’m playing with someone else.” </p><p>Jeff’s anger was coming back now. Here she was again, talking about all this “play” bullshit. He could see what she was doing now — she just wanted his permission to be a slut and bang whoever she wanted to. </p><p>“B-but…but Sarah!” he said, the color coming into his face again, “I don’t like it! I don’t like that you and…and S-steve were having sex!” He stood up as tall as he could, sticking out his chin again. “So I said the word…to…to make it stop.” </p><p>Sarah’s nostrils flared. “You don’t have that power, Jeff. You don’t have the authority to stop what I do with other people.” She bore her energy down through her eyes and into her stare; she couldn’t let herself lose control here…</p><p>“B-but…but why were you…you having sex with that guy??” In contrast to Sarah, he was letting the anger flow through him.</p><p>She was utterly unmoved, and answered him simply, with no emotion. “Because I wanted to.”</p><p>“But…but I don’t want you to.” Even to him, Jeff’s words were beginning to sound ridiculous…childish…but that did not stop him from saying them. </p><p>“That’s unfortunate, Jeff,” said Sarah calmly, shrugging her big shoulders, “but I warned you…very specifically…this morning, in fact…that I didn’t have time for you to be jealous when I play with other people.”</p><p>Her words sent Jeff over the edge. “Th-there is is again!” he spat at her angrily. “That—that stupid word!!”</p><p>“What word, Jeff?” Sarah’s serenity was powerful. </p><p>“Play!!” yelled Jeff. “Play!! I—I don’t know why you…why you keep using it!!” He was gaining steam the more he yelled. “B-but…but I do know why, actually!”</p><p>“And why is that, little Jeff?” </p><p>“Because —” and he winced at her use of the word “little,” but it didn’t stop him. “Because you just…you just wanna…you just wanna use…that…that wordso you have, uh…an, an excuse…to…t-to have sex with…with, with whoever you want to!!” His emotional words hung in the air for a moment; Jeff wasn’t sure what he was really saying anymore, but he was feeling powerful. He was finally standing up to Sarah and all her weird games. A smile…and it wasn’t a happy smile…crept across Sarah’s face, and Jeff’s feeling of power vaporized. </p><p>“I don’t need an excuse to fuck anyone, Jeff,” she said, raising her eyebrows in tandem with her smile. He expected her to say more, but nothing more came…she just stood there, looking down at him, with that strange smile.</p><p>“But…but,” Jeff sputtered, “it…it isn’t ok with me! I don’t—I don’t approve!” </p><p>Sarah simply could not help herself. She gave a couple sputters of her own, trying to keep it in, but she couldn’t; it was just too much. She burst out laughing, leaning over to put her hands on her knees as she stared him straight in the face. </p><p>“Oh Jeff!” she managed to say in between her heaves of laughter, “oh Jeff!” She stood up tall again, throwing her head back at the ceiling. “Oh god!” she laughed, staring straight up, “oh my god! I just…I just…holy shit!” Her words reflected her incredulity. She hadn’t thought it was possible…that anyone could be this dense. But she looked back down at Jeff, who was standing there, far below her, still angry and completely at a loss as to why she was laughing. This next part was going to be interesting, she thought. Her pussy began to drool in anticipation as she stood back up to her full height and crossed her strong, full forearms across her hefty breasts. </p><p>“You’re not my boyfriend, Jeff,” she said as calmly as she could. “So it doesn’t matter if you approve or not. I do what I want, with whoever I want.” </p><p>Jeff felt the weight of her words bearing down on him, but he was not about to let up. He felt hurt and betrayed, and he was going to get nasty. “So…so you’re just a slut then!” </p><p>Her pussy actually started to drip onto the floor. “Yes Jeff,” she breathed, scrunching up her nose and shaking her head down at him, “I’m just a dirty little slut.” </p><p>“W-well…I don’t…I-I don’t date sluts!” yelled Jeff up at her, trying to be as hurtful as possible. </p><p>“You don’t date anyone, Jeff,” said Sarah quietly. “Because you belong to me.” </p><p>“But I don’t — you just…you just said…that the two of us…that I wasn’t your boyfriend!” Jeff managed to utter, resenting the fact that his confusion was neutralizing his outburst of rage. </p><p>“That’s right,” said Sarah, taking a step closer to Jeff. Now she was standing directly in front of him, her arms still crossed across her chest. She had to crane her head down now to see him. “You’re not my boyfriend, Jeff. You’re my slave.” </p><p>Sarah’s cool placid words, softly, deeply spoken, stained the room. There was silence for a few seconds.</p><p>“S-slave?” Jeff’s mind was blank now — he was off the map. </p><p>“Yes,” intoned Sarah deeply. “My slave.” She bent down and seized his chin in a powerful grip, wrapping her hand all the way around his head, pulling his face up to hers. “My short slave. My tiny slave. My measly, pathetic, brain-dead little slave.”</p><p>Jeff started to protest, but she talked over him, still staring down into his eyes, holding his face in her hand. “How could you possibly think you had any chance with me?” He had no immediate answer. She continued. “I mean…” — and her eyes scanned up and down his body — “come on, Jeff. Let’s just be honest.” She let him go, standing back up straight as she took a step back. “Let’s have some real talk here.” </p><p>“R-real talk?” Jeff didn’t know what was going on, but he was terrified. </p><p>“Yeah,” said Sarah huskily. “I’m just…there’s no other way to say it, Jeff. I’m…your superior. In every. Possible. Way.” She was saying these words almost as if she couldn’t believe them. And she spoke them with a natural, easy tone — it was almost unbelievable how mismatched they were. Jeff’s body was going rigid now…his mouth was parched…and any fight left was escaping him. His cock rose up, getting even harder still with Sarah’s words. </p><p>“Like, let’s just talk about what we’re…what we’re doing with our lives,” said Sarah, holding up a “number one” with a long finger. “I’m on my way to med school, Jeff. I’m working hard, all day, every day, doing research with a lot of brilliant, driven people. I’ve published papers…given presentations…Jeff, I’m doing it! There’s a long way to go yet before I meet my goals, but it’s happening Jeff.” She paused. “Now you. What are you doing with your life?” She paused again, her eyebrows going up as she looked down on Jeff. He couldn’t answer — he didn’t have an answer.</p><p>“Exactly,” she said smoothly. “Nothing. You’re doing nothing, Jeff. You’ve done nothing. As far as I can tell, ever since you went to college, all you’ve done is bang on a few drums, drink a whole lotta alcohol, smoke yourself silly, and develop some asinine conspiracy theories.” She cocked her hips. “It’s really kind of amazing, actually,” she said wryly, “how much of a waste your adult life has been, Jeff. I know there are tons of men like you, but I just…I just never thought you’d become one of them.” She allowed the genuine sadness to come into her face. “It’s sad, Jeff, it really is. I know that you weren’t always this way.” She shook her head, and the sadness vanished. “But, well…sometimes people change in adulthood. And Jeff, you’ve changed. You’ve just become pathetic.” Once again, her words were uttered simply, matter-of-factly, matching her composed demeanor. Jeff was rooted to the floor, stunned. </p><p>She kept on, bringing a second finger up. “But why are we different like this?” she asked him. “Why am I on my way to a fruitful career, while you are literally on your way to nothing? It’s because I’m a stronger person, Jeff. I have grit. I know that I have to hunker down and put in all the hard work to get results.” She indicated to him. “But you, Jeff…you’re just a weak, submissive person. You don’t even have any goals, but even if you did, I know that you wouldn’t have the mental strength to achieve them.” She put her hands on her hips again for emphasis. “It’s because you never learned the value of hard work…your poor parents tried to teach you, I know, but somewhere on down the line, somewhere in college, you decided that you were talented and attractive and that you deserved to have everything you wanted. Just because.” She threw up her hands lightly. “A lot of guys get like this,” she continued, “but I have to say Jeff, I’ve never seen a guy demand so much when he so obviously didn’t deserve it.” She couldn’t stifle another laugh. “You have nothing to offer me intellectually, Jeff — nothing. I’m smarter than you; I’m more driven than you; I have bigger goals than you. I’m more dynamic, more curious…I know more about everything. My mind…just works better than yours.”</p><p>Jeff could feel the searing heat in his face and chest as the blood thumped and pounded in his ears. He couldn’t move…couldn’t speak. And he had never been so hard in his life. </p><p>“And speaking of things working better,” said Sarah,”that brings me to number three, Jeff.” She put up a third finger and waved them down at him. For once, Jeff knew what was coming next, and he could feel his lip begin to tremble as the tears once again started to pool in his eyes. </p><p>“Aww, that’s right,” said Sarah, seeing him beginning to cry, “the little boy’s gonna cry now, isn’t he?” For the first time, her tone was mocking, and worked as a dam-breaker for his tears. They flowed freely down his cheeks as his little chest heaved in sobs. “Cry away, little Jeff,” said Sarah, returning to her matter-of-fact voice, “but you’re gonna hear this anyway. Just look at us. Just look at our bodies together.” She stepped to him closer again, her arms at her sides; then, she seemed to have an idea. </p><p>“You know what, Jeff? Just for fun I think you should see something.” She turned her back on him, strode over to the side of the bed, and bent down. Jeff’s mind wasn’t working very fast — he was in shock, sniffling away tears, and barely managed to register Sarah’s huge rear as she bent over before she was coming up again and plopping her huge ass down on the bed. She was holding…those heels…those huge, tall gladiator-style heels that he had spied her looking at in her closet that morning. She wasn’t going to really…? But she was talking now. </p><p>“Since we’re comparing our bodies,” she said cheerily as she roped and laced the heels onto her legs, “I just thought you should see how tall I really was when I went on my date with Steve tonight.” In no time, in a flurry of motion, she had tied the heels onto her lower legs and calves, so that the black laces hugged her thick firm flesh in impressive criss-crossing patterns. He was mentally paralyzed, but even then Jeff couldn’t help but notice the seamless and intricate patterns that Sarah had woven in the blink of an eye. “Steve’s 6’8, you know,” she said, her voice dropping an octave as she sat poised on the edge of the bed, ready to rise. “But with these heels on, well —”</p><p>Sarah stood up and Jeff uttered a dry rasp in his throat. The sound was completely involuntary. </p><p>“Yeah,” continued Sarah as she took two strides to once more stand directly in front of him, “when you’re 7’1, pretty much everyone looks tiny.” Jeff couldn’t believe it. Her boobs cleared his head completely — when he looked up he was looking at the underside of her breasts. And when he looked directly in front of himself, he found that he was staring straight into the fleshy, toned definition of Sarah’s stomach. He started shaking again…in fear, in awe…in arousal. He looked up again, searching for her face, but he couldn’t even see past her boobs. Her head was so high above him that he literally could not see it, let alone her face. </p><p>“Oh woowww,” came Sarah’s amused voice from somewhere far above him. “Jeff, I’m standing right in front of you, and when I look down I can’t even see you.” She chuckled, and Jeff saw her hips jiggle with her laughter up-close — they were even with his shoulders. </p><p>“Come over here, Jeff,” said Sarah softly, her voice still colorful with amusement. “Come on, little guy.” She reached down and caught up his upper arms in both hands and effortlessly lifted him off the ground, as if he were a toy soldier. “Can’t have you standing too long on that hip of yours,” she said as she brought him over the to the mirror, “Which, by the way, don’t think that I didn’t notice you breaking the first rule of the house.” She squeezed his upper arms tightly with her hands, which easily wrapped all the way around them, with extra finger length to spare. “But never mind that now.” She set him down in front of the mirror and stood behind him, a huge hand on either shoulder. In this position, Sarah’s hands went all the way down to his nipples, almost covering his chest completely. </p><p>It was not a full-body mirror; it was attached to the chest of drawers, so it started right about at Jeff’s waist. For Sarah, however, it started just above her knees, giving Jeff a striking view of her upper thighs, hips, abdomen, and breasts, all the way up to her shoulders, where the mirror ended. Looking up at the reflection of her breasts, Jeff could see the beginning flows of her blond hair before the mirror abruptly cut off. </p><p>“Look at us Jeff. Look at you. And look at me.” Her hands squeezed down gently yet insistently on his shoulders. “Which one of us do you think takes care of themselves?” </p><p>“Y-you.” Jeff voice sounded dead, even as it trembled. </p><p>“Good, Jeff!” said Sarah, mockingly, squeezing his shoulders again. “Which one of us do you think can lift heavy things?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“Right! Haha, oh god I could go on asking these silly little questions for days. But…wow…Jeff, I think…just…holy shit.” Sarah wasn’t even teasing him anymore. She was just genuinely noticing the wealth of almost inconceivable size comparisons as she stared at their bodies. </p><p>“Jeff — and I’m not even being dramatic here — if you covered up your face, you seriously look like you’re twelve years old…like, a small, skinny twelve year-old boy.” She shook her head in disbelief. “And compared to me…oh my god Jeff, you seriously look…like my son or something. Like a son I had with a man with wimpy genes.” She chortled a little, and Jeff felt her curves shake and wobble ever so slightly behind his shoulders. </p><p>“It’s just that…Jeff…you actually thought that you were my boyfriend.” She reached down one of her long fingers and stuck him in the chest. “You,” she said, poking him in the chest, “thought that I” and here she brought the same hand up and splayed it across her giant breasts, “was your girlfriend.” She paused, in awe of the comparison she was forcing upon him. “Just to think,” she continued, “that you had the gall…the nerve…to think that we were equals.” She brought her hand back up to his shoulder and resumed lightly squeezing him, as if she was kneading into him the truth of his inferiority. </p><p>“All the other stuff I talked about is brain stuff…mental…attitude stuff,” she said, massaging his shoulders. “Stuff you can’t see. But this, Jeff…well, I can’t think of a more perfect, obvious display of the truth between us, can you? I mean, just look, Jeff. Just look at my thighs! Each one is thicker than your waist!” She was right — there was no way to argue. </p><p>“Look at my hips, Jeff — look at how wide they are compared to you.” And they were…at least three times as wide, maybe even four. She turned around to the side and made Jeff to the same. “Thicker and wider,” she cooed. “In everything Jeff, everything…at least three times over. And look at this! Oh my god, look at this!” She had brought her forearm down and was comparing it with his upper arm. It wasn’t even close…even her wrist, at its thinnest part, was thicker than his upper arm. </p><p>“It’s…it’s just incredible,” Sarah murmured, seemingly lost in the comparisons. She did a few more silently; she wrapped her hand easily around his upper arm again; she bent down and put both of her hands around his waist…with a little effort and squeezing, she was able to get her fingers to touch, eliciting a soft exclamation of pleasure from her. She stood back up and wrapped her hand around his neck, marveling at how it almost went completely around. And finally, she reached down and got one of his hands and lined it up with one of hers, just like she had done weeks before. It was absurd — his fingers only came up to the first knuckle on each of her fingers, except for his pinkie finger, which barely scaled the height of her palm…her own pinkie was clearly longer and thicker than his middle finger…and her palm rose hugely above and beside his on both sides. </p><p>“And to think,” whispered Sarah in a shaky voice as she orgasmed, “that I’m seven years younger than you, Jeff.” He couldn’t believe it — it was all so surreal. He looked straight ahead into the mirror and saw his own pale, short, gaunt body standing in front of this…colossal goddess of a woman. And to think that this woman was Sarah Helleger…barely above the drinking age…and she was talking to him like this, laying out the reality of the situation in the most quiet, calm, and brutal words he had ever heard. He looked down at his dick and saw it pointed thickly, agonizingly, up at his own reflection. He didn’t even register the rubber sound anymore. He was too overcome by the strange and crushing power of the situation, and once more he overtly wept. </p><p>Sarah kept kneading his shoulders and hummed as she listened to him crying, feeling the desperate heaves of his sobs through his body. She knew there wasn’t much time left.</p><p>“Why does it turn me on so much?” Jeff sobbed, his question addressed to his reflection, to Sarah, to no one in particular. </p><p>“It’s about power, my little slave,” said Sarah softly from above. “You’re a sub. That’s slang for “submissive.” And Jeff…you little thing…oh man, I’ve never seen anyone more submissive than you.” She kneaded him a little harder. “Everything about you is submissive, Jeff. Everything. I don’t think that you could take power if your little life depended on it. You’re just…not cut out for it.” She smiled, although Jeff couldn’t see it because he could only see her reflection up to her shoulders. </p><p>“But that’s ok, Jeff. I’m glad there are submissives like you because, see…in case it wasn’t clear to you, I’m dominant.” She latched her big hands onto his tiny shoulders and shook him a little at the word “dominant” so that his entire body shuddered. “It turns me on to take power…to use it, to control, to dictate, to lead, to command, to overshadow, to govern…to rule.” She started randomly squeezing and petting his upper body, almost like he was an animal.</p><p>“All those words are the opposite of what you do, Jeff. You follow, you obey…you neglect, you mismanage, you resign, you concede, you yield…you…surrender. And just like it turns me on to dominate, it turns you on to submit to a dominant power.” She bent down so that her face was in the mirror frame. “And Jeff, I don’t think you’ve ever come across a dominant power quite like me before, have you?”</p><p>He couldn’t do anything but shake his head. </p><p>“No, no you haven’t little guy. It’s my body that drew you first. My big, tall, strong, curvy body. It was a symbol for you…a symbol of your weakness and submission. Because what’s more obvious than that, right? The size comparisons….but after a while, well…Jeff I don’t even think you know how infatuated with me you are. And it’s not really because of my big body and the fact that I could literally crush you with one hand.” She wet her lips. “No, it’s because I’m a dom. A dom who has been waiting for a sub like you for years.” </p><p>She licked her lips. She really had to get this going. “Cum, slave!” she said suddenly. She bent down behind him so that her face was even with his as her long sharp fingernails began to play with his nipples. Jeff gasped in surprise and arousal — he was already so close. “Cummm,” she whispered into his ear, “Cumm, cummm, cummmmm!” And she abruptly lashed out with her tongue, twirling it around his earlobe a few times before she suddenly and aggressively thrust it into his ear. </p><p>Jeff didn’t even have the time to touch his cock, or the vocal ability to utter a sound in response. His mouth was thrown open in shocked arousal as his eyes rolled back in his head — he was cumming hard, so hard…through each impossible burst Sarah’s tongue swiveled and undulated through his ear — he couldn’t hear anything except the slurping and squelching of her tongue as it wove and probed itself impossibly through the nooks and crannies of his ear, all the way to his eardrum. Sarah reached her hand around his trembling body and caught all the cum from his orgasm in her palm. </p><p>“Mmmmmm….ooooooooh….sssscchschschwwwwlllllll!!” Her determined tongue sounded loudly in his ear. Moments later, she slithered it out, and if by a spell Jeff seemed to come to again — his eyes uncrossed and rolled back into their normal position and he was looking at a pool of his own cum that Sarah was displaying in her palm directly in front of his face. For a split second, Jeff was sure that Sarah was really going to make him eat it this time. Though he didn’t realize it, this certainty was the first sign that he was taking Sarah’s definition of “slave” seriously. But instead Sarah bent her head down into Jeff’s field of vision and loudly slurped up the cum with her own fat lips, directly in front of his face. </p><p>“Ssschhhhhhhuuuuuullllpppp!!” His cum responded to the invisible suction of her powerful lips and rose up, as if in obedience, and was immediately sucked up into her mouth. When it was all gone Sarah stood back up to her full height, her head once again disappearing over the highest extent of the mirror. Jeff couldn’t see her, but he could hear her. Evidently she had thrown her head back and was gargling his cum loudly at the ceiling. </p><p>“Aworgworgwrogworggagagworgworgagagagaworgworgworgagagagagaworg!!” It was a lewd sound, and it went on for a while…twenty seconds at least. Jeff could feel himself getting hard again just hearing it. She was mocking him…amusing herself…showing her power…reveling in his submission to her. After a while he heard one big “GULLLP” and knew that she had swallowed it all down. </p><p>“Mmmmm,” she hummed, almost purring as she squeezed his shoulders again. “That was goooooddd. We can improve your taste by a long ways, but that’s a conversation for a different day.” She picked him up again by his upper arms and carried him over to the bed, setting him on the edge. Jeff was grateful. He just…needed to go to sleep. He was mentally, physically, and spiritually spent. But what was Sarah doing…? She had bent down and was leaning under the bed for something. She was dragging something out — it sounded vaguely metallic. Everything seemed to darken in Jeff’s vision as he grew uneasy…his heart started to beat faster. She had pulled it out…and now she was assembling it…he was bewildered, shocked, and aroused all at the same time. It was a cage. A dog cage. </p><p>“Ok my little pet,” said Sarah, smiling at him. “This is where you’ll be sleeping tonight.” </p><p>“B-but Sarah…I c-can’t —”</p><p>“Fit?” she suggested, arching her eyebrows. She indicated to the erected cage, which was big enough for a good-sized dog. “Of course you can, Jeff! You’re no bigger than a small male Rottweiler, anyway.” She laughed pleasantly. “Oh, and don’t worry, Jeff — I’m putting all these pillows and blankets here so that you’ll be nice and comfy, and your hip won’t be cramped or hurting too badly.” </p><p>“B-but S-sarah,” said Jeff, his lip starting to tremble again. “W-why?” </p><p>“Because, little guy,” she said, kneeling in front of him and palming his cheek with her big soft hand, “you showed me tonight that you really need some proper training, some good old fashioned proper training.” She pet his cheek warmly. “You need to learn your place, Jeff. Otherwise, I can’t have you here with me. Understand?” </p><p>He didn’t really understand, even though some things were beginning to make more sense to him now. But he was too tired, too drained of everything, to offer any more resistance. Following Sarah’s beckoning hand, he crawled into the cage. Sarah couldn’t help herself and shook lightly in another orgasm, some of her ejaculate landing on the floor with a wet *splat* as she looked at Jeff’s naked little ass crawling into the cage. When he was inside, all nestled among the pillows and blankets, Sarah produced a key from her bedside nightstand and locked it. </p><p>“If you need to go to the bathroom,” she said, giving him a warm smile through the bars, “just wait until morning.” She moved to push the cage back under the bed. Jeff panicked momentarily — he thought he was at least going to sleep out in the open. He put his hands up to the bars and started to whimper, too exhausted for words. </p><p>“Aww, don’t worry, little baby,” pouted Sarah at him. “You’ll be safe and sound under the bed. This is for your own good, ok, baby? Your own education.” And she smiled. “And it’s for me too — so Steve won’t freak out when he comes back.” </p><p>“C-comes b-back?!?” Jeff choked, grasping the bars. </p><p>“Yeah,” said Sarah casually. “I told him to walk around the block a few times and come back in twenty minutes for round two.” She put her face up to the bars and gave him a wink. “And between the two of us I’m pretty sure he needed it, too. Not sure how much longer Mr. Steve was gonna last with me riding him like that.” She suddenly dropped her cheery disposition and grew intensely serious, her voice dropping in tandem. </p><p>“You understand, Jeff, that if you make any noise when Steve gets back…if you make even the tiniest hint of a noise that I can hear…or let alone that Steve can hear…I will be very unhappy with you.” </p><p>Jeff couldn’t believe what Sarah was doing to him, but he could offer nothing in resistance anymore— he was broken. He could do nothing but silently nod. </p><p>“And there will be…consequences should any unhappiness arise. You understand, my little pet?” Jeff didn’t understand a lot of what had just transpired between them, but he understood these words. He nodded again. </p><p>“Good,” she said, and her cheerfulness suddenly returned. She blew him a kiss through the bars and then promptly and effortlessly slid the cage under the bed, readjusting the bedcovers so that anything under the bed was entirely concealed. Jeff’s world was now almost completely dark. He heard Sarah humming to herself as she walked…or maybe danced? around in her room in her heels. He heard her striking a match…was she lighting new candles? And maybe a minute later, he heard, in the distance, the muffled sound of the front door opening. </p><p>A quiet persistent thudding, accompanied by a sexy, driving bass melody, announced itself. Sarah had turned on some music…not too loud. Just loud enough to set the mood…and, Jeff realized, loud enough that he could cough or sneeze without anyone hearing. Somewhere in the back of his exhausted mind, he thanked Sarah for that. He heard Sarah utter a pleased salutation as Steve came back into the bedroom, and he felt the weight of the bed above him give. She had lain herself down across her bed, posing for Steve. Jeff still could hardly believe this was happening, but he could not fight it anymore. He was broken, defeated. </p><p>“What was that…that guy’s name again?” he heard Steve’s deep voice rumble. </p><p>“Jeff,” came Sarah’s dulcet answer. </p><p>“And, uh…he’s gone? Look, I’ve done some kinky shit in my time, Sarah, but that guy…”</p><p>“Who, Jeff?” asked Sarah innocently. “Aww don’t worry Steve, he’s gone. He isn’t here anymore.” As he lay there in his cage, in near darkness, under her bed, Jeff knew that Sarah was telling the truth. </p><p>He proceeded to listen to the two of them fuck for the next hour, falling asleep to the sound of Sarah finally managing to take Steve’s cock all the way down her throat. He wanted to stay awake and hear her cries of joy at her achievement, but he just didn’t have anything left, and passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Surgery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff awoke in a panic as he gasped hot stuffy gulps of air. Where was he? And why did it feel like his entire world was moving, rotating? And what was that sickening metallic sound? Like chains…he lurched his body up and about, desperately trying to grasp onto something in the pitch darkness. His body seemed to be incased in something soft — he uttered a short cry of pain as his flailing arm smacked into something hard that rattled. A soft hissing sound met his ears. He tried to stand up but immediately hit his head and fell back down face-first into the pillowy softness…pillowy. Pillows…they smelled like Sarah. That unmistakable sandalwood scent. </p><p>And then he remembered — he was in a cage. Under her bed. And…that hissing sound was coming from her mouth. He couldn’t see her in the dark, but he heard her. </p><p>“Shhhh, easy…easy…I’m going to pull you out now, ok?” </p><p>He suddenly felt one of her fingers brush against his leg. He shuddered into her touch, the rest of his body sidling over reflexively to try and receive the same caress. He heard her chuckle from somewhere behind the bedsheets that went all the way down to the floor on all sides of the bed. </p><p>“Wow, the little puppy’s happy to see me this morning, huh?” He felt her finger deliberately pet his leg a few times, over and over slowly. It felt huge against his shrunken little leg — even though he was still very much in the process of waking up, Jeff’s mind suddenly flared up in a mental image of Sarah literally wrapping her finger…just her finger…all the way around his ankle. As he felt her finger pet him in the dark, he wondered if that were actually possible. It certainly felt like it…</p><p>But his internal organs suddenly squished together, because with what seemed like one mighty whoosh (but to Sarah was just a simple tug), she pulled his cage out from under her bed. It was dark in her bedroom, almost as dark as it had been under the bed. Jeff instantly became aware of how much cooler it was, and his skin came to attention in goosebumps as he clutched himself, starting to shiver. </p><p>“There’s my brand new little puppy,” came Sarah’s warm voice from somewhere above the cage. Jeff crawled a bit over and clasped the bars with his hands, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of Sarah. He could make out a huge shape in from of him, like a great pillar…as his eyes adjusted to the dim light a bit he gradually could make out that it was an ankle…Sarah’s ankle…that was attached to the dark, curvy swerve of her developed calf muscle. He couldn’t quite see all the way up to her thigh…but where was her other leg? </p><p>“Mmmmmmrrrgghhh…” he heard Sarah sigh over him. What was she doing? He turned around in the cage to try and see if he could get a better view, and then he saw…her other ankle…on the opposite side of the cage. She was literally just standing there in her bedroom, with his cage in between her legs. He pivoted again amongst his pillows, trying again to see if he could see her any better. By this point, his cock was fairly hard, although he did not even notice it. He was much too busy trying to get a look at Sarah. </p><p>As he crawled around and around in the cage on all fours, plastering himself against these bars, then those, trying to see her, a sudden glimmer caught his eye. The sun was coming up behind her bedroom blinds, and one of its early rays happened to shine through…it caught Jeff in the eye. He was blinded for a moment, until his eyes adjusted once more and he saw that it was reflecting off Sarah’s big bedroom mirror. And there she was. From this vantage point he could see her, from about mid-chest up. She was standing in front of the mirror with her eyes closed, her arms extended high over her head in a glorious cat-like stretch. She didn’t move from this position for about half a minute, and Jeff watched her mesmerized the entire time. </p><p>She broke her stretch and then shook her arms out at her sides. Jeff could see her strong muscles through the plush yet firm womanly exterior. </p><p>‘Her arms are almost as big as my legs,’ his mind thought helplessly. Yet a deep and persistent arousal preceded his helplessness, and he pressed himself more firmly against the cage. Unknowingly, his erect cock stuck between the bars and raised upwards towards her, as if in a pleading appeal. </p><p>Jeff saw her eyes glance down suddenly though the reflection in the mirror, finding him. For a few agonizing seconds she just looked at him, expressionless, and Jeff had the urge to cower back in his cage and hide himself in his pillows. But her eyes seemed to have a paralytic effect on him, and he didn’t move or blink. </p><p>After a few seconds he could see Sarah squinting her eyes at him in the mirror as an affectionate smile crept across her full lips. </p><p>“Aww there it is,” she said heartily. “I can see the reflection of its little eyes!” She craned her neck a bit, not moving her legs, to get a better glimpse of him. “And there’s its little face,” she said happily. “It looks like it needs to be let out to go pee.” </p><p>Jeff became suddenly aware that Sarah was right. He did have to pee…really badly, actually. </p><p>“Am I right?” asked Sarah, still standing high above him and addressing his reflection. “Does it need to go pee?” </p><p>Jeff nodded his head vigorously as he clutched at the cage bars, and then something came out of his mouth that surprised him, even as it scared him. He whimpered. Audibly. Enough so that Sarah could hear him. He saw her eyes roll back into her head as he saw her right shoulder and upper arm move back and forth in a rhythmic motion. He didn’t know what was going on for several moments until he heard what sounded like raindrops on the roof of his cage. He startled back a moment, lying himself flat amongst the pillows in fear. He heard Sarah moaning above him, and he cautiously crept back to the bars to look at her reflection again. She had her head thrown back with her eyes still closed…and he understood. She was touching herself…masturbating above him…and the raindrops on his cage were her cum. He couldn’t believe how heavy they sounded…like big, fat raindrops. For almost a minute, they continued, almost without stopping. Jeff crouched there, becoming painfully aware of his own massive erection that was thrust through the cage doors up towards her. He longed for her to stroke him…but if she wasn’t going to, then he had to. He backed himself into his cage a little and reached for his swollen dick. </p><p>He didn’t have much time to get started, however, because almost as soon as the sound of Sarah’s precipitation of cum had ceased, Jeff felt his organs all go amok again. Sarah’s bedroom was moving past him, and he felt like he was floating through the air. And he was…in a sense. He looked to his left and saw Sarah’s huge naked thigh comprising his entire view from that side of the cage. He saw her muscles steadily working…she had picked up his cage with one hand and was carrying it…with him inside…toward her bathroom. His mind boggled at this effortless show of strength. He didn’t even hear her utter a breath as she picked him up, cage and all. </p><p>She put the cage down in front of her bathroom door and opened it up, stepping behind to stand and wait. Jeff turned and crawled to the back of the cage, looking up at the huge twin pillars of Sarah’s legs. </p><p>“Go on,” she cooed encouragingly, getting down on her knees and peering down at him through the graceful waviness of her long blond hair. “Go on inside, little thing. Do your business.” Jeff looked up at her through the cage bars, not quite comprehending for a moment what she was asking. </p><p>“Go on,” she repeated with an exaggerated voice, “go on, go on in there little pet.” </p><p>He did have to go pee pretty badly, so with some reluctance he turned away from her and crawled slowly out of the cage. Sarah had stood up again behind him, and as she did she saw, from far above, his little head emerge, followed by his pale scrawny back and his tiny, bony little wriggle of a butt. She very nearly had her second orgasm of the morning right then and there as she saw his minute form crawling out. He moved to stand. </p><p>“Oh no, little thing…I want you to crawl,” she breathed down at him. “No walking on that hip of yours.” Without even thinking Jeff obligingly crawled on his hands and knees into her bathroom, and saw that she had been kind enough to put the step stool next to the toilet. Jeff crawled up to it and managed to barely lug himself up onto the seat where he gratefully relieved himself. He heard Sarah bustling around in her bedroom. He became aware of the hot moistness in the bathroom air…she must have already taken a shower…but her hair was so dry…she must have used a blowdryer…why hadn’t that woken him up…? As he sat there on the edge of the toilet (to keep from falling in), his head started to whirl and spin in on itself. He began to remember the events from the previous night. His body tensed up as he remembered Steve…and Sarah…and…and…all the stuff that Sarah had said…it all came flooding back. His body tightened up even more, as if preparing for an emotional meltdown. </p><p>But even as his body did, his emotions remained paralyzed. It wasn’t that he was happy or sad…and it wasn’t even that he didn’t know what to think. His emotions, his mind, his spirit felt frozen in place, like they had been subjected to a sudden and vicious onslaught of brutal cold. He had not even begun to thaw. </p><p>He finished with the toilet, reached behind him to flush with difficulty, and then climbed down gingerly and crawled back into his cage. He lay back in the pillows, almost in a trance. After a minute or so Sarah walked by the cage to check the bathroom. She turned back around and put her hands on her knees as she peered down at him. She was dressed in a professional top, and wore a necklace of pearls. She was still in her underwear, though. </p><p>“Oh very good,” she intoned down at him in a deep voice as she nodded her head. “Very good. Right where it belongs.” </p><p>She bustled around a bit more and came back into Jeff’s view holding a long pair of jeans. </p><p>“Crawl back out here,” she said mildly. “I wanna see something.” Jeff did and beheld Sarah holding her jeans up to her legs. “I’m pretty sure these fit me perfectly,” she said, “but just for fun I wanna see how they measure up to you. Here, come one over here….yeah…that’s right. Now take my hand…yes, that’s it…use two of yours…you’re so tiny. Now just relax your body and let me pull you up…that’s it.” </p><p>Jeff found himself standing on his own two feet, but barely. He wasn’t putting any weight on his feet at all, and his toes were barely touching Sarah’s carpeted floor. She was holding his entire body up with one hand. With her other hand she produced one of the legs of her jeans and pried it open with her free hand. </p><p>“Now then, seeing as how I got a bit of an early start this morning,” he heard Sarah say above him, “I have the time to just run this little experiment. Step your little legs in there.” </p><p>Jeff extended his bony left leg and inserted it into the opening of the jeans. It was almost comical. His leg hardly even came into contact with the jeans as it went down. He then put up his right leg, but stopped as Sarah said, </p><p>“No no, not that one. That’s your bad leg. Let me do it.” She lifted him up even further with her hand and literally placed his other leg down into the same pant-leg. They both went down, down, and then the rest of his body kept going. Jeff didn’t know what to make of all this…his mind felt like mush. But he knew enough to stay hard…his cock felt painful now. </p><p>He suddenly felt his toes begin to brush the ground again, and he became aware that Sarah’s jeans were level with his nipples. She had fed him into her pant-leg, and it had swallowed up his body, all the way past his waist, to the middle of his chest. </p><p>“Oh wooowwww,” he heard Sarah say in amazement. “Just look at that. One leg of my jeans…and your body. And these are skinny jeans.” She shifted, and Jeff nearly lost hold of her hand. “Wait, let me just get a hold of you here…there,” she said, securing both of his wrists in a newly firm one-handed grip. “And then let me just…” and she shifted her weight again, and Jeff saw what she was doing — she was stepping into the other leg. Jeff heard the soft sound of her big thigh brushing against the fabric, and then heard the unmistakable stretching as Sarah pulled the jeans up. Her leg completely filled the pants out, and then some…she was having to exert some effort to pull and maneuver her leg in. </p><p>After a few seconds, she said, “Aww hell, I gotta sit down to do this properly…here, you’re my other leg now…walk with me…” and Sarah put her right leg forward, and then moved Jeff forward to match, manipulating his body like a marionette. Her naked left leg did the real work of walking, but from the front it looked like Jeff’s body was acting as Sarah’s other leg. </p><p>Walking in this ridiculous get-out, Sarah went over to her bed and sat down, wriggling her huge hips and ass into the rest of her side of the jeans, and then stood, holding Jeff up as they looked at the spectacle in the mirror. Jeff couldn’t believe it…and yet…he knew this already…it was clear from this picture that one of Sarah’s legs was indeed bigger than Jeff’s entire body. Her thigh filled out her jeans completely, stretching them to their limit…to say nothing of her ass and hips. A good bit of her curves actually hung out over the waistband of the jeans, thick and firm. But Jeff…well, his body fit into the pant-leg perfectly, with a fair amount of room to spare. The jeans weren’t even really stretched tightly. They just looked lumpy, as if they were hiding something deformed. </p><p>“Mmmmm,” purred Sarah at the mirror, raising her hand up and down, up and down, without any apparent effort, showing just how easy it was. If Jeff looked at their reflection in a certain way, it looked like Sarah was raising one of her legs up and down…except of course it was his body that she was manipulating.</p><p>After a minute or so of this, Sarah walked with Jeff in this same way into the kitchen. Jeff thought he could hear a deep, calm rumble from behind and above his head. Was Sarah…was she actually purring?! He didn’t know…all he knew was that, for better or worse, he was operating as Sarah’s pretend left-leg right now, and that he could do nothing about it. With her free hand, Sarah opened the fridge, got out a whole host of fruits and vegetables she had sliced up previously, and tossed them into a blender, slopping in some peanut butter, honey, and some kind of powdery substance for good measure, before blending it all up with a press of her finger. </p><p>Jeff glanced up at the fridge at the bottle of whiskey. It seemed like ages ago that he and Sarah had shared that drink…was it…was it really possible that it was only two days before?? So much seemed to have happened since then…so much seemed to have changed. A bubble of something unpleasant came up in his consciousness — he wanted that time back. He wanted things to be like they had been before. He opened his mouth to ask Sarah if it was ok if they shared another drink that night, but almost as soon as he inhaled to begin his question, he felt her huge warm palm softly but firmly cover his mouth. </p><p>“No talking, my pet,” she said quietly. “Nothing — not a word.” Her voice was not dangerous; it wasn’t mean or angry; it was just simple, calm…quiet…matter-of-fact. Almost as soon as she had spoken, she took her palm away and continued moving around about her tasks. She was pouring the blended mixture into glasses…two glasses. Still pretending to use Jeff as one of her legs, she covered one glass with plastic wrap and put it in the fridge. She then reached into a drawer and brought out a straw, which she placed in the other glass. Jeff felt his body used as a pawn, as a meaningless and literal stand-in, as Sarah walked them both to the living room, bending down as she placed the glass on the floor. </p><p>“Ok, all right, enough play, “she chuckled softly as she lifted Jeff out of the pant-leg. It wasn’t a hard task, since there was already plenty of empty space where his body was. He was now out on the floor, naked, and once again (and without thinking) made to stand. </p><p>“Down,” said Sarah, pointing with her finger, and Jeff stayed down. She kept her finger pointed and moved it to the glass on the floor. “Drink.” Her words carried no emotional weight whatsoever. They were simple commands…nothing more. Jeff crawled over to the glass and put the straw to his lips and did as he was told. He made a face as he tasted the mixture. To anyone accustomed to eating healthy food, it was actually quite good. Hearty, full, and a little sweet. But to Jeff it tasted awful, like dirt…and he nearly spat it out. But he knew better than to react in such a way, and he forced his mouth to stay closed as he swallowed with great effort. He turned around on the floor and saw that Sarah had gone back into her bedroom. He figured she would want him to drink a little more, so he did, with great effort. </p><p>“That’s it — very good!” said Sarah in that same exaggerated voice as she came back into the room, totally dressed and ready for work. Her voice’s embellished inflection made Jeff get even harder. It was the tone of voice people usually reserved for their pets; to him, though, it just sounded like she was pleased with him and might do something nice for him sometime in the near future. </p><p>He was crestfallen, however, to see her carrying the cage. She placed it down next to him. </p><p>“Go on,” she said, “go on now — get inside, go inside…there you go…all the way in now…perfect.” She closed the cage and put a padlock on it, which she had unlocked with a key, only to then click it shut around the cage door. She waved the key at him through the bars, her eyebrows going up and down as she smiled, sliding the key onto her keyring that she jingled before depositing it in her briefcase. Jeff started to panic again; she was going to leave him like this!? </p><p>“Now you have everything you need,” said Sarah happily to him through the bars. “You have all the nutrition and more that you need in this drink here,” and she pushed the glass up to him next to the cage so that the straw stuck through the bars. “If you spill it, I won’t be here to help you, so be careful drinking it, ok?” She was squatting down on her thighs as she addressed Jeff and she looked up at the ceiling as she thought out loud. </p><p>“Ok, let’s see…I put bottles of water in the cage for you to drink…There’s a sealable bottle for you to pee in…yep, that’s just about everything!” she said brightly. She looked down at him and Jeff was startled to see something like a shadow pass over her face. “Just understand — I’m doing this because I need to know you’re going to be ok here without me. And after last night, I can’t trust you to follow the rules.” She looked straight down into his eyes with an intensity that terrified him and he would have shrunk from her if he had not felt so stunned by her calm severity. She glanced over at the glass of smoothie. </p><p>“I want that to be all gone when I come home this afternoon,” she said quietly. Jeff nodded his head. </p><p>“I don’t want there to be any messes or spills or slip-ups,” she said with the same softness in her voice. Jeff nodded again. She looked at him for a few silent moments more, until her eyes brightened suddenly. </p><p>“Oh my god I can’t believe I forgot,” she said, grinning down at him. She jumped up and waltzed away into the kitchen and came back moments later holding…what was she holding? She bent down and then placed them down in a row in front of the cage. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Seven shot glasses. Jeff’s heart leapt for joy. She was going to let him drink!? </p><p>“I can see that cock of yours has been hard since the moment you laid eyes on me this morning,” she said merrily. “That’s good. I want to encourage that. And even though you’re in the cage today, my rules still hold.” Jeff’s heart sank…he wasn’t going to be drinking, then. </p><p>“God knows you’ll be jacking off as soon as I leave,” said Sarah, "and so, remember, I want you to save it all…all your cum…for me.” She indicated to the shot glasses with a sweep of her large manicured hand. “So whenever you cum, I want it to be in one of these. See, I put them close to the cage. You can reach them. And I know you can fit those bony little arms of yours through these bars.” She laughed as she stood up, holding her briefcase and smiling down at him, enjoying his bamboozled expression. </p><p>“Well I’m off to a presentation…Casual day at work, you know,” she said, flaunting her skinny jeans, which were now utterly filled by the meaty columns of her legs. She posed for a moment and then stopped, staring down at him one last time. </p><p>“See what you can give me,” she said, a little bit of a dare in her voice as she nodded to the empty shot glasses. “See what your body can make for me, little thing. To be honest, from this vantage point, it doesn’t look like you’ll be capable of that much…you’re just such a small little thing. Not like Steve…” she put her finger to her mouth. “Not like Steve gave me last night…” She trailed off as she continued to look down at Jeff. He felt the temperature start to increase in his face and neck as his cock rose up further. </p><p>“How many times did he cum…?” asked Sarah to herself out loud. “Well…no, that’s inside me…three times? Yeah, he came inside me three times…and in my mouth…uhhh…gosh I kind of forget.” She giggled down at Jeff through the bars. “All I know is that last one…where I took him all the way…yeah, I found a umm, a…uh, secret wellspring, if you will.” She made wide eyes down at him as her tongue flickered in a blur between her teeth. “God, if only you could have seen me take him. I’ve never swallowed so much cum in my life.” She basked in that memory for a few more moments until she seemed to come out of her trance, blinking as she smiled down at Jeff and flung her hand nonchalantly at the shot glasses. </p><p>“Oh well,” she said as she turned to leave, “just show me what you can do, alright?” And in a few paces more, she was gone, leaving Jeff on the edge of an orgasm as he watched her go with a hot face and gritted teeth. He didn’t understanding why his hands felt numb until he realized that he was clenching the bars of his cage so hard that his hands had gone completely white. </p><p>All day as he languished in his cage, Jeff didn’t feel like he was alone. It was different than previous days…very different. Everything had changed. Everything had become so…so totally…horribly…simple. And Jeff wished that he could feel something about it, but he couldn’t — he was incapable of any serious thought or feeling. His entire essence was still frozen…and awaiting that deep thaw…if it was ever to come. He no longer felt like Sarah was gone. As he lay in the cage, sucking down his smoothie with a tightened face through his straw, he felt like Sarah was there…everywhere…all around him…watching him. He didn’t feel the dearth of her presence like he had in days passed. If anything, he felt almost suffocated by her, even though she wasn’t there. He shook his head, trying to think, trying to latch onto some kind of narrative that would whisk him away to safety, to some comfortable cozy haven. But there were no narratives — his old track had been completely torn up from the ground, and laid there in front of him, mangled and twisted beyond repair. He couldn’t even realize this simple fact as he lay there trying to find some way out of this strange grey fog that seemed to encompass him. For hours he lay there, paralyzed not having anything close to a clue of what to do. Then in the right moment his eyes fell on the shot glasses…the empty shot glasses. A fierce desire rose up in him — he would give her what she wanted. He wasn’t even thinking of Steve, or of jealousy. He wasn’t thinking of anything other than imagining the look on Sarah’s face when she came home from work and saw that all the glasses were full. He was going to give it to her. </p><p>Hours later he was shaken from a lolling and detached doze. He tried to will his arms to obey him as he flailed about his face to wipe the drool from his mouth. Afternoon sunlight…Sarah was walking in. He mustered up all the energy he could and sat up among his pillows. She was walking this way…his smoothie glass was dutifully empty. Five of the seven shot glasses contained his cum. Two were half full, two more were a quarter full, and one held the final remnants that he had desperately wrung from his purpling cock an hour before. </p><p>“Hmmm!” he heard her say. Heat rose in his chest as he plastered himself up against the bars. She was impressed! </p><p>She passed by and deposited her briefcase at her desk and then came back, dropping down onto her thighs in front of the cage. Without a word she examined the empty smoothie glass, nodding at him and giving him a smile of encouragement. She looked at the shot glasses. Silently she extended a finger and counted them…one, two, three, four, five…and then she brought her finger to the empty sixth and seventh and raised up her palm inquiringly, as if asking where the rest of his cum was. Jeff opened his mouth to explain but stopped as he saw her eyes harden. He was not to speak. </p><p>She took the first shot glass and threw it back, downing its contents. She put down and picked up the second, drinking it in one gulp. Then the third, then the fourth, and then the fifth. She extended out her long tongue, wriggling it in his direction as she thrust it down into the fifth glass, swirling it around with eye-popping speed, trying to get every last bit. She smacked her lips as she put the tiny glass down. </p><p>“No more?” she asked. “I brought out seven glasses…you barely gave me five. Maybe three in total if I’m being generous. Are you suuurrree that’s all you got in those little balls?” </p><p>Jeff hung his head, defeated, nodding weakly. </p><p>“I don’t think so,” said Sarah decisively, and with a swift jangling she had produced the key and unlocked the padlock, tossing it aside as she opened the cage door. She reached in, wrapped her hand completely around Jeff’s ankle, and tugged his good leg, not seeming to expend any energy at all as she whisked his tiny body out. In a flash she had him facing away from her on all fours as she held his body in a crouched position. </p><p>“Unfortunately I don’t really feel the trust,” said Sarah calmly. “So I’m just gonna have to make sure you’re milked dry.” With that she thrust two of her long fingers roughly into his ass, taking no time to penetrate him deeply. Jeff would have screamed, but he remembered Sarah’s order: “nothing.” He was to make no noise whatsoever. So he grit his teeth and shut his eyes as Sarah mercilessly dug her fingers into him. </p><p>“Jerk off,” she grunted, her voice thick with arousal. He did, but even though his cock hardened within seconds and stayed hard, he was not able to coax anything else from his exhausted member. </p><p>“Oh please, you call that jerking?” asked Sarah roughly from behind him. “Here!” He felt her other hand wrap around his, enclosing his dick in his own hand. “This is jerking.” And without warning Sarah began to jerk him off with his own hand faster than he could have ever believed possible. The strength and speed of Sarah’s fist was mind-searing, and within half a minute Jeff was oozing more cum into the sixth shot glass. </p><p>“That’s more like it!” said Sarah triumphantly from behind him. “That’s what I’m talking about — this is how you milk a dick.” And somehow she went even faster. Jeff’s rolled back as his head and neck slumped to one side; he was fast approaching unconsciousness…the stimulation was too much. Sarah took her fingers out of his ass for a moment and smacked him roughly on both sides of his face, waking him up. </p><p>“No passing out,” she growled behind him. “Not until you give me more.” And he did. He gave her more. Minutes stacked on top of minutes, and Sarah knelt there, ruthlessly thrusting her fingers into his ass as she milked him cruelly with his own hand. However much time passed, and four dribbling orgasms later Sarah seemed to be satisfied. She pushed Jeff back into his cage, shut it, locked it, and went to wash her hands. When she came back he was passed out on his back — she shook the cage until he woke up. She held up the last two shot glasses, one in either hand as she smiled at him. With two throwbacks of her head they were gone. </p><p>“Aaaaaahhhhh,” she said contentedly, showing Jeff her long tongue and open, empty mouth. “Now I’m happy. See, I knew you had more. You just needed some extra strength to find it.” She smiled genially at him and stood up, picking up Jeff and the cage with her as she rose. She brought the cage back into her bedroom, put it on the floor, and pushed it halfway under her bed. </p><p>“Tomorrow,” she said, “I want them all filled.” With that, he was shrouded in darkness as she pushed the cage completely under her bed. Jeff promptly passed out, covered in sweat, overcome. </p><p>The next day went almost exactly as the previous one had. A full glass of nutritious smoothie, peeing in a bottle, one proscribed morning defecation, a cage full of pillows. Except this time, Sarah got her wish when she came home in the afternoon. She squealed with excitement as she saw the full shot glasses, and took great pleasure in drinking them quickly, all the while as Jeff watched her with glassy eyes. There is nothing more to tell of his state of mind at that point…he was blank. She pushed him under the bed again, and again he was asleep in an instant. </p><p>The next morning was different, however. Sarah woke him earlier than usual. She bathed him in the tub. He was aware of her big arms around him, and her hands as they lovingly scrubbed down his entire body. With slow, gentle ease, she took the sound out of his cock. His face strained as the inside of his dick burned. She cooed to him softly, dangling the sound before his eyes briefly, as if willing him to remember it. She washed it and put it in a special case, which she then deposited in her nightstand drawer. She dressed him in a hospital gown….she laid his body down on the big red sofa. Red…sofa…somewhere in his boggled, broken mind, Jeff had a flash of a vision. Him approaching this same sofa, with low candle lights flickering all around…Sarah laying stretched out there in the shadows. He was holding flowers and…and something else…a box…but it was just a haze and his mind stumbled back through the fog. There was a noise catching his attention. Sarah was in her pantry moving about. She came out pushing something. A wheelchair. She lifted him up and put him in it. They were moving…she was pushing him. </p><p>Suddenly they were outside. Jeff hadn’t been outside in so long…he had forgotten about outside. The sun wasn’t up yet, and the cool air bit at his face as the harsh moisture of the morning tore at his lungs. He started to squirm in the wheelchair but Sarah held him down with a soft, warm, encouraging squeeze of her big hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Shhhh,” she whispered, her voice blending with the chatter of the birds. “You’re ok, Jeff — I’ve got you.” It was the first time that she had mentioned his name in days. He was seized by a fit of sobbing as Sarah unloaded him into the car. She didn’t even try to stop him — she just let him have it out as she buckled him in, got in the driver’s seat, and dove them away. </p><p>In a few minutes they arrived at the hospital. Jeff had cried himself dry. Sarah parked the car, turned it off, and then sat there silently at the wheel, looking straight ahead. She didn’t move for minutes; she just kept looking straight forward. Jeff finally turned to look at her. He had no idea what was going on, what had happened to him, why he had broken down and cried, what all of the previous few days had meant. It had distorted everything in his world: his perception of time, of Sarah, of himself. He was a hopeless ruin. And yet he looked to Sarah. Through it all, he was left feeling nothing…and yet he looked to her. </p><p>She turned and looked down at him, without expression. For the first time, he was able to meet her stare without looking away. He was not facing her down; he was living in her stare. After a few seconds she smiled warmly, and, he thought, a little sadly. He could feel the heat from her smiling face light up inside him. </p><p>“I’m going to be there during the surgery, Jeff,” she said quietly. “I’m gonna be there the whole time.” </p><p>“I’m — I’m gonna make it!” he croaked out into the car. </p><p>Sarah laughed emotionally as tears sparkled in her eyes. She blinked them away as they streamed down her cheeks. </p><p>“I know!” she gasped through her smile, her mouth quivering. “I know you are, baby.”</p><p>They looked at each other for a moment longer, and then Sarah wiped away her tears and got out, bringing the wheelchair around for Jeff to sit in. A few minutes later they were in the hospital. Sarah checked him in. He was fitted with a medical bracelet. And then she was gone, leaving him there in the waiting room with her assurances that he’d see her soon. </p><p>He sat there comatose in the waiting room. The same one he had sat in weeks before before Sarah came back into his life. Just weeks before….? It didn’t seem possible. Had he possessed the brain energy and capacity in that moment, he would have marveled at the incredible, horrid, and dizzying reality of time. He briefly wondered what Sarah was doing. But just like that some friendly nurses arrived and wheeled him away. </p><p>He was taken to a bright white operating room, where the doctors talked at him, explaining what was going to happen. Jeff didn’t really listen to them…he couldn’t. He just nodded his head whenever he felt like he should. He was mildly aware of a slight prick in his arm as they injected him with some calming medication, but he was already calm. He just needed to see Sarah…before…before he passed out. His head started to swim as the warmth from the drugs went down to his toes. </p><p>“Sarah!?” he said out loud. “Sarah!? Where…where are you?!” The doctors looked at each other, seemingly puzzled. </p><p>“Sarah? Who’s Sarah?” they asked him. </p><p>“S-Sarah H-helleger” said Jeff, his head lolling to one side as he desperately tried to get out the words. The doctors once again looked at each other, puzzled. “Well…ok,” said one of the doctors, “we’re gonna give you the sedative now, alright, Jeff?” </p><p>“N-not…not before…Sarah,” gasped Jeff, trying to push the doctor’s needle away. </p><p>“What is he talking about — ” began the other doctor, but at that moment the doors opened and a huge tall figure strode in, clothed in white, with a white face mask across the face…her face. There was no mistaking Sarah. The other doctors looked up and for a moment were transfixed. </p><p>“There…” breathed Jeff, lowering his hand. He relaxed back into the bed.</p><p>“I’m here Jeff,” she whispered down at him through her mask, winking at him. “I’m here — it’s gonna be alright.” She looked to the attending doctor, widening her eyes at him as she mocked his gaping expression. </p><p>“Well? Are you gonna sedate him or not?” </p><p>“Oh…yeah…sorry…I just…didn’t expect to see you here, Helleger.” </p><p>“He’s a special case of mine,” she said warmly, looking down at Jeff. He could tell by the squint of her eyes that she was smiling through her face mask as he went under. </p><p>He was coming back up just as soon as he went down…or at least that’s what it felt like. He was in a different bed. There were different smells around him. His room was full of bright sunlight. He was in a hospital room. His eyes felt crusty. </p><p>“He’s coming to,” said his mother’s voice. </p><p>“Right on time,” said his father. They were both there, sitting by his bedside, looking at their son with big smiles on their faces, relieved. </p><p>“M-mom…d-dad,” said Jeff thickly. </p><p>“We’re here, son,” said his father. “We’re here for you.” </p><p>“They say the surgery went well,” said his mother. “Went off without a hitch.” </p><p>“Wh-what about Sarah?” </p><p>“Sarah? Oh! We didn’t get to see her, unfortunately,” said his mother, “she had to leave as soon as your surgery was done for a conference. But she left us a very kind message saying that she’d drop by and pay you a visit next week to see how you were doing.” </p><p>“Next…week?” </p><p>“Yes, Jeff,” said his father warmly. “You’re going to stay with us now. We’ll take care of you — we’ll help you through everything.” </p><p>Jeff looked at his parents blankly and then slid back down in his bed. </p><p>Next week?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>